A New Adventure
by SSJVegeta2
Summary: As Gohan starts school will he open up to some unwanted friends GV
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to my fic. I hope you enjoy it, it been a blast writing the first chapter. I know it's long but this is just to get you started and give you an idea on how thing are going. I know a few people will be OOC but this is my fic deal with it. But first: Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters. Now enjoy the first chapter.  
  
It Begins  
  
It has been a few months since the cell games. Much has change since then. Doing this time there had plenty of peace. A lot had also happen for gohan to change a lot. After his father had decided not to come back, gohan had blamed his self for the death of his father. For the next few weeks gohan moped around the house felling sad. But that soon change when he found out that he was going to have a baby brother. Yes, it was a happy time indeed. Gohan had decided then and there that he was going to be the best brother he could be. For the next few months the Z fighters saw a side of gohan that they only saw when goku and been alive, that it was good to see gohan back to being his old self. But things was not as they seem for as the month went by chichi began to look sicker as the baby came alone. Finally chichi water broke and goten was born but at the cost of chichi death.  
  
At the Hospital  
  
The doctor came out holding a baby Goten giving him to Bulma who smile while showing him to Gohan. While Gohan was playing with the baby Bulma ask the doctor how was chichi doing. It was then the doctor said ¡§I sorry Mrs., but chichi is dead. Although he tried to say it low so that Gohan didn't hear him, he didn't know that Gohan sayjins ears (although part human) was much better and Gohan face quickly pale. Gohan rush pass the doctor and Bulma into the room to Chichi. After running through the door, Gohan stood frozen in his track. There in the room layed his mother dead. He could not feel her ki nowhere at all. The only thing heard though the room was the long beeping noise going: _________________. Bulma quickly rush in and grab goten from gohan hold and began fussing at the Doctor.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR GET HER OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW DAMN IT!!!!"  
  
"un-un Yes ma'am"  
  
And with that the doctor quickly gathers the nurses and took chichi body away. Bulma tried as hard as she could to budge Gohan from his spot but could not move him one bit. Finally, Vegeta who had been watching the scene from afar came up to Gohan and knock him out from behind. He then picks him up to leave shocking Bulma in the process.  
  
"Vegeta what are you doing?"  
  
"Woman the boy is in shock. There is no way you or anyone of these weaklings will be able to move or communicate with him in his condition. The brat will be fine when he wakes up."  
  
Little did vegeta know how wrong he was. After Chichi funeral, Gohan and Goten was adopted by Bumla and Vegeta (While chichi was pregnant with Goten she made her will stating for Bulma and Vegeta to adopt both the boys if anything happen to her.)  
  
Since then Gohan really had function much like a robot. The Z fighters did everything they could think of to cheer Gohan up. Even Piccolo came by almost everyday to spar and meditate with Gohan. But it seems that none of this even phase Gohan. Everyday he did the same thing: woke up, ate, study, train for a few hours, eat, study, eat again and finally study some more before he went to bed. As he and Goten grew older, Gohan began to notice that his action was beginning to rub off on Goten and Trunks much to Bulma dislike. Noticing this, Gohan decided change his ways at least to benefit Trunks and Goten. After all they were too young to even know why Gohan behave the way he did.  
  
Vegeta on the other understood everything. Like Gohan he too had lost his parents at a young age and knew pretty well what was going on in Gohan mind. It was because of this that Vegeta kept a close watch on Gohan, forcing him to spar with him in the gravity room, and making sure he always was lock on to Gohan ki. It wasn't long before Vegeta actions paid off. Six months after the death of Chichi, Gohan started was having nightmares. One night it got so bad that Gohan began shouting and yelling. Trunk and Goten (who shared rooms with Gohan) woke up from their sleep to see Gohan transforming into SSJ. Trunks being the brightest out of the two headed to get their parents while Goten tried to wake up his brother. In his dream gohan was being laugh at by Cell and Frieza as they tortured his parents while Gohan watch helplessly trying to brake through the glass wall that was holding him back. With one final yell Gohan woke, up and he sprung his fist at the first thing that came into focus which was follow by a loud shrieking noise.  
  
When gohan could finally see straight he saw a confused Bulma holding a crying Goten while trunks was hiding behind Vegeta who was standing at the door. It didn't take long for Gohan to realize what had happen and began to move towards Goten. He stop as he saw the fear in Goten eyes as he began crying louder as Gohan moved toward him. Faster than any human eye could see, Gohan shot out the window heading for anywhere except C.C. Vegeta wisely chose to follow him while Bulma clam down Goten. Vegeta kept a low pace trying to avoid to not be detected by Gohan. Gohan continue to fly until he had reached the spot where the cell games had been. There Gohan began to let all his anger release with one loud earth shaken yell. Gohan had decided that he had had enough. There was nothing left for him. In just the first part of his life he had cost the death of his father twice, the death of his mother, his friends Yachma, Tein, Choatazo, and many people on Earth and Nameck. Now he had just managed to hurt his younger bother. Some best big brother he had turn out to be. Now all Gohan wanted was a way out. A way to escaped these pained memories that haunted him so. And gohan had figure that he had finally found a way. He would end his life. With this in mind, Gohan powered up and shot a ki blast outward. He then changes the direction of the blast and made it so that it was heading directly for him. He then lowered his power as low as possible and close his eyes as he waited for the ki blast to kill him. But luck was not on his side as Vegeta chose at his moment to interfere and knock the ki blast away.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS YOU THINKING GOHAN. THAT BLAST COULD HAVE SENT YOU TO THE NEXT DIMENSION!!!!!"  
  
"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE VEGETA?  
  
Vegeta was taken back by that certain outburst by Gohan. Vegeta was use to hearing something like that from his enemies (except for Goku) and maybe his mate but never from any one in the "son" family. It just wasn't natural.  
  
"I don't care boy!"  
  
"Then why did you stop me. Why won't you people stay out of my business? Why do you always interfere with everything I do? I seen you Vegeta. No matter where I go or what I do you stand in the background keeping an eye on me. Why. Is it some sick game you're playing to mess with my mind? TELL ME NOW!"  
  
With that Gohan powered and charge Vegeta. Vegeta still shock by Gohan outburst barely had time to defend himself as he found himself in deadly combat with the young half sayjin. Punches and kicks were exchanged as the two push them harder into battle. The battle soon turned from bad to worst as ki blasts entered the battle arena. Finally both shot a very powerful blast that sent both flying to the ground. Vegeta didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep up with Gohan. It appeared that the angrier Gohan got, the more power he possess AND HE ISN'T EVEN IN SSJ LEVEL 2 this is defiantly not good thought Vegeta. "I better find way to end this or I BE HEADING TO NEXT DIMENISION WITH THIS CRAZED BRAT"  
  
"Gohan none of it was your fault. Quit blaming yourself for the death of your father. It could not be help."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU MURDERER! You no better than Freiza or Cell. How can you sit up here and tell me none of this was my fault. I had Cell beat. All that was left for me to do was finish him and my dad would still be here with me."  
  
It took a moment for Vegeta to clam down at gohan outburst. "WHO dose that snot nose brat think he is. He has NO RIGHT TO TALK TO THE PRINCE OF SAYJINS THAT WAY. I should just let the brat kill him self. Why should I CARE if he want to end his own life."  
  
"Because you knows as well as everyone else that this brat still have a reason to live" said Vegeta pride  
  
"That brat is a sayjins. No sayjin HALF BREED OR NOT take their life away in such a cowardly act. Sayjins die in battles facing their problems and enemies head on. They died fighting to ensure that their race will live on through their young." THAT IT. With this new idea, Vegeta came up with a way to stop Gohan  
  
"That maybe true Gohan, but what about you mother. Do you really think that if your father was still alive your mother would too? Think about it. She would have still died."  
  
"Your wrong Vegeta. If my dad was alive he would have found away to save mom. And my brother would have grown up knowing both his parents. Now he has no opportunity to know anything about them. He'll never know how they act the way they would have them nothing. He only grow up to only one day found out that his big brother was the cause on him not know his parent."  
  
"That where you wrong brat"  
  
"What do you mean Vegeta?"  
  
At this Gohan powered down to listen to what Vegeta had to say. Vegeta too had powered down and continue on with his speech to stop the brat from killing his self.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that in just a few months you have forgotten all about your parents? You mean to tell me that there nothing you can remember? The way they look, the way they treated you and always stride to protect you from harm. Think for one fucking minute Gohan. Why do you think your father decided not to come back? He did that so that no more of his enemies would come look for him harming his family and friends. Why do you think that your mother always kept telling you how proud she was of you when she knew she was dying? She did that so that you and your brother would be safe. They did that so that IF ANYTHING did happen to them you would be able to show your brother how proud they were of both of you. And this is how you wish to show your THANKS. Well if that's so then go ahead GOHAN. Show me how right I was when I said you were weak. Go on a take the easy way out and let every one down like you think you have. Hell I even help you out."  
  
With that said Vegeta began powering up ki ball to throw at Gohan.  
  
"But how Vegeta? Didn't you see the look on his face when I tried to clam him back there? He scared of me. He probably thinks that I willingly wanted to hurt him. How can I face him after what I did?"  
  
"You will face him like a true sayjin and admit your mistake. I know that it will take time for Goten to forgive you but he will. But it up to you to decide what you want to do. It your call brat."  
  
Gohan silently walk over to Vegeta and did the unexpected: he grabs hold of Vegeta and cried. He cried for the death of his father the death of his mother, the pain he had cause his brother and the almost senseless act he had did apond himself. Vegeta on the other hand was at lost at what to do. At first he though that Gohan was still going to commit suicide. But after he figure out what was going on, he put a comforting hand on Gohan back and wait for Gohan crying to stop. After a few minutes Gohan finally stop crying.  
  
"Sorry about what I said earlier Vegeta"  
  
"Don't mention this to anyone brat and I'll consider us even. BUT you will definite be training with me from now on."  
  
Not to far off from there Piccolo watch wide eyes after seeing the hold thing enfold in front of him. Seeing that the danger was over, he decided to head back home. Along the way he sense the other Z fighters. Knowing how both of the sayjins behind him was still emotional and unstable (very unstable counting Vegeta), Piccolo went to stop the other Z fighters.  
  
"Hey Piccolo what going on? I sense Gohan and Vegeta power level going up crazy and now it like nothing even went on?" Said Krillen  
  
"Yeah did Vegeta go nuts and decided to kill everybody?" Sneered Yachma. He was still pissed that Bulma had chose Vegeta over him  
  
"There is nothing to worry about, Vegeta decided that Gohan needed to have a little midnight spar to get Gohan minds off of things."  
  
"Well I wish he would have told at least one of us about it. I don't wont to make a habit of coming out here every night just because Vegeta decided to train Gohan at night." said Tien.  
  
"Me either now go home. I pretty sure you guys got other better things to do." Said Piccolo  
  
Back on field  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"What brat?"  
  
"Why did you stop me. Bulma could've told Goten everything he needed to know about my parents."  
  
"Because you and me are the last of our kinds"  
  
"But what about trunks and Goten?"  
  
"It is true both of them are part sayjins. But neither of them was born with tails. You on the other hand were. Whether you like it or not you are probably more sayjin than you are human. And if something happen to me, there would be no sayjin left alive to teach the brats about their heritage. You and I are truly all that left of the sayjin race."  
  
Gohan then understood what vegeta meant. Both of them were kindred spirits. Both had lost both their parents and both being the only one of their kind. Vegeta being the last true sayjin and Gohan being the first and only half breed to be born with a tail. Gohan was Vegeta way of learning to control his new found emotions and Vegeta was Gohan only hope of finding out problems he might have that would be connected with his sayjin side. If either lost the other then that person would be lost on a lonely planet with no one to turn to for help.  
  
Finally Gohan and Vegeta return to C.C. where Gohan apologize to Goten. Although it took a while Goten got over the nightmare incident and Goten began to grow closer than ever to Gohan. Gohan in the mean time stop having nightmares and begin to grow closer to Goten, Trunks, and even Vegeta although both would deny it if anybody said something about it. In the following years Gohan continue to study (following up on chichi wish to become a scholar) and train with Vegeta. By now both could transform to SSJ2 and at the time both were considered evenly match. But there was some things about training Vegeta that Bulma found that she didn't like. For one thing, Gohan begin to take on Vegeta attitude except he didn't scowl as much as Vegeta did. Like Vegeta, Gohan was only nice to his family, Bulma, Krillen, Yachma (well just Gohan, Vegeta will kill Yachma if he step one foot on C.C.), Dende, and Piccolo. Another thing was that any one besides Vegeta, Piccolo, or Bulma who mention anything about Gohan parents would either end up knock out or get a verbal lashing from Gohan. Till this day Bulma would never understand how Vegeta had managed to get away about talking Gohan parents but never dared ask Gohan. This went on until Gohan was about to turn 17 and Bulma decided to put Chichi plan into action.  
  
It was Gohan 17 birthday and as usual Gohan woke up to the sound of Goten and Trunks bouncing on his stomach.  
  
"Wakie Wakie Gohan, it time to get up." laugh Goten  
  
"Alright I'm up squirt" Said Gohan.  
  
As Gohan got up, he notice Trunks and Goten smiling a little too much. This didn't go over well with Gohan. Trunks and Goten or the "Devil" and "Spawn of Karrorot" as Vegeta would call them was known throughout C.C. for causing trouble. But it was when both the brats was together that the most trouble was cause and today being Gohan birthday didn't make Gohan feel any better.  
  
"Alright, what are you too up to? I know something up because other wise both of you would have already left to get something to eat." question Gohan  
  
"Nothing up brother it just that both of us have already eaten breakfast." Said Goten  
  
Now Gohan knew something was up. The only time Goten and Trunks ever ate breakfast early was when they had a very bad trick plan.  
  
"Yeah but I think there only enough food left for you or dad since Goten accidentally knock over half the food the drone cook, so I guess either you or dad will have to eat what Bulma cook" smirked Trunks.  
  
The look on Gohan face was priceless as he quickly jumps out of bed and flew to the kitchen. He was only seconds away as Gohan face smash right into an invisible force field, Bulma latest invention. So far it was the only thing a sayjin couldn't break unless he was in SSJ form. Gohan quickly made a mental note to next time fly down to breakfast in SSJ form and to get Trunks and Goten later.  
  
Right now the only thing on Gohan mind was to eat whatever left that trunks and Goten didn't eat. After pulling his face off the floor and pulling up a chair to eat, Gohan began to think what the special gift was that Bulma had been waiting to give him for his birthday. Lately she had been acting strange. For the past few weeks Bulma had been inviting people over to the house to interviewing Gohan and giving him test on subjects that Gohan hadn't had since his parents was still alive. Just thinking about his parent made Gohan deeply depress and Gohan wanted nothing more than to get his mind quickly off his parent.  
  
"Hmm I wonder if Vegeta is up for a spar" Gohan wonder to himself.  
  
To answer his question there was a large crash and a loud yell  
  
"BRATSSSSSSSSS!"  
  
"Well I guess that answer my question" Smirked Gohan.  
  
Later that evening all the Z fighters gathered around to celebrate gohan birthday. All that was except for Yachma who had made Vegeta mad the other day for hugging Bulma without his permission. So instead he sent his gift with Krillen to wish Gohan a happy birthday. After cutting the cake, and everyone had ate, Gohan began opening his present. From Krillen, 18, and Marron, Gohan receive a new fighting gi, cds and a bookbag, which puzzled Gohan for he never needed a book bag before in his life. From Yachma, Gohan received a new watch and some new outfits. Again this puzzle Gohan for the only thing Gohan ever wore was fighting gi or a suit when he went with Bulma on one of her conventions. Certainly things were starting to add up to Gohan and Gohan didn't like where this was heading one bit. From Tien, Gohan received more clothes and some school supplies. Gohan was now hating the way things was going. From Piccolo Gohan received some new weighted training gear which would come in handy when training in the gravity room. From Trunks and his brother Gohan receive a giant lizard which nearly frighten Bulma to death. After getting rid of the lizard and sending Goten and Trunks to the gravity room with Vegeta, it was now time for Bulma to present her present. It was one that Gohan would never forget.  
  
"Alright if everyone will please follow me to the living room I have something I would like to show Gohan." smiled Bulma.  
  
After everyone gathered into the room, Bulma motioned for Gohan to sit in the middle of the room. After which, Bulma pulled out a tape and a box with a dragon symbol on it. She then put the tape on and Gohan eyes began to water as he saw his parents on TV. talking to him.  
  
"Hello son, it been a long time hasn't it. I guess by now that you all grown up and if you watching this then that mean that I miss out on a good part of your life. I want you to know right now that I sorry I didn't to see you grow but I wish you the best in your future. I also want you to know that know matter what I'm proud of you and will always love you. Bulma if you have the box will you please give it to Gohan."  
  
Tears began to fall out of Gohan eyes as he watch Bulma present him the box.  
  
"I made this for you for when you were young so that you would always have something to remember your Chichi and me by in case something happen to us. I want you to wear this with pride and remember to always give everything your best. I will always believe in you Gohan. Oh and say hi to the gang for me."  
  
Gohan open the box to see a necklace with the symbol Z that holded the four star dragon ball. It resemble same one as all the other Z fighters had (in my fic they decided that member in the group should keep one of the dragon so no human could cause damage with it) except his necklace was made from pure diamond.  
  
After this the tape went blank and on next came chichi.  
  
"Hello Gohan I sorry that I'm not there to see how my baby has grown. But like your father said know that no matter what I will always love you. I also want you to keep on studying to become a scholar OR YOU WILL MEET MY "PAN OF DOOM."  
  
At this everybody in the room fell anime style.  
  
"Gohan I want you to promise me that you will start high school this year. Now I know that you're probably smarter than the rest of the student and if not then YOU BETTER BE BY THE TIME SCHOOL STARTS. Please promise me this, Bulma will make all of the arrangements for you. Gohan I also want you to take care of Goten for us and hopefully you and Goten will finally give me grandchildren when he old enough of course."  
  
At this Gohan blushed and laugh softy.  
  
"Well it was nice talking to you Gohan. I hope you have a wonderful life."  
  
After this, the tape went blank and Bulma took the tape out and gave it to Gohan.  
  
"Take good care of this alright."  
  
"Bulma, I don't think I can accept this tape or the necklace" Gohan choked out  
  
"But why Gohan, all of this is yours?"  
  
"But what about Goten Bulma? What will he do when he turn my age and notice that he doesn't have a tape or necklace from mom or dad? Just save this for him when he turns my age. I'm sure you can change the name. I'll be alright." Said Gohan.  
  
"Is that what this is about? Well I wouldn't worry if I was you gohan. Goku made two more necklace similar to your just in case he had another child."  
  
"Two more?"  
  
"Yeah. He didn't if the next child would be a girl or a boy so he made two just to be safe. It shocked Chichi too when she found out about it. There also two more tapes each one address to the future boy or girl, but I can safety tell that Goten will receive the boy version Haha."  
  
Gohan was too shock to say anything. Not only had his father left him a priceless gift but he also thought ahead and made two more just in case he had another child.  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Oh Gohan, Vegeata said for you to go find him when the party is over he has something that he want to give that he doesn't want anybody else to find out about, is that okay?"  
  
"Sure Bulma"  
  
With that said the party continue and everybody had a good time. Before Gohan went off to find Vegeta, Bulma told to be up early tomorrow for she had a special treat for Gohan. Gohan then flew off in search of Vegeta. His search lead him all the way to a large stone not to far from where his parents were and still is. Gohan landed softy and silently approach Vegeta.  
  
"About time you showed up Karrorot first brat"  
  
"Nice to see you too Vegeta"  
  
"Gohan, I have a move I want you to learn, pay close attention because I only doing this once."  
  
Gohan watch as Vegeta powered up and say the words "MARKER", and shot the blast toward the large stone and a bright came up afterwards. After the light died down, Gohan look up and was speechless at what he saw. There, where the stone had been was now two statues that looked exactly like Gohan's parents (just think about Piccolo and Krillen being statues during the buu saga). While Gohan was still gawking at the statue Vegeta walk up to Gohan and with as much force as could summon branded a symbol on to Gohan back. The force of his hit was so great that it knock Gohan to the ground.  
  
"OW, what was that for Vegeta?"  
  
"That mark is given to only the greatest of sayjins warriors when they have grown up." Vegeta then lift up his shirt to show Gohan how the mark looks.  
  
"It will be awhile for the burning to go down but I sure it won't kill you brat, Gohan, promise me that if anything happen to me or the woman that you make a statue like this similar to me and bulma for Trunks to remember us by. Also in the gravity room there are two more symbol for Trunks and Goten. Normally these marks are given to a sayjin by their father but since Karrorot is dead he had wanted me to make sure you receive that mark. Now I asking you to honor my wishes if anything happen to me."  
  
"How could my dad had known about this."  
  
"Apparently your father has made some friends in high place in other world and told me to do this to you in one of my dreams."  
  
"Uh you dream Vegeta?"  
  
"That is not the point boy, what is that I have carry out his wishes as I hope you will do the same."  
  
"Of course Vegeta."  
  
"Good now I don't have to worry about threaten you, now let say we end this birthday will a little fun." Smirked vegeta.  
  
"Why not" smirked Gohan as the two took to the air to began their sparring.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten were all eating a very huge breakfast when Bulma entered the room.  
  
"As soon you guys are finish pigging out I want to all get ready to go shopping."  
  
After hearing the word "shopping", Vegeta jump up trying to find a quick escape.  
  
"Woman, there is no way you are making me go to that darn blasted place. It to crowded, to nosey, and I'm positive that half the people there never bath a day in their life."  
  
"Oh, you will go Vegeta unless you are planning to sleep on the couch for a month, with no gravity room."  
  
At the sound of the word couch, Gohan and Trunks stop eating after suddenly finding that they had lost their appetite (which is very rare for a sayjin), Goten on the other hand kept eating as if nothing ever happen.  
  
"Fine then woman have it your way."  
  
After breakfast the boys headed with Bulma to the mall and entered soon as the mall open. Gohan soon found out why Vegeta hated the place. It was too loud and everywhere he look there were hundreds of people walking by in their own little world. (Just to let you know Gohan use to order his suit thereby making this the first time he's ever been shopping with Bulma).  
  
"I agree with Vegeta this place suck. And in two weeks I be heading to school. Damn it life suppose to get easier not harder."  
  
Gohan look ahead and nearly bust out laughing as another person bump in to Vegeta who was having the hardest time trying not to blast everyone there into the next dimension. Gohan decided to have a little fun.  
  
"What wrong Vegeta, Gohan smirked, don't tell me you can't handle being around a few humans?"  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you brat. As I recall you will soon be spending 8 hours a day with them. Let just wait to see who go crazy first."  
  
Now it was Vegeta time to laugh as Gohan growled  
  
"damn it, he's right, next week I be going to school being around people like this all day. Man I gotta find a way to get out of this. I got it. I have to take tests to get in school. I can just fail them and start school next year. Ha well I wait a while and put my plan into action." With that in mind, Gohan smirked and kept walking thinking of ways to torment Vegeta after his plan had been done.  
  
Four Hours Later  
  
Gohan sat bored as Bulma brought him ten more outfits for him to try on. Dende what did I do to you to deserve this?  
  
"Bulma don't you think that this is enough."  
  
The look on Bulma face told Gohan that he better shut up and suck it up (not that way you hentias)  
  
"But hey what do I know hehe, I never been to school before."  
  
"I glad you see it my way Gohan now lets head over to the new store that open up just yesterday. And hurry up because there are still twelve more stores I need to go to"  
  
With this said all of the sayjins fell down anime style.  
  
"This madness end now" thought Vegeta.  
  
"Woman the brats and I are going to go look for your parent a present for their trip; we will see you and the boy later that blasted food place in this hell hole. Trunks and Goten lit up when they heard this. They had just being save by the sayjins prince himself and were no longer allowed to endure this torture. Gohan on the other hand was now left to suffer alone with the shopping queen Bulma.  
  
"Okay then Vegeta, I guess I will see you later, but no ki blast and you better have something for my parents this time."  
  
"Whatever woman, let go brats"  
  
"COWARDS" thought Gohan as he watch Vegeta and company leave which he was guessing had to be any place but the mall. As the day went by Gohan went with Bulma to store after store until finally they were done. Gohan was sure that he had a outfit for everyday of the school year. Finally headed for the food court where they found Vegeta about the beat the crap out of a manager who had the nerve to try to kick them out of an all you can eat restaurant.  
  
"How dare you try to kick out the prince of all sayjins and his son for out of this place because other customers need to eat. Don't blame me because they are too weak to carry as much food as we can, I have half the mind to blow this place up. The next time you put up an all you can eat you better damn well mean it."  
  
After Bulma clam him down, she decided that it was best to head to a restaurant to eat (one which new of the sayjins appetite), which turned out to be the best idea she had had all day. After dinner Gohan ask Bulma if he could say a look around a bit.  
  
"Why would you want to do that Gohan?"  
  
"Well if it really no problem I just like to get to know Satan City better. After all I think it will kind of look weird if I don't know nothing about the city"  
  
"Okay since it is for school I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Oh and Bulma when I will be taking the test to enter school. I like to know so I can study just in case there might be something I don't know smirked Gohan  
  
"Don't worry about the test Gohan, you already took them and made a perfect score on everything. You didn't really think I'll let you know when you were going to take the test. Knowing you you'll probably back out of the deal and tried to flunk. Bulma wink at Gohan  
  
"Naw I would think of anything like that Bulma. (!%? %@@#% ^%#!)I  
  
"Really see I knew Vegeta was wrong"  
  
"Whatever Woman"  
  
Gohan glared at Vegeta back (why you worthless #%%@ I outta *&$&$^^ your &$^% and put your #%^&% into a &$$^%) finally he took off to learn more about the new city he would going to school in a couple of weeks. So far, Gohan like what he saw in the city. It was somewhat peaceful, had a very nice atmosphere and had a lot of interesting things to do. The only thing that gohan didn't like was the sign that he saw when he entered the city. The sign read : Welcome to Satan City. Home of the World Champ Hercule Satan. Gohan just hope that for Hercule sake the two of them wouldn't meet up (I would like to take this time to remind you that Gohan doesn't know about Hercule taking all the credit for defeating cell that will come up later in the story, but he do remember that fool being at the cell games calling his father a fake). Finally Gohan had decided to leave Satan and head back home. He headed into a small alley to began to take off so that no one would notice him. As we was beginning to take off, he felt a small of ki's coming up behind him. He turn around and came face to face with a small group of thugs.  
  
"Hey that a nice necklace wimp" smirked the leader. "You do best to let me have if you wish to walk out this alley alive." Laugh the leader  
  
"The only was you will ever get this necklace off my neck is when I'm dead and gone." Growled Gohan  
  
"Have it your way then" The leader then swung at Gohan which he easily dodge. This went on for about another few seconds before Gohan became bored and knocked the boy out with one punch. After seeing the leaders so easily defeated the other boys fled not wanting to try their luck against Gohan.  
  
"Weaklings" thought Gohan. "And to think I probably see them again when I start school."  
  
Oh well who cares. Beside I only be there for a short time. With that in mind Gohan headed home. The next two weeks went by quickly for Gohan. Doing that time he got in as much training as possible with Vegeta and finally came the day for Gohan to start school. 


	2. First day of School

First Day of School  
  
Of all the days to wake up late, Gohan had to wake up late the first day of school.  
  
"Man, this is what I get for training with Vegeta til 3 in the morning. It wasn't my fault Bulma put him on the couch for the night. I bet he probably did this on purpose. Just wait till I get out of school today." Gohan transform to SSJ and flew faster until he saw the school approaching. As he was nearing the school, Gohan saw a bullet fly by. Gohan then look down and saw robbery in place. Seeing that the cops was in need of a lot assistant, Gohan took it upon him self to drop down and stop the criminals.  
  
"Ha if the rest of Satan City cops are like this then we'll be owning the town in a matter of weeks." Said Snake the leader of the robbers.  
  
"Yeah boss, with you leading us no one will dare oppose us."  
  
"I know one person who will." growled Gohan  
  
"Who said that?" shouted Snake looking around for the owner of the voice. "Why don't you show your self so we can add you to our list of targets?" Laugh Snake  
  
"Just look up then stupid" said Gohan.  
  
The robbers look up and stared wide eyed as Gohan landed right between the cop and robbers.  
  
"I suggest you give up now for you have no chance of escaping." Stated Gohan  
  
"Ha that what you think boy. Kill him!" With that the robber fired at Gohan who slowly began walking towards them smirking.  
  
"Well I gave you your chance to surrender easily but I guess you want to do it the hard way."  
  
With that Gohan disappear from his spot and reappear behind snake and quickly knock him out. He then took out the other 5 robbers and piled them up neatly for the cop to take. As soon as he was done he snuck to an alley and transform to normal, and proceeded to walk the rest of the way to school. Videl had just arrive on the crime scene ready to kick butt only to find that the police had everything under control.  
  
"Hello Videl nice to see you up and about this morning."  
  
"Morning chief, everything under control?"  
  
"Yeah, it was amazing, this gold fighter came out of no where and took the crooks down one by one, then just like he came he went away."  
  
Interesting thought Videl "Gold fighter huh, what did he look like"  
  
"Well he had blond hair, greens eye, wore red pants, white shirt, and had a black vest. Oh and he had a star badge just like the one you're wearing. Tell me something Videl is he your new partner?"  
  
"HELL NO HE'S NOT MY PARTNER! Shouted videl "I am Videl Satan, I need no one help especially not from some one who uses tricked."  
  
"Okay , Okay videl, I was just asking."  
  
"Sorry chief which way did he go."  
  
"He headed that way towards the school."  
  
"Thank chief" With that, videl ran quickly asking everybody she saw if they had seen the gold fighter. Gohan was a block from school when he notice a young lady with messy pigtails walking around asking question. When she ask him the question he ignored her hoping she would go away and leave him alone in peace. But like you probably guessed she didn't.  
  
"HEY DIDN'T YOU HERE ME. I TALKING TO YOU." Shouted Videl.  
  
"Yeah I heard you, but that doesn't mean I have to answer you question."  
  
"Who do you think you are talking to me like that? I am Videl Satan-  
  
"So what, you think that just because you're running around asking question you expect everybody to answer you like you some god. It's people like you who make me sick. Leave me alone I have better things to Vijel."  
  
"My Name Videl. V. I. D. E. L."  
  
"Whatever have a nice day lady." With that, gohan walk away leaving a stunned Videl, and the crowd that gather around. Finally gohan arrive at school only to get lost trying to find the Office.  
  
At School (Just to let you know, Gohan wear baggy clothes to keep and low profile in this fic)  
  
"Um excuse me sir but can you show me where the main office is?"  
  
"Sure kid just keep going down this hall and take a left."  
  
"Thanks sir"  
  
Videl stalked into the class room and sat at her seat. She was obliviously not in a good mood.  
  
"Hi videl what's up" chirp Erasa. Eraser was videl best friend since kindergarten.  
  
"WHAT UP, I TELL YOU WHAT UP!!! First some gold fighter come in and breaks up a robbery before I could stop them, then some jerk a block away from here got smart and told me off right in front of a crowd. Man I wish could go back through time and kick both their asses."  
  
"Whoa videl take it easy, it only the first day of school don't turn crazy on me now. Clam down."  
  
"Sorry Erasa, it just that this day is not going as I planned it. Could this day get any worst?"  
  
"Attention Student it appears that today we have a new student." Said the Teacher "Great another punk to teach. Why do I always get the punks every time this damn school get a new student. Hell he probably cheated on his test because there's no way a person can have scores like this."  
  
The students quickly look up to see who this new student was. "Gohan, could you please come in now and tell us a little about your self." Gohan quickly walk in carrying a scowl on his face.  
  
" My name is Son Gohan that all I have to say about my self." Gohan spoke monotone. The teacher a little back by Gohan response began to take over from there.  
  
"Gohan scored perfect scores on his on all his exams, care to explain that just how you was able to do that." ask the teacher smirking. "This little punk wont stand a chance in my room, I having him asking to transfer out this homeroom by the end of the week."  
  
"Well there nothing to explain sir all you have to do is get a pencil and circle the correct answer. That shouldn't be to hard should it sir."  
  
At this remark the some student began to laugh while others stared shock that someone had gotten smart with Mr. Smith. The only people that ever stood up to Mr. Smith were Videl and Troy. Mr. Smith was also shock but soon recover and motion for Gohan to find a seat. Gohan took a seat right next to a blond head girl name Erasa.  
  
"Hi I'm Erasa"  
  
"So I notice." Erasa, a little taken back by Gohan rude remark continue her introduction, this is my friend Sharpner,  
  
"Just stay away from me nerd boy and we'll get along find."  
  
"whatever" thought Gohan. "And on the other side of me is my friend Videl."  
  
"Oh it's You".  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" ask Videl. Once again Gohan ignored her and continue with take out his book and write notes.  
  
"HEY I TALKLING YOU!"  
  
"MISS VIDEL COULD YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO THE LECTURE, I WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE THOSE WHO WOULD LIKE TO PASS MY CLASS!"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Smith." Videl sunk in her seat glaring at Gohan who was trying to control his self from busting out laughing. "Hmm, maybe school wont be so boring after all."  
  
Lunch Time  
  
Gohan was glad when the lunch bell rung. He quickly gather his book and headed for a nice place to eat.  
  
"Man school suck." thought Gohan. "I can't believe they teaching things that I learn ten years ago, and if that wasn't enough that blond headed girl and her friends have been in all of my classes. I don't know how much more I can take this.  
  
As Gohan was looking for a place to get lunch he suddenly felt a large ki. Not a large as his or anybody he knew but it was larger than Videl and she was pretty strong for human herself. There was also six other power level around Videl but they were a little weaker. But this power seemed much fairly large. The person had to be as strong as tien was when he first fought Goku. Gohan look around until he finally notice a group of boys staring at him from the end of the school building. They were all dress in black pants and had blue shirts on. The one standing in the middle was the power gohan sense. Hmm, that guy is pretty strong, I wonder who train him.  
  
"Hey doesn't that look like guy how knock your cousin out in the alley James?"  
  
"Uh, yeah that look like the guy he told us about, say Troy, why don't go over there and teach him a lesson."  
  
"That's the guy that knock your cousin out. Ha guy look like he barely strong enough to hurt a fly." (Just to let you know Troy doesn't know how to sense ki). Let him be, for now. We have to ask your cousin about this later. If he is the one, then we'll teach him to never mess with the Cranes. With that said the group departed leaving Gohan to eat in peace. As Gohan began eating he heard a familiar voice call his name.  
  
"Hi Gohan, mind if we join you." Gohan look around to see Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl, walking to the table.  
  
Actually I do mind but since you're here I guess I have no other choice.  
  
Uhh, right, said Erasa as she, Sharpner, and Videl took a seat at the table.  
  
"So Gohan where do you stay." Ask Erasa trying to start a friendly conversation.  
  
Gohan knowing he didn't wont any attention that what he already had decided to come up with his parents home rather say he was staying with his god parent Bulma and Vegeta (yes Vegeta) briefs.  
  
"I stay in the 439 Mountain Area." Said Gohan.  
  
"439 Mountain Area! Wow that pretty far" stated Sharpner  
  
"Glee I surprise you notice" remarked Gohan sarcastically.  
  
"How do you get too school?" Ask videl.  
  
"I jump on a cloud and fly here." Answered Gohan  
  
"Hey all we're trying to do is get to know you, you don't have to be so rude."  
  
"Excuse me but the last time I recall I thought I made it clear that I prefer to be left alone. Maybe now your "Highness" you will get the hint and LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Now everyone was looking at Gohan as for the third time that day Gohan and gotten smart with her. Seeing that they was drawing too much attention for Gohan liking, Gohan got up and walk away. Videl on the other hand was furious.  
  
"WHO DOSE THAT ASSHOLE THINKS HE IS, HE HAS ONE MORE TIME TO GET SMART WITH ME THEN I WILL PERSONALLY KICK HIS ASS!"  
  
"Glee what's that guy problem, all we did was try to be nice to him and he keep blowing us off like we're bothering him." Stated Erasa  
  
"That what you get for trying to make friends with a bookworm. Even the gods know that outcast like him and the "in crowd" like us don't mix." stated Sharpner  
  
"Well, I hope he has some insurance because he the next he get smart with me, he be watching t.v through a full body cast." said videl  
  
Last Class  
  
It was P.E., the last class of the day, and a good thing to because Gohan was more than ready to go.  
  
"Man what a day this has been, first all my teachers are trying to make me look stupid because of my entrance exams and to make matter worst that blond girl and her friends have been in every single class I have. At least the P. E. Teacher allow me to wear what we want for P. E. Things can't get much worst than this."  
  
At this time the Teacher came and spoke to gohan.  
  
"So you're the new kid Son Gohan, well first thing first, I need you to do a few laps, then some push ups to see if you physical fit."  
  
"No problem." I better take it easy or I might ended up showing my powers, then that girl will never leave me alone" thought Gohan.  
  
"Alright gohan are you ready and go." With that gohan took off running to him seem really slow but to everybody else it was amazing. Gohan finish during six laps in only one minute and thirty seconds. (I don't really know if that considered fast so let just pretend)  
  
Wow that amazing son. You almost broke the school record. Gohan cringed hearing that.  
  
"Ah man I thought I was going slow, I knew I should have went slower".  
  
"Videl did you see that?" ask Erasa, He beat your time by almost two minutes.  
  
"I can see that Erasa. Besides that was my time two years ago I pretty sure I can break that record now if I wanted." stated Videl  
  
Humph, the only reason why nerd boy can run like that is because he probably spent most of his time at home running from little rodents.  
  
Ignoring Sharpner comments Gohan went up to the coach to ask a question.  
  
"Excuse me Coach, you said that I almost broke the state record? Who owns the record."  
  
Why Troy Jones of course, he considered to be the second strongest person in this school next to Videl.  
  
Hmm, I have to find out who this Troy person is. After Gohan amazing display on the track field he didn't have to bother doing push ups and the class was split into to groups to begin playing baseball with Gohan being stuck on videl team."Just my luck not only does this girl glares at me all day but now I stuck playing this stupid game on her team thought Gohan as he was looking up at the clouds. Look on the bright side at least this is the last class. While Gohan was daydreaming Videl had pitch Sharpner a fast ball praying that Sharpner would miss the ball. But he didn't. The ball flew pass videl head straight for John. John who had been watching the game duck as the ball came screaming by. His face pale as the ball flew towards Gohan who had his back facing away from the field daydreaming. The student scream for Gohan to move out the way. Finally hearing the student call his name Gohan turn around saw that he only had seconds to stop the baseball from smashing into his face (a few seconds is probably like a several minuets for Gohan). Faster than any human eye can see Gohan caught the ball right before it hit his nose. He then took the ball out of his glove and stared at it trying to remember what to do. Finally remembering, gohan threw the ball as slow as possible to home. The catcher caught the ball but was knocked back a few feet. After the coach regained his composure he call for both team to switch since Gohan catch meant three out.  
  
"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Gohan, I gotta watch my power." thought Gohan  
  
After about five minutes it was Gohan turn to bat.  
  
"Alright Gohan, you're up. Said Videl  
  
"Skip me,"  
  
"What!"  
  
"You heard me, I don't feel like hitting. So just skip me."  
  
"Look I can't do that gohan, it your turn to bat so move you ass right now."  
  
"Hey I don't have to take this from you, who do you think you are." Gohan said getting while still holding the bat in his hands.  
  
"I AM VIDEL SATAN! I the daughter of the World Champion the Hercule Satan."  
  
"Wow I so amaze. I couldn't give a rat ass who you father is. "I know I heard that name before, where have I heard it."  
  
"How dare you talk about my father that way. If my father hadn't defeated Cell then you sorry ass wouldn't be he-"  
  
"What did you say?" Gohan ask in a deadly cold and calm voice that sent chills down the students and Videl spine. The fact that he had just broken the bat in his hand like a toothpick didn't help either.  
  
"I-I said that my father DEFEATED CELL!" shouted Videl gaining back her courage. More cracking noises was heard as what was left of the bat was crumbling under Gohan death grip. Gohan slowly turn around and slowly began to head back to the lockers.  
  
"Hey you can't leave, school isn't over yet son." Shouted the Coach.  
  
But Gohan continue to keep walking. He got his clothes and books and quickly left school. Gohan flew at top speed to C.C. He flew straight to the gravity room and quickly punch in the code to enter.  
  
Vegeta was in the middle of one of his intense training when Gohan barged in and slammed Vegeta up against the wall.  
  
"Why didn't somebody tell me that fuck up took my credit for beating cell?"  
  
Now it was Vegeta turn to slammed Gohan up against the wall.  
  
"Because it was the woman idea not to let you know. She believe that you would flip out and go on a rampage. I can safely say that she was right considering you're here and school doesn't end for another twenty minutes."  
  
After Vegeta said this, Gohan calm down. It was true had Gohan had heard about this earlier he probably would went after Hercule.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta"  
  
"For what, for going crazy over that jackass taking your credit. Forget about it. The woman made me promise not to go kill him myself when we first heard about what happen, by the way you didn't hurt anyone did you."  
  
Vegeta didn't care if Gohan did or not but he didn't feel like listening to the woman crying all night about what Gohan did.  
  
"No Vegeta, I think I go rest, I need to clear my head."  
  
"Humph weakling, well if you that tired then I make sure no one bothers you.  
  
Gohan glared at Vegeta before realizing what Vegeta meant.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Gohan headed to his room to think. "Some first day of school, this has been. I hate this.  
  
Gohan took his necklace off from under his shirt and stared at it.  
  
"I don't know how much of this I can take mom and dad. But I will continue to do this for you.  
  
With that gohan fell asleep.  
  
"Vegeta where's Gohan?" Ask a furious Bulma as she brought in Trunks and Goten from school.  
  
"He left school without telling any one and he got smart with one of the teachers. I want to know what going on." stated bulma  
  
"The boy found out about what that jackass did." Stated Vegeta  
  
"Oh my god, he didn't hurt anyone did he, Vegeta?"  
  
"No he left and confronted me. At least that something you should be proud of. I don't think any human could live after the way Gohan slammed me through the gravity room. At least he had sense to do that to somebody he knew could take it.  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright"  
  
"Of course woman. After all he is a sayjin. But if I was you I would talk to the brat about controlling his anger. Otherwise he might snap and kill any weakling who might be dumb enough to say something about his parents."  
  
"Right Veggie, I'll call the school and warn the principal and teachers about this first thing in the morning."  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT NAME!"  
  
At the Satan Mansion  
  
Videl sat in her room thinking about what happen doing P.E. at school "I don't get it, how could Gohan snapped a bat like it was only a pencil. He got to be hiding something. I find out your secret Gohan even if it the last thing I do." 


	3. The Incident

Authors notes: Okay here are a few things that I think you should know. First let start with the Crane Gang. The Crane Gang are lead by Troy, he being training under the Crane Master (If you never heard of him, he was in DragonBall, he the master that taught Tien). The Crane Gang consist of seven members. Troy is the strongest, he the only one who know how to shout ki blast, the rest of the gang are pretty much around Videl power but a little lower, but all members in the Crane Gang can fly. The other gang members name are James, Tyson, Tom, Lee, Jason, and Zane. Also, Gohan will start off making friends with Erasa somewhat first then on with Videl. So don't get mad if it looks like I'm making Gohan fall in love with Erasa. On with the story.  
  
For the Next few week, things went fine for Gohan. He had promise Bulma that he would try his best to control his anger and had kept his promise so far. People at school had finally gotten the hint and left Gohan alone, everyone that is except for Erasa. She just couldn't take the hint. Even after cursing her out, she still continue to talk to him. Everyone at school new that Erasa had a crush on Gohan, hell even he knew. But you would think that after ignoring, fussing, and cursing, at somebody that maybe they would leave. But unfortunately Erasa was determine to become friends with Gohan (and maybe a little more). She just didn't know it would start so badly.  
  
It had been two months since Gohan had started school. On this day, Gohan had manage to pick up the wrong book and was now in the process of retrieving his English book. As he was heading back he sayjin hearing pick up noises in the Chemistry Lab. Knowing that no one was suppose to be in there Gohan figure that it was somebody getting laid. Normally, Gohan would have kept walking ignoring them what when he heard the girl say stop, and noticing the door slightly open, Gohan decided to hear what was going on (after all you never know).  
  
In the Chemistry Lab  
  
"Jason stop I said no." said Erasa  
  
"Look we both knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, but now I've decided that I tried of waiting for you to be ready." said Jason  
  
Jason then grab Erasa and ripped over her shirt showing her bra.  
  
"Stop Jason, you'll never get away with this" cried Erasa  
  
"Oh yeah, how? these walls are sound proof thanks to Hercule who doesn't want his "little daughter" work to be interfered in the name of Science. All I have to say is that the two of us got little carried away, besides I already let it known that me and you were gonna be in here. You can thank Videl for me later." smirked Jason as he knocked Erasa to the floor (Where I'm from the lab wall are sound proof because of the explosions and noise in the chemistry lab).  
  
Gohan chose this time to stop this before it went any farther.  
  
"Is everything alright in here?" Nice going Gohan, now he'll know something up.  
  
"Yeah punk everything find now just get the FUCK out of here." sneered Jason as he kept Erasa pinned to the ground.  
  
"Are you sure Erasa?" asked Gohan totally ignoring Erasa.  
  
"No." Erasa barely whispered.  
  
"Look punks get out of here before I do something you will regret." Said Jason  
  
"Hey, I not looking for any trouble just let her leave. She doesn't look like she's enjoying herself." Stated Gohan calmly.  
  
"Oh it to late for that" stated Jason as he got up pissed that Gohan hadn't left yet.  
  
"See boy I gave you your chance to leave here un-harm, now I doubt that even you mother will recognize your face aft-.  
  
Jason never had time to finish his sentence as Gohan move quicker than Jason could see and punch him down, then proceeded to throw him through the door where he slam into the lockers. This of course cause all the teachers in that hall to come and see what was going. As the teachers and students fill the hallways they saw a batter Jason laying on the ground out cold. Gohan in the mean time had went back to check up on Erasa.  
  
"Are you okay, Erasa" asked gohan  
  
"y-y-yeah uh, thanks" said Erasa shakily.  
  
"here put this on." Gohan gave Erasa his jacket to conceal what was left of her shirt. After making sure Erasa was okay Gohan headed to gather his books when he was grab by a teacher.  
  
"Principal Office NOW SON GOHAN" shouted the Teacher  
  
Gohan growled and headed for the main office, while Erasa headed to the Nurses Office to be checked.  
  
In the Principal Office  
  
"Son Gohan, would you mind telling me why we have a student who appeared to be assaulted and why you threw the other through the DOOR?" shouted the principal  
  
"Isn't it oblivious, that creep was trying to rape her! I oversaw what was going on and stop him. Why don't you ask the girl if you don't believe me." shout back Gohan.  
  
"Well if what you say is true then you have nothing to worry about. But if you're lying you can kiss you future good by. Officer, watch him until I return." The principal then proceeded to the Nurses Office to see if Gohan story was true. After Erasa had made it clear that Gohan, was innocent, Gohan was taken to the police station to tell the detectives his story and finally release to Bulma later that evening. But lot of things had been said at school.  
  
Back at school Between Class Changes  
  
"Videl, Videl wait up" shouted Sharpner  
  
"Look Sharpner, I don't have time I got to get to my next class on time or I have detention for a week." snapped Videl  
  
"That can wait, you haven't heard about Erasa?" asked an out of breath sharpner  
  
"No, what's going on?" Videl now had a concern look on her face.  
  
"Some jerk tried to rape her. She in the Nurses Office right now." said Sharpner  
  
Videl rush to the Nurse Office to see about Erasa.  
  
"Miss I'm sorry but the principal is in-  
  
"Get out my way!" shouted Videl as she rush in the room.  
  
In the Room  
  
"So everything Son Gohan said is true?" ask Principal Knox.  
  
"Yes princ- VIDEL!" shouted Erasa as she went and hug Videl.  
  
"Sorry Principal Know, everything Gohan said is true." stated Erasa as she calm herself down.  
  
"Thank you Erasa, I already call your parents and they're on their way to get you as we speak. Videl, I trust you stay with her until they arrive." Ask Principal Know.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Knox." said Videl  
  
"Good, I sorry this happen to you, but I'll make sure to do everything I can to make sure "that creep" as Gohan so nicely put it receive the worst punishment possible with your help of course." said Principal Knox  
  
"Okay" said Erasa  
  
"Then I see you later Erasa." With that, Principal Knox left the room. Videl turned to Erasa to find out what happen.  
  
"What Happen Erasa?" asked a worried Videl  
  
"Videl it was horrible. I receive a note from which I thought was Sharpner saying to meet him in the Chemistry Lab after break. While I was waiting on him, Jason came in and started flirting on me. I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't. If it weren't for Gohan, he probably would have gottan away with raping me." Erasa then broke down and cried on her best friend. Videl waited for Erasa to calm down when she remembered just who Erasa said help her.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE, you mean that jerk Gohan stop Jason from raping you.?" asked a shocked Videl.  
  
"Yeah, and to think, I was beginning to believe that he would probably laugh and go on his grumpy way than to help someone." laugh Erasa  
  
"Same here" laugh Videl. After that laugh the two stayed in the room in silence until Erasa parent picked her up. After Erasa had left, Videl went to the Chemistry Lab to see if she could find anything to help her friend. As she reach the Lab, she stop dead in her tracks at the scene before her.  
  
"Damn, it look like someone drove a truck into those lockers. How in the world did Gohan managed to throw Jason like that, Jason pretty well build and Gohan doesn't look like he works out." Thought Videl as she look around.  
  
"Gohan got to be hiding something I just know it." With that Videl entered her last class and after school headed to check up on Erasa.  
  
Neither Gohan or Erasa showed up for school the next day (Erasa wouldn't return until the next week). Which was a good thing considering all the news crew around school asking anybody questions about went happen yesterday. The person who receive the most question was videl considering she was Erasa best friend. After missing just two days of school, Bulma decided that Gohan should return to school. To be honest, Gohan had been driving her crazy the last two day after he and Vegeta had blew up the gravity machine. Vegeta like always had disappeared until the machine could be fixed, which left Gohan with nothing to do but help Bulma with her projects. The way things was going Gohan was working non- stop and had Bulma one month ahead of schedule but the downside was she also had hardly any sleep for the last two days and that was only because Gohan stomach could onlygo so long without food. So the next day Gohan return to school.  
  
When Gohan reach the school he notice all the new crews around campus.  
  
"Damn it, just what I need. Well I be damn if any one of those fool ask me a question this morning." Said Gohan  
  
With that Gohan ran super fast into the school without being notice by the news crews. Gohan had hoped that they would have left before lunch but apparently they found out that Gohan had attended school that day and was now waiting for the perfect opportunity to talk to Gohan. But they wasn't the only ones that had something to say to Gohan. Half the girls at the school came up to Gohan doing or after class saying nice job. Some of them had tears in their eyes which Gohan could guess why. Other stayed away from Gohan afraid of what he might do to them if they angered him. Gohan didn't care either. All he wanted was for this to blow over quickly and for things to go back to normal. So Gohan snuck around school all the way up til lunch where he was ambush by the news crews. This didn't go over well with Gohan.  
  
Doing Lunch  
  
Gohan had gotten lunch and was sitting down to eat when he saw Videl and Sharpner approaching him. Knowing that he didn't want to say anything to them, Gohan got up to go some place else when a lady from channel three news approach him and began asking questions.  
  
"So tell Son Gohan, how does it feel to be a hero." asked the lady  
  
"..."  
  
"Excuse me Son Gohan, you are Son Gohan right?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Look sir just answer the question" said the lady who was now pissed.  
  
"Fuck you and get that damn thing out of my face" said gohan as he grab the film and threw it to the ground. Thus now pissing off the man holding the film.  
  
"I hope your family has the money to pay for-  
  
The man never finish the sentence as Gohan threw his lunch in his face.  
  
"I telling you people for the last time, there is nothing I have to say to anyone so FUCK OFF!" shouted Gohan as he left the lunch ground. The students quickly got out of his way as he left.  
  
"Videl, I think we should talk to Gohan later" stated Sharpner as he had just seen what happen. He looked at Videl to see Videl glaring at him.  
  
"I mean it wouldn't be best to talk to Gohan when he not mad?" asked a shakily Sharpner  
  
"That would be good but when have you ever known Gohan not to be mad. That scowl stays on Gohan all throughout the whole day" ask Videl  
  
"Well you got a point there Videl, alright but how bout if you ask the questions?" ask sharpner  
  
"Fine, boys I swear" said Videl as she and Sharpner went to find Gohan.  
  
Gohan found peace in the library, where he sat in the very back with a book covering his face.  
  
"I hope those jerks will leave me alone. Man why do these thing happen to me. I mean wouldn't anybody done the same thing I did if they were in my shoes? Yeah right Gohan, they probably go on like nothing happen seeing how they scramble out my way when I was leaving lunch. Weaklings." Gohan thoughts was cut off when he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Gohan?" asked Videl as she and Sharpner approach videl.  
  
"What do you want?" snapped Gohan mad that it was HER that had startle him.  
  
"Look there no need for you to snap at me I just here to tell you something for Erasa, Why else would I bother with you." stated Videl  
  
"I don't know but lately it seems that everywhere I am I notice you there to spying on me or am I just imaging things?" replied Gohan  
  
"How did he know I was spying on him? I made sure I wasn't seen, hell I even wore those stupid getup to not be notice." thought Videl  
  
"Look Gohan, Erasa told me to tell you thanks, and .... I also wanted to tell you thanks for helping my best friend." said videl  
  
"Yeah that was a good thing you did back there Gohan, not too many people have the guts to mess with anyone in the Crane- ouch."  
  
Sharpner was silence as Videl hit him in the stomach.  
  
"Anyway Gohan, all we're saying is thank you." said Videl.  
  
"Don't mention it" said Gohan as he look back in the book he had been reading before his mind started to wonder. After hearing nothing else coming for Gohan, Videl and Sharpner turn around and left.  
  
At the Crane Gang Hiding Place  
  
"Okay Troy, what are we going to do with the geek?" asked James  
  
"Yeah, no one make a fool out of the crane gang and gets away with it." stated Tyson  
  
"Don't worry boys, Gohan will get his in due time. Right now, we have to make sure that that Erasa girl claim that everything was a misunderstanding." said Troy. 


	4. The Carnival

Monday Morning  
  
When Gohan arrived at school that morning, he saw hundred of reporters flocking around Erasa trying to get her to answer her question. Videl and Sharpner was trying their best to move them out their way but was having no such luck. Erasa on the other hand look like she was about to brake down under all the question they was asking.  
  
"Can't those fools see she's in no condition to talk. Well if they won't get out of her way then I guess I'll have to make them move." Gohan calmly walk over to the crowd and began to shove the reporters out of Erasa way shocking Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl. Other reporters who had heard of what Gohan had did the other week, wisely got out of Gohan way. After that incident, Gohan didn't speak to Erasa til lunch.  
  
During Lunch  
  
Troy and the Gang watched as Erasa get her lunch and sat down to eat with her friends Videl and Sharpner. Videl had made it her mission to keep an eye on Erasa, knowing how the Crane Gang operates. She new that it wouldn't be long before they tried to pressure Erasa into calling everything a misunderstanding. After all, this wasn't the first time Jason had pulled a stunt like this. It was just the first time that somebody had actually caught him in the act and stop him.  
  
"Look Troy, there's the bitch now." Stated Tom  
  
"Yeah I say we talk to her now just to let her know where she stand" said Tyson.  
  
"Find do whatever you want, just don't cause to much attention." Stated Troy  
  
Tom and Tyson headed over to the table with Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa to have their little "talk."  
  
"Oh no!" stated Erasa as she saw the two coming over. Videl and Sharpner looked up to see Tom and Tyson headed their way knocking anybody down who got in their way.  
  
"Don't worry Erasa, if you don't want to say anything to them don't, besides I'll kick their ass if they try anything." Stated Videl trying to reassure her friend.  
  
"Yeah they wont try anything with me and Videl sitting here with you." Replied Sharpner. Tom and Tyson finally made their way there and stood in front of the table from Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner.  
  
"Well, well, hello Erasa?" stated Tom. Erasa didn't say anything as the two stood there waiting for an answer.  
  
"What the matter Erasa, cat got your tongue?" snickered Tom  
  
Videl noticing Erasa being nervous, decided to answer for her friend.  
  
"Look boys, she doesn't feel like talking now especially to the two of you so just back off!" shouted Videl standing up as she finish the sentence.  
  
"Fine she doesn't have to talk to us we just brought her a "get well" card." Stated Tom as he pull out the card and threw on the table. They was about to sit down when someone shove both of them out the way and sat down in the seat where Tom was going to sit.  
  
"Hey who do you think you are?" shouted Tom after realizing what happen. The person Tom was talking too slowly go up and turn around to face them.  
  
"Funny I been getting that question a lot lately, but to answer you question I am Son Gohan." replied Gohan  
  
"Well in case you have notice "Son Gohan" I was about to sit down!" replied Tom not liking the attitude or the way Gohan was talking to him.  
  
"Well you are right there, you was "about" to sit down but as you and your friend can see your seat is already taken so the way I see it you have three option, one you and your friend can continue to stand here and look stupid, two you can sit down somewhere else or you can try my personal favorite and try to make me get out of the seat." Stated gohan calmly.  
  
Not wanting to cause anymore attention than already cause Tom and Tyson wisely chose to walk away. Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner on the other hand was too shocked beyond words to say anything about what Gohan just did. After Tom and Tyson left, Gohan turn around and talk to Erasa totally ignoring Videl and Sharpner.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Sooo, did everything check out okay?" asked Gohan  
  
"Yeah, everything checked out fine." said Erasa  
  
"Riiight, listen don't worry about the jacket and don't let those jerks get to you okay." said Gohan  
  
"O- Okay" whispered Erasa.  
  
"Good, see you around .... Erasa" with that Gohan got up and left the table.  
  
"Humph, he had a nerve to cause those two jerks, I wonder what he call his self" muttered Videl. Unknown to her, Gohan sensitive hearing pick up what she said.  
  
"Something that you would never understand" Gohan replied to Videl who was embarrassed that Gohan had heard her.  
  
Erasa in the mean time had open the letter and her face quickly pale as she hide it before Sharpner and Videl had seen what was in the letter. Sharpner was too busy laughing at Videl who was currently cursing Gohan out about having "dog ears". After lunch Erasa checked herself out of school and headed to the police station.  
  
The next day came a surprise for everybody. Walking through the halls was Jason with the rest of the members from the Crane Gang. That shock many people especially Gohan.  
  
"What the hell is that bastard doing here. I thought that he was suspended until the trail started, unless-"  
  
There was nothing else to think about as Gohan finally caught on to what had happen  
  
"So that was what that card was about, they probably said something that frighten her into calling everything a mistake. Well if she too scared to go through with this it's not my problem."  
  
Videl on the other hand wasn't thinking as Gohan was.  
  
IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM  
  
"How could you do this Erasa, I know for a fact that none of this was a mistake!" exclaimed videl  
  
"Look Videl, I not as strong as you, I can't defend for myself. You don't know what these guys are capable of. I know that you, Gohan, and Sharpner are looking out for me and are capable of defending yourselfs. But you, Gohan, and Sharpner won't be able to always watch my back." Said Erasa.  
  
"Since when did Gohan ever watch your back and when did he ever consider ANYONE a friend? Said Videl surprise that Erasa could even think of Gohan as a friend.  
  
"I don't know Videl, but for some reason, Gohan hasn't said anything rude to me since all this happen, he even call me that day after the incident to check up on me." Said Erasa  
  
"I sorry Videl, but I really doesn't have a choice" said Erasa. It was then that something clicked in Videl mind that she had overlook the other day.  
  
"Wait a minute, what was in that card?" asked Videl  
  
"W- What card?" stuttered Erasa nervously  
  
"That card that Tom gave you. Look Erasa what ever it is we can turn it over to the police and they-  
  
"They can do what Videl? Put Tom and Tyson in jail? For how long, not to mention what the other four will do to me. I just can't take it alright, besides nothing happens so there nothing to worry about." Stated Erasa  
  
"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT?" shouted Videl  
  
"What about the next time they do this to someone else?" asked Videl  
  
"Then let that person worry about it!" shouted Erasa as she got up and left. After their little argument, Videl went in search for Gohan to see if he can talk some sense into Erasa.  
  
"Gohan, we need to talk." Stated Videl firmly  
  
"About what!" snapped Gohan pissed that once again SHE bother him  
  
"Cut the crap and listen to me for one fucking minute." Snapped back Videl  
  
"I need for you to talk to Erasa about Jason, she won't listen to me but for some odd reason she believes that you are her friend though I don't see why, look just talk to her alright." Ask Videl after she had calm herself down.  
  
"What for, she all ready given up, besides if she goes back now I pretty sure Jason Lawyer will cream her because of this in court. There nothing I can do." Stated Gohan Videl on the other hand didn't know what to say. This was the first time ever that she and Gohan talk and he didn't make any funny remarks or snap her up. To be honest, he really did sound concern for Erasa. The two continue to look at each other in silence. It was Gohan who first decided to brake the silence.  
  
"Now if you excuse me "Videl" I have work to do" snapped Gohan.  
  
What ever Videl was thinking was soon replace why another feeling. (^%^^@^%$#*^$*&*&**^*%($)  
  
Two weeks later everything was back to normal. Gohan was back to being his normal self lashing out to anyone that mess with him, though he would put up with Erasa bothering him for only a short period of time. He still constantly got into verbal fights with videl which he won most. The Crane Gang had somewhat quiet down since the incident but the talk around school was that they was currently planning something big. All and all the two weeks had brought a somewhat peace to the school, until the students got some unwanted news.  
  
Homeroom Class  
  
"Alright class I have an important announcement." Stated Mr. Smith  
  
"This Friday the Orange Star elementary will be taking the Second Graders to school Zoo Carnival (Is there such a place). The Principal there thought it would be a great idea for the Second Graders to have a big buddy showing them around."  
  
At this point all the student groaned knowing where this was going.  
  
"So therefore each of you will be chosen by a child to be shown around." Stated Mr. Smith (Finally some payback for all the trouble you punks cause me for the pass two years. I just wish it could be for the whole week instead of Friday."  
  
Gohan growled at his desk. One day at a ZOO CARNIVAL, with a little brat for him to show around for the who day.  
  
"Why me" thought gohan.  
  
"Can you guys believe it" Shouted Erasa "We get Friday off with no work"  
  
Unfortunately no one else saw it the way Erasa did.  
  
"Yeah lucky me, no work" replied Gohan  
  
"Oh my god I just remember something!" Shouted Videl. Erasa and Sharpner look at her while Gohan put his head down when an idea struck him.  
  
"Oh, whatever could it be, don't tell me you won't be able to fight crime on Friday ( lane I know but couldn't think of a good remark, to sleepy) replied. Gohan.  
  
"No smart ass I just remembered that some unfortunate little kid will be force to endure the day with your sorry ass." Replied Videl which got a laugh out of Sharpner. Gohan growled and shot a bird at Videl before putting up his books. At this time another student raise his hand to ask the teacher a question.  
  
"Don't worry Alex, the school all ready know about you being allergic to animals and your name have been taken off the list." Stated Mr. Smith  
  
With this Gohan got an idea. That it, all just say I allergic to animals then I won't be force to take some snot noise brat to the Zoo. Gohan then raise his hand.  
  
"You can put your hand down Son Gohan, the school already know that you are not allergic to animals and you have been personally requested to go by your mother." Stated Mr. Smith  
  
"Ha I been waiting all day for you to do that punk.Finally now I have the last laugh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA"  
  
"Damn it" thought Gohan has he put his hand down.  
  
"Why did Bulma do this to me I find out when I get home."  
  
"Gohan, why would your parent make you go on this trip?" asked Erasa  
  
"I know maybe Gohan parents thought he was lonely and that maybe the animals there will cheer him up" laugh Sharpner, But his laughter was quickly silence as Sohan grabbed Sharpner and him slammed up against the wall shocking all the students especially seeing that Sharpner feet wasn't touching the ground. Gohan then whispered so that only Sharpner could hear.  
  
"The next time you say anything about my parents will be the last time you say anything at all and trust me Sharpner, I keep my promises." Gohan replied coldly as he let go of Sharpner and left the classroom without saying a word. Videl was about to follow Gohan to get him for what he did to Sharpner but was stop by the Teacher.  
  
"But Mr. Smith, you expect me to let Gohan get away with what he did to Sharpner" Asked Videl  
  
"Mr. Sharpner should learn to keep his mouth shut." Stated Mr. Smith  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Videl. She couldn't help but feel as if something was going on about Gohan that the teacher wasn't saying.  
  
"Just sit down Miss Videl so that I can continue with class." Stated Mr. Smith  
  
"But what about Gohan skipping class, shouldn't someone go get him?" asked Videl  
  
"You're right I call the principal and have her send someone after him now sit down"  
  
Knowing that it was no use to argue with the teacher, Videl sat down and began to take notes. After class, Videl and Erasa went looking for Gohan while Sharpner chose to go any place else where Gohan presently wasn't. Gohan on the other hand avoided Erasa and Videl for the rest of the day. On his way home Gohan was stop by Vegeta (it been a while hasn't it) where he was told that the two of them was heading to the dessert to train. Gohan knew it was the plan to stop him from confronting Bulma about the trip and normally would have tried to find a way out of it but was to pissed to even consider otherwise.  
  
The next day Gohan return to school with a look that said don't-talk-if-you- value-your-life. Even Erasa was smart enough to leave Gohan alone. Videl would have tried to pry information out of him but after the way he handle Sharpner, she wasn't for sure if she could really Gohan and that saying a lot seeing that she thought of herself as the "Second Strongest Person In The World." Gohan kept the attitude up until Thursday Evening.  
  
Thursday Evening at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Bulma, may I speak to you in private" asked Gohan. They had just finished eating dinner and normally Gohan would head to the Gravity Room to train with Vegeta, but since they had broke the machine earlier that week, Vegeta had once again disappeared.  
  
"Sure Gohan, what's up?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Why did you request for me to go to this Carnival tomorrow?" ask gohan.  
  
"Well gohan if you are going to be a scholar like you mom want you to don't you think that this will be the perfect experience for you. Stated Bulma.  
  
"I guess but the zoo, come on that about as bad as the mall." Whined Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, there nothing wrong with the mall, beside Trunks and Gotens like it."  
  
"That because Trunks and Goten bail out and go to the arcade or to eat with Vegeta" thought Gohan.  
  
"Gohan just go besides I sure it wont be that bad."  
  
"Alright Bulma" said Gohan finally given up. The next sound they heard was Vegeta voice laughing evilly throughout the out.  
  
"Every time the gravity machine brake down Vegeta leaves until it fix and every time he leaves there always that laugh. One of these days I have to ask Bulma about this." thought Gohan as he got up to leave.  
  
"Oh and Gohan, I heard about what happen at school. Gohan you can't just go around hurting people just because they mention your parents, I know you promise me you'll try and I agree that you have kept that promise, but please try harder okay?"  
  
"Okay Bulma, I'll try harder on controlling my anger." replied gohan  
  
On his was up stairs to his room Gohan was tackle by Goten and Trunks. "Save us big brother" cried Goten  
  
"From what?" shouted Gohan  
  
"Didn't you hear dad laughing, he going to do something to us I just know" said Trunks as both holded on tighter to Gohan legs as Vegeta's voice came through the hall once more.  
  
"See dad only laugh like that when he really mad and have a plan for me and Goten." Said Trunks again.  
  
"Don't worry, I doubt if Vegeta is after you too seeing as he hasn't came barging through the halls looking for you." Stated Gohan after hearing this both the boy let go of Gohan legs and soon the feeling came back in to Gohan legs.  
  
"See Goten I told you there was nothing to worry about" stated Trunks being the first to recover like nothing ever happen.  
  
"Yeah well you were crying too" replied Goten  
  
"Were Not"  
  
"Were Too"  
  
"Were-  
  
"Stop it both of you" Shouted Gohan.  
  
"Now if you excuse me" said Gohan as he continued to his room "I need to get some sleep."  
  
"Okay Gohan, see you tomorrow. Come on Trunks let get something to eat." Shouted Goten  
  
"You always want something to eat" said Trunks  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do too"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do to- just forget about it".  
  
"Hmm, Goten always see me in the morning, why would he say that?" Deciding that it wasn't an issue, Gohan hop in bed and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Gohan woke up pretty early and got ready for school. Once there the student loaded up on bus and headed to the Zoo Carnival. The Teacher had told them yesterday that they would meet up with the second graders once they arrive at the Carnival. Gohan in the mean time was thinking what kind of kid he would be stuck with for the day. Finally they arrive at the Carnival and waited for the second graders to come along. Once they arrive the second graders pick which student they wanted to go with the most. That student then went to the second graders teacher to have that second grader name taken off the list. While waiting to be pick Gohan felt a familiar ki coming towards him. It wasn't long before Gohan knew who it was and started smiling. His smile shock students standing around him because mainly Gohan always carried a scowl on his face. Not knowing why Gohan was smiling some of the students began to edge away from Gohan.  
  
"Hey Videl, is Gohan smiling?" ask Erasa  
  
"Yeah, I think he is" said Videl  
  
Hmm, he look nice when he smile- WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?" Thought Videl   
  
"Gohan isn't cute, why would I think something like that and WHY IS gohan smiling?"  
  
That question was soon answer as a little boy around 7 or 8 came running by and jump straight into Gohan chest.  
  
"Hi brother" yell Goten  
  
"Hi squirt" said Gohan as he nudge his brother hair.  
  
Everybody around them watch wide eyed. Gohan was laughing and playing WITH a kid who happens to be Gohan brother. Though they did look alike none of the student would have thought that they was brothers seeing as how the two acted so differently.  
  
"Okay Goten stay here while I go tell your teacher that you are taken." Said Gohan as he headed towards the elementary teachers.  
  
While Gohan went to tell the teachers, Goten was approach by three strangers (well at least to Goten they was).  
  
"So you're Gohan little brother?" ask Erasa  
  
"Yep, that me. I Goten, nice to meet you, are you my brother friends?"  
  
"I don't think "friends" would be the right word" stated Videl.  
  
"Uh?" asked Goten. But before Videl could explain herself Gohan had gotten back.  
  
"Come on Goten lets go." Shouted Gohan glaring at Videl.  
  
"Okay, see you guys later" shouted Goten as he went to catch up with his brother.  
  
"What his problem, the way he told Goten to come on he acted like he heard every word I said to Gohan." Said Videl.  
  
"Actually Videl he probably did hear you" stated Erasa. Videl and Sharpner look at Erasa.  
  
"And how would you know that?" ask Videl narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Oh, doing Gohan first week here at school I was wondering who Eric and Jack was talking about and Gohan just blurted who." Stated Erasa.  
  
"And that's it? That doesn't explain anything." Shouted Videl.  
  
"Yes it does considering that we sit at the back of the room not to mention that Mr. Smith was showing that loud war movie. I guessing that Gohan has excellent hearing." Said Erasa.  
  
"She got a point there, I mean how else could he have heard you Videl?" said Sharpner  
  
"Well you could ask Gohan." Said Erasa  
  
"Oh sure, like he would give me an honest answer." Replied Videl. The three waited a few minutes and finally got pick by three second graders and entered the carnival.  
  
Mean While Inside The Carnival  
  
"So Goten what do you want to do first?" asked Gohan dreading the answer to his question. Please don't let him pick the circus I'll die if I have to sit through another clown act.  
  
"I wanna see the animals" shouted Goten.  
  
"Thank you" thought Gohan as he and his brother headed towards the zoo part of the Carnival. As they was entering the zoo, they heard someone call Gohan name.  
  
"Hey Gohan. So you and your brother are going to the zoo first too huh?" Asked Erasa as she caught up with them.  
  
"Yeah" replied Gohan  
  
"Good then you can come with me, Videl, and Sharpner" replied Erasa.  
  
"I not to sure, I mean I don't think Goten would like that"  
  
"I wouldn't mine brother beside it's always fun with more people" said Goten.  
  
"Alright then" replied Gohan not to happy with his brother at the moment.  
  
"Good experience my ass, Bulma wanted me to come to make sure goten didn't scare people."  
  
"Erasa why don't you all go head, me and Goten will catch up." Asked gohan  
  
"Okay but don't be to long" said Erasa  
  
"Actually Gohan take all the time you need" said Videl. Gohan glared at her before he took Goten a few feet away from them.  
  
"Listen Goten, I want you to promise me something." Said Gohan  
  
"What big brother?" asked Goten  
  
"Promise me that you won't show your powers, that mean no lifting heavy objects, super speed, FIGHTING, and no blast." Said Gohan  
  
"But that take all the fun out of seeing the animals" whine Goten.  
  
"Don't worry, if you do this I'll take you AND Trunks to the jungle to play with the animals there and train both of you. What do you say, do we have a deal?" Ask Gohan.  
  
"You got a deal big brother" shouted Goten. With that Gohan and Goten left to catch up with the rest of the gang.  
  
(Just to let you know Erasa watching Lisa, Videl watching Mike, and Sharpner watching Charles)  
  
The first thing they went to see was the retiles. Gohan, Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner look on bored as the second graders look on amazed except for Goten who look kind of disappointed.  
  
"Hey brother?" ask goten  
  
"Yeah Goten" replied Gohan while drinking his soda  
  
"Are any of those dinosaurs big as the ones you had to fight when you were kidnapped?" asked Goten. At this everyone begin to listen to the conversation. In mean time Gohan was in the process of coughing up his drink trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You were kidnapped, Gohan" asked Erasa wide eyed  
  
"NO, I wasn't kidnapped, Goten just have a huge imagination that all" replied Gohan grabbing his brother and taking him out of hearing range.  
  
"Goten, how many time do I have to tell you to stop bringing things up like that in public." Said Gohan  
  
"Sorry big brother" replied a sad Goten.  
  
"Listen don't worry about it squirt, just watch it okay?" replied Gohan.  
  
"Okay big brother." said Goten  
  
With that the two return to the group. The next thing they saw was the birds, tigers, and last they headed to the see the monkeys. While watching the monkeys play, Gohan remember back to the time he had his tail.  
  
"The next time my tail grow back, I making damn sure that Piccolo don't come within twenty feet of it" thought Gohan.  
  
After looking at the animals the group headed to get something to eat.  
  
"May I help you" asked the waiter.  
  
"Yes I like 30 burgers with cheese, 10, large fries and a large coke." Replied Gohan.  
  
Everybody in the restaurant look at Gohan like he was crazy (all except Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner who was use to Gohan eating habit)  
  
"A-Are you sure" replied the waiter.  
  
"Yes. What do you want Goten." Asked gohan  
  
"The same as you Gohan" replied Goten  
  
"Sir don't you think that's too much for a child?" ask the waiter. But he quickly left seeing the glare that Gohan had given him. Everyone watch wide eyed as Gohan and Goten eat their lunch faster than the eye could see. They was both finish in no time.  
  
"I always thought Gohan had a eating disorder but after seeing his little brother eat just as much as he did, I beginning to think that it runs in the family" said Videl  
  
"Tell me about it, his little brother probably eats more that he do." Replied Sharpner.  
  
"Whether he do or not, it non of your business" replied Gohan glaring at both of them. Videl glared back.  
  
The next thing on the group agenda was to head to the game room to win prizes for the kids. (The kid wasn"t allowed to play )  
  
"Hey, goten I bet you my buddy will win me more prizes than you brother." Said charles.  
  
"Humph, my buddy is Hercules own daughter and there's no way any of you two buddies going to beat her." Said Mike  
  
"Oh, yeah well my brother going to win me whatever prizes I want you two just watch." Said Goten.  
  
And he was right, every prize that goten wanted, gohan, won for him. By the time they were about finish, goten was carrying 25 action figures (how many boys you know want stuff animals). Gohan was doing so good that the other three second graders started asking him to win prizes for them. Erasa didn't mind though at least now Lisa will take home some prizes. But Videl and Sharpner wasn't happy about their second graders asking GOHAN for help.  
  
"How can that jerk hit everything on the first try, he hasn't lost a single game yet." Said Videl  
  
"Yeah, Nerd boy has got to be up to something there no possible way any one can do that" said Sharpner  
  
"Excuse me sir but has anyone ever won every game on the first try like this?" Videl ask a manager working there.  
  
"Actually ma'am I have seen someone else do that. Come to think of it, that kid kind of reminds me of him. The dude hair stuck up like that kid but his was longer. The guy also had huge muscles and straight black eyes like the boy.  
  
"Well he couldn't be kin to gohan, gohan too skinny and doesn't look that strong." Replied sharpner who had forgot about what had happen earlier that week.  
  
"My dad the strongest man alive and he couldn't win prizes like this" said Videl  
  
Finally the group came to the last game which was a dart throwing contest. The rules were simple hit five bull eye in a row and win. The only problem was the bull eye was thirty feet away. Mike and Charles decided to use their own buddies here thinking that there was no way Gohan would make it. Many other teens had tried but no one had won it. Gohan laugh to himself looking at the picture of the only person to ever win this (The guy in the picture had a scowl and flame like hair Hint, Hint). Under the picture was the statement left by the guy that said. "Only weaklings wouldn't be able to make an easy hit as this five times in a row."  
  
"What are you looking at gohan?" replied videl who had notice gohan laughing at the picture.  
  
"Well if you must know I laughing at the statement that was left by the only guy who ever won this and all the other events." Replied gohan coldly.  
  
"What for?" snapped Videl  
  
"So I can come up with a reply for him after I win" remark Gohan.  
  
"So you believe that you can win?" ask Videl  
  
"No, I know I will win, besides there nothing to it." Replied gohan  
  
"Well I have you know that even I haven't been able to win this, so there no way you will" said Videl with a smirk on her face.  
  
"We'll see" said gohan.  
  
When people heard that Videl was going to try this event, many gather around hoping to finally see someone make the five bull eye in a row. As they was approaching the event the giant muscle guy was just finishing up. He had only managed three in a row. Now everybody was watching and waiting for Videl turn to go. The first person to go was Sharpner, after his first throw though, he was out. Up next was Videl, she managed to hit three in a row but that was all. After this people begin to leave, thinking that there was no way that Gohan would make all five. Gohan pick up the first dart.  
  
"Humph, I bet nerd boy won't even make it to the board." Replied Sharpner. Gohan glared at Sharpner before throwing the dart.  
  
"ONE!" shouted the employee  
  
"TWO" shouted the employee  
  
"THREE" shouted the employee. At this people began to gather around to see who was making these bull eye and became surprise to see gohan making them.  
  
"FOUR" shouted the surprise employee  
  
"F-FIVE!" shouted the employee  
  
"How in the" Videl exclaimed wide eyed. Erasa and Sharpner were to shocked to say anything. The entire crowd around them was shocked.  
  
Gohan not liking all the attention he was getting told his brother to hurry up and pick his prize, while gohan went to get his picture taken. When gohan return their was a huge commotion going on. Apparently the employee thought for sure that goten would go for a limited editions of Hercule Satan action figure and was in the process of trying to get the kid to take the prize. But goten didn't want him, he instead wanted something else. This didn't go to well with the crowd who thought the kid was crazy.  
  
"Come on kid, there aren't many of these action figures around. Don't you want an action figure of the man who save the world." Replied the employee.  
  
"No, his hair look funny" replied goten. At this statement gohan laugh.  
  
"Hey, no one talk about Hercule like that in front of me" said the giant muscle bound man who had lost right before gohan showed up.  
  
"I teach you lesson to talk about Hercule that way" said the man as he cracked his fingers. The crowd apparently agreed with him because no one seem to try to stop the man. Videl was about to interfere when she saw gohan head up towards the man.  
  
"IF you put one hand on my brother then you won't have to worry about him, you'll be worrying about me." Replied gohan.  
  
"Is Gohan crazy, he can't possible think of handling that man do he" thought Videl.  
  
"You should teach you brother some lesson" replied the man.  
  
"I'll teach you a lesson if you don't back off." replied gohan.  
  
"Why you little punk" replied the man as he swung at gohan face. The man miss terrible as gohan grab his arm and twisted it towards the man back. Gohan then stuck his foot out causing the man to fall and pinned him to the ground.  
  
"Now I suggest you go crawl back under whatever rock you came from and think next time before bothering little kids" growled gohan. Gohan got up and began heading for the exit with goten following behind him laughing at what happen.  
  
"What just happen?" asked a shocked Erasa.  
  
"I saw it, but I still don't believe it" Said Videl.  
  
"Nerd boy just got lucky, like he did with me." said Sharpner.  
  
Lucky my ass thought Videl. After the crowd had left, Erasa, Videl and Sharpner was about to leave when Videl saw the employee hanging up the picture of gohan as the second person ever to win all events. On the picture gohan had a scowl that could be identical to the other man that ever won the event. Under Gohan picture was the words: He's right only weaklings couldn't make these shots.  
  
Videl growled under her breath. "I figure you out gohan, I swear it!"  
  
Finally the group began to load onto the buses to head back home. All and all the Field Trip had not been that bad. 


	5. Report

Hi how is everyone doing, well here is the next chapter. But before that I just want you to know that I'm not finish with the Crane Gang yet, and you will here from them soon. Also I thought I might add an old friend in this chapter as well as tell you a little about the Crane Gang. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ. On with the next chapter.  
  
Back at School  
  
Once again it was time for the annual group report. Every year the class are put into groups of four and are asked to interview someone. That person is chosen from any background. Gohan against his luck was chosen to work with Erasa, Videl and Sharpner.  
  
"Just my luck." thought Gohan who currently was glaring out the window.  
  
" So who do we have to do a report on" ask Videl  
  
"I don't know some old Marshal Artist name Krillen" stated Sharpner  
  
After hearing the name "Krillen", Gohan snapped out of his daze and begin to listen to the group.  
  
"I never heard of a Marshal Artist by that name. Are you sure that right" Said Erasa  
  
"He's right" said Videl "He fought in the "WMAT" years ago and came close to winning once if I'm not correct. Gohan was quiet for the time being. He was mentally fuming.  
  
"Have you ever heard of him Gohan?" ask Videl  
  
"If I have it's none of your business" snapped Gohan  
  
"Damn Gohan it was just a question, excuse me for interrupting you" snarled Videl  
  
"Come on guys calm down, we're gonna have to work together if we want a good grade, so Gohan, have you heard of him?" ask Erasa  
  
"Yeah, I have." replied Gohan.  
  
"I have a question, how are we going to contact him? I can't find his name anywhere in this book. ask Sharpner  
  
"Don't worry guys. Remember I work for the Satan City Police I can find out where he lives and we can all go there this weekend." smirked Videl  
  
"Okay, then how bout we all meet here Saturday morning and go interview this Krillen fellow." said Erasa.  
  
"When is a good time for everyone?" ask Sharpner  
  
"How about 10:00 o'clock?" asked Videl. Both Erasa and Sharpner agree, Gohan in the mean time was back to glaring out the window.  
  
"Gohan, is 10:00 o'clock a good time for you" asked Erasa. Gohan stop his glaring and look at Erasa, once he remember what was going on he finally understood what she meant.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." replied Gohan  
  
"Good then it settle. Saturday at ten o'clock, until then I suggest that everybody come up with their own question to ask him and be original." Said Videl.  
  
After making arrangement, the groups left. Unknown to them, someone headed to report work he had heard.  
  
"So their going their this weekend to interview their person huh, well to bad they'll never make it to see him." said Troy as he pull out a small device and handed it to Tom.  
  
"I positive that they probably head there in Videl helicopter, all you have to do put this device under the engine out of eye sight and after this weekend there be no more Videl, Erasa, or Gohan to worry about." said Troy  
  
"No problem Troy, this will teach people to never mess with the crane gang." laugh Tom  
  
After School  
  
Gohan hurry home from school, piss as ever. Once home he quickly flew to the gravity room and neither he nor Vegeta was heard of til dinner time when both came in beaten to death.  
  
"GOHAN, VEGETA, to the regeneration tank NOW!" shouted Bulma. Knowing it would be a losing battle to argue with Bulma, both enter the regeneration tank, after which ate dinner and went their own ways. For the rest of the week, Gohan tried to get in contact with Krillen but no luck. Because he was in school, he had no time to fly over to the turtle hermit house and explain things to Krillen, and asking Bulma can he go over there would only make matters worst. So Gohan did the only thing he could do he waited to see what the weekend would bring all while getting in some sparring with Vegeta each day.  
  
"What wrong brat?" ask Vegeta  
  
"Nothing Vegeta!" replied gohan  
  
"Don't lie to me brat, you been coming here everyday this week at the same time and head straight here to take whatever on your mind out on me, not that I complaining hell you been giving me quite the workout the past few days. Now tell me what the problem is before I beat it out of you" snapped Vegeta  
  
Normally Vegeta wouldn't care that Gohan was mad or that he was taken it out on him. Hell it sometimes made Vegeta day that Gohan came home mad. But usually all it would take was just one fight to calm down whatever it was that was bothering him. But this thing had Gohan so livid that he was sending them both to the regeneration tank. Whatever it was that was bothering Gohan, certainly didn't seem like it was going away and that was bothering Vegeta.  
  
"It this project that I must do. The whole class was put into groups of four and have to interview important people in society. The problem is that the person my group have to interview is Krillen." said Gohan  
  
"Crone-Drone? THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE WORK UP ABOUT? GOING TO VISIT CRONE- DRONE?" ask Vegeta  
  
"NO!" shouted Gohan "I not scared of seeing Krillen, it just that .... I worry about what he might say. I being trying to contact him all week to talk about this but he's hasn't been there"  
  
"Then just ask the woman to let you go" said Vegeta  
  
"Oh sure like she'll let me go without knowing why." replied  
  
"You got a point there brat."  
  
"It that I just don't want these people to find out about my parents. Krillen has this way of letting things that's not to be said slip and I really don't feel like explaining what happen to my parents." said Gohan  
  
"I see" said Vegeta. "Then I suggest that when you all get there, that you speak to Krillen personally to make sure nothing you don't wont said get said."  
  
"I know but what about the pictures they have there. I pretty that picture of me and my dad are still in the living room." said Gohan  
  
"I wouldn't worry brat, if what you said is true then chances are that crone-drone won't be there this weekend either since he hasn't been there this week. Besides you can always bribe that devil's of mine and his partner in crime to go over there and hide the pictures." said Vegeta. At this statement Gohan smirked.  
  
"Now that we got that problem out of the way how bout we finished what you started" said Vegeta as he shot a large ki blast which exploded into Gohan.  
  
"No problem" growled Gohan as they continue their match.  
  
Finally the day came and the group met up at the arrange spot.  
  
"So is everyone ready?" ask Videl  
  
"Yeah" replied Erasa and Sharpner. Gohan sat there thinking to his self not really caring what was being said. Knowing talking to Gohan would not be a good way to start off the morning Videl pull out her dino capsule and open the jet copter. The four quickly got in the jet copter with Gohan and Sharpner taking the back seat while Videl drove with Erasa right beside her.  
  
"If the address I got is right then it will take us about four hours to get there tops." said Videl. Both Erasa and Sharpner groaned. Gohan appeared to have his eyes close deep in thought. For the first half of the trip Erasa and Sharpner talk about school and events heading up. Videl talk about her problems with the "Gold Fighter" helping her stop crimes and stopping them before she gets there. Gohan was enjoying a peaceful nap. Things was going smoothly when all of a sudden an explosion was heard and smoke started coming out of the hood of the jet copter. The jet copter then begin to take a nose dive into the forest below.  
  
"VIDEL DO SOMETHING" shouted Sharpner  
  
"I trying, but there the engine wont start" said Videl. Erasa in the mean time begin screaming and tried to unbuckle her seat belt.  
  
"OH MY GOD WE GONNA DIE!" shouted Erasa as she fainted. Sharpner was busy trying to wake up Gohan.  
  
"WAKE UP GOHAN, THIS FUCKING JET COPTER IS GOING DOWN!" shouted Sharpner. Gohan quickly open his eyes only to see them fly straight down into the forest. With no time to lose, Gohan jump out of his seat tearing the seat belt into and shove Videl out of the driver seat. Gohan then proceeded to push the jet copter nose up while using his powers to even out the jet copter. After spotting a clearing Gohan steered the toward that direction. The group ended up making a bumpy landing, but all survived. After landing the jet copter door quickly open and Sharpner rush out and proceeded to kiss the ground.  
  
"THAT IT I NEVER LEAVING THE GROUND AGAIN" shouted Sharpner in between kissing the ground. Out next came Gohan holding Erasa who he gently place on the ground. Videl came out last a little shaken up.  
  
"How did you do that Gohan, I couldn't even move the steer but you move it like it was a piece of cake?" ask Videl after a while.   
  
Gohan didn't answer her question as he continue to check to see if Erasa was okay. Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer from Gohan, Videl averted her attention to Erasa.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" asked Videl  
  
"Yeah she'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about" replied Gohan  
  
"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, WE ALMOST DIED AND YOU SAY THERE'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT?" shouted Videl  
  
"WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SHIT IF YOU HAD BOTHER TO CHECK THE ENGINE BEFORE WE LEFT-  
  
Gohan ranting was cut short as Videl punched him in the stomach. The only thing that could be describe next was shock. Videl was shock that she had let her anger and frustration get the best of her. Shock that her hand was aching. But most of all Videl was shock to see that not only was Gohan still standing from her punch but he wasn't even fazed by it. He looked more shocked than anything. But the next look that appeared on Gohan face sent chills down Videl spine. Gohan looked ready to kill and there was no question to who was first on his list. Gohan look Videl straight in the eyes and spoke to her in the coldest voice she had ever heard.  
  
"Don't. You. Ever. Hit. Me. Again." said Gohan. Videl slowly backed away. She knew she was wrong and Gohan had every right to be mad. But the he said those words let her knew that he meant business. She didn't know how strong Gohan was but she had seen enough to know that a piss off Gohan was something she couldn't easily beat (actually she couldn't Gohan whether or not he was piss). Gohan slowly turn around and headed to the jet copter. There he look around for the first aid kit. After finding it he headed to a lake he had saw while the copter was crashing. About twenty minutes later he returned to see Videl and Sharpner checking up on Erasa who still had not woken up since she had fainted.  
  
"Nice going back there Gohan you save us." said Sharpner. Gohan ignored him as he pulled out the wrapping cloth and rolled it into a ball. He then place it in the water and applied it softy on Erasa face. Erasa soon began to stir and finally woke up. At first she thought she was dead but after Gohan and Videl finally convince her that she was still alive she soon was back to her old self. Gohan then decided to see what cause them to crashed. After checking under the engine, Gohan finally decide that the jet had engine failure though something continue to nag him in the back of his mind that he was missing something.  
  
"So now what are we going to do?" asked Erasa. Her, Videl, and Sharpner had gathered all the things they had out of the jet copter and currently thinking of the nearest town they could walk to get home.  
  
"Well I suggest that we continue with what we was going to do." said Videl "We all know that if we don't do it this weekend then there's a chance we never will and I don't know about you guys but I don't plan on going taking extra credit because we didn't finish this project.  
  
"How do you suppose we do that Videl, the jet copter is ruined and from what you said we have to fly to get to this island." said Sharpner  
  
"Yeah Videl, besides how are we going to get there?" ask Erasa  
  
"Well I do have some other mode of transportation in my- Oh no." said Videl as she remember that she always kept her other methods of transportation in the jet copter dash board. And when she open the board saw them, ruined. "Well I guess that settles it, we don't have a way to get out there. Gohan made a loud sign as he went into the jet copter to retrieve his bag. The other three look curious as to what Gohan was up to. A few seconds later Gohan came out with and open his bag. He finally found what he was looking for and pull out a medium side case. He then proceeded to open it and pull out a capsule which he threw to the ground and exploded. After the smoke disappeared there in it place was a brand new hover jet. Gohan then grab his bag and got in the jet and started it. The other three quickly got in the jet knowing that Gohan would probably leave them if they didn't hurry up. As the hover jet was beginning to take off a voice told Gohan that the coordinates was set and that everything was clear. After that the four continue on their journey to interview Krillen.  
  
" So um Gohan I never knew you had a jet copter." stated Erasa  
  
"Well you never did ask did you, you just assume I didn't have one because I didn't go flashing it around like all the rest of the students at school do." The tone of Gohan voice quickly let Erasa know that Gohan was not in the mode to talk. Videl kind of felt sorry for Erasa and she should. She knew as well as Sharpner what Gohan was so mad about. But being the Satan that she was her pride refuse to let her do so. The rest of the trip was in silence and they finally arrive to the island. Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner got out of the hover jet and headed to the house. Gohan slowly followed, on their way there he had already sense Krillen ki and knew that Krillen was the only one there.  
  
"Just great, I been trying to contact him all week and the day I don't call, he's at the house." thought Gohan "All well, we might as well get this over with."  
  
"It doesn't look like nobody home." said Sharpner  
  
"Well it still doesn't hurt to knock and see." stated Erasa as she proceeded to knock on the door. There was some noise on the other side and finally the door open and the group saw a short guy appear.  
  
"Hello there little fellow, um can we speak of the man of the house?" stated Erasa. After she said this Gohan fell down laughing with tears.  
  
"I AM the man of the house!" growled Krillen "Hey and it not that- Gohan?".  
  
"Hi Krillen long time no see" said Gohan  
  
"Nice to see you got a kick out of that. But tell me what going on? Why are you here and who are they?" asked Krillen as he point to the group behind them.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You see Krillen, it like this we're doing this project on interviewing important people and-"  
  
"Oh that, well say no more Gohan, the school call me earlier this week and told me all about this." said Krillen  
  
"And you agreed to this." asked a shock Gohan.   
  
The reason why Krillen and his family stayed so far away was because they didn't won't things like this happening to them on a daily basis. For Krillen to say yes to something like this was unusual.  
  
"Well no, 18 made me agree when she found out they would pay." said Krillen  
  
"Oh" said Gohan. Krillen then got close to whisper to Gohan so the other wouldn't hear.  
  
"Personally I been hiding all week thinking that whoever was interviewing me would come sometime doing the week for this instead of using up a good weekend for this interview.  
  
"Well I wish you hadn't because I been trying to get in contact with you all week" said Gohan.  
  
"Sorry about that." said Krillen. About this time Videl chose to brake up the friendly reunion that Gohan and Krillen was having.  
  
"Wait a minute you mean to tell us that you knew Krillen the whole time when you could have just told us instead of having me go through all those files?" said Videl narrowing her eyes. Normally this would work on other people but Gohan was different, and being that he still haven't forgotten what had happen earlier that day didn't put Videl in a good position talking to him.  
  
"Whether I know Krillen or not is beyond the fucking point, we're here, he's here so let get this interview over with so I can get you the fuck HOME!" snapped Gohan. Krillen knowing Gohan as he did decided to stop the oncoming storm.  
  
"Well if you all are here to interview me then let get started, but first just let me move the hermit "things" out of the living room so just wait right here and I be right back. Say Gohan why don't you help me right quick?" said Krillen  
  
"Fine." said Gohan.  
  
Once inside the house Krillen move Master Roshi's "things" and talk to Gohan.  
  
"So from the looks of it, I say you not to happy about this group thing." Said Krillen  
  
"Tell me about it, I wish the teacher would have let the class pick who they wanted. Then at least I wouldn't be stuck in this group." said Gohan  
  
"Well if you feel I'm not important Gohan then leave." joked Krillen  
  
"Please I rather interview you than any of those other people we had to pick. From what I heard one group had to interview that jackass Hercule. Besides if I wasn't here then you might have had anyone to interview you." said Gohan  
  
"What happen?" asked Krillen  
  
"On the way over here, Videl engine blew and the jet copter took a nose dive. I managed to steady the copter and safety land it with no one getting too hurt. Krillen do you have to have all these pictures?." said Gohan  
  
"Uh oh, naw I'll move them." said Krillen as he began moving all pictures that could be linked to Gohan parents. Krillen had already guess why Gohan had been trying to reach him and figure that Gohan didn't want these people to know anything about him. Finally they remove the last of Master Roshi's "items" out the living room and went to let the others in. Gohan had notice that Krillen had removed the pictures and was thankful that Krillen knew what he had meant. Now he just hope that Krillen wouldn't slip up in the interview. After everyone was seated, Videl started with the interview.  
  
"So Krillen, what made you want to become a fighter?"  
  
"Well, I was always picked on by the older kids at the temple where I grew up so I decided to learn how to defend myself. So I decided that I would learn marshal arts, that way I could defend myself and help others if needed."  
  
"Out of all the fighters you ever fought at the WMAT, which one would you consider was the most difficult?" ask Videl. Gohan looked up when Videl ask this question, after all he didn't know what Krillen would say.  
  
"Well the toughest opponent I ever fought there was Majunior, that guy was tough and dangerous. He scared me to death." Answer Krillen. While the other listen to Krillen intently, Gohan who was trying to hold back a laugh, finally couldn't help himself and busted out laughing.  
  
"Hey, it's NOT that funny Gohan, besides as I recall you didn't do to good when you first fought him." Said Krillen. This stop Gohan from laughing and to glare at Krillen.  
  
"That was because I didn't know how to fight at that time AND I was still being trained. You on the other hand had been training for quite some time. Beside we both know that I can beat "Majunior" now without any problem." Smirk Gohan  
  
"Good I remember to tell "Majunior" that the next time we get together." Grinned Krillen.   
  
Gohan grumble at the mistake he had made. While it was true that Gohan was stronger than piccolo, that didn't mean that the namek couldn't hurt Gohan and Gohan knew that the next time they spar that he might be needing some sensu beans to recover.  
  
"Wait, you me to tell me that Gohan, knows marshal arts?" ask a wide eyed Erasa. While Gohan and Krillen had being arguing both had forgotten the other three sitting there listening to every word they said. Gohan soon turn and glared at Erasa.   
  
"Great just great Gohan, here you are hoping that Krillen don't slip up and you go and do it yourself."  
  
"Well of course he dose." Said Krillen as if it was the most logical thing in the world.  
  
"What do you me "of course he dose"?" said Videl "I haven't seen Gohan at any Tournaments for marshal arts? Said Videl narrowing her eyes at Gohan who was glaring back at Krillen  
  
"So what, I haven't been in the WMAT for almost three decades and many people who see me now would never believe that I fought a the WMAT." Answer Krillen  
  
"Good Save" thought Gohan  
  
"Beside not everyone learn Marshal Arts just to go around gloating about how good they are, some learn it to actually help others as a last resort" said Gohan glaring at Videl.   
  
Krillen watch on as the two continue to stare at each other neither giving up.  
  
"Say Gohan, why don't you go move the wood outside and while I go change and show your group a little of what I can do." Said Krillen hoping Gohan would comply. Knowing what would happen if he lost his temper Gohan decided that it would be best to leave.  
  
"Find!" shouted Gohan as he left.   
  
"That was to close thought." Krillen. "I hope Gohan can stay calm down until they're finish with this interview."  
  
"Um don't you think that you should go change." Ask Sharpner  
  
"Oh that, naw I already in my training outfit. I just thought that Gohan should calm down some." Said Krillen.   
  
He then look around and began whispering to them. "I don't know if you guys know this but Gohan has a short temper that can go off any minute."  
  
"Oh we know." Whispered Erasa.  
  
"Yeah we'll never forgot it when Gohan found out Videl was related to Hercule Satan, he just filp." Whisper Sharpner  
  
"YOU RELATED TO HERCULE!!!!!" shouted Krillen.   
  
"Yeah, he my father why." Ask Videl  
  
"It just surprise me that all. How long has gohan known this?" whispered Krillen  
  
"Every since the first day of school." whisper Sharpner  
  
"Krillen if you don't me asking, why are we all whispering?" ask Videl  
  
"Because Gohan has very good hearing." Answer Krillen as Gohan entered the room.  
  
"I done Krillen you can start when you're ready." Said Gohan  
  
"Alright, now if everyone will follow me out side then I will began the demonstration." Said Krillen The rest of the group follow Krillen outside to the clearing that Gohan had made.  
  
"Hey I have a idea" said Videl "How about I spar with you Krillen, you wouldn't mind would you" ask Videl. Gohan again bust out laughing.  
  
"I don't see nothing funny Gohan" snapped Videl  
  
"Well you don't see too much of nothing seeing as you always want to know something." snapped backed Gohan.  
  
"Um, to answer your question Videl I prefer it if you just let me demonstrate." Said Krillen trying to cool things down.  
  
"Fine." said Videl  
  
Soon krillen began demonstration his skills throwing punches and kicks almost faster than any of them could see (Except for Gohan). He then showed his strength by moving a huge bolder off the island.  
  
"This is insane!" thought Videl. "HOW can he be that strong? He probably could give my dad a good fight".   
  
After Krillen demonstration, videl, Erasa, and Sharpner was speechless. Gohan was also impress.  
  
"Wow you been training?" ask gohan  
  
"Yeah 18 been making me, I only have today and tomorrow off from training. She wants me stronger so I can handle myself better in battle." Mumble Krillen. "So is there any thing else you would like to ask me? Asked Krillen to the whole group?"  
  
"Um, yeah you really great Krillen why would you stop trying to win the WMAT?" ask Videl  
  
"Well, I found out that to me the WMAT title has nothing to live up to. Whoever win really isn't the "Champion of the world because there are many strong and powerful warriors that never goes out to for this because they respect what they learn and doesn't put it on show. They also have other people respect because they doesn't go around gloating about what they can do. Plus I've also come to learn that winning does nothing but stop that person from training harder when they could learn a lot more. That why I stop." When he was finished, the others was amazed. Especially Videl.  
  
"Wow, my father prefers to gloat about what he does and yet here is a very skilled warrior and yet he doesn't wish for fame or glory, all he wish for is peace." Thought Videl  
  
"Um, who would win out of you and Gohan?" ask Erasa. Gohan did look up but he really didn't care what Krillen answer was. Krillen had done what gohan wanted by not speaking of his parents and he already knew that when it came to fighting that Krillen preferred to keep things straight.  
  
"Hey Krillen I'll be right back." Said Gohan  
  
"Alright Gohan." Said Krillen  
  
"So come on tell us who would win?" ask Videl getting curious  
  
"To tell you guys the truth, I wouldn't have a chance with Gohan in a real fight." Said Krillen  
  
"WHAT!!!" said all three together  
  
"Yeah, Gohan may not look like a fighter, but when it comes down to it he'd beat me without a problem.  
  
"Gohan can't be that strong I'll seen him fight and he hasn't done anything that anybody with basic defense training could do." ask Videl  
  
"Maybe you're right Videl." Said Krillen "I hope she don't tries to fight Gohan otherwise she's done for."  
  
"Hey it getting late, Sharpner why don't you go tell Gohan to get the hover jet ready." Ask Erasa  
  
"Okay, okay I going." Said Sharpner  
  
Finally everyone was ready to go.  
  
"Well I'll see you later Krillen" shouted Gohan.  
  
"Alright but don't be a stranger Gohan and bring Goten with you next time." Shouted Krillen as they left.  
  
"Well that was fun" said Erasa  
  
"Yeah, who knew Gohan knew how to communicate with people who wasn't nerds." Joked Sharpner  
  
"One more joke like that Sharpner and I show you what I do to people who insult me while riding with me." Said Gohan.  
  
"You'll do no such thing Gohan, unless you want to spend the rest of the night in jail for assault." said Videl  
  
"And if you or Sharpner prefer to walk home rather than shut up and ride, then I'll happily drop you off once we make it to shore but keep it up and you might be swimming there!" shouted Gohan. Both Videl and Sharpner decided to shut up for the time being seeing as Gohan was slowing down the jet to keep good on his statement. About an hour later the sun had gone down and the group was still heading home. Sharpner had fall asleep while Videl had her eyes close deep in thought. She had assume that Erasa had fallen asleep to seeing that she wasn't asking questions. But to her surprise a conversation was about to start.  
  
"Um, Gohan, I wouldn't be out of line asking you a question would I?" ask Erasa  
  
"No, actually I was wondering why you hadn't talked earlier." Said Gohan  
  
"What, and be force to walk home?" said Erasa  
  
"Sorry about that, but Sharpner a pain in the ass. For some reason he always manage to say something to tick me off." Said Gohan  
  
"You shouldn't let him get to you, he only do it because he knows it ticks you off." Said Erasa.  
  
"Well it would be for his best interest if you told him to stop it all together." Said Gohan  
  
"I'll tell him but if he continue then it at his own risks" said Erasa. The two then look at each other and burst out laughing. Videl on the other hand couldn't believe it. "Gohan and Erasa actually having a conversation and Gohan even snapping at her about what she said?" thought Videl. "This is strange"  
  
"Well I was wondering Gohan why you hate me? Ask Erasa  
  
"Hate you? What gave you that idea" ask Gohan  
  
"Earlier today you just snapped at me when I made a commit about your jet copter, at school you act like I don't even exist, and the reason why I even think you put up with me is because people expect you to because what you did that day at school. I was just wondering what did I ever do to you to deserve this?" said Erasa. From the way she was talking Gohan knew that this had been bothering her for some time now.  
  
"Erasa, I don't hate you, hell you're the only person at school that I even consider a friend. I don't think anybody else would be able to put up with my attitude. It just that I prefer to be alone, nothing good comes to me when there are others involve so I tend to push people away. Not to mention Erasa, that you're scary."  
  
"GOHAN, how in the world could I be scary?" said Erasa feeling insulted  
  
"Well you remind to much of my godmother's mother. You're both always happy and cheerful and share the same personalities. It not that it a bad thing but it freaky." Said Gohan.  
  
"Oh" said Erasa feeling a little better.  
  
"So you really don't hate me?" said Erasa  
  
"No you a good friend, and I'll be more careful of what I say to you." Said Gohan.  
  
"Okay." Said Erasa feeling much better.  
  
"Now I have a question for you, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but why did you call everything that happen with you and Jason a misunderstanding?" ask Gohan. Erasa smile quickly left her face, which was then replace by sorrow.  
  
"Never mind, I can see you don't want to answer that." Said Gohan seeing the look on her face.  
  
"No, no, it okay. That day you stop Tom and Tyson, I receive a note." Started Erasa. Gohan and Videl (who was still pretending to be sleep) continue to listen.  
  
"Well inside the note was a picture of me asleep. Somehow they had gotten pass my parents security system and was right next to my bed. There was also a picture of my parents with a knife by their neck. Don't you see Gohan, if I didn't do what they said the Crane Gang would probably kill my parents. And don't say you could change the security system because my father is a security expert and he designed that system to be completely full proof. Even if we did go to the police, how many people you know ever come back home to live their normal lives? There was nothing I could do." Said Erasa.   
  
Gohan to a degree did understand her. He knew for a fact that Bulma use to have her home security change every month because of crooks. But after Vegeta moved in, all her problems was solve at least at home, crooks still tries to brake in to Capsule Corp. all the time and even to this day, Gohan has a hard time remembering the password into Capsule Corp. because it is changing all the time.  
  
"I can understand that Erasa, but you are forgetting something, because you call the investigation off Jason now thinks you are an easy prey that will be willing to do what he wants because you are scared of him. I doubt that it won't be long before he goes after you again, not to mention that other people will fall victims to him." Said Gohan  
  
"But why, Gohan, I hadn't done anything to him, why is he after me?" Said Erasa who was beginning to brake down again.  
  
"I don't know why but I do know that if you had kept the case yes you probably might had to move but it would have been worth the fact that you wouldn't have to go through it again." Said Gohan  
  
"How could I have been so stupid, now I'm in even more danger" said Erasa  
  
"Hey everybody, makes mistakes." Said Gohan more to himself than to Erasa.  
  
"Yeah right, I bet you haven't made one mistake in your life" said Erasa. Gohan didn't answer her instead he chose to change the subject. Their conversation had carried them back into the city just after ten.  
  
"You said something about a Gang that Jason is in, what kind of gang is it?" ask Gohan  
  
"You mean you don't know, well the Crane Gang as they are call is those group of boys you always hanging around after school. They are the most feared group in school. Their leader is Troy Jones, he is considered the second strongest fighter at school next to Videl. The group has committed every almost every type of crime and it rumored that members in the group have killed people. They are not only feared at school but also throughout the city. Come to think of it you should watch your back too Gohan." Said Erasa fearing for Gohan life.  
  
"Don't worry about me Erasa I be just fine." Gohan assured her.  
  
"Yeah but what if they go after your parents or your little brother Gohan, what will you do?" said Erasa  
  
"So here exactly is Sharpner house." Ask Gohan. The fact that Gohan had chosen to change the subject again didn't go unnoticed by Erasa (nor Videl) and from the way he was talking Erasa had knew that it was very painful.  
  
"Oh keep just keep straight and his house should come into view soon." Said Erasa.  
  
"Whose house is closer to Sharpner's house?" asked Gohan  
  
"My house" said Erasa  
  
"Okay" said Gohan.  
  
"Erasa, if there is anything you need to talk about you do know that you can talk to me. I'm always be here for you as a friend.  
  
"Thanks Gohan, I needed that. I was starting to believe that Videl and "Sharpie" was the only people besides my parents that really cared what happen to me. It's nice to know that you do too." Said Erasa  
  
"Um, Sharpie?" asked Gohan  
  
"Yeah, he really nice once you get to know him like I do" said Erasa with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Riiight" said Gohan who was in the process of getting a disturbing pictures out of his head. The two stayed in silence until they reach Sharpner house. It was the second largest house on the block. The two decided to wake Sharpner and Videl (yeah, right).  
  
"How about we all meet at the park by the school tomorrow to go over the report?" ask Videl  
  
"Yeah, but let make it in the evening. I doubt if I'll be up by noon tomorrow." Said Sharpner  
  
"How about 3 o'clock?" ask Erasa  
  
"That sound nice." Sharpner. Videl nodded her head to confirm with Sharpner as did Gohan.  
  
"Well then I see everyone tomorrow." Said Sharpner as he headed into the house. After dropping Sharpner off the group headed toward Erasa home. After arriving there Erasa hug Videl and told Gohan goodnight.  
  
"So where exactly is your house." Said Gohan  
  
"Oh, head back toward the City and I can show you the rest from there." Said Videl. So Gohan turn the jet around and headed back towards the city. As the two head back Videl was at lost at what to say. Almost 20 minutes ago she had just found out that Gohan didn't have a problem with Erasa carried a normal conversation with her best friend for almost three hours and from what she saw, Gohan had other feeling besides always been piss. It was needless to say she was lost at what to say. Gohan on the other hand preferred that she didn't say nothing other than to tell him which way to go so that he could drop her off as quickly as possible and go home.  
  
"So, Gohan that was nice what you said to Erasa back there." Said Erasa  
  
"You was listening?" ask Gohan not liking the fact that she was eavesdropping.  
  
"Yeah I mean you made it pretty clear that anyone who dared talk to you would be drop off" snapped Videl not liking the tone he was taking up with her.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have need to done it if certain people watch what they say" snapped Gohan  
  
"What the fuck is your problem, all I wanted to do was say that I'm sorry for punching you and for what I said but like always you turn everything upside down. It not like you don't go around throwing insults." Shouted Videl. At this point Gohan stop the hover jet and turned to face Videl.  
  
"You wanted to say you're sorry and now you said it. If there is anything you want to say now please say it now. If not then please shut up so I get you home quickly and go home." Said Gohan. They stayed there for a short while until Gohan finally continue driving back to the city. The two stayed in silence as they entered the city. Once there the two heard a stomach growled. Normally it would have been gohan but this time it was different. The two stayed in silence until that same noise was heard again. He could care less if she was hungry, but being a half sayjin he could go for a snack his self.  
  
"Why are you stopping here" asked Videl  
  
"Well I know for a fact that you're starving and I don't think I can take much more of that horrible noise, so I getting something to eat. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"No." Said Videl glaring at Gohan. After pulling in to a carry-out restaurant, and ordering both him and Videl something to eat the two was on their way. Videl was surprised that he wouldn't allow for her to pay for any of the fool. "What's with him? He treated my offer as if I was trying to kill him.  
  
"I can't wait to get home, I hadn't train none at all today" said Videl. She didn't like to eat in silence and seeing that Gohan was there, she could at least talk to him even if he didn't answer back. So far things had went like she had expected it to do.  
  
"So, do you think you'll be able to make it all the way back home it is pretty late?" said Videl  
  
"You never stop do you?" ask Gohan.  
  
"What do you mean?" ask Videl. She was surprise that Gohan had actually said something to her.  
  
"You constantly have something to say." Said Gohan  
  
"Well I hate to just eat and not say nothing, it just doesn't feel right." Said Videl.  
  
"Gohan, do you really believe that that creep will try to hurt Erasa again?" ask Videl worried about the safety of her friend.  
  
"Yes" said Gohan  
  
"But why?" ask Videl  
  
"You should know the answer to that Videl. I thought you was a junior police?" said Gohan  
  
"I know that but I still can't find out why he's messing with Erasa. From what I know he mainly mess with brunets not blonds." Said Videl  
  
"Have you ever stop him before Videl?" ask Gohan  
  
"No, why?" ask Videl  
  
"Well maybe he messing with her to get to you. After all you are a brunet." Said Gohan. Videl haven't thought about that. But it did make sense. Jason had always said that he would get Videl, and what better way to do it than to make her go after him by hurting her best friend.  
  
"He probably went after Erasa, knowing that you would come after him, therefore you would fall into his trap." Said Gohan  
  
"Why didn't I see this sooner and how the hell did Gohan come up with this." Thought Videl Come to think of it this is the first conversation I've had with him that he's not snapping at me. "Hmm, maybe there more to Gohan than meets the eye thought Videl.  
  
"You should remember that too Gohan, I mean you have a little brother to watch out for." Said Videl.  
  
"They'll have to get past me to get to my brother and there no way I'll let anybody hurt my brother as long as I around." The conversation that Gohan and Videl was sharing had now come to a halt. Gohan seem to get madder just thinking about some one hurting his little brother forgetting that his brother could defeat any human that would try to attack him. It wasn't long before Gohan had drop Videl home and left. Videl though had a lot to think about.  
  
"I was wrong about a lot of things with Gohan. It seems that there are others that he cares about besides his self, and it look as if Erasa has made that list. I wonder why he continued to drop the subject of his parents?" thought Videl mind as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Tune in next time. (n.n) 


	6. Parties and Conventions

Monday Morning  
  
After meeting Sunday to review the report the group returned to school with the report ready to go, and ended up getting an A over all.  
  
Lunch time  
  
Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner, hurry quickly to the line to order their food hoping to get a good table all to themselves they knew that there was a chance that there wouldn't be none left seeing that they had got out of class late. But they did knew that if it came down to it, there would be one person with a table all to himself because the other students wouldn't dare sit with him.  
  
"I glad that report over" said Erasa  
  
"Yeah it even help boost my grade up to an B" stated Sharpner  
  
"And to think we have Gohan to thanks for boosting up our grade" said Videl. Sharpner and Erasa both look at Videl  
  
"What" said Videl.  
  
"Well it just that you usually down Gohan rather than thank for his help." Stated Sharpner  
  
"He's right Videl" said Erasa  
  
"Well for the first time ever I passing this class without the need of doing extra credit." Said Videl  
  
"Oh" said both Sharpner and Erasa as they started to laugh. But there was some people there who didn't find their laughter funny.  
  
"They're still alive!" asked Tyson watching them ordering their food.  
  
"I thought I told you to put that device where no one can see it?" said Troy  
  
"I did I swear I did." Said Tom  
  
"He right, there was a news report Sunday Evening that Videl jet copter did crash but somehow they all made out without injuries. "Said James  
  
"What do it take to get rid of these pest" said Jason  
  
"Don't worry guys, I pretty sure they will all be at that party this weekend and I make sure they have a blast." Said Troy. The rest of the group nod in agreement.  
  
"What's up with them" thought Gohan. "If I didn't know any better I'll say they look like they've seen an ghost-.  
  
Gohan didn't say nothing else as that one little thing that had been nagging him in the back of his head resurface and Gohan now knew really happen to the jet copter.  
  
"So they mess with it somehow. I should just kick their asses right now. But now is not the place or the time, especially since I don't have any proof. But they will pay." Thought Gohan  
  
Gohan headed over to his favorite spot to eat in peace. It was the only time at school that Gohan could actually relax. But today was not his day as Erasa and company decided to sit with Gohan, though he had gotten use to them sitting with him every now and then. Although they was use to Gohan eating habits, they was still amazed at how much he could eat.  
  
"So where's this party going to be again?" ask Sharpner  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you it's going to be at Zack House. I swear Sharpner sometimes I think you would lose your head if it wasn't attach to you." Said Videl  
  
"Hey Erasa how are you going to get home? Videl will be leaving early because of that thing she has to be at Sunday and I spending the night at Zack place." Said Sharpner  
  
Erasa thought about this for a moment until she remembered that there was somebody there who had not spoken a about the party.  
  
"Gohan, are you going?" ask Erasa  
  
"No." stated Gohan  
  
"But why everyone invited including you." Said Erasa  
  
"I do not care to see hundreds of teenagers running around acting likes fools." Said Gohan  
  
"Come Gohan, it will be fun. Besides I doubt being at a party for a few hours will cut to much into your sleep." Said Erasa  
  
"Fine, what time do it start?" asked Gohan  
  
"It starts at ten and ends at four." Said Erasa. Everyone standing around Erasa fell down anime style at what she said.  
  
"Excellent, now I have a way home." Thought Erasa.  
  
"Just great I have a boring party to look forward to Saturday only to be force to go to that Convention the next day with Bulma. I beginning to act like Vegeta. Well it least the convention won't be to bad with Vegeta there sharing in my boredom." Thought Gohan  
  
The rest of the week went by fast with all the students at Orange Star High School talking about Zack big party coming this weekend. Soon Saturday had come and now Gohan was pulling up to Zack house. He hated driving but Bulma insisted he at least drive to the party seeing that the neighborhood the party was at was heavily populated, and she didn't won't to risk somebody seeing Gohan fly.  
  
AT THE PARTY  
  
Gohan didn't know what to expect at this party but on entering the party, Gohan had half a mind to go home. The music there was way too loud for his sayjin hearing and there was some smells there that just wasn't natural. After looking at some of the students, Gohan was also sure he had over dress with his baggy black slacks with spiked chains, a white t-shirt and a black jacket zipped almost all the way to the top with his necklace hanging out. Most of the other students were in what had to be their underwear or something close to it. Gohan began to move through the sea of wild teenagers dancing trying to reach the back yard hoping to find a quiet spot. After making to the back Gohan found that it was just as crowed as inside the house.  
  
"Damnit, I knew this was a bad idea, wait a minute I saw some steps leading up stairs, maybe there some room up there." Thought Gohan. He was right as Gohan found that it wasn't as crowded upstairs as downstairs and the music wasn't as loud. Gohan decided to make his way to the snack table and help himself.  
  
"Gohan, glad to see that you made it. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show up." Stated Erasa.  
  
"I surprise you could even tell if I was here or not with that mob down stairs." Said Gohan annoyed that he had allowed himself to be talk into coming here.  
  
"Yeah, right Gohan, who couldn't notice you pushing students out of you way. I surprise that some of the student don't have a busted face." Laugh Erasa.  
  
"Well maybe next time they remember to leave room for people to get through." Said Gohan.  
  
"Well maybe next time you should show up on time." Said Videl. She didn't have on nothing special, just slacks and a white t-shirt. Erasa had on a red mini skirt outfit she had brought from the mall.  
  
"Gohan you don't mind giving me a ride home do you? I meant to ask you earlier doing the week but it slip my mind." Ask Erasa  
  
"I don't mind, but I don't think I will be staying the hold time." Said Gohan  
  
"Okay, then how about we go dance." smirked Erasa.  
  
"Yeah right like Gohan here knows how to dance, and even if he could I doubt that he would be able to keep up with you Erasa" laugh Videl. Normally Gohan would have said no but never passing a chance to shut Videl up Gohan decided to take Erasa up on her offer.  
  
"Sure why not." Said Gohan glaring at Videl as the two disappeared down stairs. About ten minutes later, Videl decided to go down stairs and have some fun also. When she reach down stairs she noticed that a large crowds had surrounded Erasa and Gohan cheering them as they dance. Needless to say that Videl was shock. Erasa was one of the best dancers at school, very few guys could keep up with her and here was Gohan matching her step for step never losing beat. She was amazed to see Gohan continue to dance down low and to her eyes even lower than Erasa. Videl also noted how close they was and found that for some reason she didn't like it one bit though she couldn't understand why. Her eyes nearly burst out their sockets when Erasa jumped in Gohan arms and he dips both of them. But Videl wasn't the only person watching the duo; a group of boys sitting in the far corner were also watching them. Gohan and Erasa continue dancing through the next four songs until Erasa who was too exhausted to continue and met up with Videl and Shaprner and headed back upstairs. Gohan for the most part was glad that they was finished dancing for Erasa was getting a little to close for Gohan comfort.  
  
"Wow Gohan I never knew you could dance like that." Said Erasa catching her breath.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I seen anybody out dance Erasa." Said Sharpner.  
  
"Where did you learn to dance like that." Ask Videl. "I don't get it how can Gohan be so smart and know how to dance like that. Erasa been dancing since she was a kid yet some of the moves Gohan pull are move only done by people on television. Dancing like that just doesn't come to you over night and when could Gohan find the time to learn to dance and study? He lives to far away to commute like that." Thought Videl.  
  
"Humph, it something I pick up here and there.?" Smirked Gohan seeing the look on Videl face.  
  
"Well maybe you could show Sharpner a thing or two, at least enough so that he won't brake my foot" laughed Erasa.  
  
"HEY, I resent that." Pouted Sharpner  
  
"You want something to drink?" ask Gohan getting up to go get his self something to drink.  
  
"Sure thanks, I exhausted." Said Erasa.  
  
"Sooo, did I miss something." Ask Sharpner sounding annoyed.  
  
"What do you mean Sharpner?" ask Erasa  
  
"Well, 'friends' don't dance the way you too were." Sneered Sharpner  
  
"He got a point there Erasa." Said Videl. She didn't know why but seeing Erasa and Gohan dancing and enjoying their selves piss her off to no end.  
  
"Look guys, we just got a little carry away with the music, there nothing going on between me and Gohan, besides I doubt he even look at me in that way." Said Erasa becoming angry that two of her best friends was assuming something out of a harmless dance. Erasa always got carried away when she dance and she couldn't help it that Gohan was able to keep up with every thing that she did.  
  
"Well you could have fool me." Snapped Sharpner  
  
"Sorry about that Erasa I should have know better, but you know as well as I do that there probably will be rumors spreading around school come Monday about you and Gohan." Said Videl feeling better for whatever reason.  
  
"You might be right there but at least you believe me" said Erasa  
  
"Hey I believe you too, besides I doubt Gohan would have anything to much to offer." Smirked Sharpner  
  
"Trust me Sharpner, Gohan has more than enough to offer." Said Erasa.  
  
"And just how would you know that?" Growled Sharpner. Erasa receive some angered looks from her two friends at the table.  
  
"Well lets just say while we was dancing my, hand went a little to far up Gohan leg and I got to tell you that that the first time I ever known one to be that far down." Blushed Erasa. Videl also blushed at her friend comment.  
  
"To much information, to much information." Stated Sharpner as he covers his ears.  
  
Soon Gohan return with the drinks but what shock the group most was that Gohan was blushing. Sometimes it doesn't pay to have "Sayjin" hearing. Around 1 o'clock, the party had pick up a bit and the group moved to outside seeing as the cool air and cause many of the half naked teenagers to move inside leaving a good deal of space for those student who had decided to wear clothes. Gohan was keeping a close watch on Erasa as she had had one too many drinks to drink. Sharpner had disappeared back into the house partying which left Gohan alone with Videl. Videl was feeling sleepy and remembering that she had that thing to go to with her father, she knew that it wouldn't be long before she would leave the party. She looked over at Gohan and was surprised to see that he was still wide awake and somber. From what she had seen Gohan had consume twice as much as Erasa but didn't show no signs what so ever. She also noticed that he was holding his necklace in his hand rubbing the drangon ball thinking about something. Videl hadn't notice that it was made from diamond.  
  
"Where did you get that necklace Gohan, I never seen one like that in the stores." Ask Videl.  
  
"It was a gift given to me not to long ago." Stated gohan.  
  
"Was it from Krillen, I notice that he had one on similar to yours." Said videl.  
  
"No..it was from someone very dear to me." Said Gohan pain evident in his voice. Videl chose not to press the issue farther, she had already came to the conclusion that something terrible had happen in Gohan past and didn't wont to reopen old wounds. Besides, Gohan wasn't the easiest person to talk to. Feeling that it was getting time for her to go, Videl stood up to leave when she saw two figures braking into the basement outside. At first she thought that it was some kids going down stairs to make out until she remembered that there was plenty of rooms upstairs not to mention that Videl knew Zack only lock doors that students wasn't suppose to enter.  
  
"Gohan, did you see that?" she ask  
  
"See what Videl." Ask Gohan. Although Gohan wasn't annoyed or anything, he'll be damn if he was going to sit outside and listen to Videl who he thought was now drunk and seeing things.  
  
"Two kids just broke into the basement." Said Videl  
  
"Maybe they want to make out, after all that do happen something times at places like this." Stated Gohan.  
  
"Yeah but Zack has rooms up stairs that the students uses. No one brakes into the basement to make out. "You people make out in rooms after some one has been in there? THAT JUST SICK." Said Gohan with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"We can talk about morals later, right now something going on downstairs and I don't like it." Said Videl.  
  
Gohan sighed and begin to search for the to would be burglars ki and to his surprise found two very large ki (for normal teenagers) signals coming from the basement.  
  
"Your right something is going on in the basement." Said Gohan now looking serious.  
  
"Stay here, I go down and check it out." Said Videl as she rush to the basement and headed down the stairs. Knowing that Videl couldn't do this alone and knowing that their could be danger for the unsuspecting students in the house, Gohan decided to follow. Besides where do VIDEL get off telling HIM what to do.  
  
It wasn't long before Videl was walking in the basement looking for the two culprits. She finally spotted one of them watching the other plant something under the house main beam.  
  
"Will you hurry up, I got better things to do you know." Said Lee  
  
"Like what playing video games, besides there can't be any slips up this time." Said Zane.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" shouted Videl. The two masked burglars look at Videl before they stopped what they was doing and started laughing.  
  
"Or else what." Stated Lee  
  
"She's no problem finish her off before some one else find us" said Zane.   
  
Videl took a fighting position as did Lee and the two began fighting. Lee was much stronger and faster than Videl had thought. She was barely able to block or dodge his punches.   
  
"Wow he's pretty good. I better watch my back or I might slip" thought Videl.   
  
As Lee continue to throw punches at Videl, she came up with an idea. With the next punch Lee threw at her, she dodge it and knee Lee in the stomach. Lee quickly clucked his stomach and stumble over in pain.  
  
"Or else that" said Videl thinking that she had easily defeated Lee. But Lee surprised her by jumping up and doing a roundhouse kick which hit her squarely in the face, and before Videl could recover Lee threw several punches at her and finally a hard punch to her stomach. Videl fell to the ground trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Your hit actually hurt me girl, I can still feel the pain, for that you will die." Said Lee Videl look up in horror as Lee fist came flying toward her. Videl close her eyes to wait for impact as there was a loud hit follow by a scream. She then open her eyes to see Gohan standing before her and holding the burglars hand in his squeezing it. He then proceeded to punch the crook and sent him flying to the wall. He then turn to help Videl up.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, I fine, but my head killing me." Said Videl. She then saw the other throw something at Gohan.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Shouted Videl. Gohan turned around just in time to see a knife heading straight towards him. Gohan quickly caught the knife shocking the crook and Videl.  
  
"Anything else you would like to throw at me" growled Gohan  
  
"As a matter of fact I do" smirked Zane "you have a choice, you can either fight me and my friend or you try to stop that!" said Zane as he pointed to a small device on the floor. Gohan and Videl look to see what Zane was talking about and saw what look like a bomb timer about to blow up. Reacting quickly, Videl rush to the bomb and using her bomb training skill quickly disarm it. Lucky for her it wasn't a newly modern bomb. While Gohan and Videl was distracted, Zane grabbed Lee body and quickly escape. When Gohan and look to see where they was, the crooks had departed.  
  
"Damnit, they got away." Growled Gohan  
  
"Well at least they didn't complete what they came here to do." Said Videl. Looking at Gohan, Videl notice that Gohan was still holding the knife.  
  
"How your hand, it's not cut to badly is it?" asked Videl. Although he caught the knife without any problems, Gohan quickly squeeze the knife hard gashing his hand. After all it would look kind of strange for him to escape un-harm. He could do that with a baseball but he didn't want to try his luck with a very sharp object.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it a little deep, but it nothing I can't handle." Said Gohan.  
  
"Are you sure? You should have that checked out." asked Videl.  
  
"It's fine." Said Gohan turning around to leave. He had had enough of this party and was now ready to head home. Besides he had other things to worry about like the convention he was attending tomorrow. After getting out of the basement, Videl left to inform Zack what had happen while Gohan went to get Erasa and leave. The three met up again leaving the party.  
  
"You're leaving Gohan?" ask Videl.  
  
"Yes, this party has just lost any interest that I had in the first place." Said Gohan  
  
"Well, do you need a ride?" asked Videl. Normally she wouldn't ask Gohan but thinking that his hand must be killing him and he did help her out back there, the least she could do is give him and Erasa a ride home. "I can't believe I let my guard down like that, if Gohan hadn't been there, I'd hate to think what would have happen. The least I can do is give them a ride." Thought Videl  
  
"No, I'll be alright." Said Gohan as Erasa slowly entered the car. Gohan follow suit and quickly blasted off. Videl left too ready to forget the whole ordeal that had happen.  
  
Sunday Morning Convention  
  
Gohan woke up slowly to the pain of his stomach being jumped on. Apparently Goten and Trucks thought it was a good way to wake people up; the problem was the only person to ever experience this was Gohan. After taking a quick shower, Gohan headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. Goten, Trucks, and Vegeta was already there eating listening to Bulma giving details on what will be happening at the convention.  
  
"Okay here's the run down. Once we get there guys I sign us. Vegeta, you and the boys will get my equipment and set it up in room 215. Once you're finished setting things up Gohan will start the trail run to make sure everything is clear. Remember Vegeta the longer it take to set up the longer it we will be there so I suggest you help set up. After I give my presentation we will all proceed to the main hall to watch other demonstrators. After the demonstration there will be a special treat. Trunks and Goten, if I find out you did just one trick today you will eat like a normal human for a month and will be force to train with Vegeta and Gohan for the next two months, and Vegeta, there will be no threats or no gravity room, this goes for you too Gohan. Oh and NO ONE WILL BE ALLOWED TO LEAVE BEFORE IT'S TIME TO GO. NO EXCUSES! Shouted Bulma. All the sayjins groaned.  
  
It didn't take long for the group to finished eating and be on their way to the convention. Once reaching there, Vegeta along with the help of Trunk, Goten, and Gohan began moving Bulma's equipment inside the building. To say that some people there was surprise to see two little boys a teenager and a short muscular man carrying equipment that should have been carried by a crane was and understatement. After setting everything up, Gohan did the test run and after making sure everything was clear lean up against the wall with Vegeta waiting for Bulma to come and give her presentation. Anybody who saw the two would have sworn that they was brothers with the scowl that they had on their face. Trunks and Goten sat impatiently remembering the threat that was given to them that morning. It wasn't long before Bulma came in a gave her presentation. The sayjins for the most part was bored out their minds, each thinking about one thing or another.  
  
GOHAN THOUGHTS  
  
"Can this day get any worst? I can't believe I'm stuck here for the day. What worst is that I barely gotten any sleep. Why did I have to come? It's not my fault these people can't under stand simple science. DON'T REPEAT THAT FOR THAT IDOIT, HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION. How did these people get their jobs? What I wouldn't do for a good spar right now." Growled Gohan. Vegeta for the most part agreed with Gohan.  
  
VEGETA THOUGHTS  
  
"How dare that woman subjects the Prince of all Sayjins to listen to this shit.. This would be considered basic technology on my planet, hell even Karrorot could figure out this shit while fighting and that saying a lot. IF THAT STUPID WEAKLING ASK THE WOMAN TO REPEAT ONE MORE THING, HE WISHED THAT HE WAS NEVER HERE, GRAVITY MACHINE OR NOT. This is insane, and to think these people are considered to be the smartest people on this planet. Ha, Karrorot youngest brat is years ahead of them even if he doesn't show it much." Thought Vegeta. Then without out anyone noticing him he quickly whispered into Gohan ear.  
  
"Listen carefully brat, when this is over me and you are going to an island and you better be ready to go all out because I'm not holding nothing back." Growled Vegeta. If Vegeta had said this to any other Z warrior they would have started worrying like mad (expect for Piccolo) but to Gohan, this was music to his ears. Both sayjins quickly smirked and began staring evilly thinking of how they was going to hurt each other, you can safety assume that both would be using the regeneration tanks tonight. Mean while Goten was thinking the usual  
  
GOTEN THOUGHTS  
  
"I hope Bulma finished this soon I hungry. Hmm, I wonder if there will be food in the main hall. Man I wish I had brought a snack." Whine Goten.  
  
TRUNKS THOUGHTS  
  
"Man, I wish mom would finished this up already. If these people can't understand this then I have no competition when I own Capsule Corp. What I wouldn't do to have some fun. I wonder if mom will keep good on her promise if me and Goten play games. Better not take any chances. Oh, man it looks like dad and Gohan got something plan for this evening. I hope it don't involve me and Goten. When this presentation is over I making sure to stay away from them." Thought Trunks  
  
Finally the dreaded presentation was over with and all sayjins was glad when everybody had left the room.  
  
"Well guys that it for my presentation. It's time to head out and watch the others presentation. Oh Vegeta, at 3 o'clock you and Trunks needs to go upstairs." Stated Bulma  
  
"What for woman, isn't it bad enough that you made me come here." Growled Vegeta  
  
"Oh hush up Vegeta, it not like it's killing you." Stated Bulma  
  
"Says you woman." Said Vegeta. He all to well knew what she wanted. He knew that at 3 o'clock, he and Trunks would be force to take pictures that would no doubt be put in some magazine that was interviewing the woman. He had been force to do this ever since that day. How he hated that day. It would way to soon if he ever saw any of those men again.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Vegeta had just finished training with Gohan. It had been quite a work out. He had not to long ago figure out to ascend to the next level of a super sayjin and was still adjusting to it. Bulma and her parents were gone on a convention with Trunks and Goten (who was just babies at the time). Vegeta and Gohan had just come out the gravity room and was in the process of ordering something to eat. After making the call the two sat down and looked for something to watch on T.V. While looking a new flash came up on the program stating that the Briefs and all other members at the convention had been taking hostage for ransom and had given Capsule Corp. two hours to come up with 12 billion dollars or they would kill Bulma and her family. This didn't go well with Vegeta who told Gohan to gathered the dragonballs just in case something happens, while he blasted straight through the roof and quickly flew to the convention. Not wanting to get the woman hurt by him crashing through the roof at the convention, Vegeta landed unseen outside building and began to walk toward the building knocking anybody who got in his way. The cops tried to stop him but were no match and decided to just let him enter (just to let you know he didn't powered up, he didn't feel he needed to). Vegeta burst the door down and took out each of the men one by one before they had time to react to what happen. Vegeta then walk up to Bulma and shared a loving embrace. But it soon ended when the news crew gathered around and begin questioning just who this mystery fighter was and was surprise to find out that this was her husband, the elusive man that no one knew about who had capture Bulma heart. Although they wasn't able to track Vegeta movements, they did managed to show what happen to some of the men by moving it in very slow motion. It was not a pretty sight. Since that day, Vegeta has made sure that he was always present at all convention and it was also how he gotten the title of one of the most "Dangerous Men Alive" right next to Hercule himself (yeah right).  
  
End Flashback  
  
Vegeta gave a knowing glace to Bulma letting her know he would be there, then he and Gohan headed off. Gohan knew what was going but didn't worry, he was glad that Bulma had ask him if he wanted he and Goten to take part in the picture taking all those years ago rather than making them. Bulma treated them both as her sons and really wanted them to be in the pictures. But like his father, Gohan didn't like attention and tried to avoid it as much as possible. It must have run in the family because Goten didn't like it either and so whenever the Briefs took pictures the two would wander off and do something else. Although neither took pictures that didn't mean that Bulma didn't say anything about them. Each time they had these convention the news crew would try as hard as possible to sneak in and get some pictures of these mysterious boys. But to this day had no such luck.  
  
Vegeta and Gohan made their way into the hall and began looking at other demonstrations. It was rather boring for the two. Living with Bulma had it drawbacks one being that half of this was stuff was at Capsule Corp. and didn't seem new to them. But one was quite amusing.  
  
"Now watch as I will put in the element" said the demonstrator. Gohan watch warily as the demonstrator put several chemicals into the machine.  
  
"This doesn't look good" thought gohan. Several of the chemicals that the man was adding was highly explosive and some of them didn't 'mixed' well with others.  
  
"Stupid weakling, doesn't he know that adding all those chemicals will cause a chain reaction, humph, the moron probably reading the machine wrong." Stated Vegeta as he took a couple of steps back. Granted he wouldn't be kill by the blast, he didn't feel like having all those chemicals blown on him because of some weakling miscalculation. Gohan agreed with Vegeta as he too took a couple of steps back. Just like Vegeta said, the man was reading the machine wrong and soon an explosion was heard throughout the hall. When the smoke clear the demonstrator and a few others who was to close were covered in fluids and had to be rush at the hospital. Vegeta found it hilarious and was laughing his head off while Gohan laugh more quietly. Other people look at them like they was crazy but none of them dared tried to stop them. After the incident the two headed to get something to eat where they made another scene as people watch wide at the amount of food they consume and how fast. The waiters wasn't too surprise after having two little kids earlier.  
  
Finally at 3 o'clock the two met up with Bulma to go take pictures while Gohan and Goten finished looking at other demonstrators. While looking, Gohan was approach by many people who had some questions to ask the young demi sayjin about the presentation Bulma had earlier. Although the news crew didn't know about Gohan, that didn't mean that these people didn't know. Knowing that it would help out Bulma in the long run, Gohan answered all questions the inventors had. Unknown to Gohan, he had also been given the title as the "Third Smartest Person Alive" next to Bulma and her dad. Though Gohan didn't make invention like Bulma did, it was believe throughout the convention that if he did they would be just as good as Bulma.  
  
While Gohan was answering questions, Goten had wandered off and was now looking for the dining room. Being that the convention was so big, Goten had forgotten which way to go. While looking he saw a young lady looking angrily down at a sheet of paper. From the looks of it she was working on some problem.  
  
Videl was pissed. She was still sleepy after last night and most of the demonstrations she had saw didn't help either. She was glad that her dad had let her slip away so she could finish her homework for tomorrow. But now she was currently stuck on a problem. How she loathed math. She was beginning to wish that she had stayed awake doing math class Friday. Plus she couldn't concentrate on the problem she was doing. She hated being at this convention. The only reason why she didn't put up a fight about coming here was because she knew that she had a chance to meet the Bumla Breifs. I mean it wasn't everyday you get to meet the smartest person on the planet, not to mention that her husband was considered one of the most dangerous men alive, this was not something you just say no to. Videl thought for a while on how Bulma will act. While deep in thought, she didn't notice a little familiar boy with wild hair walk up to her and study her problem she was doing.  
  
"Five." Said Goten  
  
"Huh?" Said Videl, she look down to see what the kid was talking about.  
  
"The answer to the problem is five." Stated Goten. Videl look at the problem carefully. Sure enough the answer was five. Videl couldn't see how she didn't get the answer sooner. It have been right in her face the whole time. Videl went to as the boy how did he know the answer, but stop when she realize who the boy was  
  
"G-Goten!?" ask Videl  
  
"Yep, that me hi nice to see you again Videl" said Goten.  
  
"Goten what are you doing here." Ask Videl  
  
"Well, it a convention, and I been coming here every since I could remember." Stated Goten as if it was the most common thing in the world to do.  
  
"I see, is your brother here?" ask Videl  
  
"Yeah but some people wanted to say something to him so I decided to get something to eat, by the way do you know where the dining room is, I can't remember which way it was." Ask Goten  
  
"Sure, follow me" Said Videl. Videl led Goten down the hall and took a right which brought them straight up to the dining room. Videl wasn't surprise to see how much food Goten consume but it still got to her how much he and Gohan could eat. While eating, Goten look up at Videl who stuck on another problem  
  
"43.25." answer Goten after looking at the question.  
  
"Huh?" ask Videl  
  
"The Answer is 43.25, see you take that number and multiply it by pie" answer Goten as he took another bite.  
  
"How did you know that?" ask Videl. She knew that Gohan was smart but she didn't know that Goten was just as smart. And she was taking an accelerated math class.  
  
"Well I took that last years ago." Stated Goten  
  
"LAST YEAR!" shouted Videl  
  
"Yeah, is that a review you're doing?" ask Goten.  
  
"No, why?" ask Videl  
  
"You mean that what you being taught now, hahahahahahaha" laugh Goten. Videl quickly found that she didn't like the little boy making fun of her.  
  
"And what so funny about that?" asked Videl "Not everyone is as smart as Gohan you know" said Videl.  
  
"Nothing it just that I thought that Gohan was supposed to be taking the harder courses and nothing that easy that's all. Gohan going to be in a trouble." Said Goten. Videl didn't know what to say. Gohan little brother was saying to her that her homework was child's play. That class was one of the hardest classes ever taken at school and here was a little boy no greater than seven doing it like it was nothing. I would sure like to meet his parents.  
  
"Goten, where are you parents?" ask Videl.  
  
"Oh, they're upstairs taking pictures." Stated Goten  
  
"So why aren't you up there?" ask Videl  
  
"Because me and Gohan doesn't like to take pictures." Stated Goten.   
  
"Oh." Said Videl. "If Gohan parents are here taking pictures then who are they?" thought Videl  
  
Videl was about to ask Goten but his head suddenly snapped up and Videl heard someone calling Goten name.  
  
"Hi Gohan." Said Goten  
  
"I see you found the dining room squirt." Stated Gohan  
  
"Who's you friend?" ask Gohan. He was shock when he saw that it was none other than Videl herself. Gohan quickly narrowed his eyes. Knowing Videl as he did he quickly guess that she was trying to temp. Goten to answering her questions with food.  
  
"Come on brother you know who this is" said Goten  
  
That I do now that I can see her, so tell me what have you to been up to?" ask Gohan turning directly to Goten for an answer.  
  
"Nothing really, Videl help me find the dining room and I help Videl with her math, wait til I tell everyone that you are taking easy courses. You're going to be in big trouble. Said Goten. Although Gohan and Goten was close, Goten didn't miss an opportunity to make fun of or get Gohan in trouble. Gohan laugh at his little brother, although Goten did have a point, the math class was easy.  
  
"Well I wouldn't get my hopes up if I was you. Those are the only classes they have at school that I can take in my grade so you see I can't take anything harder although I doubt if any of the other classes will be any kind of a challenge." Smirked Gohan  
  
"You mean that what I can expect from High School?" Ask Goten  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm sure you be busy doing extra work at home like me." said Gohan. Videl just sat and listen to the two. Really she was lost at what to say. If she was hearing right then Goten was way ahead of the rest of his class which made her wonder just how smart was Gohan.  
  
"Come on Goten." Said Gohan as they began heading for the exit.  
  
"Hey wait up." Said Videl as she grab her books and follow them.  
  
"Where are you two going?" ask Videl  
  
"Well since it is almost 6 o'clock, we heading to the main hall to see the surprise that the convention was having this year." Said Gohan  
  
"Oh, no I almost forgot about that. I gotta go." Shouted Videl as she hurry to find her father.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what that was all about, and why was she here? She never been here before." thought Gohan. Yes he was glad that she had somewhere else to be rather than following them but what could it be. Forgetting about it, he and Goten continue to the Main Hall. In the main hall, Gohan and Goten meet back up with Vegeta and Trunks. Bulma being who she was couldn't help trying to find out if what the big surprise was. So while waiting the sayjins stood at the back of the wall. Right before the surprise was to be reveal Vegeta head suddenly snapped up.  
  
"Trunks, go find your grandparents and take Goten with you, NOW!" said Vegeta. Now waiting one minute, Trunks grabbed Goten hand and took off to find his grandparents. Gohan wonder what was going on, he had come to know that Vegeta only said people names when it was really important.  
  
"What's going on Vegeta?" Ask Gohan  
  
"Nothing brat, we're leaving." Said Vegeta  
  
"But why I sense no danger, besides there no way I leaving early only to see what Bulma will do to us for leaving." Said Gohan. Vegeta had to act quickly if he was to stop Gohan from seeing what the big surprise was.  
  
"So now I see the true side of Karrorot oldest brat. Well you can stay if you're scared of getting your ass kick after all I am the PRINCE of all sayjins. That did the trick, without another word Gohan follow Vegeta and the two took off to and undisclosed location not to be seen till later on that evening both battered and bruise in need of a sensu bean.  
  
MEAN WHILE AT THE CONVENTION  
  
"Now ladies and gentlemen, we would like to introduce you to the ONE AND ONLY HERCULE SATAN, shouted the announcer. The crowd cheered as the afro marshal artist jump on the stages giving several of his stupid poses while chanting I'M THE GREATEST YEAH!  
  
"Now I would like to call my daughter to the stage Videl Satan" said Hercule. Videl slowly walk on to the stage embarrassed. Hercule then proceeded to give a speech which was very dull but the crowd ate it up hanging on to each of his word. After the speech Hercule gave out autographs while Videl went to look for Gohan and his parents. Gohan was still a mystery to her and she was determine to find out Gohan secrets. She look around everywhere for him while her father was speaking but couldn't find him. While looking for him she notice Bulma Briefs talking to a client. Seeing that this was a once in a life time opportunity (at least she thought so), Videl waited for Bulma to finished talking before introducing herself.  
  
"So you understand everything?" ask Bulma  
  
"Oh, yes your son was very clear in explaining the details for me, he's very smart, I make sure you get the file by tomorrow." Said the Client.  
  
"Thank, a pleasure doing business with you." Said Bulma as the two shook hand and parted.  
  
"Um, Mrs. Briefs?" ask Videl  
  
"Yes" said Bulma turning around to see who was addressing her  
  
"Hi, my name is Videl I would just like to say that it's a honor meeting you." Said Videl nervously.  
  
"Why thank you." Said Bulma. She notice that Videl was a little shaken and decided to see if she need help.  
  
"Is every thing alright?" said Bulma.  
  
"Yeah every thing find I just amazed to meet you that's all." Said Videl  
  
"I could say the same about you, your're famous to you know. Oh, oh look like some more clients motioning for me, well it was nice meeting you Videl." Said Bulma as she hush off to see other clients. Videl continue her search for Gohan. Remembering that Goten had told her people was talking to Gohan, she began asking people if they had seen him. Most had not and Videl was surprise to see how many people knew of Gohan. Finally she was told that he had left right before the surprise presentation and quick her search (no Videl did not find out that Gohan was living with the briefs). And so the day at the convention came to an end. 


	7. ATTACK!

Hi, how is everyone doing. Sorry about the long wait but for the past week and a half my computer has been down and I was unable to add anything. But enough about that here is the next chapter enjoy.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN DRAGONBALLZ.  
  
MONDAY MONRING  
  
" So Videl, how did the thing go yesterday." Ask Sharpner. They was in home room and was currently waiting for class to start. Erasa was listening to the conversation wanting to hear what happen. Gohan on the other hand had not showed up yet.  
  
"Well it was great at the end, it turns out that my dad was invited to a "Science Convention" with some of the smartest people in the world present. First I was stuck listening to some presentation that was okay but a little dull, but most of all I got to meet Bulma Briefs." Started Videl  
  
"THE BULMA BRIEFS?" ask Sharpner  
  
"Yeah, but I couldn't talk long, her clients kept asking her questions." Said Videl  
  
"Man Videl you are so lucky, is she as hot as in the magazines?" ask Sharpner causing Videl to roll her eyes.   
  
"It figures that the only thing you would be interested about is her body. Boys." Said Videl  
  
"So what else happen?" asked Erasa  
  
"You'll never believe this but I saw Gohan and his little brother at the convention." Said Videl  
  
"WHAT NO WAY!" said Erasa  
  
"YOU MEAN Gohan GOT TO SEE BULMA TOO, HOW UNFAIR!" shouted Sharpner  
  
"Oh, calm down Sharpner, Gohan left with his father early. I doubt if he even saw Mrs. Briefs." Said Videl  
  
"I didn't know that Gohan knew such well important people" said Erasa  
  
"Me neither, apparently there's more to Gohan than meets the eye. While I was there I was doing my math work and Gohan little brother was able to them easily. He thought I was doing some kind of a review and from what he told me Gohan being doing work like this years ago." Stated Videl  
  
"Well I guess nerds run in Gohan family." Stated Sharpner  
  
"Did you see his parents?" ask Erasa ignoring Sharpner comments  
  
"No I didn't, but I going to find out who they are" said Videl. The three quitted talking when the teacher walk in the room and begin lecturing. About ten minutes later, Gohan arrive late and after handing the teacher a note took his seat. After twenty minutes of lecturing, the class move into the library and the students took their seat besides their friend to begin their assignment. Gohan chose the most hidden table available trying to avoid being seen, but was soon joined by Erasa, Videl and Sharpner. Being too tried from the spar he had with Vegeta to argue, Gohan said nothing about them sitting there.  
  
"Hi Gohan." Said Erasa  
  
"Hi" said Gohan. He wasn't in the mood to talk, he had spent half the night in the regeneration tank.  
  
"So Videl tell us that you was at the convention also, how was it?" ask Erasa  
  
"It was alright some fool nearly kill himself self but other than that nothing special happen." Stated Gohan. Erasa and Sharpner look at Gohan as if he had just committed the evilest sin ever.  
  
"NOTHING SPECIAL HAPPEN, YOU GOT TO MEET HERCULE SATAN AND THE BULMA BRIEFS AND YOU CALL THAT NOTHING SPECIAL?" shouted Sharpner  
  
"MR. SHARPNER ONE MORE OUTBURST LIKE THAT FROM YOU AND YOU WILL BE SPENDING THE NEXT TWO WEEKS IN DETENTION!" stated the teacher.   
  
Gohan growled deep in his throat. There was many thing Gohan could take but if there was one thing Gohan didn't like it was someone challenging what he said. Remembering the promise he made to Bulma that he would be nicer, Gohan quickly calm him self down. The teacher continued on with class with no other interruptions from the group. Gohan avoid them all the way up to lunch. Knowing that Erasa and Videl would come looking for him, Gohan ate his lunch quickly and headed to his favorite hiding place the library.  
  
"I wonder where Gohan is?" ask Erasa  
  
"Who cares, lately all you being doing is talking about Gohan this and Gohan that, what going on between you two?" Inquired Sharpner  
  
"For the last time Sharpner, NOTHING IS GOING ON!" Shouted Erasa  
  
"Okay, Okay, I get the message." Said Sharpner. Don't' think your yelling going to stop me. I'm on to you too something going on and I aim to find out."   
  
"As I was saying, I haven't seen him since first period, it almost as if he's avoiding us." Said Erasa.  
  
"Knowing Gohan, he's probably avoiding everybody mad at the world again." Laugh Videl.  
  
"So Videl, Zack told me you and Gohan stop two crooks from ruining his party, what happen?" Ask Sharpner. Hearing this some of the students outside begin to listen to what happen. It had already spread around school that she and Gohan had defeated to crooks but they wanted to hear how it happens first hand.  
  
"Oh that, I almost forgotten about that. Well I was getting ready to go when I notice to guys wearing masks heading into the basement. Knowing that something was up I told Gohan to stay put while I checked things out." Started Videl.  
  
Whispers could be heard about why Videl and Gohan would be outside the party. Hearing Videl quickly explained why they were outside and continue with the story.  
  
"The last thing I need is some student telling the tabloids something that way from the truth, it bad enough about the thing they say about my father but I be damn if I let these jerks say something about me when I can stop that." Thought Videl  
  
"Look at her talking like she save the day. If that punk Gohan, haven't showed up when he did they would all be dead now." Said Zane. He and the rest of the gang was listening as Videl recall what happen.  
  
"If Gohan is a punk what does that make you guys, you haven't been able to stop him once." Said Troy. True be told Gohan was beginning to bug him and the fact that none of the gang had been able to defeat him bugged Troy even more.  
  
"Gohan IS a punk. He's just been lucky so far. Don't worry Gohan is as good as dead, I got a plan that's sure to work." Said Tom  
  
"Well this plan of you better work Tom, Gohan antics have gone on long enough. It time that Gohan pays for what he done." Stated Troy  
  
"Oh don't worry after today, Gohan won't be bothering what he can't see. And after today he's all ours." Said Tom. The rest of the gang smile at hearing that.  
  
Tank had just move to Satan City. It was large and he was trying to fit in. But only two weeks at the school Tank had already been label an outcast. Most of the students at the school fear Tank because of his size. Tank was about 6'9 and very muscular. He also had a huge scar on his left jaw that wasn't to appealing to most of the students there. To them he look like a thug who had cheated to get in which wasn't to common after all, Orange Star High School had a very strict policy seeing that the world savior daughter went to this school not to mention it was the #1 school in Satan City and some people didn't like Hercule so there was always threats made to the school. So instead of the students trying to get to know Tank, they preferred to avoid him. That was until Tank met Tom, Tank was amaze at how strong Tom and his friends was and wanted to train with them. But Tank had to prove that he had what it took to train with them, so far he had done nicely stealing and help them beat up others people who owed them money. It was a rush to Tank. But now was the final test, beating Gohan. Tank had already heard though out school that Gohan wasn't just an easy push over and also heard what had happen between him and James, Tom friend. Normally Tank would have question why Tom didn't go after Gohan but Tank wanted a friend bad and seeing that Tom was offering his friendship Tank was determine to earn it no matter what it took. Knowing that he and Gohan had last period together Tank had decided that that would be the best place to put his plan to action. (Note: for those of you who might have forgot, the students was allowed to wear what they wanted for P.E. as long as it was decent, so Gohan wore long sleeves as an add measure for unwanted attention.)  
  
Finally P.E. had finally come about. Today the student was going to playing soccer something Gohan didn't want to play. Sure it would have been fun playing with Trunks and Goten because at least then he wouldn't have to hold back on them or the ball that Bulma had made especially for them. But here things were different because one over powered kick could probably kill someone, and they move way to slow for Gohan liking. But none the less Gohan had to play. But so far luck had been on his side for Gohan was made sub for the goalie.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Thought Tank, "With Gohan sitting on the side lines I can't possible get him. Tom not going to like it if I fail but what can I to do. I can't lose the only friends I have here."   
  
Tank continued to think of a plan to get Gohan and finally something struck him as an evil smile creep up his face.  
  
"Well if Gohan is subbing as the goalie then I guess I have to get rid of current one." Said Tank to himself. Acting quickly Tank left his current position and began heading towards the ball.  
  
Videl and Sharpner and being doing a number on the blue team. Most of the guys on the other team had tried their hardest to stop her but had had no luck. So far the only guy that Videl couldn't get by was the new kid, which when she reach decided to pass the ball to Sharpner and let him continue on and score. They plan had been going until and they was heading once again down the field to score. But this things was a little different.   
  
The new kid, Tank was coming straight toward her. Before Videl could think Tank had the ball was currently driving it back to their goal. On his way down the field Tank pull something tiny out of his pocket and ball it in his fist. With one swift Tank sent the ball screaming towards the goal but was caught by the goalie. Noticing everyone cheering about the catch Tank sent the tiny object flying towards the goalie and hit him straight in the eye.  
  
FBUZZZZZZ  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh my eye, my eye!" Screamed the Goalie.   
  
Gohan looked from his seat on the side lines. Even through all the cheering he was able to pick up the sound of the tiny objects flying through the air but was unable to figure out wear it came from.  
  
"Something is up that was no coincidence. Someone threw something at him but who?" thought Gohan  
  
Gohan looked over to the kid to see most of the students running to see what was wrong with the goalie. After the coach cleared everyone out of his way while he check out the student eye and sent him straight to the nurse office while ordering everyone else to continue to play. Now Gohan was cursing his bad luck as he took position as the red team new goalie. Tank chuckle to himself as he thought everything would be over soon. With the gang starting back up the two team flip a coin and ended up with the red team having the ball. This time though Sharpner was driving the ball down the field and passing the ball quickly to Videl added another point to the red team score. On the next try Tank tried to get the ball in kicking range but was unable to get pass the double team of Videl and Sharpner.  
  
"This is great if they keep this up, I won't even have to worry about stopping the ball. Humph who would have thought I would be glad to be on the same team as them two." Thought Gohan.   
  
Tank was becoming frustrated. Every time he took the ball down the field he continue to be stop by Sharpner. Now class was almost over and he had yet to get Gohan.  
  
"All right kids this is the play, after the next score that game." Shouted the Coach.   
  
Now Tank was panicking, school was almost over and he had yet to get Gohan. As soon as the ball was in play Tank rush toward ready to take the ball any means possible. Sharpner was once again driving the ball down the field when he notice Tank coming towards he. Sharpner who was about to pass to Videl when he heard Tank yell stop, looking to see what the problem was Sharpner was knocked down by Tank as he kick the ball down the field towards Gohan. Seeing the looking in Tank eyes the red team quickly move out of Tank's way.  
  
"What are they doing." Thought Gohan as he watch Tank run down the field preparing to kick the ball. As he neared his kicking range Tank pull out two more small object preparing to throw them at Gohan as soon as possible. With all his might Tank kick the ball flying towards Gohan. As Gohan prepared to catch the ball Tank prepared to let loose the two small objects.  
  
"Take this." Said Tank as he shot the ting objects.   
  
"FBUZZZZZZ"  
  
"What the?" thought Gohan as his hearing pick up that sound again. Remembering what happen to the other student Gohan quickly shift the ball to the right while turning his head to avoid being hit in the eye. The two object bounce off the ball and fell to the ground. Gohan was the only one who saw the tiny objects, but the coach picked up on the way Tank threw his arm and the way Gohan had shift the ball. Putting two and two together the coach quickly figured out what had happen to his other student. Gohan was boiling with rage. He was quickly heading over to Tank but was stop before he could reach him.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE GOHAN!" Shouted the coach.  
  
"But-" (gohan)  
  
"No buts, I saw the hold thing. I'll handle this. You know, you were lucky that you even saw them coming. I wouldn't have known myself until I saw the way you shifted the ball. Just head to the locker room and Tank, I WANT YOU IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW! The rest of you head to the locker room to change." said the Coach.  
  
The rest of the students looked on trying to figure out what they miss. Most of them thought that Tank was in trouble because of what he did to Sharpner, but one student there knew something was up but had somehow miss the whole thing. That student was Videl. She knew something was up but couldn't place her finger on it. She was about to follow the coach and demand him to explain what happen when she was push to the lockers by Erasa, after which she decided she would just wait and ask after school.  
  
Finally the school bell rung and Gohan headed out the locker room following Sharpner and the rest of the guys. Videl and Erasa was also leaving when they all heard a scream coming from the coaches office and saw the door burst office with an enrage Tank coming out. Seeing the students looking crazy at him, Tank spotted Gohan still heading out the room not bothering to see what the commotion was.  
  
"Die GOHAN!" said Tank as pulled up a bloody knife and charge Gohan swing madly at him. But none Tank swings made the slightest contact.   
  
Meanwhile the other students had back away not wanting to be the kill in the death match. But with Tank next swing Gohan landed a punch of his own and sent Tank flying to the wall. The fight was over and Tank had lost. Before anyone had time to recover another scream was heard. The Coach had been stab and was and it was clear as to who had done it.  
  
The police took Tank to the hospital before taking him to the Jailhouse, apparently he had a broken jaw. The Coach was also rush to the hospital in critical condition but was fine later that night and was expected to make a full recovery. Gohan though was near the boiling point. This had been the third attempt of someone trying to take Gohan life and Gohan was sure as to who was behind it: The Crane Gang. Gohan quickly begin to search for their ki's, after all with all the weak people around theirs would stick out like a thorn. Sure enough, he found all them all heading away from the school as quick as possible. Gohan was about to give chase when he heard someone calling his name. Gohan turn to see a group of cops.  
  
"Son Gohan, we need you to come with us." Said the police. Knowing that it would be best to do what they said Gohan complied. But soon him and The Crane Gang will have a long "talk".  
  
Gohan was taken to the jail house for questioning while other students in the class was question on the spot by police. Videl would have went straight to the jail house after questioning but had to go home because her father had heard about what had happen and wanted to speak to her about the incident.  
  
AT THE POLICE STATION  
  
Gohan sat in the chair bored. The police had been questioning Gohan for the past five hours. The Detective that was question Gohan kept asking him the same questions over and over. To be honest the Detective didn't like Gohan or the attitude that Gohan had. He also believe that Gohan was hiding something from him (like how could Gohan knock a person like Tank to the wall let alone break his jaw and not broke his hand) and that ticked him off even more. So for the past few hours he had made Gohan repeat what happen over and over. But to his surprise and frustration, Gohan repeat the story over and over, word for word as if it was recorded in his head, and to make matters worst it seem that somebody had finally come to retrieve Gohan. But the Detective would not let Gohan leave just yet, he was going to talk whoever it was to get Gohan into letting question Gohan some more.  
  
"Well son it seem that some is here to get you, oh but don't think you will be leaving just yet, I still have some more questions to ask you." Said the Detective. He had thought that this would make the boy more cooperative but to his surprise Gohan only laugh.  
  
"If someone is here to get me then I guarantee that the next time you come through that door you will be letting me go." Smirked Gohan  
  
"We'll shall see Gohan." Said the Detective  
  
Krillen was standing at the police station wondering why him. He was enjoying his break from training with 18 when he receive a phone call from Bulma. After telling him what had happen to Gohan and that she was currently out of town he had agreed to go get Gohan. But that was before he found out that he had to take VEGETA with him, not to mention that he had to talk to the police because Bulma feared that Vegeta might snapped. So now here he was at the police station with a piss off prince waiting to talk to the police at the Desk.  
  
"Can I help you kid?" said the Police referring to Krillen. Vegeta burst out laughing when he heard this while Krillen calm his self remembering that HE was there to keep a cool head.  
  
"I am NOT a kid, I am 36 years old." Said Krillen "At least Vegeta getting a laugh out of this, I just hope he doesn't blow it, man Gohan how do you get into these things." Thought Krillen.  
  
"Anyway I am Krillen and this is Gohan guardian we're here to get Gohan." Said Krillen as he gave the police his card and Vegeta certificate.  
  
"Okay it seems that it will be a while before Gohan comes out you-  
  
"HOW LONG?" growled Vegeta. The police look at Vegeta fully for the first time and nearly shit his pant. One could easily tell that Vegeta was not someone to play with and from the look of things he was about ready to explode.  
  
"U-Um I n-not for s-sure the detective w-wanted to ask you a f-few question." Stumble the police.   
  
Vegeta was about to ask what kind of question when the detective showed up.  
  
"Well you two must be here to get Son Gohan, if you would just step into my office I have-  
  
"NO!" shouted Vegeta getting the attention of the entire department.  
  
"Excuse me?" said the Detective a little taken back by Vegeta remark.  
  
"I said NO, that brat has been here for the last five hours for something I understand lasted only about five minutes, now I could care less about what happen but it has interfered with my training and I'm just wondering WHAT THE HELL COULD YOU POSSIBLE ASK HIM THAT YOU HAVEN'T IN THE LAST FIVE HOURS?" shouted Vegeta scaring everybody in the department. Krillen had slowly began to back away feeling Vegeta power rising by the second. The detective was now wishing that he had just let Gohan go but now found his self in a jam. But in a small room in the back of the station a young demi sayjin had a smile on his face.  
  
"W-Well I h-have a f-f-few q-questions to-  
  
"YOU, YOU HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS!!! LISTEN HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT. YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO RETRIEVE THE BOY, OR I WILL PERSONALY GO AND GET HIM MY SELF EVEN IF I HAVE TO TEAR THIS WHOLE PLACE APART!!!" said Vegeta as he brought his fist down on the metal desk totally destroying it.  
  
"DETECTIVE, let the boy go now, we have all we need from him." Said the Chief who had been watching the whole incident from his office. He had already receive a call from Capsule Corp. while Vegeta was ranting and did not want to see the crazed man loose his temper. The detective took one more look at the desk and quickly left to get Gohan. Mean while no one else dared move from their spot. Soon Gohan came out with a scowl that was identical to Vegeta's. Vegeta smirked when he saw this and the three was about to leave when the police who was sitting at the now destroyed desk spoke up.  
  
"W-W-Wait." Said the officer  
  
"What is it now?" said Vegeta in a very low voice.  
  
"Well y-you still h-h-have to f-fill out the forms." Said the Officers  
  
"Urrrg fine, Crone-Drone go fill out those papers so we can leave already." Snapped Vegeta.   
  
Krillen quickly went to fill out the forms while the two sayjins leaned up against the wall with their arms crossed scowling. It was amazing how those too looked alike like that. Krillen finished the papers in record time and the three was on their way.  
  
Videl flew quickly towards the police station fussing about her father. When she had got home he gave her a long lecture about how dangerous school could be and how she should watch her back. He had also went on to talk about how all boys was evil. After his lectures he introduce Videl to his new girlfriend and made her stay and have dinner with them. Finally the torture was over and she was now heading to see what had happen to Gohan. She had call before she left and had found that Gohan was still being held there. She just hope that Gohan would still be there when she arrive so she could meet his parents. Gohan was still a mystery to her as he was to everyone else but she was determine to find who he was and meeting his parent would be a good place to start.  
  
As she was landing her jet copter, another jet flew by almost causing her to crash. She would have flew after them but she knew she had more important things to do at the moment. As she entered the building she bumped into a person with the symbol C.C. After entering the building the first thing she saw was the police moving a busted desk which was strange to Videl for she saw nothing that could have cause it as Videl headed towards the Chiefs office.  
  
"Hi chief, just drop by to ask you a question, by the way what happen to the desk out front?" ask Videl  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, what can I do for you? Ask the Chief.  
  
"I was wondering if I can talk to Gohan until his parents arrive." Stated Videl  
  
"I sorry Videl but you just miss him. We just release Gohan, I must say it was quite interesting." Said the Chief.  
  
"I found nothing interesting in watching some craze man breaking a 50 pound metal desk with his bare hand while threatening to tear this whole place apart."  
  
Both the Chief and Videl turn around to see the Detective standing in the door way.  
  
"I see you finally come out of your hiding place." Joke the Chief.  
  
"Ha, Ha, very funny Chief, anyway I want to know what the big idea taking all my information on this case, don't tell me you gave it to somebody else." Said the Detective.  
  
"No I didn't, I gave the file and all the information we had to an employee working for Capsule Corp. It seems that they will handle this case personally.  
  
"But why would Capsule Corp. want to handle this case. Don't tell me that kid knows somebody from Capsule Corp" said the Detective  
  
"I don't know but I do know that I don't feel like upsetting top ranking officers at Capsule Corp., I remember what happen the last time somebody here did that. They had the government officials down here in less than 30 minutes.  
  
"Excuse me Chief but there aren't any copies here that I can look at." Ask Videl who was getting mad that the two was ignoring her.  
  
"I sorry Videl but I didn't make any copies, hell they even wanted the Video taping here." Said the Chief.  
  
"Damn now I can't even look get a picture of who got Gohan" thought Videl  
  
"Yeah well I did some checking up on Gohan and all I could find is that he have a little brother name Goten and that he attack a boy who supposedly was hurting someone. Other than that I found nothing." Said the Detective  
  
"Yeah well you probably won't. If that boy have connections with Capsule Corp. then he's probably protected." Said the Chief.  
  
"I know." Said the Detective as he headed out the door.  
  
"Well I sorry I couldn't help you Videl, I guess I see you later." Said the Chief.  
  
"Yeah Chief I better get going said Videl." Sooo Gohan is protected by Capsule Corp., well I guess I just have to break into their files to find out about Gohan and I know just the person to help me. 


	8. Questions and Answers

Hello to all, well here is the next chapter. And thanks to all who have reviewed so far.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz. Suing me will only be a waste of time and money(you more than me because I have none).  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Because of the incident, the school had been cancelled for the next day as Capsule Corp. finish up their investigation after taking over the case. Trunks and Goten still had to go to school though and wasn't happen with Gohan being out. Gohan had been training in the Gravity Room with Vegeta until their training got out of control causing them to once again break the Gravity Room. As always Vegeta disappeared while Gohan decided to rest. It had been a long time since Gohan had actually relax and it was good to finally be doing so. While he was relaxing in his room Bulma came in wanting to speak to Gohan.  
  
"Hi Gohan."  
  
"Hi Bulma, what's up"  
  
"Well I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"What is it?" ask Gohan  
  
"Well Gohan, it about you. From what I been hearing you not exactly the friendly type at school. Gohan, school is suppose to be a place where you can have fun as well as learn not just scare people away.  
  
"Come on Bulma, this school sucks, all the teachers there tries to constantly make me look stupid, and the only things that most of the students think about is sex, clothes, and partying." Said Gohan  
  
"Well Gohan if you want I can have you move to another school." Smirked Bulma  
  
"Oh no you don't, at least at this school I have somewhat fitted in, I rather stay at this school than go to another." Said Gohan  
  
"Gohan, I'm not saying that you should kiss other people butt to be their friend, I just want you to have a good time. We both know that you've been through a lot and I just want you to be happy and I know you Gohan, you rather push people away than become friends, you almost as bad as Vegeta" Said Bulma  
  
"Hey come on, I'm not that bad." Pouted Gohan  
  
"I know, but do you mean to tell me that there's not one person there that considers you a friend."  
  
"Well now that you mention it, there is one person there that considers me her friend." Said Gohan  
  
"Oh so there is a girl-"  
  
"Stop it right there, I said a FRIEND, not GIRLFRIEND." Said Gohan  
  
"Alright, but see Gohan, even you have to have somebody to talk to." Said Bulma  
  
"Ha, Ha." Said Gohan. They laugh for a little while until Bulma got serious.  
  
"Gohan do you know what these are." Ask Bulma as she handed a plastic bag at Gohan who examine it. It was the two small objects that Tank shot at Gohan.  
  
"Um, no I haven't seen these before" said Gohan  
  
"Well apparently they are use for blinding people. As you know, Capsule Corps., personally took over the case and our Investigators found these on the ground. It's one of the newest weapon design in the underground (crooks, hit men etc). Once these enter the eye it somehow releases a chemical that cause the person to go blind. A person can stand as mush as 20 feet away and shoot or throw these at you depending on how good their aim is. The other student who was hit with one of these is now currently blind in his left eye. But don't worry, because of the latest technology, we can reverse the chemical reaction and the student will be able to see out of both his eyes. As a matter of fact Capsule Corp. has offer to pay for the operation. But Gohan do you know why that student wanted to do this to you." Ask Bulma  
  
"No, I didn't even know him accept that he had just move here and had the same last period with me. But even then I didn't talk to him, I didn't even know his name. But I'm guessing that it have something to do with the Crane Gang." Said gohan  
  
"Who are they." Ask Bulma  
  
"Well remember that girl I help save, apparently that boy is apart of this gang and I think they have it out for me, but don't worry about me Bulma I be fine." Said Gohan  
  
"If you say so Gohan, but I want you to be more careful." Said Bulma "Crane? I know I heard that before but from where." Thought Bulma  
  
"I will." Said Gohan. Once again Vegeta laugh could be heard through out Capsule Corp. as the prince was clearly enjoying his self.  
  
"Bulma I have to ask you this. Every time the Gravity Room break down or get destroyed, Vegeta always leave and every time he do I hear that laugh, do you know what he's up to." Ask Gohan  
  
"Oh, that well it all started when Vegeta first came to stay here. As you know Vegeta always manage to over do it and I was constantly fixing the gravity room. Well at that time Capsule Corp. was also under attack by hackers and I was either stuck trying to stop them and fixing the gravity room. Well one day Vegeta as usually broke the gravity room and came to get me to fix it. Unfortunately I was currently trying to stop a certain hacker from stealing my invention and could not fix the machine. So Vegeta was force to sit and wait until I was finish which took quite some time. Well after watching me for a few hours, Vegeta finally shove me out the way and begin writing codes to block the hacker. It sure surprise the hell out of me. Anyway it wasn't long before he had block the hacker off completely and was also able to track his address. Apparently hacking was one of a few things that Vegeta had learn while under Frieza's command and became very good at it. Well after he was finish Vegeta pick me up and took me to the Gravity Room and demanded me to fix the machine while he went back to the room and continue blocking off hackers.   
  
"But how did he learn the programs languages?" ask Gohan  
  
"I ask him that to. His reply was the he had seen me and enough weaklings do it enough times to memorized the language. For some reason, Vegeta found it amusing especially after he learned how to crash the hacker computers." Said Bulma  
  
"I wonder why" smirk Gohan  
  
"Yeah well since that day, whenever the Gravity Room breaks down Vegeta usually heads to that room. You know Gohan, although he doesn't prefer to show it, Vegeta smarter than he looks." Said Bulma  
  
"Oh, I know Bulma." Said Gohan  
  
"He might even be able to beat you Gohan, I can barely keep up with him sometimes." Said Bulma  
  
"Maybe one day we'll find out." Said Gohan.  
  
"Well that day might be today, Vegeta wants to see you about something, he wouldn't tell me." Said Bulma  
  
"Alright but where is this room."  
  
"In my lab of course it's the door on the far right corner, you can't miss it.  
  
MEAN WHILE  
  
"Come on De, you're suppose to be a pro at this" said Videl  
  
"I'm trying Videl but every time I make a move that person come up with a way to block me. Not to mention the fact that we are trying to hack into Capsule Corps...the biggest company in the world. Whoever this is has got to be a professional ." Said De.   
  
They had been trying to hack in to Capsule Corp. for the pass hour trying to find anything on Son Gohan. But so far had had no such luck finding information on Gohan.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking Videl, why on earth are you looking for information on Gohan, I thought you hated the guy" ask De  
  
"I do hate Gohan, he a pain in the ass, but he hiding something I want to find out what!" said Videl  
  
"Yeah but why would Gohan files be at one of the largest company in the world, it just doesn't make since." Said De  
  
"That what's we are going to find out. I check the police files, there nothing in there about Gohan and after what happen yesterday I positive that Gohan files are located somewhere inside Capsule Corp.  
  
"Yeah well if it is, it has one hell of a body guard because they're not letting me get anywhere near his file." Said De.   
  
Back at Capsule Corps.  
  
Gohan had follow Bulma direction and sure enough had found the door. How Gohan had never notice the door before was beyond him but at the moment decide not to think about it.  
  
"I see you're having fun." Stated Gohan  
  
"Very funny boy, take a seat this might interest you." Said Vegeta.  
  
"I doubt it." Said Gohan as he sat down and begin reading the screen. Apparently somebody was currently hacking through the system looking for what appeared to be his personal file.  
  
"What the hell." Said Gohan  
  
"Oh interested now are we." Said Vegeta  
  
Not saying another word, Gohan pull out the second computer and begin writing in codes as well.  
  
"Who in the hell would be looking up my personal file. Could it be- No I check the Crane Gang files and none of them appear to be that smart or know how to write codes, so then who? No one knows I stay here. Who would even think that Capsule Corps. would hold my files. Could it be Videl? Damn-it what's going on." Thought Gohan.  
  
Finally they were able to cut off the hacker and get their address. Both wondering what was going on.  
  
"I could have stop them without you help boy." Ask Vegeta.  
  
"I know, but when something involves me I make it my business to interfere." Said Gohan  
  
"What interest me is why they were looking for your files here." Said Vegeta  
  
"I don't know but I heading out to that address." Said Gohan  
  
"Fine boy but be back this evening so we can finish what we started." Said Vegeta.  
  
Mean While  
  
As Videl and De tries to hack Capsule Corps files the screen suddenly goes black.  
  
"Shit." Said De  
  
"What happen?" ask videl  
  
"They crash our computer, come on Videl we got to leave now, who knows how long we have before they trace where we are it a good thing there's no camera up here otherwise they would have our pictures. And with that the two headed out the lab.  
  
"Damnit I was so close to finding something out about Gohan but once again I'm at a dead end. But mark my words I will find your secrets Son Gohan." Thought Videl.  
  
Gohan flew at top speed to the location wishing that just this once he knew his fathers instant transmission. As he headed towards the computer lab he was surprised to Videl and some other girl heading in the opposite direction very quickly. As he entered the lab he notice one of the computers in the back blank. Walking up to the desk he quickly scanned the names but was surprise to not find Videl name there.  
  
"Can I help you sir." Ask the lab director.  
  
"Her name may not be on the list but maybe she was in here." Thought Gohan  
  
"Yes I suppose to be doing a report with Videl and a friend."  
  
"Oh." Said the director as she look around the lab.  
  
"Now where are they I know I saw them in here." Said the lady  
  
"That's okay, I must have miss them, I'll just email them my part later thanks." Said Gohan as he quickly turn around and left.  
  
"Well that answers my question about who was in here, well if this is how she wants to play then I guess it time for a little payback." Thought Gohan as he exit the building.  
  
Crane Gang Place  
  
"I thought I was bringing in a new member today where is he." Ask the Crane Master (I can't remember if that's his name are not sorry if it not, but you should know him: wears a black crane hat, dark shades etc.)  
  
"He not here...he was arrested." Said Troy.  
  
"Arrested? For what?" Snapped the Crane Master.  
  
"He fail the test and was arrested." Said Troy glaring at Tom.  
  
"Wasn't he suppose to stop this so call trouble maker that was interfering with your plans at school."  
  
"Yes sensi." Said Troy.  
  
"Need I remind you that profits in your area has fallen in the last couple of months because of the problems you have been having with that golden fighter and Videl. You was suppose to finish her off last week at the party but again you idiots fail. And now you tell me you morons can't get rid of another high school kid.  
  
"No sensi. Just give us some more time. I promise you that Son Gohan will be no more." Said Troy  
  
"D-Did you say Son Gohan?" said The Crane Master  
  
"Um yes sensi." Said Troy  
  
"Tell me something who is his father." Said the Crane Master  
  
"We don't know sensi. Nobody really knows nothing about him." Said Troy  
  
"Well do you still has his picture." Said Crane Master  
  
"Yes Zane." Said Troy as Zane got the picture and handed it to him.  
  
"If this kid is who I think he is then these buffoons won't have a chance to beat him. There's only one person I know that goes by that "Son" name and this has got to be his child. But he still a kid and with my brother new body parts he should be able to beat this kid. I'll just have to have him drop by. In the meantime maybe these morons can injured him somehow. Finally me and my brother will get some payback." Thought Crane Master  
  
"Alright I giving you another chance. But mark my words I don't train failures.  
  
Well that it for this chapter. Sorry it taking me so long to get these out but with all the school work, I having less time to do these but I will finish this story. 


	9. Subs and rivals

Hello to all again. I finally had some time to myself so I was able to write out another chapter. Well enough with the small chat. On with the story. (n.n)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALLZ.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
BACK TO SCHOOL  
  
Gohan scowled heading to school seeing a huge crowd outside. But to his surprise they weren't bothering him as he got out his car. In fact they looked as if they were crowded around something else. Not caring to see what the commotion was about, Gohan headed in the building. But it was clear to him that all of the students had heard about what happen as they all got out of his way as he was heading to his locker. Gohan saw the look in some of their eyes and it was the same look he had seen many times before. Fear. But he didn't let it get to him. Gohan had come to find out that most people feared things that they could not understand and it was clear to him that he was one of those things. So Gohan ignored the look. After getting in his seat Gohan took out his books and stared out the window seeing as he had plenty of time before school starts.  
  
"Hi, Gohan, how are you doing." Said Erasa  
  
"I'm fine Erasa just ready for school to be over with." Said Gohan  
  
"Come on Gohan, school not that bad besides you don't look like you have any problems with the work that they give you." Said Erasa  
  
"It not the work that's a problem it some of the people I have to put up with." Said Gohan  
  
"Well if that the way you feel I'll leave you alone." Joke Erasa  
  
"It's not you, Erasa you okay except for the talkin- hey I was just kidding." Laugh Gohan as Erasa continue to hit him playfully.  
  
"Yeah well you better watch your mouth." Said Erasa  
  
"Okay, but I'm serious, speaking of which here come two reasons now." Said Gohan as Videl and Sharpner entered the room.  
  
"Oh come on Gohan, they're not that bad." Said Erasa taking up for her friends.  
  
"Sure and Mr. Smith loves everybody." Said Gohan. The two finish their conversation as Videl and Sharpner took their seats.  
  
"So Videl how about you and me go to the movies tonight?" said Sharpner  
  
"Cut the crap Sharpner, I'm not in the mood." Said Videl  
  
"You okay Videl?" ask Erasa  
  
"NO I'm not okay, some jerk sent a virus on my computer crashing it and and also infecting the security system at our house causing the whole place to go into lock down. We weren't able to get in until late last night. And to top it off some dummy shot down my jet copter and I had to get my dad to bring me to school." Said Videl  
  
"Well that explains that crowd outside. They was here to see that jack- ass. Humph he just better be glad that I decided not to see what was going on." Thought Gohan  
  
But Gohan couldn't help but smile at hearing that his handy work was a success.  
  
"I don't get it, doesn't your computer do a virus scan on everything that's sent to you." Said Sharpner  
  
"Yeah but for some reason the computer didn't catch the virus. I don't understand it, we have one of the best firewalls around, nothing have ever been able to get through before, whoever did this knew what they was doing." Said Videl.  
  
As she look at Gohan, she notice that he was busy trying to control his laughter.  
  
"I wonder- yes he has something to do with this. This shit didn't start until after I tried to hack into Capsule Corp. looking up information about him. But if he knew I did this then why didn't he call the cops to turn me and De in." Thought Videl  
  
"I see nothing funny about this Gohan." Said Videl.  
  
"That's because you don't see the humor in it." Said Gohan "That what's you get for getting into thing that are not your concern." Thought Gohan  
  
"Did you have something to do with this!" Snapped Videl  
  
"Why are you blaming me, I mean it's not like I had a 'reason' to do something like that 'if' I knew how to send a virus in the first place.  
  
"Videl calm down." Said Erasa  
  
"Yeah Videl, 'things' like this happen everyday." Said Gohan smirking  
  
"Fuck you Gohan." Said VIdel  
  
"In your dreams." Said Gohan  
  
Videl was about to make another comment but stop seeing the teacher enter the class room  
  
"Alright class, listen up. As you all know, Coach Johnson and another student was assaulted earlier this week, so as a per caution, you will now be taking self defense class for P.E. until Coach Johnson will be able to return. The school wants to ensure your parents that this is a safe school. Now let's begin shall we." Said Mr. Smith  
  
Class went by quickly and doing lunch time all that was being talking about was the self defense classes everybody was now taking for P.E. From what Sharpner had been hearing from other students who had already taken the class, the class wouldn't be easy. Gohan was once again joined by Erasa, Videl and Sharpner. But he didn't mind today as he too wanted to hear about this new class was what was expected from the students.  
  
"I can't believe they're making everybody take self defense classes. Some of us are not made for physical combat." Stated Erasa. She hadn't like the idea since she first heard about it first period.  
  
"Come on Erasa, it not that bad from what I hear the teacher shows you the basic self defense move and put you up against other students.  
  
"Yeah it no different from that class you took for self defense class last year." Said Videl  
  
"In case you two don't remember I sprung my arm and twist my ankle and that was all doing the first day." Said Erasa  
  
"Oh don't feel bad, I sure Gohan will do much worst than you." Stated Sharpner. Gohan ignored his statement for the time being secretly hoping that he and Shaprner would be teamed up later that afternoon.  
  
"That what you think from what I have seen Gohan can pretty much take care of his self." Said Erasa  
  
"Look Erasa everybody have to take this besides it's good to know." Said Videl  
  
"Yeah right, like they can teach you how to defend yourself in just two weeks, one hour a day." Mumble Gohan.  
  
"Well maybe you can't learn something Gohan, but I will." Smirked Videl. "I just knows he had something to do with that virus. But I don't have any proof. Damn him, he just better hope we don't paired up. Then I'll have him all to myself- I mean he will pay. Hgrrrrrr!" Thought Videl  
  
"dummy" mumble Gohan  
  
"What was that?!" said Videl  
  
"Come on you guys chill." Said Erasa.  
  
Gohan and Videl continue to glare at each other but said nothing else. Finally it was time for Gohan, Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl to take the self defense class. After changing, the group sat in the stands waiting for their new instructor to show. Not long after a tall man about 6'7 came out wearing a black gi. It was clear to everyone that he was muscular and demanded respect and Gohan knew from reading his ki that he was strong (no not like flying or jumping 100 ft high just a good normal human fighter, like Hercule but with more understanding of marshal arts).  
  
"Good afternoon. For the next two weeks I will be your instructor on learning self defense. My name is Jin Chan but you can all call me Mr. Chan. Now there are a few rules I want you to remember. Rule number one: There will be no fighting unless I gives the orders. Each of you will be partner up after we go over the lesson. Number Two everybody must part take in all of the lesson. Number 3 everybody here are to only use these moves as self defense, do not use these for assult. Now are their any questions." Ask Mr. Chan  
  
"Yes I have one will the boys practice with the girls." Ask Sharpner receiving laughs for his remark.  
  
"So you like to be funny, come here for a moment." Said the Teacher. Sharpner gulp as he headed down the stands to meet the instructor.  
  
"Tell me something have taken marshal arts?" ask the instructor  
  
"Yeah, I practice at the Satan dojo and have a yellow belt as of now." Stated Sharpner proudly. Before Sharpner could think, Chan quickly put his leg behind Sharpner's and pinned him to the floor. All the students burst out laughing.  
  
"Might I suggest that you might start paying attention to your instructor there, a white belt could have avoided that. Let me make myself clear. I take my job very seriously I am here to make sure you people learn how to defend your self. I do not tolerate comedians disrupting my class. Now go take your seat." Said Chan  
  
A very piss Sharpner headed back to his seat as the rest of the class begin watching the demonstration. After Sharpner took a seat Chan proceeded in calling out the role. He stopped and looked at Gohan after he said his name but continued on. (No he isn't Master Roshi)  
  
"Now before we begin how many people here have taken a self defense class before?" ask Chan. About 10 people raise their hands indicating that they had taken a self defense class.  
  
"Good you might be able to help later on in my lessons." Stated Chan.   
  
With that, Chan began showing simple moves to do when attacked. He also showed them the basic places to attack like the eyes, throat (and private parts for men, you get the point). Unfortunatly for Gohan and Videl no one was paired up today.  
  
"Now class I expect you to remember these technique for you will have to do them tomorrow. Now go change and have a nice day." Said Chan  
  
The students quickly left to head to the lockers to go change.  
  
SOME WHERE AT THE OUT SKIRTS OF SATAN CITY  
  
"How much longer do we have to wait here?" said Tom  
  
"I don't know and personally I don't care. Just shut up, we wouldn't be here if Tank had not fail us." Stated Zane  
  
"Yeah, and it was your idea Tom, so quit whining." Said James.  
  
"MY FAULT. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAN'T KEEP YOUR PANTS UP. IF YOU HADN'T TRIED TO RAPE ERASA THEN THAT PUNK WOULD HAVE NEVER INTERFERED." Tom  
  
"QUIET ALL OF YOU. I think I see something heading this way." Said Troy  
  
Sure enough something was heading their way at very high speed. The object soon crashed a couple of feet in front of them.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT." Ask Zane coughing from the dust the crashed caused.  
  
"Don't know." Said Troy  
  
After the dust cleared the group gawked at what appeared to be a half man half machine standing there.  
  
"A-Are you Mercenary Tao?" ask Zane  
  
"Yes, who wants to know." Said Tao  
  
"We're the Crane Gang. Your brother sent us to meet you." Stated Troy  
  
"Well then lets get moving shall we." Stated Tao "Finally I will have my revenge on that boy. He will pay for his interference in that village. His father may have beaten me but I will not lose to his son. Thought Tao  
  
Finally things are coming into place. Well that's it for now. I probably won't have the next chapter done until the middle of next week (Two very important tests coming up that I must be prepared for). Also thank to all who reviewed. 


	10. Mercenary Tao Attacks

Well here is the next chapter. Oh and "{}" these will represent 'thoughts' since for some reason my writing that was in bold hasn't shown up on fanfiction. Enjoy (^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dragonballz.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
CRANE GANG HIDEOUT  
  
"Welcome brother it's been along time." Said Crane Master  
  
"Indeed it has, I hear that you need of my services." Said Tao  
  
"Yes I have some people I need you to rid me of. One you already know." Smirk Crane Master.  
  
"Yes and who are the other two." Said Tao  
  
"The city two crime fighters Videl Satan and The Gold Fighter, the two of them has been destroying my organization all across town and I won't stand for it any longer." Said the Crane Master tossing Mercenary Tao pictures of each crime fighter. Looking at the second picture, Tao started laughing.  
  
"Why are you laughing." Ask Crane Master.  
  
"That boy in the picture. He is Son Gohan." Said Crane.  
  
"What, Son Gohan is the Gold Fighter but how do you know." Said Troy confused.  
  
"Seven years ago I was working for a crime boss in a small village. He was bullying the town folks there to give him their money and in return he would protect them from the one know as Cell. Well everyone agree but an old man and his grand-daughter. I was about to kill them when a little boy with blond hair and green eyes showed up and spoiled my plans. He then told me his father was Son Goku, a very powerful warrior and it appeared that he was just as strong as his father was at that age (yeah right). Unfortunately I was unable to be him at the time but that's different now. I've greatly improve and with my new parts I won't fail again." Said Tao  
  
"But how can Gohan be the Gold Fighter they don't even look alike." Said Troy.  
  
"Of course not, like any good fighter he hiding his identity. It just so happen that I know who he is by his own mistake. You see, no one really know what I look like because they never lived to tell about it.{Except for two fighters and a village} He's doing the same thing by changing the way he look." Stated Tao.  
  
"Well now that we've gotten that out of the way I'll leave to do your job brother. Have fun. Oh and take them with you. Let them see how a professional handle things." Said the Crane Master getting ready to leave.  
  
"Very well, I'll do it just this once. Follow me" Said Tao.  
  
"So what's your plan." Ask Tom  
  
"My plan is simple take out the strongest fighter first and that would be Gohan. After that killing the girl will be easy." Stated Tao.  
  
"But how are you sure Gohan the strongest." Ask Lee (Yes they do know that Hercule is not the strongest, they have been training under the Crane Master)  
  
Mercenary Tao turn and look at the other fighters studying them.  
  
"I see, none of you can read ki, humph my brother must be slacking off on your training just like he use to do with Tien, and it will be his down fall.again. Well for your information I can read a person fighting level, for instance out of all you, he is the strongest." Stated Tao pointing to Troy.  
  
"He's right." Stated Zane.  
  
"Well now how are you going to get Gohan." Ask James.  
  
"Simple I'm going to fight him on my terms." Said Tao  
  
"Good luck we've trying that and all we got was our butts kick."said Jason  
  
"You've have been getting your butts kick not me." Said Troy  
  
"Enough all of you. You may have think that you was fighting him on your terms but tell me something how many people was present." Ask Troy  
  
"No one but us and whoever we was attacking." Said James  
  
"That my point, he just like his father, he likes to fight you where it just you and him and no one to interfere. But this time it will be different, I will make him fight me in public where any one will be my victim, just watch." Stated Tao  
  
Friday Morning  
  
Finally it was Friday, and Gohan couldn't have been happier. The last few days had been hell for him and he was just ready for this week to end. Entering his classroom Gohan found that no one he knew (or would talk to for that matter) was there. Smirking to his self he headed to his usually spot and sat down. Not to long after Videl and Sharpner entered the class room.  
  
{Just great, as if things can't get any worst, I'm stuck starting the day off with these two idiots} thought Gohan  
  
"So did they ever figure out what happen at your house, there was a 2 hour special report about it last night on the news." Said Sharpner  
  
"No they can't find nothing." Said Videl glaring at Gohan.  
  
"Damn that's to bad I know your father pissed." Said Sharpner  
  
"Like I would care if he's piss. Hell he didn't even speak to me, he just spent the whole time fussing with the police.. AND TO TOP THAT OFF HE BROUGHT THAT BITCH WITH HIM."  
  
"Whoa Videl chill. Listen don't let her get to you besides you still haven't got Erasa a gift yet." Said Sharpner  
  
"Damn with all that's been happening I totally forgot about that. I guess I'll do it today." Said Videl. Looking again at Gohan, she remembered that Erasa parents had wanted him to come to the party tomorrow as well. But seeing that they didn't have his address they opted for her to tell him since she knew him. It would have been fine with her, except for the fact that they don't get alone with each other.  
  
{And spending another Saturday with Gohan isn't exactly on my 'to do' list) thought Videl  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"What."  
  
"Do you have anything plan this weekend." Said Videl  
  
"If I do that's none of your business." Said Gohan {What is she up too, well whatever it is I'm not falling for it.}  
  
" Listen, Erasa parents are giving her a surprise birthday party tomorrow and they asked me to invite you since they couldn't find your address." Said Videl  
  
"I see, so I take it that they just told you yesterday to invite me today, doesn't that seems kind of odd to you." Said Gohan narrowing his eyes.  
  
"No I was told last weekend and-  
  
"And you decided to wait to the last minute to tell me. thanks." Said Gohan turning around.  
  
"No you jerk I just forgot that's all." Snapped Videl  
  
"Sure whatever." Said Gohan  
  
{I swear he's impossible to get along with, well I did tell him. It's up to him if he's going to show up.} Thought Videl  
  
"Hi guys." said Erasa as she came and took her seat by the others.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hi Erasa"  
  
"."  
  
"So do you guys have anything plan today? I thought that we could go out seeing that I have to spend tomorrow with my parents." Said Erasa.  
  
"Sorry but I have to go to the mall-" started Videl until she quickly realize that she was about to spill about the surprise birthday party.  
  
"Oh, well maybe I can come with you, I sure you don't mind." Said Erasa grinning.  
  
"No not at all." Said Videl  
  
{Nice going Videl, just how are you going to get a gift if she's with you the entire time.) thought Videl  
  
"Great so what about you Sharpner, I know you don't have anything plan you're coming too right." Said Erasa.  
  
Sharpner was about to say no until Videl cut for him.  
  
"Of course he's coming, he's driving us seeing that my jet copter broken." Said Videl  
  
"Ha ha that right yeah." Said Sharpner giving Videl a weird look.  
  
Gohan though couldn't take it any more and burst out laughing.  
  
{I can't believe that she's actually buying that. They can't lie worth a flip} thought Gohan  
  
"What so funny Gohan?" asked Erasa  
  
"Just this horrible 'lie' I heard" said Gohan smirking at Videl and Sharpner  
  
"Really what was it." Said Erasa stopping Gohan laughter.  
  
{Not so funny now Gohan, let see you get out of this.}Thought Videl  
  
{Well I can't ruin the surprise. Even I'm not that evil, wait I got it!" thought Gohan  
  
"Do you really want to know?" said Gohan smiling evilly.  
  
"Uh now that I've thought about it no that's alright." Said Erasa not liking the look on Gohan face.  
  
"Oh okay then your lose." Said Gohan smirking.  
  
"I want to know." Said Videl smirking.  
  
"I would tell you Videl but I doubt if you would comprehend it." Said Gohan  
  
{Why that son of a bitch! Urgg he is so dead} thought Videl  
  
{Gohan 21 Videl 5} thought Gohan  
  
"So Gohan why don't you come along to." Said Erasa  
  
"Sorry but I already have something plan for this evening." Said Gohan  
  
"Okay then if you have time you know where to find us." Said Erasa  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
Gohan arrive home shortly having decided that he would go to the party honoring Erasa parents wishes despite the fact that he had just been told. But now another problem arrive. What to get her? Gohan had been thinking about this on his way home but couldn't come up with nothing which left him no choice but to ask Bulma for help.  
  
"Sure I will help you Gohan, just let me finish this program and we will be on our way." Said Bulma.  
  
"Um, exactly where are we going?" ask Gohan.  
  
"To the mall of course, I know the perfect gift that she will like. Oh Krillen,18 and Marron, will be joining us." Said Bulma  
  
Gohan groan. {Bulma + Krillen + Mall = HELL!}  
  
{It's bad enough that I have to go the mall with Bulma. But with Krillen and his family there he's going to be on my case about liking some girl, and I thought this day couldn't get any worst.}  
  
AT THE MALL  
  
Gohan stood with Bulma outside of the mall waiting on Krillen to join them.  
  
"So what do Krillen need." Ask Gohan.  
  
"Oh, he's looking for a 'gift' for 18. Apparently he forgot their anniversary is coming up doesn't have anything for her. Men, " Said Bulma frowning as she began to talk about how uncaring men are.  
  
{Me and my big mouth next time just keep your mouth close. Well it look like Krillen have some problems of his own, at least now I'll have some ammo against him when he arrive.} thought Gohan  
  
"Sooooooo, if he forgotten her gift why is he bringing her along with him." Ask Gohan  
  
"Krillen doesn't know it but Master Roshi told me18 heard him on the phone and is coming along to give him a hard time." Said Bulma  
  
It wasn't long after that Krillen, 18 and Marron finally arrive and they headed in the mall.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Videl smiled as she finally slip away from Sharpner and Erasa and was able to look for a gift.  
  
{Good thing I got Sharpner to lie about needing help picking out a new outfit. Now where to head first?} thought Videl as she tried to think of a gift that would suit her friend.  
  
Looking around she spotted a fashion store and headed in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
{Hmmm, he's at the mall, perfect he won't even know what hit him.}Thought Tao  
  
"Head for the mall" said Tao  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So what do you need here." Ask 18 looking at Krillen.  
  
"I need Bulma's help finding something." Said Krillen nervously  
  
"Finding what exactly." Said 18.  
  
"It's embarrassing to say." Said Krillen  
  
{I'll say} thought Gohan and Bulma together  
  
"So tell me in my ear, Marron won't hear." Said 18 narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Say this looks like a nice place to start." Said Bulma trying to change the subject. The only problem her choice in starting.  
  
"You need Bulma's help with female's clothes?!! What do you think I am." Ask 18  
  
"No, no 18 I'm not here for Krillen I'm here to help Gohan with his present for his friend. Said Bulma nervously.  
  
{"What!"}Thought Gohan  
  
Seeing that this would be a good time to change the subject Krillen began to smile.  
  
"So it's a girl you're getting a gift for Gohan?"  
  
"YES Krillen and before you start she just a friend." Said Gohan rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sure she is." Said Krillen  
  
{Okay, so you want put this on me uh, well let see how you like this.}thought Gohan  
  
"So Krillen I'm sure you have big plans for your anniversary." Said Gohan smirking and making sure 18 heard him.  
  
"Yeah, ha ha sure." Said Krillen smiling nervously.  
  
"So what are you doing." Ask Gohan  
  
"Oh, you know something special um excuse me I think I see something over there." said Krillen as he headed to look at some other rings.  
  
Bulma could barely control her laughter listen to Gohan and Krillen conversation.  
  
{Men. If they're not fighting physically then it verbally.} thought Bulma as she tried to think of a way to lose 18. The answer soon came to her as Marron began begging her mom to take her to the toy store.  
  
"Say Gohan why don't you go with 18 and Marron to the toy store." Said Bulma  
  
"That okay Bulma, Krillen can go with me." Stated 18  
  
"Come on honey, let Gohan go besides I doubt if we'll be in here long and this you can get Marron a toy while Bulma help me." Said Krillen  
  
"Fine come on Gohan." Said 18  
  
{That gift she helping him with better be worth it or he'll PAY, dearly.}" Thought 18  
  
"Hey 18, what's the deal I thought we was heading to the toy store." Said Gohan  
  
"We are but for now I want to see how much money would I get for this wedding ring, I trust you know why." Stated 18  
  
"Yeah I know." {Krillen is so dead if 18 hates her anniversary gift}thought Gohan as they headed inside.  
  
{Gohan????} thought Videl as she back track and took another look inside the jewelry store.  
  
Sure enough there was Gohan talking with some woman and a CHILD holding what appeared to be a WEDDING RING. Unknowingly Videl frown at this.  
  
{So this is what he had plan for this evening. And who is THAT talking to him. Whoa chill Videl, you do not like Gohan...do you?} thought Videl thinking about it for a few minutes.  
  
{So I may like him a little but that no reason to go crazy just because I see him with another woman, is there????}  
  
"Videl come on I have been looking everywhere for you. You won't believe what she has done. She has made buy over ten outfits, TEN, come on I'm running out of money." Said Sharpner breaking Videl from her thoughts.  
  
"Huh-" started Videl  
  
But before she complete her sentence, Sharpner had grab her arm and was dragging her behind her shuddering as he thought about Erasa picking out any more outfits.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"We're here Mercenary Tao"  
  
"Good you guys follow me but do not interfere, this is my fight." Stated Tao.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Alright Krillen that should just about do it for 18, now time to help Gohan, after that, how about we get a bite to eat." Said Bulma  
  
"Sure that's fine with me. Now where are they?" ask Krillen as they headed into the toy store. After looking around they finally find them in the back of the store.  
  
{Finally} thought Gohan.  
  
Not to long ago he felt some unwanted people enter the mall and this was not the place he wanted to meet them.  
  
{The sooner she get this gift the sooner we can leave.} Thought Gohan  
  
"So did you get 'everything'?" ask 18  
  
"Yep, we sure did, now let go get Gohan gift." Stated Bulma  
  
So the group headed to the fashion store where Bulma quickly pick out Gohan gift  
  
"So what exactly is this." Said Gohan  
  
"This is the newest makeup kit, brought to you by the one and only Capsule Corp. It has over one hundred choices of items to choose from lipstick to eye liners and can be taken anywhere. Base on what you told me about her Gohan I'm sure she will love this." stated Bulma.  
  
"Alright I just buy this and we'll be on our way." Said Gohan  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ah there he is, well Gohan let's see how you handle this." Said Mercenary Tao as he shot a blast towards the fashioned store.  
  
{What the-} "Everybody get down!" shouted Gohan as he push Bulma to the ground.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
{Come on where are they, they have to be around here somewhere. I need to know who she is.} thought Videl  
  
"Videl why are going the long way around? It will be much easier to get to the movies going the other way." Stated Erasa  
  
"I know that, I'm just looking for something." Said Videl  
  
"I thought that you had already found 'something'" said Sharpner.  
  
"Not that-  
  
************************************************************************  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
{What the hell was that, a blast but where, The MALL, that where Bulma is!}thought Vegeta  
  
"Hey dad did you feel that?" ask Trunks. He and Goten who were sparring had stop when they felt the blast.  
  
"You two follow me and stay close we're going to check this out." Said Vegeta  
  
"Cool we get to see our first battle" thought both Trunks and Goten  
  
Else where around the world the other Z fighter had felt the blast and was also on their way. The blast it self and completely blew a section of the mall apart. Luckily though Gohan able to stop a portion of the blast keeping their store somewhat intact.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Is everyone alright?" ask Gohan checking to see how everyone was doing.  
  
"We're fine but who ever shot that blast at us is dead." Stated 18 now holding a crying Marron.  
  
{Okay no one was kill from that blast, at least from what I can tell but who shot it, The Crane Gang isn't close enough to have done that and from what I could tell none of them knew how to hide their ki. Besides I can still feel them, and whoever shot this was much stronger than them.} thought Gohan  
  
"COME ON OUT BOY, I KNOW YOU STILL THERE." Said Tao  
  
{That voice, I know that voice but from where?} thought Gohan.  
  
"Krillen, 18, I'll handle this, get Bulma and go." Said Gohan  
  
"I'm not leaving, that idiot could have kill Marron and he's going to pay." Said 18.  
  
"And pay he will but let me handle it first, and if you think I didn't do a good enough job you can finished it." Said Gohan.  
  
"Fine but I'll be watching Gohan." With that 18 handed Marron to Krillen, grabbed Bulma and exited.  
  
"Watch your back Gohan." Said Krillen as he follow 18.  
  
{Well now that they're out of the way it time I meet the mystery guest, but first a little change is in order.} thought Gohan as he transform into SS1 and headed towards the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Videl didn't know what had happen. One minute she was talking to Sharpner and Erasa (and of course looking for Gohan) and the next thing she know she was knock to the ground by some type of explosion. Now she was fighting her way through the crowd that was running from the opposite direction of the blast.  
  
{What in the hell could have cost that} Thought Videl. One thing had cross her mind though and that was that she hadn't spotted Gohan or that WOMAN with him running through the crowd.  
  
{I hope he-they're okay} thought Videl  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ah so you finally decided to show your self, I was beginning to think that I had actually kill you with at blast. And look you decided to come out with a makeover, how nice but you can't fool me 'Gohan'. " Stated Tao  
  
"Cocky now are we, well just to let you know that blast couldn't have hurt me if you had hit me with it at point blank." Said Gohan  
  
{So it him, that guy from the village, Mercenary Tao, the one my father defeated all those years ago, and whom I scared away 7 years ago. Looks like he had a makeover as well. At least that explain why I couldn't feel his ki, he part machine, better be careful with him, from the look of things he's gotten himself an upgrade and a good one at that.} thought Gohan.  
  
"Oh really, well it's good to know you've kept up your training, at least now you'll give me somewhat of a fight." Said Tao {That one bluff he should have kept to his self, he's stupid if he thinks that I will fall for that.}  
  
"Oh I plan on giving you more than that." Gohan getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Well we'll just have to see about that." Stated Tao as both he and Gohan charge at each other.  
  
The two of them gave a thunderous punch that shook the building and sent Mercenary Tao flying through the mall crashing into a clothing department store. But in less than a second Mercenary Tao was back up charging Gohan once again throwing a series of punches and kicks faster than the average human eye could see. Gohan though dodge them all and on Mercenary Tao next kick caught his leg and begin swinging him around until he finally decided to let him go sending him through the wall and outside of the mall.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey guys what going on?"  
  
The group looked up to see Tien and Yamcha landing behind them. The group had made it to a near by building and was now standing at the top of it waiting for Gohan to come out.  
  
"We, don't know yet, but we will after Gohan get back. Where Chiaotzu." Stated Krillen  
  
"He headed to Korin Tower just in case we need some sensu beans." Said Tien  
  
"I hope Gohan alright, I wonder who attacked us." Said Bulma.  
  
"I don't know who it is, but whoever he is he's not from space." Said Krillen {I know I'll that power before but from where.}  
  
"Are you sure Krillen." Asked Bulma  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I could care less where's it from, what concerns me is that it knows how to hide it power and there may be others with him."  
  
All turn around to see Piccolo standing behind them.  
  
"The Nameck has a point. That thing also knew exactly where to find Gohan." said Vegeta as he, Trunks, and Goten landed behind him.  
  
"Vegeta, why did you bring them here." Ask Bulma pointing to Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Don't question me woman, besides you rather me leave them unattended." Ask Vegeta.  
  
"No but you could have took them to my mom." mumble Bulma  
  
"What happen to your clothes." Ask Vegeta  
  
"We were caught in the blast, but Gohan got me out of the way." Stated Bulma.  
  
"Great just what we need." Said Krillen as he pointed to the news helicopter flying over the mall.  
  
Their conversation came to an end as they heard a crash and look to see and object flying from the mall.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
{What the}  
  
After finally getting through the crowd, Videl was quickly coming up to the scene of the blast when she heard another loud crash. Not taking any chances she dove to the side. After nothing had happen, she look around to see an large whole at the end of the mall.  
  
{Looks like they took the fight outside} thought Videl.  
  
Running towards the hole she notice two fighter staring each other down. One she quickly recognize as the Gold Fighter. The other she didn't know. {What is that}.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
MEAN WHILE AT THE BATTLE FRONT  
  
Having tire of sizing Gohan up, Tao attack Gohan once again only to become enrage that none of his hits made contact.  
  
"Stand still you bastard and let me hit you." Stated Tao  
  
"Then I wouldn't be play fair." Said Gohan as he caught Tao punch and landed a kick that sent Tao to the ground.  
  
{He is faster than I remember, no matter, he did me a favor bringing us outside} thought Tao.  
  
"Hope I'm boring you." Said Gohan smirking.  
  
"On the contrary things are just getting started" stated Mercenary Tao as he stood up and began powering up.  
  
"I see that you are quick, but let see you dodge this." Stated Tao as he began shooting multiple blasts at Gohan.  
  
{Well here we go} Thought Gohan as he began moving around blasts after blast until he shot one of his own. To his surprise Tao dodge it and reappeared behind Gohan and with a swift powerful punch, knock Gohan to a near by building. Not wasting any time Tao shot a blast directly in to the building destroying it.  
  
"Take that Gohan." Stated Tao  
  
{DID HE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK HE DID?} thought Videl  
  
But before she could ponder further on that Gohan was back up and frowning at Tao.  
  
{JUST WHAT KIND OF UPGRADE DID THIS GUY HAVE! } thought Gohan. Not wasting any time though he quickly charge Tao and engaged in combat.  
  
{He's strong almost as strong as me in SS1.Almost} smirking Gohan disappear with next punch and with a flip, he knocked Tao into the air. Before Tao could recover Gohan appeared in front of him bringing both his hand together over his head, he power up as far as he could go in SS1 and hit Tao right on the head sending him flying towards the ground. Slowing floating towards the ground, Gohan watch as Tao slowly got off the ground. That last hit had did number on Tao, his mechanical body seem to be broken in a few places. Not ready to give up yet Tao jump to the air firing both of his hands at Gohan. (You know like a rocked hand) Gohan quickly dodge them and headed straight for Tao.  
  
{Bad move kid} thought Tao and he made his hand turn around and shoot blasts at Gohan.  
  
Gohan for his part and caught on to Tao plan and using the after image technique he had tricked Tao into shooting a fake Gohan while the real Gohan appeared behind Tao, punching him directly through his back going all the way through putting a hole directly where Mercenary Tao stomach would be.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh," shouted Tao as he slowly feel to the ground with Gohan landing in front of him.  
  
"Had enough, if you give up now, you might get off easy with nothing more than life in prison" said Gohan  
  
{This doesn't make sense, how could that boy still be stronger than me, he can't possible be human. I have to think of something soon or I'll lose this match} thought Tao  
  
Looking to his right, he notice a girl staring at them from the hole in the mall.  
  
{That the girl from the photo, well I may not be able to kill Gohan but at least I have the satisfaction that I kill one of them. But the boy still might be able to stop the blast, no matter, if he do, he'll be giving me enough time to put the remainder of my power into one final blast that he won't be able to stop.  
  
Reacting fast Tao shot a blast directly at the girl.  
  
"Die girl" shouted Tao  
  
{What is he- Videl!!} thought Gohan  
  
{Oh no this is it.} thought Videl as she watch the blast fly towards her. Closing her eyes, Videl waited for the blast to hit her.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Videl was thrown to the wall from the blast but was never hit by it.  
  
{H-Huh} thought Videl as she open her eyes.  
  
Standing above her was and a few feet from where she was watching was the Gold Fighter.  
  
"Are you alright."  
  
"Yeah..I'm fine..thank yo-  
  
"TAKE THIS" shouted Tao  
  
Looking up to the sky Gohan notice that Tao had made a powerful and very large ki ball and was sending directly towards them.  
  
{That idiot, that blast can destroy the everything in miles of here, I have no choice I have to stop this!!!} Thought Gohan  
  
Left with no other choice, Gohan flew towards the ki ball. Spreading his hand, Gohan caught the ball and sent back towards it creator.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Tao as he was engulfed by his own blast and was destroyed.  
  
"Yo- You killed him." Said Videl  
  
"There was no other choice if I haven't he would have destroyed the city." Said Gohan  
  
{Why the hell am I explaining myself to her. I just save her life) thought Gohan  
  
Mean while the others was flying towards Gohan when Krillen notice something.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"What is it Krillen." Ask Bulma  
  
"It that girl from Gohan class, we can't go down there she'll know who we are especially you, Tien, Chiaotzu Yamcha, and Piccolo. She will remember you from the WMAT. And I'm pretty sure she'll know who you are Bulma"  
  
"Humph she won't know me, if she can't tell Gohan when he is super she won't know who I am" said Vegeta forgetting the fact that his picture was once taking during the cell games.  
  
"Or us" shouted Trunks and Goten  
  
"Fine, we'll head to Capsule Corp and wait for you guys there and remember don't call Gohan by his name " Said Piccolo  
  
"Yeah and don't let those news reporters get too close Vegeta." Said Bulma as Yamcha took hold of Bulma and headed follow the others.  
  
After grumbling to his self, Vegeta, Trunk, and Goten landed behind Gohan and Videl in SSJ form.  
  
{More Gold Fighters?} Videl as she notice them land.  
  
"Here, thought you might need this." Said Vegeta smirking as he threw Gohan a sensu bean.  
  
{That guy, he look like one of the guys from the Cells Games} Thought Videl  
  
"Very funny, but I fine." Said Gohan as he turn to Videl. Looking at her he notice a few bruises on her which for some reason angered him. This didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta.  
  
"Take this." Said Gohan (aka Gold Fighter)  
  
"What is that."  
  
"Will you quit with the questions and just eat it, it won't kill you." Said Gohan  
  
Slowly taking the bean to from the Gold Fighter Videl slowly ate the bean and was surprise to feel the pain that she receive from the shockwave of the blast go away.  
  
{But How}  
  
"Come on the others are waiting for us." Said Vegeta  
  
{Others? Just how many of them are there and HOW IN THE HELL CAN THEY ALL FLY? WHAT IS GOING ON? I died and went into the Twilight Zone} thought Videl  
  
"Alright lets go" said Gohan  
  
"Wait " shouted Videl  
  
Turning around the other waited as Gohan flew back down.  
  
"You guys go on ahead I'll catch up." Said Gohan  
  
{The last thing I need now is to have her trying to follow us in her jet copter, humph like it will do her any good.}  
  
"What is it now." Said Gohan rolling his eyes  
  
CLICKED  
  
{Huh what was that} thought Gohan looking at Videl  
  
"Nothing never mind"  
  
Looking at her strangely Gohan finally decided that it was not worth his time and flew to catch up with the others.  
  
"Miss Videl are you okay." Shouted the police as they finally made it to the scene.  
  
"Yes I'm fine." Said Videl  
  
"What happen here." Said the Chief  
  
"Some machine or something attack the mall. He was stop though by the Gold Fighter.  
  
"Was that him leaving just now. "  
  
"We saw three other guys looking similar to him, who are they."  
  
"You got me chief" said Videl holding a camera. {But by the end of this weekend I will know your secret Gold Fighter}  
  
Having seeing Mercenary Tao defeat the Crane Gang quickly headed towards their car.  
  
"What are you guy waiting on come on we must leave now and reports this to the Crane Master." Said Troy.  
  
{How could he be that strong, that power, I MUST have that power.} thought Troy as the Crane Gang left.  
  
"I will beat you Gohan no matter what it takes"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that it for now, stay tune you don't wont to miss what's coming up. Sorry it took so long to get this out, I usually like to have these posted as soon as I'm done. Also thanks to all who have reviewed I really enjoyed them. 


	11. What going on

Hello to all again. I didn't say it the last time I updated so I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving. I know I enjoyed mine. Thanks for the reviews. Well on with the next chapters. And remember {} stands for character thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Gohan sat in Capsule Corp. living room telling the Z gang the entire story of what happen between his self and Mercenary Tao.  
  
"So that thing that attack us was Mercenary Tao?" ask Krillen  
  
"Yeah." Said Gohan  
  
"What I want to know is why wait all the years to attack us. I mean the last I saw him, he was being carried away by his brother at the tournament ." Said Tien.  
  
"He wasn't after you guys, he was after me." Said Gohan  
  
"Why was he after you." Said Piccolo  
  
"Well a few days before the Cell Games I came across a village that was being pressure by a crook. At the time Tao was his enforcer and was about to kill a old man when I stop him. He left right before my father arrive." Said Gohan  
  
"That doesn't make sense boy, if I remember correctly, around that time you was constantly stuck as a super sayjin, how could he have possible known who you was at the mall." Said Vegeta.  
  
"He must have found out who I was, I mean how could he not miss seeing me on t.v." Said Gohan knowing that the news constantly showed his face as the "Gold Fighter"  
  
"Well it over now, Tao actions lead to his own demise, I think it's time we all head home." Said Piccolo.  
  
"Wait, Tien you said that Mercenary Tao had a brother?" ask Gohan.  
  
"Yes why." Ask Tien.  
  
"Huh nothing just wondering, I'll see you guys later." Said Gohan {I'll bet everything that his brother runs the Crane Gang, that's why they was there with him at the mall, which means they'll report back to him that his brother is dead. Damn. And here I thought things were just about to quiet down.}  
  
"Well it was nice seeing everybody again, see you later." Said Yamcha as he left.  
  
"See you." Said Tien as he and Chiaotzu flew off.  
  
"Come on Krillen and don't forget your 'bag'." Said 18 as they left.  
  
"Don't be a stranger Gohan" said Piccolo as he finally left.  
  
"Well I'll go check on Goten and Trunks and dinner will be ready shortly." Said Bulma  
  
After everyone had left Vegeta finally decided to ask Gohan some his question.  
  
"You think his brother leads that gang don't you." Said  
  
"What?" said Gohan  
  
"Don't play dumb with me boy, the woman told me about that gang from school. I also saw the look on your face when Tien mention that Tao had a brother." Said Vegeta smirking.  
  
{Damn, well no sense denying it now} thought Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, but how do you know about them? The last I recall you wasn't even here when my dad met Tao and we never told anyone about meeting Tao right before the Tournament." Said Gohan.  
  
"Please the woman told me all about your father adventures." Said Vegeta  
  
{Well that explain that} thought Gohan  
  
"So are you going after them." Said Vegeta  
  
"Of course but I will need your help." Said Gohan  
  
"What, you need my help to beat a bunch of weaklings, now I heard everything." Said Vegeta laughing.  
  
"I don't need your help beating them, I just your help in persuading their friends into telling me where they are hiding, you see I've come to find out that the Crane Gang controls just about all the crime going on in Satan City. Finding them won't be easy." Said Gohan glaring at Vegeta.  
  
"So you want me to pressure their friends." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Yes so long as you don't kill them, that the last thing I need." said Gohan  
  
"Fine, besides it been awhile since I had some fun." Said Vegeta smirking  
  
"Alright then starting tomorrow night we began our hunt." Said Gohan  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Videl sat in her room running the picture on the Gold Fighter to her machine for a compatible match though she already had in mind who it was. In fact she had already narrowed it down to match just one person thanks to the help of some type of half human half machine. But in order for her to be sure she need proof for herself.  
  
"Running match on picture of Gold Fighter. Process will be done in ten minutes." Said the computer. Normally the thing wouldn't have taken no more that a minute but because of 'Technical Difficulties' the machine was taking much longer.  
  
Any other time, Videl would have been excited about doing these but today her mine was on the woman she saw with Gohan. After she had gave her report to the police she had check all the hospitals that victims of the blast was taken to but didn't see them there. She had just notice today that she had a crush on Gohan, but couldn't figure out why. Maybe because he was the first one to ever say no to her. Since her father had won fame because of the fight Cell, no one ever denied her anything, they always did whatever she wanted without asking why. Or maybe because Gohan didn't believe in her dad as everyone else did. Videl wasn't stupid, all the tapes that she had seen of the Cell Games was all copied or somehow altered, those few years of training with the police had enable her to tell a fake tape when she saw one. And the stories her father told her was never the same. Maybe it was because he didn't fear her. Sure every boy in school like her, but none of them said any because of what Videl could do to them if angered, of course there was the exception of Troy, but even he would go so far before backing down; but Gohan was different, he didn't care how far he went and never pass up the option. In a way Gohan had become her rival, both fighting to out do the other. Now with her knowing she liked him, she was wondering who would win in the end.  
  
{What do Gohan see in her, I mean she's a GROWN WOMAN for crying out loud, she's probably oid enough to be his mother. Maybe that's who she is, but why would they be in a jewelry looking at Wedding Rings. That's disturbing. Come on Videl so you have a small crush on Gohan, get over it, besides I thought if he has the same feeling.}  
  
Breaking from her thoughts, Videl headed to get something to drink. Upon entering the room, she found her father eating at the table watching the tv as usually he hadn't notice her and she quickly roll her eyes before getting her soda listening to the news.  
  
"And here's today top story, today Satan Mall was bomb by what police are now calling a cybrog. Several people were injured from the blast but fortunately no one was killed thanks to The Gold Fighter who destroyed the cybrog." Said the new anchor as a picture of the Gold Fighter came up on the screen.  
  
Seeing the picture of the Gold Fighter, Hercule chokes on his sandwich and began to grasp for air. Videl was about to help until she saw him cough up the offending piece. Finally collecting his self he continued to look at the screen.  
  
{It's them, they're back. But how I thought for sure that they had all died, I mean it's been seven years since I took their credit why come back now. There's no way I can beat them.} Thought Hercule  
  
"No, this can't be real" said Hercule as all the color drain from his face.  
  
Hearing this, Videl turn around noticing her father pale complexion as he stared at the picture of the Gold Fighter.  
  
{What is he talking about, do he know the Gold Fighter, and what wrong with him, I've never seen my father this scared before.} thought Videl  
  
"Maybe he's the only one left." Said Hercule  
  
"And it appears that the Gold Fighter may not be alone in his quest to protect the people of Satan City. The Police reported seeing three other Gold Warriors leaving the area with the Gold Fighter. The police also want to let the public know that the reports about the 7ft green man, and other people flying in the air was just delusions and was cause by the gas break when the bomb went off in the mall." Said the new anchor.  
  
"OH MY GOD IT IS THEM. They are back, the ones who defea-" Said Hercule stop his rambling seeing that he was not along.  
  
"Who's them." Ask Videl narrowing her eyes(.). Something was up and she was tried of being left out. Something about the Gold Fighter scared her father and she wanted to know what. She also wanted know what the rest of that sentence was.  
  
"Them, them who?" Ask Hercule laughing nervously.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me father I saw how you choke when you saw the Gold Fighter, you know him, don't you."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Videl I don't know no Gold Fighter. This is my first time hearing about him today." Said Hercule. To a point he was right. Lately Hercule had been so caught in photo shoots and promoting his merchandise that he haven't even look at the news. But now he would pay close attention to the news.  
  
"That a lie and you know it." Snapped Videl before she realize her mistake  
  
"Don't you talk to me like young lady. I am your Father and I will be respected now go to your room." Said Hercule glaring at Videl. Scared or not he would not have his daughter back talking to him. If she do it now, she might do it in public. Not to mention that this would allow him to leave without answer her question.  
  
Videl had set her up for that one. Blinded by her own anger she had allowed her father to escape her question. Cursing to herself she headed to her room.  
  
{Why did he get so defensive, it was just a question. He's hiding something, something very big by the look on his face. WAIT A MINUTE, a 7ft foot green man, and people flying, those sound liked the people from the Cell Games.}  
  
But before Videl continue on, her computer broke her from her thoughts.  
  
"Analysis is complete." Said the Computer.  
  
This was it, the moment Videl was waiting for.  
  
"Do they match?"  
  
"Yes match is 100%. The person in the two picture are one and the same. Gohan is the Gold Fighter."  
  
Videl smiled.  
  
"I know who you are Gold Fighter. I also know you are involve somehow with my father and I intend to find out what." Said Videl heading to the living room. After searching through the tapes she finally found the video of the Cell Games. Though it had a fake ending, there was no doubt in her mind that the first part was true.  
  
"Now let see if I can find out what's going on." Said Videl as she put the tape in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that it for this chapter sorry that it's short but Midterms are coming up and this is all I can get out for now. Next time on "A New Adventure" Gohan attend Erasa birthday party and is confronted by Videl.  
  
Also my family will be heading out of town for Christmas and New Years to my grandparents house so it might be a while before I can update but I will try to get the next chapters out over the Holidays. As always please review. Happy Holidays (n.n) 


	12. Erasa Party

Hi everyone, hope everybody had a wonderful and safe holiday. Sorry it took me A WHOLE MONTH (and a few days) just to get the next chapter out. I must admit that I was surprise and thankful to all the reviews I have received for my first fic, and I will try to work on my grammar. But with all the school work I have and a new job, I really don't have much time to make changes. All of the chapters are done late at night seeing that's the only time I have to write these (they would be done sooner but I have a brother in college and he always beat me to the computer). Also most of this is done in note-pad so I can't check my grammar. But enough about that on with the next chapter.  
  
DISCLIAMER: I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Gohan slowly pulled up to Erasa house. Truth be told, he really was just waiting on tonight when he and Vegeta began their little hunt for seven unlucky punks. Yes he was looking forward to finally meeting Mercenary Tao brother, even if he would have to share the fun with Vegeta. But for now, he would attend this little party. After all he couldn't wait to see the look on Videl and Sharpner faces when she open his present.  
  
{Humph never pass up an opportunity to beat those two} thought Gohan.  
  
He was surprise that Bulma was even able to find him another make-up capsule. That 'blast' at the mall had destroyed the only fashion store that was carrying Capsule Corp. latest product. That was one of a few reasons why the mall had been so crowded.  
  
{Oh well, let just get this over with.} thought Gohan as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes" said a lady that Gohan assume to be Erasa's mother.  
  
"Hi, I'm here for the surprise party." Said Gohan holding up his invitation.  
  
"Oh hi, I'm Erasa's mother, come on in and follow me Gohan. "  
  
As they entered the house, Gohan notice many people moving about quickly trying to finish putting up the decoration.  
  
"Well as you can see, we are a little behind schedule." Said Erasa mother as she brought Gohan to the living room. Upon entering Gohan notice a few other students from school and a few people he didn't know talking to other people in the room.  
  
"Here we are now just put your presents with the others and make yourself comfortable, Erasa should be back within the next ten minutes. It was nice to finally meet you Gohan." Said Erasa's mother as she headed by down the hall. Gohan quickly put his presents with the others and headed to stand against the wall.  
  
{Well he's here. Now all I have to do is confront him without making a scene.} thought Videl  
  
After fully watching the video last night and doing a lot of research early that morning, she had found out many interesting facts. One was that the little boy in the video was Gohan, meaning he was actually at the Cell Games and knows the truth about what really happen.  
  
The second thing was that the first gold fighter that fought Cell had been called Goku, which she was able to make out while listening to Krillen and Android 16 conversation.  
  
The third was that Son Gohan is Son Goku son. After doing a little research she had discover that his mom was ChiChi Maou, the Ox King daughter which surprise Videl because all royalty pictures was taking and constantly shown in the news but she had never seen pictures of him or his brother. She had also found out about the death of ChiChi giving birth to Goten but could never quite find out what happen to their father. Videl had heard many things about him but she had never known him to be a genius. This was why she called and got a copy of the security tapes from the Science Convention, and the tapes from the mall incident.  
  
Which lead to her forth interesting fact. She was told that evening that Gohan had left with his father, but looking at the tape, the man wasn't Gohan father but Vegeta, the husband of Bulma Brief who she found was also a gold fighter (she compared his pictures from the cell games and from the pictures taken the day before). And with the tape she got from the mall, she notice Gohan entered the mall yesterday with the one and only Bulma Briefs. Videl could not figure out how Gohan knew these individuals until she had did a little research on Bulma which, she found an article about how Bulma had adopted two boys who she was a god parent of and best friends with both their parents, one who left seven years ago and the other died while giving birth. After reading the file, she found that it fitted in perfectly with what she knew about Gohan.  
  
The last anyone had seen or heard of Goku was seven years ago when his son help save a small village but no one from the village could recall his son name, which was right before the Cell Games. Gohan mother died doing the exact time Bulma adopted her god sons and the ages Bulma gave them had match the age of Gohan and Goten. Gohan told them that he live in the 439 Mountain Area. But after calling around she never found his address but she did find out there was once an address out there under the name of Goku and ChiChi.  
  
{That lie was your down fall Gohan. Well, it appears you aren't as perfect as you think, I finally know your secrets. Though I wonder why his father left(Since Videl couldn't find anything else on Goku, she assumed that he abandon them.)}  
  
Yes she had found some interesting things about Gohan, but all of them led to other questions? Questions that only Gohan could answer. And Videl knew that would be the hard part her mission, because Gohan was not a person who would tell Videl what she wanted to know. Especially her.  
  
{I'll wait until I can get him alone.} thought Videl  
  
{Why the hell has she been looking at me all this time? Maybe she likes what she sees? Yeah right. That was funny.} thought Gohan. While he hated Videl with a passion, that didn't mean he hadn't notice how she look. While she did keep her hair a little messy at time and never wore anything that showed her body, he didn't consider her to be ugly. Every boy at school, talk about how she look. And maybe if she had a better attitude and had a different father he would try to get to know her. But that was not the case.  
  
"Hey Gohan when did you get here." Ask Sharpner.  
  
"Just arrive." Said Gohan.  
  
"Videl told me you were at the mall yesterday, glad to see you didn't get hurt and miss Erasa birthday."  
  
{You won't take Erasa from me Gohan, just wait to she open my present I WILL WIN THIS ONE} thought Sharpner  
  
"You were with her at the mall yesterday?" ask Gohan  
  
"Yeah I was playing decoy while she looked for Erasa a present." Said Sharpner  
  
"So was she with you and Erasa when the bomb went off?"  
  
"Yeah she was heading to the jewelry store, seem pretty piss too." Said Sharpner  
  
{Why would she be- she must have seen me in there with 18 and Marron. I can't believe it she's jealous. She was the one I felt right out side the Jewelry Store. That bastard daughter actually likes me.) thought Gohan frowning.  
  
"Okay everyone quiet down they're coming." Said Erasa Mother as she entered the room and turn off the lights.  
  
Everyone quiet down and waited for Erasa to open the door.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!"  
  
Erasa was so surprise that she nearly fainted. But she calmed herself and smile as the group sung "Happy Birthday". Erasa quickly thanked everyone for surprising her on her birthday and after cutting the cake and eating refreshment, everybody was directed to the center of the room by her parents where she began to open her presents. For Gohan this was all too familiar with him. It was reminding of how his birthday went earlier that year. The only different was that her parents were there to share it with her.  
  
Erasa was quickly going through her family and friend gifts thanking them as she open it and was coming down to the last few presents. But from the looks on her face, Videl could tell that half of the gifts would be return for a refund. Looking at Gohan though, Videl notice for the first time he looked to be sad, as if this was bringing up a bad memory or something. Erasa's father had notice the look too.  
  
"Wow thanks Videl." Shouted Erasa looking at what Videl had gotten her. Videl had gotten her a $500 gift card at Erasa favorite store. The next present Erasa open up was Sharpner's.  
  
"Um thanks.Sharpner." Said Erasa as some of the people in the room tried to hold in their laughter, while other looked at Sharpner as if he was an idiot.  
  
{What, no "wow", damnit what did I do wrong. I can tell she's like it but what's wrong.} thought Sharpner.  
  
Gohan though just shook his head.  
  
{Poor Sharpner, he should know that Erasa has been wearing identical ear rings like that for the pass month. Well at least the bracelet, necklace, and ring are new. But he's still in for it. I wish I could be there when it happen.}  
  
{Sharpner you idiot.}Thought Videl. Finally she had gotten to Gohan present.  
  
RIPPPPPPPPP!!!  
  
"..."  
  
The whole room had gotten quiet.  
  
{Well that wasn't the expression I was looking for.} thought Gohan  
  
But before Gohan knew it Erasa had jumped up and were thanking him for the present.  
  
"Oh, thank you thank you Gohan. You don't know how much I wanted this. They had told me that there was a waiting line for these because most was destroyed."  
  
"It was nothing." Said Gohan.  
  
"Well thank you it's lovely, now I won't have to search for my make-kit in my purse." Said Erasa.  
  
{WHERE IN THE HELL DID GOHAN COME UP WITH THE MONEY TO BUY THAT? DAMMIT SHE SHOULD HAVE JUMP ON ME LIKE THAT.!} Thought Sharpner.  
  
{Hell if it wasn't nothing, I couldn't even find one of those for Erasa. That just further proves my point that he's Bulma Briefs god-son.} thought Videl.  
  
"Um, honey please tell me you didn't get her that also for her present." Whispered Erasa Wife.  
  
"No, luckily I'd decided to get Erasa the other gift she wanted for her birthday." Answered Erasa Father.  
  
"Thank goodness."  
  
"Excuse me if everyone would gather around me and my wife would like to present Erasa our gift." ask Erasa father as everyone quiet down.  
  
"Now this year has been a very long and stressful year for our daughter and for us as well. There were many good things and terrible things. But through it all you survive and prove to us that though you may not show it, you are strong and didn't let none of the events that happen this year change you. There are very few who can do what you have done, and we want you to remember that no matter what happen in the future we will always support you."  
  
"Thanks" said Erasa  
  
Gohan though just couldn't take being in the room anymore and finally headed out side unseen by all except for two people.  
  
"We also know how you wanted to finally be able to get around on your own and if my wife would do the honor?"  
  
"Of course dear, will everyone follow me out back."  
  
Gohan watch as everyone came out side and gather around Erasa parents.  
  
"Well Erasa, after a year of listening to you begging us for a car has finally come to an end." Said Erasa Mother as she threw out a capsule which burst and became convertible black hover jet.  
  
"Wow, THANKS, I can't believe that you actually got me a car." Shouted Erasa.  
  
"You're Welcome. Now we know that you don't want to be here for the entire evening so go on and have fun." Said Erasa mother.  
  
"Thanks, come on Videl I need to change and get ready" said Erasa and she as she grab Videl hand and headed up stairs.  
  
Everyone headed back inside while they waited on Erasa, except for Gohan and Erasa dad.  
  
"Are you okay Gohan." Ask Erasa father  
  
"Yeah I'm find...it just that this reminded me of my birthday earlier, except my parents wasn't there." Said Gohan  
  
"I sorry I'll leave you to yourself." Said Erasa catching Gohan hidden point.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No, thank you for helping my daughter. I never got the chance to thank you for helping her that day. You planning on heading out with the rest of them?" ask Erasa father.  
  
"Don't know but don't worry, I will tell her bye before I leave."  
  
"Okay."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile up in Erasa room, Videl sat on Erasa bed while waiting on her to pick out an outfit.  
  
"Can you believe that Sharpner, getting me the same damn ear rings I have on, the nerve of him, I mean, I been wearing these for the past month. Jerk." Said Erasa as she pick up another outfit.  
  
"Don't worry Erasa, Sharpner an idiot, just be thankful he remembered your birthday." Said Videl.  
  
"I guess you're right besides I did get the two thing I was aiming for. I still can't figure out how Gohan was able to get me a C.C. Kit.."  
  
"Yeah not to mention how much it must have cost him, you two must be pretty close for him to go out of his way like that." Said Videl.  
  
{What with Gohan and blonds anyway.} thought Videl.  
  
"Look Videl, I don't know what's up with you and Sharpner and these ideas about me and Gohan but whatever it is just get it out of your heads."  
  
"What are you talking about Erasa." Ask Videl  
  
"Come on Videl, I've been your friend since we were kid. Don't you think I would know when you have a attitude."  
  
"Well yeah-"  
  
"Exactly, so don't play dumb with me, and to let you know, there's nothing going on with me and Gohan, believe it or not, he's not my type. Besides my heart belong to someone else."  
  
"Really who." Ask Videl getting curious.  
  
"I'll only tell you if you tell me whether or not you have a crush on Gohan."  
  
"What forget it." Said Videl  
  
"Ha I knew it, you do have a crush on Gohan."  
  
"WHAT, I didn't say yes."  
  
"Correct but any other time you would have flat out said no, admit it you do have a crush."  
  
"Find I kind of like Gohan, you happy now, besides it isn't like it going to do me any good."  
  
"Why not." Ask Erasa.  
  
"Because while you and Sharpner was out the other day, I saw Gohan in the jewelry store with some grown woman looking at wedding rings. That was one of the reason why I ask you that question. I didn't want to see you get hurt if you were going out with him."  
  
"Thanks Videl, now come on let go have some fun."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Finally I didn't think you two would ever come down."  
  
"If I were you Shapner I would keep my mouth close unless you want me to shut it." Snapped Erasa  
  
"Shutting up now." Said Sharpner backing up for Erasa heading out side.  
  
"You guys wait outside while I tell my parents good night."  
  
Erasa cousins and friends headed outside.  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad I'm heading out"  
  
"Alright where are you going."  
  
"Well I'm planning going to CLUB DRAGON now that I'm finally able to get in, Sharpner and Videl hasn't been there because they were waiting on my birthday."  
  
"Are you sure, I hear it very hard to get in to unless you're on the A-List  
  
"Don't worry, Videl will get us in, oh and I'm spending the night at Videl house.  
  
"Okay dear have fun and be careful." Said Erasa Mother as she headed out the room.  
  
"Um, Erasa can I have a word with you."  
  
"Yeah, what is it."  
  
"I just want to say I'm sorry about offending Gohan, if I had known about his parents I would have arrange thing differently when I was inviting people for this get together.." Said Erasa father.  
  
"...O-kay."  
  
"Alright sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun." Said Erasa Father.  
  
{What was that all about? Maybe Gohan knows. I'll ask him on our way to the Club, this will also give me the perfect chance to put my plan together.} thought Erasa.  
  
"So is everyone ready."  
  
"Yeah lets go." Replied Sharpner  
  
"Patience Sharpner" said Videl  
  
Quickly everyone got in his/her car.  
  
"Hey Erasa, I had a great time but I'm expected to be somewhere else in a few hours from now so I'll see you later." Said Gohan.  
  
"What, no Gohan you leave just yet, at least come with up and have a drink with me, after all it is my birthday. You wouldn't deny me that would you." Said Erasa  
  
"....no."  
  
"Thanks, now get in and I'm not taking no for an answer." Said Erasa.  
  
"Fine but after that first drink I'm gone." Said Gohan.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Can you believe that Videl, Erasa letting Gohan ride with her, I thought she wanted to ride alone?" snapped Sharpner glaring at the hover jet in front of them.  
  
"Well Sharpner, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous."  
  
"Me jealous of Gohan, come on get serious. I'm just saying Erasa shouldn't lie to her friends."  
  
"Well if you haven't gotten Erasa, identical ear rings that she been wearing for the past month maybe you would be riding with her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. You should really start paying close attention."  
  
"Damn, well at least that explain the look I got from everybody."  
  
"Yeah besides do you really want to ride with Erasa? Said Videl as she watch Erasa make another sharp turn in front of them.  
  
"Come to think of it no." said Sharpner looking ahead also.  
  
"Maybe you should slow down Erasa."  
  
"What and miss flying up that hill?"  
  
"In case you haven't notice, we're riding in a hover jet."  
  
"Okay I'll slow down."  
  
{Thank you} thought Gohan as he relax...a little.  
  
"So Gohan, can you help me out with something?"  
  
"Sure what is it."  
  
"Well my dad said he was sorry for offending you and your parents and I have no idea of what he meant."  
  
"Oh, that..well it your party made me think about my parents."  
  
"Really how so."  
  
"It made me wish that they were still here."  
  
"...Oh, sorry I didn't-  
  
"Don't worry, there's no harm done... Is that it."  
  
"Well no I was wondering...if you would ....be my boyfriend."  
  
"WHAT?????????????????????"  
  
"You don't have to yell."  
  
"Sorry, it just that I wasn't expected that.  
  
"Oh, that's okay I get it, there's somebody else."  
  
"No, that's not it. It just that I really don't see you in that way. You more of a sister to me.....I'm sorry."  
  
"That okay besides I was only joking."  
  
"..............Well that wasn't funny, I couldn't think of nothing to try to break it to you easy." Said Gohan  
  
"Believe I can tell." Said Erasa  
  
{Well at least Videl will be happy to hear that Gohan is available.} thought Erasa.  
  
"Well it's not everyday my friends ask me questions like that."  
  
"Oh come on Gohan, I'm sure you get offers like that all the time. What do you say then?"  
  
"Simple, I just ignore them."  
  
"That's rude Gohan."  
  
"Hey it either that or lead them on."  
  
"Good point, but I do need your help. I need to know if this guy I have feelings for has the same feeling for me. I know that's he likes me but I have to be sure. That's why I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend."  
  
"And why would I say yes to this."  
  
"Because I'm your friend and you're the only person this guy will take to be a threat."  
  
"Why not ask Sharpner?" ask Gohan.  
  
Gohan waited but didn't receive an answer, only a blush.  
  
"You mean."  
  
"Yes Gohan, The guy I have feelings for is Sharpner."  
  
"You know Erasa, you might not want to do this, I mean you may end up ruining any chances of you two being together."  
  
"I know but that a risk I'll have to take." Said Erasa  
  
"Okay but why can't you ask some other guy."  
  
"Because he only considers you a threat. Besides most of the other guys are scared of him."  
  
"Scared of him?" ask Gohan holding back his laugher.  
  
"Believe it or not yes a few of them are actually scared of Sharpner. The rest that's not scared of him are afraid of his friend."  
  
"You mean Videl." said Gohan  
  
"Yeah, so will you help me?"  
  
"Yeah I'll help you."  
  
"Thanks Gohan. Look we're here." Said Erasa as they pull up to the Club.  
  
The group quickly got out and headed towards the main entrance.  
  
"Hey Erasa, shouldn't we be heading towards the back?" ask one of her cousin.  
  
"What for with Videl here we can get in now." Said Erasa.  
  
"Erasa, why did you say that? You know how I hate using my 'father' name." ask Videl  
  
"I know but do you really want to stand outside for a whole hour." Ask Erasa  
  
{She's got a point there.} thought Videl as they stop in front of the bouncer.  
  
"Name."  
  
"Videl Satan."  
  
"Ha, nice try young lady but you know the rules, back of the line."  
  
"What are you talking about I'm Videl Satan." Said Videl.  
  
"Sure you are and so are them over there."  
  
As he said this, the group turned to their right to see certain girls in line looking very close to Videl.  
  
"Now if you don't mind I have a job to do." Said the Bouncer.  
  
"Wow Videl they look just like you." Said Sharpner as he receive a slap to the back of the head, while a certain someone was laughing softly in the back.  
  
"Those girls look nothing like me."  
  
"Well it looks like we will be waiting in line."  
  
{There no way in hell I'm standing out here for an hour. Damn, I didn't want to do this but I guess I have no choice.}  
  
"Why don't you check for Son Gohan."  
  
"Huh, Gohan is that you."  
  
"Yeah, it's been a while huh."  
  
"So it has, are these people with you."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Fine well come on in and try not to start any fights this time Gohan."  
  
"I'll try but I'm not making any promises." Said Gohan as the group slowing headed inside.  
  
"Stupid jerk, how dare he call me a fake."  
  
"Don't worry Videl besides we got in didn't we."  
  
"Yeah thanks to Gohan." {Which further proves my point about him}thought Videl  
  
"But didn't you say that you hate using your father-  
  
"Never mind lets just go have fun."  
  
Club Dragon was a very large club. There was three parts to the club each on different floors. The first floor (which the group are currently on.) was basically a dance floor with a dj on the far end of the club. On the second floor there was a bar, karaoke machine, and on special nights, there were performances by music group. On the last floor was also a dance floor except at certain times the sprinkler would come on and there would be foam occasionally and other wild events(just use your imagination).  
  
For the first few minutes the group danced to a few songs before finally setting down on the second floor and ordering some drinks.  
  
" Wow Gohan, I never pictured you as the clubbing type." Said Erasa  
  
"I'm not, but I do know how to have fun." Said Gohan smirking.  
  
"Hey I have an idea, how about we take turns on the karaoke machine." Ask Erasa.  
  
"Sure that sound like fun." Said Erasa cousin.  
  
Most of the group agree except for two.  
  
"Alright so me and Sharpner will start it off and then go on for there." Ask Erasa  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you two sure you don't want to do this."  
  
"Yeah, I promise one drink that was all." Said Gohan.  
  
"I'm not the singing type so I'll just watch." Said Videl  
  
"Okay then, well since you wont sing at least stay and here my song."  
  
"Fine." Said Gohan.  
  
So Erasa and Sharpner headed stage to sing while the others say down and waited their turn. Gohan though sat near the stairs by the wall where he would leave as soon as the song was over.  
  
{Well here's my chance to question him} thought Videl as she headed to the back to take a seat next to Gohan.  
  
"So you're leaving after this song."  
  
"Not that it's any of your business but yeah, I had other plans for tonight."  
  
"With who that 'WOMAN' from the mall." Snapped Videl  
  
"Maybe." Said Gohan smirking  
  
{chill Videl, he's just toying with you. Don't let him get you off track.} thought Videl.  
  
"Well I don't see what's the rush to get there, I mean with the things you can do, I'm sure you can get there on time."  
  
"What are you talking about?" ask Gohan narrowing his eyes.  
  
"You can quit playing dumb Gohan I know all about your secret."  
  
"I see and that would be."  
  
"That you are the Gold Fighter."  
  
For a moment Gohan was stunned from what she said but quickly recovered.  
  
"Oh and how did you come by that."  
  
"From your last battle of course. While fighting that machine, I was close enough to hear it say your name and if that's not enough I have a picture documentation matching you to the Gold Fighter. And just so you'll know I ran that picture up against a little boy from the Cell Games. I take it you know who I'm talking about. It also came up to be a perfect match. Take a look if you don't believe me and just so you'll know I made copies." Said Videl  
  
{Where the hell did she get a picture of me this close as the Gold Fighter?} thought Gohan. Things were not looking good so far everything was pointing to him.  
  
"Look Gohan this can be our little secret. But first you will have to teach me how to fly and I want to know what really happen at the Cell Games. If you don't comply well you can bet this will all be on the news tomorrow.  
  
"You're Black Mailing me." Asked Gohan Angrily.  
  
"Yes I am. So we have a deal."  
  
"Fuck you Videl, you can do what you want, I'm not agreeing to anything. Bitch."  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"You heard me. This conversation is over." Said Gohan as he got up to exit.  
  
{HOW DARE HE.}thought Videl.  
  
Gohan had hurt her with that last statement and now she was piss.  
  
"Oh this conversation is far from over Son Gohan. Or should I say Briefs Gohan.  
  
At her last statement Gohan froze. Quickly he turn around and move directly into Videl face.  
  
"What didn't think I would know about that? Well surprise I do know. Do you know how long the media being trying to figure out who you are? I'm sure they would love to finally know about you and your brother. THEY'LL EXPOSED EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU FROM HOW YOU GOT ADOPTED TO HOW YOUR FATHER ABONDON YOU AND YOUR MOTHER- BAMMMMMMMMMMM!  
  
Videl tirade had come to a stop as Gohan had narrowly missing punching her in the face only to change his body movements at the last minute to hit the wall being her instead causing a big hole. Looking at his eyes, Videl notice that they were changing form black to green as Gohan struggle to control his self. It was one thing to talk about his father. But it was another thing to say things when you don't know the truth.  
  
{B.But how is that p..possible.}  
  
Meanwhile, their argument had gotten the attention of everyone on the second floor after Videl little outburst.  
  
"YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT DO YOU. YOU THINK EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING SHOULD JUST BOW DOWN TO YOU. WELL FUCK YOU VIDEL. IF YOU WANT ANWERS WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOUR FATHER."  
  
"At least he's here."  
  
Videl didn't think she could piss Gohan off any more than she already had. She still could not believe that he had almost punch her. But from the look on his face, Videl could clearly tell that somewhere she had went far beyond the line.  
  
Yelling in frustration, Gohan quickly turn and left knowing that if he stayed any longer he would do something he would regret.  
  
"Videl how could you." Started Erasa.  
  
"How could me? What about Gohan, the jerk almost punch almost hit me. No wonder his father left him."  
  
"Gohan father is dead Videl" said Erasa running after Gohan.  
  
{He's dead} thought Videl.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Gohan wait up." Said Erasa after she had caught up with him outside of the club.  
  
"What do you want Erasa." Snapped Gohan.  
  
"Listen I just want to say-  
  
"Forget Erasa, there's nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind about Videl. I'm leaving."  
  
Not waiting for her to say another word Gohan got into his hover jet and took off. Once he was out of sight, Gohan put up the jet and flew to meet Vegeta, ready to get tonight over with.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Next time: Gohan and Vegeta look for the Crane Gang. 


	13. Attack on the Crane Gang

Hello to all. Well here is the next chapter. As always thanks to all who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
DISCLIAMER: NO I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALLZ  
  
Chapter 13 (Excellent number to bring back the Crane Gang)  
  
Gohan slowly landed behind Vegeta at an warehouse on the outskirts of Satan City.  
  
"You're late boy."  
  
"And your point?"  
  
"I have better things to do in my time than to stand around waiting on people 'WHO' ask 'ME' to help them." Stated Vegeta  
  
"Cut the crap Vegeta. We both know that you wouldn't miss this for the world."  
  
"Humph...Maybe but let me make myself clear, we go by MY tactics and my tactics alone, all you do is follow my lead. I trust that you will not interfere."  
  
"As long as you don't kill them, you have my word. So, what goes on in this warehouse that's out in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
"Well since you were late I took it upon myself to review the list of the building you gave me yesterday, and I found that this is one of their biggest drug operation. The plan is simple; we bust in find the person in charge and work our way up from there."  
  
"You don't think any of them are here do you?"  
  
"Of course not. They would be stupid to be here after what you did to Mercenary Tao. I'm betting they're all hiding someplace they consider to be safe."  
  
"So why are we attacking here."  
  
"Do you not know anything about crime boy?"  
  
"Do I look like a detective?"  
  
Vegeta had just about had it up to here with Gohan attitude. Yeah, he had felt Gohan power rise at the club but decided not to interfere. Now he was beginning to wonder who had piss Gohan off so he could hit them.  
  
"Look, even if they are hiding they have to have contacts to make sure business is going smoothly. We are going to find their contacts and have them tell us where the Crane Master is hiding."  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"I know now let's began."  
  
"Hold it."  
  
"NOW WHAT" said Vegeta barely controlling his anger.  
  
"There are four main exits, one on each side of the warehouse. I suggest you attack on the loading side of the Warehouse while I attack from the front. That way, we slow whoever leading this operation chance of escaping. And as for the two on the side, I will seal them up."  
  
Thinking this over Vegeta agreed with Gohan idea.  
  
{Well at least now the boy is thinking straight}  
  
"Fine."  
  
After Gohan sealed the two side exits, Vegeta headed around to the loading area, while Gohan began his way to the guard at the front gate after easily pushing the gate down.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Look if you don't answer now you will regret it boy."  
  
"."  
  
"Fine have it your way." Said the Guard as he prepared to shoot Gohan.  
  
But before he could pull the trigger, Gohan appeared beside him grabbing the gun from his hand and slowly began balled it to nothing. (Just picture how paper look after you have balled it up).  
  
"That wasn't nice I didn't pulled a gun out on you." Smirked Gohan.  
  
"I-I-It's you, t-t-the Gold F-Fighter." Stammered the guard.  
  
"Glad you notice." Said Gohan before knocking out the guard.  
  
{Well it's time to really let my presence be known.} thought Gohan as he powered up his ki and blew up the door causing the alarm to go off and chaos to begin.  
  
{Why is this happening} thought Jake 'the Snake'  
  
Up until five minutes ago he was one the best drug dealers in Satan City. Anything that even dealt with illegal drugs had his name somewhere in it. A few years ago he had made a deal with some old guy by the name of 'Crane' that started off his career. Now he stood in the middle of a crowd who was cowering under two gold fighters standing in front of them and neither of them looked please. When the alarm first went off, he notices that one of the Gold Fighter had blasted through the front gate. His men quickly open fire on the fighter but it had no effect on him. He simply took the shots and punched one hired gun after another. Next came a blast from the Loading Area where another Gold Fighter appeared only he was firing blasts back at the gunmen knocking them to the ground. In no time they had cornered his men and now here they were waiting on the Gold Fighters to decide their fate. Surprisingly no one had been killed. Jake didn't know what was going to happen. All he could hope for was that the cops arrive soon. After waiting a few more minutes, Vegeta finally decided to begin questioning them.  
  
"Alright listen up. The way I see it there are two ways you can leave this building. One is being handcuff by the police to spend the next decade of your life or so behind bars. The other is being pull out by police in stretchers never to walk again and still spending time behind bars." Smirked Vegeta as he grabbed a huge metal bar and easily broke it in half. All of the crooks pale at seeing the metal bar break in half as if it were nothing.  
  
"Oh and just to let you know I have no problem with doing this as slowly and painful as possible."  
  
Two of the men quickly got up and proceeded to jump out the window only to be stop by a ki beam blasted in front of them knocking them back down.  
  
"I didn't hear my friend give you two permission to leave." Stated Gohan glaring at the two. {Just look at all this stuff no wonder Satan City is so bad.}  
  
The two men quickly crawled back where the others were ready to piss their pants.  
  
"Now who was leading this operation?"  
  
The men quickly look around and upon seeing Jake, begin pointing towards him. Slowly Vegeta walk over to Jake while people literally jumped out of his way  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"J-Jake."  
  
"Well J-Jake, if you don't tell me who supply your drugs for you I will slowly start to break every bone in your body." As he began adding pressure to Jake hand. Clearly Jake knew that this Gold Fighter meant business.  
  
"I don't k-know some guy name Crane. We get it from him and bring it back here to distribute."  
  
"And just where to you pick it up from."  
  
"From Doc Fishing Company off Satan Bay."  
  
Vegeta drop Jake from his hand and slowly walked back towards Gohan.  
  
"Follow my lead." Whispered Vegeta.  
  
Pointing his hand back to the group Vegeta began to shoot out rings of ki at the group pining the men arms and legs to the wall or floor depending on where they stood(Just like Vegeta pinned Goku in their fight doing the Buu Saga). Those who tried to run were caught by rings being shot from Gohan. Soon all the dealers were either stuck to the wall or floor in rings.  
  
"Well boy lets go." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Hold up." Said Gohan  
  
Gohan began powering up only slightly to shake the building and causing the men to cry in fear.  
  
"When the police arrive, you will each confess to what you were doing here because if you don't you will be seeing me again and next time you won't be so lucky." Said Gohan as he and Vegeta headed out of the warehouse leading a big surprise for the police when they showed up.  
  
With that Gohan and Vegeta left the warehouse heading to Satan Bay.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
MEANWHILE IN ERASA CAR  
  
Videl once again glance at Erasa to her right. After the incident at the club Erasa demanded Videl to tell her what happen (which Videl did excluding the part about Gohan being the gold fighter, but Erasa do know about Gohan father, Bulma, and Videl were trying to use these thing to blackmail Gohan). Since that time, Erasa had not spoken a word to Videl. She simply grabbed Sharpner and force him to continue singing pretending nothing had happen while everyone else stared at her like she was nuts. After singing, Erasa headed down to the third floor where people didn't know about the incident and danced until she was ready to go. Everyone else decided to leave after her song. Right now the two were headed to Videl's house to spend the night.  
  
"Listen Erasa...I'm sorry for what happen."  
  
"Really now, which part are you sorry about, ruining my party or picking at one of my BEST FRIEND FATHER WHOSE NOT EVEN ALIVE TO DEFEND HIS SELF. I really would like to know which?'  
  
"How was I supposed to know he was dead, it isn't like Gohan tells me anything."  
  
"And for good reason I see, for you to have a crush on him that sure is one hell of a way to show it. "  
  
"Look I'm sorry about it all, I would've never said those things about Gohan dad if I knew he was dead."  
  
"I don't see why you said anything in the first place. From what you told me Gohan didn't say anything about your family. And you of all people should hate the media especially how they treated your mother doing the divorce. And to make things worst you were willing to put his little brother in all this."  
  
Videl knew she had a point there. Every since her parents had got a divorce the media continue talk about the things her father and mother did. It had gotten so bad that people at school would put movies in her locker that contain footage of her father and other women 'partying'.  
  
{She's right, Gohan didn't say anything about that.} thought Videl  
  
"You know what's really sad about this Videl, is you made me look like a total fool. Gohan once told me you were spying on him and I defended you Videl, I call him a liar and curse him out. I thought it was dumb for him to even say something like that about you. Now I see I was wrong, you never once tried to be Gohan friend did you Videl?"  
  
".....no." said Videl putting her head down in shame. Though she was cold hearted, she hadn't meant to hurt Erasa. "It wasn't supposed to end like that."  
  
"Oh, so Gohan was supposed to let you blackmail him."  
  
"......."  
  
"You know Videl I thought I knew you but I see now I was wrong. You're lucky Gohan didn't punch your lights out."  
  
"Listen Erasa, I truly am sorry about what happen and I don't want to lose my best friend over this. You are one of the few people that I can truly count on in my life. I know that if it wasn't for Gohan, I probably would have lost one of my best friends. I was never planning on telling the media I just wanted to know the truth "  
  
Erasa sigh hearing Videl confession.  
  
"I forgive you Videl, besides this isn't the first time you did something like this and I'm pretty sure it wont' be the last."  
  
"Thanks Erasa, although I do resent that last part." Said Videl smiling.  
  
"You welcome, but I do have to tell you something. When Gohan left the club.he asked me out.....and I said yes." Said Erasa looking away. {You hurt me Videl. Now it's your turn. Just be glad mines is a lie}  
  
"WHAT B-B-BUT WHAT ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID AT THE HOUSE."  
  
"It-it was a lie. I did kind of have a crush on Gohan. But when I found out you liked him I was willing to back down seeing as you never liked anyone at school. But after what happen at the club and the way he asked me I couldn't dare say no. He looked so vulnerable."  
  
Videl slowly calm her self down. To be honest she had thought something had been going on with them for the longest and was glad to hear nothing was happening. But she couldn't blame Erasa for what happen, she had brought this all on herself. {There's no way Gohan would ever go out with you now, not after what you did. And Erasa were willing to put her feeling aside for me to be happy. You really did fuck this time Videl.}  
  
"That's okay Erasa, I kind of knew you liked him a little. I glad for you. "  
  
"Thanks Videl."  
  
Though it pained Videl to say those words, she did want her friend to be happy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
SATAN BAY  
  
Gohan and Vegeta slowly landed at Doc Fishing on Satan Bay. Looking around they notice that the building had only one main entrance in the front, but had plenty of boats to escapes in on the docking side. Seeing this Gohan and Vegeta decided to seal the front door and added other items to block the door, while they attack from the docking sides.  
  
"Before we attack you do know that it will be much harder to get information out of them than it was with the others."  
  
"I have already thought of that boy which is why I have come up with this." Said Vegeta as he pulled out a little vile contain a green seed."  
  
"Is that what I think it is?'  
  
"Damn straight. This is a sabierman (if you don't know it those little green aliens Vegeta and Nappa used when they first arrive on earth and fought the Z team). This will be all the help I need in getting these men to talk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Vegeta nearly felt down hearing Gohan saying that. He had thought for sure that Gohan would have opposed him using the sabierman. But seeing as Gohan had no problem with it, Vegeta said nothing more on the subject.  
  
{Some one must have really pissed the boy off, maybe the woman should hear about this. I feel sorry for the person though, knowing Gohan they'll probably be out for weeks. Wish I could have been there.}thought Vegeta smirking on that last thought.  
  
"Shall we begin."  
  
"Yes." Said Gohan.  
  
Wasting no time the two quickly begin blasting the docks sinking any near by boat and sending the men swimming for shore. After clearing the bay they began their attack in the harbor forcing the men to retreat inside the building. On inside they seal the doors leaving their victims trap inside. For the next ten minutes they took any armed gunmen as well as one foolish enough to charge them making sure to leave them conscious if they looked important. Finally the fight was over and those who were still conscious were brought to the center for question.  
  
"You going down for this Gold Fighters, this is strictly a legal business."  
  
"I take it you are the leader."  
  
"If you assuming that I run this place then yes."  
  
"Well first off who said anything about this place being an illegal establishment? Did you?" ask Vegeta talking to Gohan  
  
"No I didn't say a thing. But I'm kind of confused. I mean for this to be a fishing company your men sure are heavily armed."  
  
"I hired only the best for my company." Said the thug.  
  
"And what make's you believe we're not here for fish."  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, we heard all about your attack on that warehouse- " The thug quickly shut up, realizing his mistake in mentioning the warehouse.  
  
"Well who said anything about a warehouse?" smirked Vegeta knowing they had caught the thug.  
  
"Wh- why the news did, it all over the news." Stammered the thug.  
  
"That interesting seeing as we left there only twenty minutes ago. I doubt if the police have arrive there yet."  
  
"Look as I said earlier this is a strictly legal business, by attacking here you are breaking the law."  
  
"Oh or we, well let's just see." Said Gohan walking over to one of the crates.  
  
"Well now this doesn't smell like fish." Said Gohan as he began to open the crate.  
  
"NO, DON'T."  
  
"Let's see here we have what's look like cocaine, crack, heroine, maybe PCP, but I don't see any fish." Said Gohan.  
  
".."  
  
"So are you going to cooperate." Ask Gohan.  
  
"I ain't saying nothing."  
  
"We figure as much so we brought a little surprise for you." Said Vegeta as he threw out a capsule which became a cage. After which he made a small hole in the cage and planted a seed inside of it.  
  
"You're going to love this part." Said Vegeta as the ground shook and green creature with red eyes, claws, and a big head jump out of the ground.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"  
  
"That is a sabierman, a very destructive creature. It's breed only to destroy and will stop at nothing to get the job done even if it have to destroy itself in the process. It has been use to wipe out whole armies and very few people have survive its attacks. Imagine what it can do...to you." Smirked Vegeta.  
  
The creature jump at the men but was restrain by the cages.  
  
"Perhaps the men need a little demonstration. What do you say." Ask Vegeta looking at Gohan.  
  
"One demonstration coming up."  
  
Gohan began to walk pass crate after crate until he finally came across one with fish in it. Opening it he pulled out a huge fish. Walking back to the cage, he quickly open it and threw the fish in. The creature jumped at the large fish tearing it open and parts of the fish went everywhere. Most of the men fainted seeing the scene while other begin praying to see tomorrow.  
  
"Do you still wish not to cooperate?"  
  
"Okay okay I'll tell you anything just don't hand me to that t-t-thing."  
  
"Where-is-the-Crane-Master"  
  
"He at his office Down-Town. He and his students being hiding there every since the bombing at the mall. The building name is Doc Inc, I SWEAR THAT'S ALL I KNOW"  
  
Vegeta slowly turn and began walking away.  
  
{What's is he doing} thought Gohan.  
  
But before anyone could blink, Vegeta shot a blast at the cage opening the door. The creature jumped out and lunged that the thug. Right before it made contact; Gohan grabbed the creature from behind and with one punch killed the creature. The thug gave huge sign as he watched the short gold fighter blast a hole through the ceiling and flew out of the building  
  
"Thanks for the tip and for your sake I better not see you again. I would suggest that you and the other tell the police what happen hear. And believe me when I say that I will find out if you did." Said Gohan as he destroyed the remains of the sabiermen before following Vegeta.  
  
"Well that was fun."  
  
"I thought we agreed not to kill anyone."  
  
"Please boy I knew you would save him no matter how piss you are. Besides I bet it went well with you telling those weaklings to tell on their self to the police."  
  
{He's got a point there.}" Thought Gohan.  
  
"You're right let's end this." Said Gohan as they picked up their speed and headed down town.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Crane Master couldn't figure out know what was going on. First Troy had came in reporting that one of their main warehouses and been attack by some unknown group. He had been trying to figure out who was making a move on him when they receive news that their secondary base had been hit. Now he, Troy, and the others were using all of there contacts to finds these guys before they made their next move.  
  
{I don't get it, I have the strongest men in my gang and in one day everything has been turn upside down. Who have the man power to pull this off- No it can't be him. Can it?}  
  
Before he could ponder more on this he got his answer as his building was attack.  
  
Gohan and Vegeta had decided on a full out attack on the building after locating that the Crane Master, Troy and the others were all on the top floor. Quickly they took out any near by guards before destroying the elevators and stairs allowing no one to enter on the floor as they made their way to the end of the hall. After blowing down the door the two slowly walked in to come face to face with the Crane Gang.  
  
"Well we finally meet the one behind all of this, I take it you are the Crane Master." ask Gohan.  
  
"Yes I am, and it's nice to finally meet you..'Gohan', and I see you brought a friend." Said the Crane Master  
  
"This is their leader, excuse me for not being impress boy, he's even weaker than that Turtle fool."  
  
{Turtle foo-} "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO TH-THAT HERMIT, TROY ATTACK THEM NOW." Shouted the Crane Master.  
  
"You guys heard him attack." Said Troy talking to the other members. Quickly James, Tom, Tyson, Lee, Jason, and Zane charge the two gold fighters.  
  
"You take the three on the left I'll take the three on the right." State Gohan as he took a defensive stance.{They aren't as weak as before, the Crane Master must have been training them.  
  
"Sure give me the weaker ones." Glared Vegeta as he simply stood waiting for them to attack.  
  
The eight of them engaged in combat as Gohan took on Tom, Tyson, and James while Vegeta played with Jason, Lee, and Zane.  
  
GOHAN FIGHT  
  
Gohan block, and dodged in and out of the three Crane members as they attack him with punches and kick that were pretty fast for a human.  
  
"Are you surprised, we've been preparing for you Gohan, now I going to make you pay for what you did to me." Shouted James as he leaped to the far side of the wall pushing off it to come at Gohan preparing to hit him with everything he had. Meanwhile Gohan had tripped up Tom and sent Tyson flying with a kick which knocked him out. Turning around Gohan quickly phrase out of Jason punch causing Jason to go through the wall.  
  
"No one makes a fool out of us DIE!!!"Shouted Tom and he pulled two small objects out of his pockets and shot them at Gohan eyes; he then charge once again thinking that Gohan would not have time to stop the objects. But he quickly stop right front of Gohan as he saw Gohan catch both objects with one hand.  
  
"Well, now I see where Tank got these from. Give my regards to him when you wake up." Said Gohan as he uppercut Tom in the face sending half of his body through the ceiling.  
  
"This isn't over Gohan." Sneered James as he entered through the hole he had made.  
  
"Powering up what little energy he had charge at Gohan again, once again Gohan move out of the way.  
  
"Got ya," shouted James as he turned to the right and shot a blast at Gohan connecting head on.  
  
{I did it, I got Gohan.} thought James as he laugh wildly.  
  
"Are you finished yet."  
  
James stopped his laughing to turn to see Gohan still standing there with one hand extended out.  
  
"B-B-But how?."  
  
"Even if you had you hand directly touching my face you couldn't have hit me." Said Gohan as he shot a small blast of his own knocking James out.  
  
VEGETA'S FIGHT  
  
Vegeta smirked as he continue to block anything that came at him all why continuing to stay in the same spot. His plan was working as the fighter were becoming madder by the minute.  
  
"Stand still." Shouted Jason his punch was once again block by Vegeta.  
  
{Actually that's not a bad idea.} thought Vegeta as quick blocking letting each member get one hit in. Though that didn't have the desired affect as Zane and Lee where clutching their leg while Jason was clutching his hand.  
  
"My hand, I think it's broken."  
  
"What I thought you would be happy that I did what you request." Smirked Vegeta.  
  
"Fuck you." Said Jason as he lunged strike with his other hand. But Vegeta simply caught his hand and swung him with so much force that he went through the wall.  
  
{That's it for him}Thought Vegeta  
  
"Who's next."  
  
Zane and Lee took one look at each other and began charging up for a blast.  
  
"For your sake I hope you two can aim." Said Vegeta and he slow walked in their direction.  
  
"HAA" shouted both Lee and Zane as they both shot multiple blasts at Vegeta. Vegeta simply move out of the way as he continue to walk forward. Before they knew it, Vegeta had both Zane hands in one arm and Lee hands in the other.  
  
"Please don't kill us." Begged Zane.  
  
"Weakling." Said Vegeta knocked their bodies together ending the fight.  
  
Looking around he noticed Gohan had finish his fight as well and was approaching him.  
  
"You okay Veget- OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR." Yelled Gohan.  
  
"For asking a stupid question."  
  
"Looks like the Crane Master and Troy are high tailing it out of the city."  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"Just remember Troy is mine." Said Gohan.  
  
"Fine I'll get the old man but he better put a better fight than these weaklings."  
  
The two burst through the roof making sure that the noise was heard throughout the city.  
  
"What was that."  
  
"Just what it sounded like you idiot, they're after us." Said the Crane Master as he flew faster.  
  
"Let's split up." Stated Troy as he headed in the opposite direction.  
  
"No we're better off staying together." Shouted the Crane Master  
  
But his plea was on deaf ears as Troy continue on his path.  
  
"Looks like they split up, see ya Vegeta." Said Gohan as he took off after Troy.  
  
"Humph." Said Vegeta as he increased his pace to catch the old man.  
  
It wasn't long before Vegeta spotted the Crane Master trying desperately to get away. Smirking Vegeta phrase in front of the Crane Master stopping him dead in his tracks. The Crane Master and Vegeta quickly engaged in air combat. After a few minutes, Vegeta grew tired of this and landed a punch on the Crane Master knocking off his shades and hat.  
  
"You're even uglier than that turtle hermit fool and that's saying a lot."  
  
"You have insulted me for the last time." Shouted the Crane Master and his body began to grow in he began powering up for his special attack. (It's similar to what Master Roshi's did when he fought Goku for the first time in the WMAT). Finally the Crane Master shot his blast.  
  
"DO-DION RAY."shouted the Crane Master.  
  
Putting one hand forward Vegeta simply shot a blast at the Crane Master that canceled out his Do-Dion Ray and hit the Crane Master. Deciding to end this Vegeta phrase behind the Crane Master.  
  
"Game over old man." Said Vegeta as he quickly hit the man on the neck knocking him out.  
  
"Humph at least he were stronger than the three back at the building." Said Vegeta as he locked in on Gohan location and flew after him.  
  
Gohan had spotted Troy and was now chasing him through the city. Troy tried to lose him going by flying in and around the buildings but to his dismay Gohan was more than able to keep up.  
  
{Damnit why can't I lose him.} thought Troy. Getting desperate, Troy begin shooting ki blasts at Gohan hoping to low him down. Reacting quickly Gohan deflected each of the blast sending them flying upward away from the city as they exploded in the air.  
  
{What in the hell is going on} thought Vegeta. He had being flying high above the city following Gohan until he saw ki ball heading his way. Now he was dodging exploding ki blasts. Though they were far too weak to harm him, he would be damn if he would let it be known that he was hit by some weak human blast.  
  
{That scar face idiot would never let me hear the end of it if they were to arrive and see me scratched up. I'd have to kill him to shut him up.} smirking at his last thought, Vegeta decided that it wouldn't be best to continue flying high. He quickly flew down into the city and continue following Gohan with his 'package'.  
  
Troy had notice how Gohan were deflecting his blast out of the city and had now come up with a way to lose Gohan. Quickly he changed direction and flew towards Satan Bay Area.  
  
{This is even better, they're heading my way} thought Vegeta. It had took him a while to catch after being bombarded with ki blasts even though he wouldn't admit.  
  
Soon the three came over a large bay area. After spotting a large ship Troy quickly shot a blast at the ship. The blast went straight through the ship and it quickly began sinking. People began yelling as many were push over board as the ship begun to break in half.  
  
"What will it be Gohan me or that Ship." Said Troy Smirking.  
  
"This isn't over." Said Gohan as he turn to head towards the ship but stop as he saw to long green arms grab the ship and began pulling it back to shore.  
  
{Piccolo}  
  
{What the fuck} thought Troy. But he didn't stay around long enough to figure out what was happening as he took off.  
  
"Piccolo can't handle this alone."  
  
"He's not, they're here to help." Said Vegeta.  
  
Gohan turn to his right the rest of the Z Fighters arrive.  
  
"I'm pretty sure they can handle this" said Vegeta.  
  
"How did they know." Ask Gohan  
  
"How wouldn't they know, in case you've forgotten we're both in SSJ form and with those ki blast exploding through the city they were bound to come. Now don't you have 'someone' to catch."  
  
"Yeah I do." Said Gohan as he took off after Troy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Troy had now flew out of the city as thinking he escape from Gohan. That was until he was hit by a ki beam that knock him out of the air.  
  
"I hope I didn't hurt you too much because I want this to last a while." Said Gohan as he slowly landed.  
  
"But how, you should be saving those people on the ship."  
  
"My friends are handling that as we speak. Now get up."  
  
"You're going to regret this Gohan, I'm not as weak as the others." Said Troy.  
  
"That's what I was hoping you would say."  
  
"Oh, and why is that." Said Troy getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Because it mean I won't have to hold back as much when I hit you." Said Gohan as he attack. Troy didn't know what hit him, one minute he was waiting for Gohan to attack and the next thing he knew, he was being hit from every direction. Gohan then grab Troy leg and swung him around before finally sending him up in the air. Phrasing ahead of Troy, Gohan punched him in the stomach sending Troy flying back through the ground in a crater. Waiting a few minutes a ki beam erupted from the crater which Gohan block effortlessly. Now Troy stood pretty beat up as Gohan slowly approach him again.  
  
"It would be a whole lot easier if you gave up." Stated Gohan  
  
"Nobody ask you." Said Troy and he powering up expanding his body mass.(it is similar to what the Crane Master did in his fight with Vegeta.  
  
"I going to finish this." Said Troy as he attack Gohan. Troy did every move he could think of from multiple punches and kicks to multiple blast, but try as he could, he didn't land one single hit on Gohan. It appear as if this was all child play to Gohan. Finally Gohan deliver a kick to Troy chest ending his tirade. Gohan slowly walk over to Troy and put a small bracelet on Troy wrist.  
  
"What are you a cop now." Said Troy.  
  
"No, these are ki restraints. These will make sure you and your friends can't harm the police." Said Gohan as he pick up Troy and headed towards the others.  
  
************************************************************************ Well that all for this Chapter. Next time on 'A New Adventure' Gohan and Erasa go on their pretend date with some few surprises. And if you wanted to the fight between Gohan and Troy to last longer, I'm sorry, but this is their first fight and as you may recall Troy is only as strong as Tien was when he first fought against Vegeta and the other. But don't worry. Troy and Gohan will fight again and on equal terms. 


	14. Planning and Arrangements

Hello everyone. It's been a while huh. Well sorry for the long wait but I been sick and I've spent the last two weeks catching up on work from school. But I'm finally over it and here's the next chapter. To answer some of your questions I got about why Troy was as strong as Tien was when he fought Vegeta is because the Crane Master had him altered (giving him special enhancements for areas where he thought his human parts had flaws). As for the others members none of them has been altered. Also thank to all who reviewed. Now on with the next chapter (n.n). {}Stand for thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DRAGONBALLZ.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
After dropping Troy off to the police, Gohan headed home sensing that all the other Z fighters were there and quickly explain what he and Vegeta had been doing that evening.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this last time." Ask Tien.  
  
"Because I didn't know if the Crane Master had anything to do with this."  
  
"Well that the least of our problems, did you guys see all of the News crew there? We'll be all over the news tomorrow." Said Krillen.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it, I doubt if any of their equipment will bring up anything." Said Piccolo  
  
"So is it finally over with." Ask Yachma.  
  
"You act as if you actually did something." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Hey I helped out too you know." Defended Yachma.  
  
"Oh come on you two it too late for arguing." Said Bulma.  
  
"She's right, I heading out, I catch you guys later." Said Krillens. The others followed his lead each heading to their own destination. Gohan and Vegeta were heading up stairs when Bulma stop them.  
  
"STOP right there you two. You may have answered their question but I have a few question of my own starting with why I wasn't told about this before hand." Said Bulma glaring at bout of them.  
  
"Because we all know you can't keep secrets-  
  
"Because we didn't want to worry. We knew how hard you were working on that new program so we decided that it was best not to bother you with this." Said Gohan stopping another arguing from starting that would have lasted until the sun came up.  
  
"Thank you Gohan." Said Bulma glaring at Vegeta.  
  
"But you should have thought about that before you cause trouble at the club. Mind telling me why you put a hole in the wall."  
  
"I will but I suggest you take a seat." Said Gohan sighing. It was clear that he did not want to talk about it but there was no way Bulma would let him leave without explaining his actions. So Gohan begin telling how Videl had found out about him, his parents, Bulma and Vegeta, the Cells Games(only what she saw), and how he was the gold fighter. He also told how she had tried to blackmail him.  
  
"I cannot believe she tried to do that to you. And here I was thinking how nice she was back at the convention. I'm sorry Gohan, I never thought to hide the Ox King information. I had figured with him being king that he would be protected." Said Bulma.  
  
"Don't worry about it, though don't be surprise if you see a special announcement on the news tomorrow about me and Goten been you godsons. Besides I've been doing some thinking and I may have made a few mistakes of my own."  
  
"Well one thing is for sure, she didn't get her brains from her moron of a father." Said Vegeta who had being quietly listening to the story. His statement did help lighten the mood as Gohan and Bulma laughed at his comment.  
  
"Well I see you in the morning." Said Gohan heading up to his room.  
  
"When will he ever get a break."  
  
"In case you haven't notice woman, sayjins never get breaks."  
  
"Really so what do you call the last few years."  
  
"An intermission for the next round."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day Gohan woke up to the sound of an explosion follow by yelling.  
  
{Never a dull moment.} thought Gohan as he got up to see what the commotion was all about. With all that had happen yesterday he just wanted to stay in bed today and just relax and forget about some things even if it was almost 2 p.m. But it seemed that his family had other plans. As he was heading to the lab he noticed two blurs flying directly in his direction. Reacting quickly he dodge them both only to end up in a head on collision with Vegeta.  
  
"DAMNIT, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BOY." Yelled Vegeta as he to got up to continue his search for the brats.  
  
{Damn, I lost them, no matter; they'll show up sooner or later and when they do they're mine. They'll pay for getting me involved in this.}thought Vegeta as he headed down the hall.  
  
"You don't waste any time do you? You just came down stairs and already you and Vegeta are going at it." Mumble Bulma as she adjusted the towel on her head scowling.  
  
"Trust me this is not what I had planned. By the way what with the towel?" ask Gohan.  
  
"You. Don't. Want. To Know." Glared Bulma.  
  
{I swear those three will pay for this.}thought Bulma  
  
"Riiight. "said Gohan backing away.  
  
{I think it's best I stayed in my room til this blows over.} thought Gohan as he decided not to interfere. From the looks of things Trunks and Goten was in for it....again.  
  
{I guess some things will never change.}  
  
Back in his room Gohan opted to turn on the television but soon turn it off after seeing that nothing was on except for the news.  
  
{That the last thing I want to see. Hmm, maybe Piccolo might be up for a fight.} thought Gohan as he headed out the door but stop when he heard his phone ringed which was weird because it only rung when Bulma was calling him and she was in the process of looking for Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"It Erasa silly."  
  
"Oh, is something wrong?"  
  
"Not really. I was wondering if you had anything plan this evening. I was hoping you would be able to meet me at the mall. That is if it's ok with you?" said Erasa remembering what had happen last night.  
  
".....................Yeah. But it's just you right? I'm not in the mood to deal with YOUR friend."  
  
"Yes, I really want to make sure we have everything ready for this week."  
  
"You really put some time into this haven't you."  
  
"Yes. Hopefully everything will work out fine and me and Sharpner will be an item soon." Laugh Erasa.  
  
"Well I really didn't have anything plan so I guess I'll meet you at the mall."  
  
{Damn, so much for training. But the sooner I help her out the sooner I'll have some time to relax and get things in order.} thought Gohan. Not that Erasa bugged him......well maybe a little. But she was a good friend and it was he who had agreed to help her in the first place. But all he really wanted right now was some time alone.  
  
"So how about I meet you at the mall at 4?"  
  
"That fine Gohan I'll see you then."  
  
Quickly changing out of his gi, Gohan put on some black jeans with a wife beater and a jacket really to meet Erasa. As he got closer to the lab he noticed that whisper was coming from the room but they quickly stop as he open the door.  
  
"You two can come out now, and don't worry I wont tell Bulma and Vegeta where you are." smirked Gohan  
  
"How did you know we were here?" ask Goten  
  
"I heard you as I came down the hall." Said Gohan as he pulled out the capsule containing the hover jet.  
  
"So Gohan where are you going."  
  
"To the Mall."  
  
"Can we come." Ask Trunks hopefully. Anything was better than being caught by Vegeta.  
  
"Why, you hate the mall."  
  
"Come on big brother, don't leave us here. Vegeta will catch us if you do." Pleaded Goten  
  
"Alright you two can come but only if you behave." Said Gohan.  
  
"Thanks Gohan." As both boys jumped in the back and headed off to the mall.  
  
"So tell me what exactly happen to get both Bulma and Vegeta mad."  
  
"Well you see me and Trunks were fighting and a blast hit Bulma lab."  
  
"Yeah then my dad appear and the three of us went to see mom was alright." Said Trunks  
  
"And that when we saw it." Said Goten snickering  
  
"Saw what." Ask Gohan wondering what was so funny.  
  
"Her hair it had change different colors and was frizzled. She looked like a clown. We all started laughing. Until Bulma started yelling and blame my dad for what happen. She then told Vegeta that she had changed her mind and had decided to go to her dad convention next weekend and then shut off the power in the Gravity Room saying she wouldn't fix it until after the convention and left. That when dad started chasing us."  
  
{Damn why'd she do that? That mean that we will have to train in the desert. And I'll have to watch the boys next weekend. Well it could be worst. I could be going with them to that convention}  
  
"I should take you to Vegeta." Mumbled Gohan  
  
"Come on Gohan it wasn't like we did it on purpose."  
  
"You're right but now you see why Vegeta and I head away from the house when we spar outside."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
SATAN MASION  
  
Erasa had just got off the phone and was beginning to get her things together. Videl had been glued to the tv after seeing the news and had left an hour ago when she had found out the names of the gang members brought in for drugs charges. Erasa didn't mind though. That gave her, her chance to call Gohan and get things in order without Videl knowing. After packing her bag she headed out the door ready to meet Gohan at the mall.  
  
{Damn I forgot to set a place for us to meet. No matter, if I know Gohan then he'll probably where there's lot of food.} thought Erasa as she enter the Mall.  
  
Sure enough she was right as she spotted him and two young boys pigging out.  
  
{Well I know for sure that the one with black hair is Goten, but who's the other.}  
  
"I figure I would find you here."  
  
"You wouldn't have found me shopping that for sure." Said Gohan causing Erasa to laugh.  
  
"Say Goten, why don't you and Trunks go play at the arcade and I'll come get you later."  
  
"Sure Gohan no problem, this time I'm going to beat you Trunks."  
  
"Ha, don't count on it, I'm the master of Pro Racer."  
  
"We'll see." Said Goten as the two ran to the arcade.  
  
"So that's Trunks, the famous son of Bulma Briefs."  
  
"Yeah, I take it Videl did tell the media."  
  
"What? No, she-  
  
"That's okay I don't want to hear it, I'm just surprise that I didn't see the News crew when I left."  
  
{%@%#%%#%^*&^^%}  
  
"IF you would let me finish, she didn't tell the media, she only told me. So yes I do know who your father is and about Bulma." Whisper Erasa  
  
"and me."  
  
"What no she didn't say anything about you. What are you taking about?"  
  
"Um, nothing, nothing at all." Said Gohan  
  
{So she didn't tell her about me being the Gold Figher, she must have forgot." Thought Gohan somewhat happy about that.  
  
"No. There's something I miss, what is it?"  
  
"Oh well I just thought she might have told you about her blackmailing me." Said Gohan noticing she hadn't said anything about it.  
  
"Well she did tell me that. And I just want to say I'm sorry for not believing you when you told me she was spying on you."  
  
"That okay, besides that not what we came here for, as I recall you wanted to discuss how we were going to get your "dream boy" to notice you."  
  
"Right so lets begin shall we." Said Erasa as she pulled Gohan up and dragging him to the nearest male store.  
  
"Where are we going."  
  
"We're going shopping of course, it time to really show your muscles."  
  
"What for, Sharpner seen me dress out, he knows I have muscles. Besides you act as if the clothes I do wear make me look like a nerd. They show my muscles." Said Gohan trying desperately to get out of shopping.  
  
"Yeah they do, but not the way that I WANT them too. Now come on."  
  
Defeated, Gohan went along with Erasa. Three hours later he was finally finish.  
  
{Finally, I hate to say this but she's worst than Bulma.} thought Gohan.  
  
"Well that's it for clothes, now starting tomorrow we will begin our lives as a couple so I expect you to pick me up at 7 sharp.  
  
"7 SHARP."  
  
"Yes 7 sharp, unlike some people I prefer to get to school early, it the best way to hear all the gossip, or in our case start it. And I know you Gohan, you rarely get to school before the bell rangs."  
  
"Don't worry I'll be there."  
  
"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"See ya." Said Gohan as he headed to pick up Goten and Trunks.  
  
{I might as well get them home so they can began their punishment. I can already tell this is going to be a long week.} thought Gohan as they headed home.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Next time on A New Adventure. Some people are not happy to hear about Gohan and Erasa new relationship. See ya. 


	15. Faking It

Hello to all again. Well here is the next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dragonballz.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
MONDAY MORNING  
  
Gohan groan after hearing the alarm clock signaling that it was time to get up. It had been along night yesterday after arriving back with the boys only to have both Vegeta and Bulma waiting for them. He kind of felt sorry for the two of them being grounded for the next two weeks, until he was reminded that he would be watching them this weekend. But that was replace as he later saw Vegeta heading to the living room with a pillow and cover grumbling. He laugh at the thought of Vegeta being punish for something he didn't do. But now as he looked at the clocked telling him it was 5:45 he silently curse.  
  
{Damn, this is just too early to get up for school. I don't see how anyone do it.} Thought Gohan as he got out of bed and headed for a shower. He cringed at the shirt and pants that Erasa picked for him to wear. Putting them on quickly, he headed down stairs for breakfast hoping no one would see him. Luck was on his side today as he was able to eat breakfast and head out unnoticed.  
  
{I better make sure I bring some changing clothes or I'll never hear the end of this.} thought Gohan as he got in his hover car.  
  
Erasa house was located on the other side of Satan City and with today being the first day of her plan to get Sharpner, Gohan had figure that they get off to an early start. As planned he arrived at her house right on time.  
  
"Good morning Gohan, isn't this a beautiful day."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Oh come on Gohan, you can't possible say this is not a good day."  
  
"It would be even better if I was still in bed." Mumbled Gohan.  
  
"Yes I forgot how you like to show up for school at the last minute." Countered Erasa as they headed off to school. Arriving there twenty minutes later, they quickly gathered their things and after putting up the hover jet, headed toward the school.  
  
"You ready to do this Gohan."  
  
"Please, you're acting as if I scared or something." Said Gohan as he put his arm around her and pull her closer to him shocking Erasa.  
  
"What, you said we were supposed to act as a couple." Whispered Gohan seeing her shocked expression.  
  
"I know......I just wasn't prepared for that." Said Erasa as they headed inside.  
  
The two received many shock expression from the other students as they headed towards class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Sharpner.  
  
"I'm serious Sharpner; they were at the mall yesterday shopping." Said Kelvin(if any of you have seen the Buu Saga, just picture Kelvin as the one who identified Gohan as Sayjinman at the WMAT in the Saga.)  
  
"You lie. I know for a fact that Erasa spent the night at Videl's house." Said Sharpner.  
  
"Is there a problem boys." Ask Mr. Smith.  
  
{Finally some trouble.} thought Mr. Smith.  
  
"Nothing sir just having a disagreement about some friends of ours." Said Sharpner  
  
"Really now....who." Said Mr. Smith  
  
"Gohan and Erasa." Answered Kelvin.  
  
"Oh yes the two lovebirds." Mumbled Mr. Smith.  
  
"Lovebirds????" questioned Sharpner  
  
"Yeah, I just saw them heading down the hall toward class-  
  
Mr. Smith didn't finish his sentence as Sharpner ran pass him bent on finding Gohan and Erasa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile the 'new couple' had finally made it to homeroom after walking around school laughing a smiling at their fellow students..  
  
"Did you see the looks we were getting, I bet by the end of this period the whole school will be talking about this. I wonder how long it will be before Sharpner find out." ask Erasa.  
  
{Obliviously not long.} thought Gohan seeing Sharpner walking in and heading straight towards them.  
  
But before Sharpner could begin his questioning of the two, he was quickly grabbed by Videl and pulled outside.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing?" ask Sharpner glaring at Videl once the two were outside.  
  
"Come again?" said Videl glaring back at Sharpner. Sharpner quickly clam down seeing the look on Videl face. It was clear that he had managed to piss her off.  
  
"Look I'm sorry about that, I just frustrated that's all. What do you want?"  
  
"Much better. Anyway, I want you to leave Gohan and Erasa alone. Don't go questioning them about their relationship."  
  
"What are you talking about. They don't have a relationship. Besides Erasa is one of my best friends, if she and Gohan were going together she would have told me." Stated Sharpner.  
  
"Well I guess you two are not as close as you think. She told me Saturday about Gohan asking her out."  
  
"And she accepted?!" ask Sharpner wide eyed.  
  
"Yes. Now as I was saying please don't pester them about it; and I know you Sharpner. Ten dollars say you were just about start something right before I grabbed you."  
  
Videl smirked seeing Sharpner surprised expression.  
  
"Do I have your word?"  
  
"Yeah." Sighed Sharpner.  
  
"Good now lets get to class." Said Videl as the two headed back inside.  
  
{Humph, I promise I wouldn't pester them together, I never said anything about separately} Thought Sharpner as he took his seat behind Gohan, glaring at the back of his head.  
  
{I don't know what your plans are but I aim to find out Gohan.}  
  
********************************  
  
The first few classes went by fairly smooth and finally the bell rang signaling lunch and one could find Gohan already at a table outside happily eating his lunch. As for Erasa, she was still in line waiting to buy her lunch. But Gohan peaceful lunch quickly came to an end as Sharpner took the seat across from Gohan banging his tray to get Gohan attention all the while glaring at Gohan. Gohan looked up for a moment before going back to eating his lunch totally ignoring Sharpner.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Eating my lunch." Said Gohan knowing full while what Sharpner was talking about. He had notice the glare he was getting from Sharpner the first half of the day.  
  
"That not what I'm talking about." Growled Sharpner catching the attention of some of their class mates. Gohan raised his eye at the attitude Sharpner was displaying. Under any other circumstance, he would be growling back and giving a threat of his own but decided to stay calm..............for now.  
  
"Really then what are you talking about."  
  
"I'm talking about your relationship with Erasa." Replied Sharpner  
  
"Oh yes, OUR relationship. Well if you really must know I have had a crush on her for a while now and after finding out she had one on me I decided to take our friendship to the next level."  
  
"The hell you did, you knew all those months back when you got here that Erasa had a crush on you. Why wait now to act on it."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Look here Gohan I know you're up to something and I want to know I'm watching you."  
  
"Whatever." Replied Gohan as the two continue to stare at each other.  
  
Their little show down came to an end Erasa join the table sitting next to Gohan.  
  
"Hi Sharpner, 'Gohan', what's going on." Ask Erasa as she took a bit out of her sandwich  
  
"Nothing much. Sharpner was just telling me how he was on top of things. Right Sharpner" Said Gohan as he continued his lunch.  
  
"Right." Glared Sharpner.  
  
Quickly though Gohan notice some unwanted company headed their way.  
  
"Well it looks like I have to get going." Said Gohan and Videl took a seat at the table. It was best if he left now before he lost his temper and added to the way Sharpner that wouldn't be too long. Besides he wasn't ready to deal with Videl just yet.  
  
"Are you sure." Ask Erasa  
  
"Yeah see ya." Said Gohan as he softly trace her face with his finger before he stood up and headed out catching Erasa off guard once again. The display didn't go unnoticed by the other two at the table as Videl choked on her food while Sharpner constrain his self from jumping up and punching Gohan (which would have resulted with him having two black eyes and a broken nose). After Gohan surprising exit, Sharpner was the one who finally broke the silence that had come over the group.  
  
"SO what was that about." Inquired Sharpner  
  
"Oh....nothing." said Erasa blushing.  
  
{Man I have got to tell Gohan to give me some sort of warning before he do something like that} thought Erasa  
  
Sharpner was about to question Erasa further until he felt a hard kick to his left leg causing him to jump slightly and look at Videl who was glaring at him. Videl must have meant business about him questioning them because that kick hurt a hell of a lot more than usual.  
  
{What's with her.}  
  
Thinking quickly though, Sharpner came up with yet another way to talk to Erasa alone.  
  
"Hey Erasa how about we go to the mall after school." Said Sharpner knowing Videl wouldn't think anything about this. After all the two of them usually hang out at the mall.  
  
"Sorry Sharpner but I'm catching a ride with Gohan right after school." Erasa.  
  
"Then just tell him you'll catch a ride with me." Said Sharpner smirking.  
  
"Sorry but I can't. I know you won't mind but I just prefer to ride with Gohan today. Besides I just went to the mall yesterday with Gohan."  
  
Not being able to take it anymore Sharpner jumped up and stroll away mumbling curses under his breath.  
  
"Is it just me or is Sharpner acting weird." Ask Erasa  
  
"It just you Erasa..............So how did everything go at the mall yesterday?" ask Videl. Though from the way Gohan was dress, she could tell they probably had a blast. She was first angry that Erasa had left without telling where she was headed. She was even angrier to find out from Kelvin that Gohan and Erasa had gone to the mall. But she soon got over it as it was her who had left the house without explaining to Erasa where she was heading. After finding out about the Gold Fighter adventures the night before and finding out about Crane Gang, she went directly to the police station to get answers. But even they was baffle which once again lead her to a dead end with one person knowing all the answers. Answers that he would probably die with before telling her.  
  
"Well it was great we hung out for a while and I met his two younger brothers." Said Erasa.  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Yeah I met Trunks, Gohan other brother."  
  
"Oh.....so I take it you two hit it off pretty good."  
  
"Yes and I can't wait til we go on our first official date."  
  
"Well congratulation." Though Videl had said it with a happy smile, Erasa noted the sadness behind it.  
  
"Thanks coming from you that mean a lot." Said Erasa.  
  
{Just hang in there Videl. Hopefully this will all be over with soon and just maybe Gohan will be yours..}Thought Erasa  
  
It wasn't long after that the bell rang ending lunch and the two headed back to class.  
  
********************  
  
School finally ended for the day, and as plan Gohan drove Erasa home but not before creating a scene (which caught both Sharpner and Videl attention). They had both also decided that they would have their first date this weekend coming up. After making a quick stop and changing clothes Gohan headed home to think about some things or rather one person.....Videl. To be honest Gohan had half expected to arrive to school to see new crews standing waiting for him (as he had expected the same thing to happen Sunday morning). But once again he was proven wrong and Gohan was not one who lived by guessing. Videl had made it clear to him that she would tell his secrets if he didn't follow her demands. So why had she not told yet.  
  
{Maybe she's hoping I give in and beg her not to tell.} thought Gohan. After quickly thinking that thought, his expression change greatly.  
  
{Well if she is thinking that she can kiss my ass}  
  
Gohan arrive home and was surprise to see Vegeta mumbling something while heading to the garage. Not that that in itself was unusual but the fact that he was doing it in what he called his training time was strange. Looking behind him, Gohan notice Bulma glaring at the Prince as he was heading out the door.  
  
"And don't you dare threaten the cashier either." Said Bulma.  
  
It was then that everything came to Gohan: Why Vegeta wasn't training and why Bulma was glaring.  
  
{She must be making him go.} thought Gohan as he walked out the room.  
  
Not being able to contain his laughter Gohan burst out laughing at the Prince situation. Unfortunately, Gohan laughter didn't go unnoticed by Bulma.  
  
"Well I'm glad you find all of this funny Gohan because you are going too."  
  
"What, but why I wasn't laughing at you." Said Gohan as he realized his mistake. You see Bulma still hadn't been able to change her hair back and was still piss about it. Luckily though no one had spoken about her hair or made any suggestion about it within earshot........until now.  
  
"Oh, and just why would you be laughing at me?" ask Bulma calmly.  
  
"No reason, no reason at all.......... I better go before Vegeta leaves me."  
  
"You do that."  
  
Vegeta smirk as Gohan entered the garage.  
  
"Maybe now you'll learned your lesson about laughing at the Prince of all sayjins." Smirked Vegeta as Gohan entered the garage. He knew there was no way Gohan would talk his self out of it especially after suggesting that he was laughing at her.  
  
Gohan mumbled a few curses under his breath as the two took off.  
  
"So where are we heading anyway."  
  
"To that blasted jewelry store for the woman."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"To get some jewelry. Probably for that damn conference this weekend."  
  
It wasn't long before the two arrive at the store and headed inside. Upon seeing them coming all of sale men found the nearest customer except for one name Sam since he was operating the cashier.  
  
{Oh god not both of them!} thought the salemen as he saw Vegeta and Gohan walk through the door both with scowls on their faces. He had dealt with both of them before and neither was a good experience especially when they were together.  
  
"Yes, can I..........help you?"  
  
"We're here to pick up the woman order."  
  
"Okay........but I need her name."  
  
"You know damn well who I'm talking about."  
  
"I know sir but I must follow regulations.  
  
"So I guess we're just going to repeat what happened last time." Said Vegeta as he cracked his knuckles smirking. Gohan almost felt sorry for the poor clerk as today was just not his day. Maybe if Gohan had not been force to come along he would have help the poor boy but being that his was piss for been force to come he decided to have some fun by mimicking Vegeta and cracking his knuckles as well.  
  
"Now s-sir there's n-no need to for that."  
  
"Are you sure, I mean you should know us by now." Said Gohan glaring at the clerk  
  
"Yes and I DO know you believe me-  
  
"Then go get the woman order NOW." Yelled Vegeta  
  
"Yes, yes right away." Said the clerk as he scramble off to the back to get their order.  
  
{I don't care if I do lose this job. It better than having a repeat of last time especially with both of them, one is enough but two? I rather not think of that.} thought the clerk.  
  
After Sam headed out Gohan and Vegeta burst out laughing scaring away a few of the customers.  
  
"At least now things are looking up."  
  
"What's the matter school to dull for you?"  
  
"Why don't you give it a try?"  
  
"Humph the school wouldn't last an hour."  
  
"You do know that Bulma will find out."  
  
"Big deal it's not like I have been enjoying today. Besides since when did I ever fear the woman."  
  
After Sam return Gohan and Vegeta was heading out the door when three men was ski mask came. Two of the thugs began breaking glass and grabbing jewels while one order everyone to get down. Everyone quickly fell to the ground except for Gohan and Vegeta only smirk as their day kept getting better.  
  
{That it if I survive today I'm quitting this job} thought Sam  
  
"DID YOU HEAR ME, I SAID GET DOWN NOW." Yell the robber.  
  
"Make us." Said  
  
{Those two are mad} thought Sam  
  
"You two must have a death wish." Laugh the robber.  
  
"No but we're looking forward to having some fun." Said Gohan as he launch at the robber and knocked him out before he had a chance to shoot. The other to robbers stopped grabbing jewels noticing that their partner had been knock out.  
  
"Well I say your plan just backfired." Said Vegeta as Gohan unloaded the gun.  
  
"I would say so little man, your just gave us our chance to get out of here." Said the robber as the two charge Vegeta both throwing a punch at him. Vegeta simply caught both hands and slowly crush their hands bring the remaining two robbers to their knees.  
  
"What was that about me being little?" Glared Vegeta.  
  
"Nothing. Just please let go of my hands."  
  
"Mines two"  
  
"You pick the wrong day to rob this store." Said Vegeta as he knocked the two remaining robbers out. Gohan tied up the crooks before the two headed home.  
  
"I didn't expect you to join in."  
  
"Please, those idiots were just begging for it. I simply complied. Smirked Vegeta"  
  
"I better watch out, next thing I know you'll be fighting crime."  
  
"Don't count on it boy."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
{Damn my body hurts like hell, he will pay for this. GOHAN WILL PAY.} thought Troy as he and the others escape from the hospital. The guards that were watching them had been knocked out. The group would have escaped sooner but the ki restraints stopped them from escaping. But it appeared that some of the Crane master cronies had located them and was now in the process of moving them out before the police caught wind of there escape. Finally getting into the car the group took off heading out of the city, no doubt their escape will be on the news tomorrow. For now his revenge on Gohan would have to wait.  
  
{This is far from over Gohan.}  
  
Well that is for this chapter. Next time on A New Adventure Gohan finds out about Troy escape and of course the date. 


	16. The Date

Hello to all again, hope everyone is doing fine. Well here is the next chapter, the date with Gohan and Erasa. Hope you enjoy. Remember that "{}" stand for thought. And without further interference let's begin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own Dragon Ball.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The Crane Gang had finally made it to their secret headquarters. After getting the necessary treatment for their injuries the gang regrouped to decide what to do next.  
  
"Our business are being destroyed, gangs in every city we control are trying to take over." Stated Tom  
  
"Well I can't allow that to happen, I've work to hard to build this operation just for it to go to waste." Said the Crane Master.  
  
"And don't forget about Gohan, it won't be long before he finds out and comes looking for us, with his friend." Said James.  
  
"James right, not to mention that we don't have the strength to beat them. Said Zane.  
  
"Not yet you don't but you will."  
  
"What are you talking about." Ask Troy getting curious.  
  
"What if I told you that I can have you fixed up like my brother."  
  
"So what, he still lost to Gohan, and in case you hadn't notice our skill is nothing compared to his. What good would it do us if we still can't beat him. " Ask Troy.  
  
"Well for one you'll be stronger than my brother. While my brother did have new parts, he was still base off an older model. You guys on the other hand has already been equipped with some of the latest design, it won't be too hard to finish the process. And as for skill, I can get you some of the best fighting techniques from the strongest fighters around, Gohan won't stand a chance and neither will his friend." Smirked the Crane Master.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before? If we could be as powerful as you say we could, then why didn't you do this sooner" Ask Troy as he thought about being more powerful  
  
"Because it would have looked real weird for a group of high school boys to be that strong. I was already taking a risk with your current power. But now that you no longer in high school it's no longer a problem. I promise you in two weeks, you'll be the strongest cyborgs ever created, nothing will stop you. Will you accept?." Ask Crane Master.  
  
"We accept, but there's still a problem concerning Gohan, what's to stop him from finding us before this is done." Ask Troy.  
  
"Don't worry, I got a plan that should keep him busy. You, take them to the South Wing to begin the operation. I want them ready as soon as possible. " Said Crane Master.  
  
WEDNESDAY MORNING  
  
Videl walked down the hall growling at the looks she was receiving. It was a very rare for Videl to be at school this early. Since she had begun fighting crime she usually didn't arrive to school until after third period. But since the arrival of the Gold Fighter that had change greatly, nowadays she would get to school either during first period or right after it, but never thirty minutes before it. But that didn't bother her. Right now her problem concerned Gohan. Late last night she had receive a call from the chief informing her that the Crane Gang had escaped and ask if she would help in finding them. She agreed of course but after searching for them late into the night all the next day, she had finally gave up. Now she was looking for Gohan.  
  
{Finding him won't be too hard but getting him to talk will be difficult. He leaves every time he sees me coming. Not to mention the fact that he looks at me with so much hate in his eyes. Well I'm pretty sure he knows they escape. After all it was all over the news this morning. Though I wonder how the police were able to keep press from finding out so long. Usually stuff like this would be on the news the next day.} thought Videl as she spotted Erasa.  
  
She had thought for sure that Gohan would be with Erasa, but after seeing her and Sharpner having a heated conversation, she decided to look else where.  
  
{I'll have to ask Erasa later what that was all about.}  
  
She finally found him in the gym, finding it strange that he would be here of all places but quickly remember that this was the only place open this early in the morning that wasn't crowded. At the moment Gohan was the only person present.  
  
"What do you want?" ask Gohan noticing her presence the minute she walk in. He had come the conclusion that he wasn't going to run from her. It just wasn't his style.  
  
{Well it's a start; at least he's talking to me.} thought Videl.  
  
"I was wondering if you've saw the news this morning." Ask Videl nervously. She wasn't to sure about coming to Gohan. It was pretty clear that he was still mad. Unfortunately this sent off a different reaction in Gohan  
  
{So, she's finally decided to go public. No matter she'll get nothing from me.}  
  
"Fuck off Videl, I could care less if the news knows about me being the Gold Fighter or my family connection to Bulma. They were bound to find that last part out eventually. It just shows how low a "Satan" can go. Said Gohan  
  
"What do you mean by that? You know nothing about me or my Father."  
  
"Trust me Videl, I know more than you think."  
  
"IF YOU KNEW SO DAMN MUCH YOU WOULD KNOW THAT I DIDN'T TELL THE NEWS ABOUT YOU!" screamed Videl.  
  
Gohan looked stunned for a moment before glaring at her.  
  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE, I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR LAST TIME THAT I WOULD NOT BE BLACKMAILED!!!!  
  
{So that's it. He thinks I'm here to try to persuade him again.} thought Videl frowning. Though she only had herself to blame for this mishap.  
  
"I didn't come here to try to blackmail you Gohan. I came here to see if you had heard about the Crane Gang escaping." Ask Videl  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said they-"  
  
"I heard that part." Interrupted Gohan.  
  
{The Crane Gang escaped? Impossible, there was no way they could have remove those cuffs- unless someone broke them out. But I can't feel their ki anywhere. Something not adding up.} thought Gohan frowning.  
  
Videl though had finally figured out that Gohan had not seen the news from the look on his face.  
  
"When did this happen?" ask Gohan  
  
"They broke out Monday evening. Apparently someone broke them out. We track them as best as we could but couldn't find a trace of them anywhere." Said Videl  
  
{That gives them a day head start over me.} thought Gohan.  
  
"I see. But why are you telling me this?" ask Gohan. He knew there was more to this than her just coming here and deciding to inform him of their escape, especially if she had expected him to have seen this on the news.  
  
"I came to see if you had any clues to where they might be since it was you and your friend who took down the gang over the weekend."  
  
"No....I don't have any clues...........................is that all."  
  
"Yeah....................listen I just want to say thanks for what you two did over the weekend. You stop lot of drugs from entering the streets.  
  
Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything else Videl turned and headed out the gym leaving Gohan to his thoughts.  
  
{At least he didn't try to hit me this time.} thought Videl  
  
{This isn't good. With what I helping Erasa with, I'll have no time to fully hunt them down. I'll have to speed things up} Thought Gohan.  
  
LUNCH  
  
Gohan had finally caught up with Erasa who was currently eating lunch alone. Taking a seat right beside her quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek shocking Erasa with his sudden presence.  
  
"I thought we agreed that you would give me a warning." Said Erasa quietly.  
  
"One should always expect the unexpected. Besides it got the desired results" said Gohan as Sharpner glared at him from the lunch line.  
  
"Well I'm glad one of us is having fun." Said Erasa grumbling quietly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Sharpner what's wrong, we got into an argument this morning about me taking my relationship with you too fast.  
  
"And that a bad thing because."  
  
"Because he said I was being stupid and careless."  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about it, from the looks he giving me I'll say you were right about his feelings for you." {And from what I'm hearing} Said Gohan as his ears was able to pick up what Sharpner was mumbling.  
  
Hearing this brought Erasa hopes up.  
  
"Thanks Gohan."  
  
"Listen Erasa; I been thinking; how about we move things up to Friday instead of Sunday."  
  
"What why?"  
  
"Something came up at home and I will need to focus entirely on that."  
  
"Okay then, I've have no problem with that."  
  
{Good, that will give me the weekend to find the Crane Gang.} thought Gohan  
  
Besides it'll just give me and Sharpner more time to talk things over after I find out he has feelings for me."  
  
"You mean if."  
  
"Now who's having doubts." Smirked Erasa.  
  
"You're right.  
  
{For your sake, I hope you're right} thought Gohan.  
  
For the rest of the week things went on as plan. Gohan and Erasa continue to put on a show which was having good results in showing Sharpner true feelings as well as Videl which didn't go un-notice by Erasa who seemed to be thinking of something whenever she notice it. . Gohan on the other hand was wondering why the Crane Gang hadn't made a move for him. Surely they would have gotten the cuffs off by now and be out on revenge. But so far nothing had happen. He was beginning to think that the Crane Gang would mess up his plan with helping Erasa. But now it was too late to worry about that. Today was the day they would go on their first official date and the whole school was talking about it.  
  
FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL  
  
"Isn't there anything I can do to make you change your mind." Ask Sharpner.  
  
"I'm sorry Sharpner but I'm going." Said Erasa  
  
"Okay......................By the way where's he taking you?"  
  
"Well first we're going to the baseball game, then to the movies and finally out to eat."  
  
"Interesting, what movie are you seeing?"  
  
"I don't know. Gohan letting me decide once we get there."  
  
"Well I hope you enjoy yourself."  
  
"I will, oh here's come Gohan, see you later Sharpner."  
  
{Sooner than you think Erasa, I glad I didn't get rid of those tickets, I'll be watching you Gohan.} thought Sharpner as he hurried off.  
  
{I have to find Gohan and Erasa!} thought Videl as she flew back to the baseball field. She had tried calling Erasa but Erasa didn't answer. She had just received word from the Chief that the Crane Master had been spotted in the city before the police lost him and there was no doubt in her mind that he was coming after Gohan.  
  
{At least I'll know where they are going. I'll just follow them and make sure nothing happen. I'm sure I can handle one old man} Thought Videl as she decided to follow them in hopes of catching the Crane Master.  
  
THE DATE  
  
"Wow Gohan these are some pretty nice seats." Said Erasa as they took their seats. Any closer and they would have been sitting with the players. Looking at Gohan she noticed he was looking around the stadium until he suddenly stop and started smiling.  
  
"I guess I've have no need for these." Said Erasa as she put away the binoculars.  
  
"I wouldn't say so, look over there." Smirked Gohan. Looking through the binoculars she looked at the direction Gohan was pointing and was shocked at what she found.  
  
"Is that S-Sharpner?"  
  
"Yeah, he's been following us since we left your house."  
  
{Unbelievable} thought Erasa  
  
"I better put these away quickly before he spot us."  
  
"Right"  
  
It wasn't long after that the game started.  
  
{Now where is he, ah there he is.} thought Gohan spotting the former desert bandit coming up to bat. After sensing make sure there wasn't any unwanted guest, he raised his power just as Yamcha was about to hit.  
  
"STRIKE ONE"  
  
{What the hell?} thought Yamcha. He was sure he had sense something but just like that it was gone. Letting it slide, he was about to hit the ball when it happen again.  
  
"STRIKE TWO"  
  
{WHAT IS THAT?} thought Yamcha looking around in panic.  
  
"Hey buddy come on we got a game to play." Cried the Ump.  
  
"Uh, right." Thought Yamcha trying to get back into the game.  
  
"STIRKE THREE"  
  
{DAMNIT} thought Yamcha as he felt it again.  
  
The home team crowd had quite down, for it wasn't every day that Yamcha the Great struck out.  
  
{Hope you enjoyed that Vegeta.} thought Gohan as he his self was laughing at his seat.  
  
"Gohan calm down, you laughing at the wrong team." Said Erasa embarrass of the looks they were getting.  
  
"Sorry but I couldn't help it." Said Gohan. Somewhere in West City the Sayjin Prince was laughing his head off. Looking at the game, he noticed that Yamcha had finally notice him and was glaring in his direction. Smirking he quickly sent him a peace sign before watching the game.  
  
{How did GOHAN GET THOES SEATS?} thought Sharpner finally finding them. After getting over the shock that Yamcha had struck out he continued on his search for finding Gohan. He didn't like this one bit.  
  
{I don't know how but some how I just miss something.} thought Videl watching the game. She had notice the look on Yamcha face as he was struck out and as he finally spotted Gohan. She also had notice Gohan laughing. Unlike Sharpner she had an idea of how Gohan had got such good tickets.  
  
The game continue on with no more interruptions from Gohan, and Yamcha's team (Sorry but I don't know the name of his team) won shutting out the other team.  
  
"That was a great game."  
  
"Yeah it was." Agreed Gohan. "Wait here."  
  
"Uh, where are you going." Ask Erasa, but Gohan was already up and had jump on to the field.  
  
"Hey what do you think- uh, hi Mr. Son." Said the guard nervously. He had remembered the first time they had met and it was not pretty.  
  
Waving quickly Gohan continued on his way.  
  
"Hey what are you doing you can't let that kid on the field."  
  
"Then you stop him, besides if you hadn't notice Yamcha is already heading this way."  
  
"That okay guys, he's a friend." Said Yamcha.  
  
"Okay." Said the guard more than ready to return to his post.  
  
"That wasn't funny Gohan."  
  
"Oh come on Yamcha, it not normal for a baseball player to have a spotless record. Besides you still made 4 homeruns and a shut out.  
  
"I swear you're as worst as Vegeta."  
  
"Well I'll be sure to bring Goten and Trunks-  
  
"NOO! I take that back." Said Yamcha paling at the thought of Goten and Trunks coming. He'll never forget that day Vegeta brought them. Gohan laugh seeing the expression on his face.  
  
"Listen I need a favor from you, I here with a friend who's just dying to get your autograph and picture."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Alright follow me."  
  
{I can't believe it he know Yamcha.} thought both Sharpner and Erasa as the two walk over to Erasa.  
  
"So what's her name?" ask Yamcha.  
  
"Erasa."  
  
"I never pictured you liking blonds Gohan."  
  
"I don't we're just good friends." (no offense to any body reading this)  
  
"Alright." Said Yamcha taking Gohan word as they approach Erasa  
  
"So my friend Gohan here tells me you would like a picture."  
  
"Ye-Ye-Yeah." Strutted Erasa.  
  
Quickly getting a camera, Gohan took some pictures and after Yamcha signed them making them out to Erasa.  
  
"See you around Yamcha."  
  
"See ya Gohan, nice meeting you Erasa." Said Yamcha as he walk off.  
  
"You never told me you knew Yamcha."  
  
"You never ask. Come on we got a date to finish." Smirked Gohan  
  
"Right, you think Sharpner saw that."  
  
"I pretty sure he did." Said Gohan as they got in the hover jet and headed to the movies.  
  
To Gohan dismay, Erasa had decided on an Romance Movie (just imagine one of you favorites romance movies). Gohan had wanted to sit in the back but Erasa persuaded him to sit in front mentioning that Sharpner wouldn't have anywhere to hide.  
  
It wasn't long after they sat down that Sharpner finally found them.  
  
{You better not try any funny stuff in here Gohan.} thought Sharpner taking a seat in the back  
  
"You're sure you have enough popcorn." Ask Erasa eyeing the two large popcorn in his hands.  
  
"Very funny." replied Gohan sitting down. Pretty soon the movie got on its way and to Gohan surprise the movie wasn't all that bad. Sharpner hadn't notice the movie, all he notice was how close Gohan and Erasa was, and hated every minute of it. At the moment, he was VERY tempted to head down there and break the two up. The movie finish without any interruptions and the two "lovebirds" headed out to eat.  
  
{So far so good, let's just hope they can make it through dinner.} thought Videl as she saw them come out the theater frowning seeing the two hand in hand. So far their plan was working great.  
  
Arriving at the restaurant, the two took a seat in the far corner.  
  
{At least this restaurant isn't in the open; I should be able to see anyone from here.} Thought Vided landing on building nearby. Sharpner though had seated his self on the opposite side of the restaurant but still had a good view. While waiting on their food Erasa decided it was now or never to ask her question.  
  
"Listen Gohan; I was wondering........if there was any chance............that you and Videl.......could become friends." Ask Erasa slowly.  
  
"You're kidding right, you want me to be friends with THAT girl who not only spied on me but tried to blackmail me as well." Ask Gohan frowning but still manage to kept his voice low.  
  
"Look I'm not asking you to be best friends {Though I pretty sure Videl wouldn't mind} I'm just asking you to get along with her. After all Videl is one of my best friends." Pleaded Erasa.  
  
"Right; she's your best friend, not mine." Stated Gohan  
  
"So we're friends too right."  
  
"Yeah but I don't see why I have to hang out with her, or why I should be there when you two hang out for that matter."  
  
"So what, you rather I split time between the two of you."  
  
"I wouldn't mind."  
  
"I don't see what the problem- okay I can see the problem but you put up with Sharpner."  
  
"Everyone puts up with Sharpner."  
  
"Gohan...........all I'm asking is that you give it a shot. Show her you're better than that. Videl has no other friends besides me and Sharpner."  
  
"I can see why."  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"What's to stop her from continuing trying to blackmail me? You're asking me to try to be friends with someone who had plans of ruining me and my brother's life. Hell who's to say she isn't spying on me right now."  
  
"Gohan.............Videl told me she never intended to tell the press, she just wanted to scare you into giving her information. And don't be ridiculous she told me herself that she was going to the police station. Come on Gohan, so what she did was stupid and irresponsible, everyone entitled to some mistakes."  
  
"True, but the price of some of those mistakes aren't worth it. I should know, it's how I lost my father." Stated Gohan  
  
The two sat in silence for a while each thinking about what the other said.  
  
"Gohan...........all I'm asking is that you try for me. I can't handle having friends who hate each other. It's driving me crazy and I don't want to lose you or Videl but I can't handle this. Will you please just try it."  
  
"......I'll try, but don't count on it working; you really don't know what you're asking me to do."  
  
"I know that what I'm asking you to do is very difficult especially after what she did. Thanks Gohan, you're a true friend" Said Erasa dropping the subject.  
  
{I tried Videl, but this is the best that I can do.}thought Erasa  
  
Slowly Gohan grabbed Erasa hand and begin rubbed their hands together.  
  
"Uh, Gohan what are you doing?"  
  
"We're on a date remember, I pretty sure our conversation has had some unwanted affects to our 'friend'." Smirked Gohan  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
{Damn it what happen?} thought Sharpner frowning. For a while the two was having what looked like a heated argument and Sharpner was jumping for joy. Now it looked like the two had made up. Pretty soon the food finally arrive and the two enjoyed their meal in silence. After paying the waiter, the couple quickly left the restaurant.  
  
{Well it seem they enjoyed their self, looks like the Crane Master won't strike tonight. But I better follow them home just in case.} thought Videl as she waited for them to take off. While waiting she finally notice Sharpner also coming out of the restaurant.  
  
{I can't believe it, Sharpner following them, he really is jealous.}thought Videl  
  
She was about to go question Sharpner until she reminded her self that she too had been following them and if she confronted Sharpner then her cover would be blown. Deciding to get him later she continue to follow Gohan and Erasa. For a while it looked as if they was heading to Erasa house, until Gohan changed course mid-flight and headed else where.  
  
{Where are they going} thought Sharpner and Videl.  
  
They soon receive their answer as Gohan pull up to Satan Park. Growling as he entered the park the two quickly got out of the hover jet and headed into the park. After walking half way through the park the two spotted a bench took a seat. For a while the two did nothing but looked at the stars.  
  
"Is he here yet." Whispered Erasa.  
  
"No, not yet." Answered Gohan.  
  
{What are the two of them doing here?} thought Videl as took a seat in a tree near by as quietly as she could. Finally Gohan spotted Sharpner jumping in a nearby bush.  
  
"He's here, you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Slowly Gohan brought his hands and cupped Erasa face as the two near each other and kiss. Seeing their kiss Videl near fell out of the tree she was hiding in. Sharpner on the other hand could barely control the shriek that left his lips. Gohan and Erasa kiss became deeper and didn't look like they would be breaking apart soon.  
  
{I shouldn't be here, I'm pretty sure Gohan can handle things if something come up.} thought Videl not wanting to see how far this would go. She was about to jump out the tree when she notice Sharpner charging Gohan and Erasa.  
  
{It's about time.} thought Gohan.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!" shouted Sharpner as he pulled Erasa away from Gohan and punch him in the face.  
  
{Oh my god, Gohan going to kill him!} thought Erasa  
  
Gohan though for his part stayed seated. In truth he had expected Sharpner to pulled Erasa away from him but the punch was unexpected. Though for now Gohan would let it slide; now was not the time to knock Sharpner out, but he would be sure that Sharpner would not go unpunished.  
  
"Sharpner calm down, what are you doing here anyway." Ask Erasa trying to recover her shock. Meanwhile Sharpner was trying to ignore the pain in his right hand.  
  
{Shit my hand feels like I punch a fucking brick wall.}  
  
"Following you that's what. What were you thinking making out with Gohan in the park? Have you lost your mind?!"  
  
"No I haven't but you oblivious have." Quickly grabbling Erasa hand, Sharpner pull Erasa out of ear shot from Gohan (At least he thought it was).  
  
"Is this........truly what you want.........Erasa..........you and Gohan?"  
  
"Yes Sharpner why would you ask that."  
  
"Because I...I........ I love you........Erasa, I have since junior high...........but I never had the courage to tell you. {Till Gohan came along and took you away} I know it's hard to believe especially with how I acted towards Videl; but it's you I've always love. The reason I never acted like that to you was because it would've killed me to see you reject me. I know I should've said something sooner but-  
  
Sharpner love speech was cut short as Erasa jump on him knocking him to the ground crying with joy.  
  
"I KNEW IT, I WAS RIGHT, YOU DID HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME!" cried Erasa.  
  
"Uhhhh, Erasa what's going on?" ask Sharpner Standing the two of them up.  
  
"Sharpner..............all of this was a setup."  
  
"A Setup?"  
  
{Setup?} thought Videl  
  
"Yes a set up. You see Sharpner.........I've always had a crush on you, but could never tell how you felt about me. So I ask Gohan to help me set this up. I had to be sure you felt the same as I did."  
  
"Sooooooo all of this was just a setup to find my true feeling?" ask Sharpner trying to figure everything out.  
  
"Yes Sharpner. I'm sorry if this look like I was playing with your feelings but I had to be sure."  
  
Sharpner thought about what Erasa said before a smile finally came across his face as he quickly pulled Erasa into a kiss.  
  
"Guess I'll see you two later." Said Gohan as he headed towards the exit. Though Sharpner and Erasa heard him, the two continue to kiss. As Gohan approach the trees he growled feeling an unwanted presence.  
  
"You can come out now Videl, the show's over." Replied Gohan looking up in the tree.  
  
"H-How did you know?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now would you mind telling me why you were following us? And don't try to deny it either, you've been following us since we were at the game."  
  
"The chief informed me that the Crane Master was spotted in town so I figured he was coming after you; I tried to call Erasa but after receiving no answer I decided to follow you to make sure nothing happen."  
  
Videl waited for Gohan to reply, but instead he continue to stare at her which really un-nerve her.  
  
{Erasa must have thought I would've gotten mad with Videl calling. That why she said not to worry.} thought Gohan. He had remembered Erasa cell phone going off and her telling him not to worry about it. Deciding not to question Videl any longer Gohan headed on his way.  
  
"Hey Gohan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was a nice thing you did back there helping those two."  
  
"Humph" replied Gohan as he headed out of the park. Finally coming to the gates, he quickly popped out his hover jet and left. He would have simple flew but didn't want to cause any unwanted attention. He was heading over the park when he heard a shot nearby.  
  
{Shit!} thought Gohan as he saw an object heading his way. Videl, Sharpner and Erasa all looked up as they heard the blast and saw that Gohan hover jet had just blew up.  
  
{GOHAN!!!!!!!!}  
  
{Did I kill him?.} thought the thug. He had only intended for that shot slow Gohan down not kill him.  
  
"Well that was unexpected." Muttered the thug as he began to smile.  
  
"And so is this."  
  
The thug turn around just in time to see a foot connected with his head sending him to the ground. Before he had a chance to recover, Gohan had quickly picked him up and slam him to a tree.  
  
"Where's the Crane Gang?"  
  
"Isn't that the million dollar question." Smirked the thug as he did a terrible job of trying to hide the pain he was feeling.  
  
"I'm not going to ask again." Said Gohan as he tighten his grip on the thug.  
  
"I really have no idea besides that not the reason why I was sent here?"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I'm here to warn you not to go looking for Troy and the others, they'll find you soon enough, unless of course you wouldn't mind seeing your lady friends back there dead. You see the Crane Master has put a large bounty on their heads to anyone who can kill them...and you. My guest is that it won't be long before they come. You're just lucky I wasn't hired to do the job."  
  
"So that's their plan, slow me down while they regroup." Thought Gohan frowning. Looking up in the sky he noticed Videl jet copter coming landing nearby. He quickly knocked the thug out and hid him before the others arrive.  
  
"Gohan are you okay? What happen?" ask Erasa as she and the others approach him. At the moment she was still trying to figure where Videl had come from. She and Sharpner had met Videl on their way out of the park after seeing the hover jet explode.  
  
"I don't know. One minute I was flying and the next thing I know the computer started saying something about the system overloading. Luckily I wasn't going to fast and so I jump to the nearest tree right before it blew up." Said Gohan. Though it was a little far fetch, it would have to do. Looking at Videl, he could tell that she didn't buy it one bit. But for the moment she wasn't saying anything.  
  
"Well you don't seem to be injured so there's no need in taking you to the hospital." Said Sharpner  
  
"Do you have another capsule?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll give him a ride." Blurted Videl quickly receiving strange glances from the others around her.  
  
"What? Sharpner already has to take you home doesn't he Erasa?" ask Videl  
  
"Yeah-  
  
"So it would be to much of a hassle for him to take both of you, besides I'm pretty sure Gohan 'home' is way of the way for Sharpner." Said Videl knowing she had Erasa.  
  
"Oh right, of course, well we better get going now, see you two later." Said Erasa as she dragged Sharpner away. After throwing out his capsule the two quickly headed home leaving Gohan and Videl behind. Looking at Gohan, Videl was wondering what he was doing till she saw a man being pulled from the bush.  
  
"I believe this is the guy you should have been looking for." Said Gohan as he drop the man at her feet.  
  
"Did you find out anything about the Crane Master?" ask Videl as she checked to make sure he was still alive, after which she carried him to the copter to take him to the station.  
  
"Only that's he in hiding for the moment."  
  
Videl had a feeling that he wasn't telling everything he knew at the moment but decided not to press things.  
  
"Well I guess we should be on our way."  
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
"What why-"Videl stop seeing that Gohan had already took to the sky heading home.  
  
{Forgot about that, at least he could have thank me.} thought Videl frowning.  
  
Well that it for this Chapter. Next time Gohan plays bodyguard for Videl and Erasa. And the Crane Gang operation is complete. See you all next time 


	17. Playing Bodyguard Part 1

Hello to all. Well here is the next Chapter. I still cannot believe that I got over 200 reviews for my first fic. THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. Sorry for the very long wait (writer block) but here I am. Anyway in this chapter you will meet a new group who sole purpose is assassination, and will be trying to kill Gohan, Videl, and Erasa. Don't worry they will only be around for this two parted chapter. Just thought you should know. Oh and (B-) stand for a break in the story. Well on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own DRAGONBALL Z Chapter 17 

Gohan spent the next day searching all of Satan City underground looking for the Crane Gang hoping they had come by with Videl mentioning that the Crane Master was in town. Finally Saturday evening Gohan had given up the search and headed by home.  
  
**{I don't have a choice I have to call Vegeta. Besides, he bound to find out eventually especially if they try to kill me at C.C.}** thought Gohan  
  
After returning to Capsule Corp., Gohan called Vegeta and told him of the latest developments who was somewhat happy to hear the news. After all training for seven years with nothing to show for it was boring. Sure, he had ascended but what was the point if there was no one to fully test it on. (You know a fight to the death against some evil being even if they are weaker.)  
  
**{Well now, it appears that what was once a quick round up was becoming more interesting.}** thought Vegeta.  
  
"So they're stalling you while they regroup."  
  
"Yeah, this isn't good, knowing the Crane Master, he probably trying to increase their strengths."  
  
"True but that not a problem. I will have the woman increase the security at Capsule Corp. In the mean time I suggest you find the Crane Gang as soon as possible. But tell me something else, did he mention the gold fighter."  
  
"No he just said Gohan why."  
  
"It is possible that he forgot to mention that you're the gold fighter, if so then you will at least have the element of surprise."  
  
"You know, you may be right."  
  
"Of course I'm right. I'm the Prince of all Sayjins."  
  
"Right, so did you enjoy the conference with the weaklings O Prince." Ask Gohan smirking.  
  
"You're going to regret you said that when we return boy." Said Vegeta as he slammed the phone.  
  
**{Well that's take care of them, Vegeta will make sure Bulma, Trunks, and Goten are safe, now I'll just have to watch Erasa and Videl.}** thought Gohan frowning.  
  
**{That won't be as easy as it sound especially with Erasa and Sharpner being together. There goes my evening sparring sessions.}** thought Gohan heading to bed.  
  
Gohan woke the next day to someone knocking at the door.  
  
**{This have better not be a sale person or they are so dead}** thought Gohan.  
  
As he headed to the door he finally recognizes that it was Krillen returning Goten and Trunks (who he had watched while Gohan had gone out yesterday.)  
  
"So did everything work out yesterday?"  
  
"Not really but I might have some clues as to where they are, thanks for watching them."  
  
"Hey it was no problem." Said Krillen as he flew off.  
  
"So Gohan, what are we gonna do today." Ask both Goten and Trunks  
  
"You two are going to your rooms, you're grounded remember, and I'm not going down with you." Stated Gohan as he quickly grabbed them and took them to their room. Though they did put up a good fight Gohan finally managed to put them in their room.  
  
**{Now what am I going to do about the Crane Gang.}** thought Gohan.  
  
From what he had gathered, the Crane Master and put a hit out on him, Erasa, and Videl. While Gohan could understand him and Videl, he couldn't come up with a reason for Erasa other than the fact that Jason wanted her gone, and Erasa was the only one out of the three that wasn't protected (Remember that both Gohan and Videl come from respected, rich families and have security personnel.)  
  
**{Maybe Erasa can stay at Videl's for a while, but that would mean that I have to explain this to Videl}** thought Gohan frowning. The last thing he wanted was to bring an outsider into this, especially her.  
  
**{Well it doesn't look like I have a choice.}** thought Gohan deciding to get in some training, since he was sure that he wasn't going to get any in doing the next few weeks. His training was later intensified when Vegeta joined him.

SATAN CITY UNDERGROUND  
  
"WHO ARE YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT." Ask the man as this group of guys came out of no where and begin trashing his 'businesses."  
  
"They tell me you have connections with all the low lives in Satan. I want you to deliver a message from the Assassination Squad."  
  
"ANYTHING JUST DON'T KILL ME."  
  
"Tell them that the bounty the Crane Master made belongs to us and anyone that interferes shall be dealt with." Said Boss as he pick up one of the fallen thugs and easily breaks his neck."  
  
"Okay, okay it shall be done."  
  
"Good, I'm glad we see eye to eye." Said Boss as he and his men left the building.  
  
"So Boss how exactly are we're going to do this." Ask Marker  
  
"I plan to take them out one by one, starting with the one name Erasa I want her gone buy the end of tonight."  
  
"No problem but what about the other two."  
  
"Well both of them will be much harder especially since that boy Gohan, lives at Capsule Corp., as for the girl I know someone who works there who could get us in easily if the price is right."  
  
"So that only leaves the boy with causing us problems."  
  
"That and the fact that someone might beat us to it tonight, but no matter, even if they do, they won't have that money for long." Said Boss as the group laugh, thinking of ways they would spend their money once this was over.

EARLY THAT MORNING

"Did anybody get caught?"  
  
"No Boss everyone got away, but we weren't able to get pass their security."  
  
"Damnit this isn't going as plan, I didn't expect that girl house to be that secured. No matter we'll just finish her off today. Marker, call Tracker, and T-bone, you three will follow the girl and contact me when she gets home. My sources tell me that she usually there for three hours before her parents gets in.  
  
"Right Boss."

MONDAY MORNING  
  
Gohan slowly walk down the hall at school heading to his class. As usual his sparring session with Vegeta had gotten out of control which resulted in him once again being late. Lucky for him Bulma had been kind enough to write up an excuse, after all who would dare question Bulma Briefs.  
  
**{So far so good, no one tried to kill me yet.}**  
  
"Late again Mr. Son." Ask Mr. Smith.  
  
Not bothering to say anything, Gohan handed him the note and headed to his usually spot frowning as he quickly recognize the new seating arrangement. Now that Sharpner and Erasa was dating, the two was seating together leaving Videl to be seated right next to him.  
  
**{Does he ever smile?}** thought Videl seeing Gohan frowning as he headed to his seat. She still believed that Gohan was hiding something about the Crane Gang but had quickly decided not to pry, especially after what had happen last time. For the first half of the day the group took notes and dozed through class until lunch. Knowing that there was a chance that Erasa and Videl could be attack doing school, Gohan had decided to sit with them. On his way there Gohan finally caught up with Sharpner, and decided that now would be a good time to teach Sharpner a lesson as he hadn't forgotten about that punch (and neither had Sharpner). Sharpner froze not liking the look on Gohan face as he approached him.  
  
"Hi................Gohan."  
  
"Sharpner."  
  
"Soooooooo....did you figure out what happen to your hover jet?"  
  
"No, how's your hand." Said Gohan motion to the bandage wrapped around his hand."  
  
"Fine, listen.....there no hard feelings about Friday right,.................I mean it was an accident."  
  
For a moment it looked as Gohan was going to agree until Sharpner felt serious pain coming from his stomach.  
  
"No, there's no hard feeling, as long as you know that this is only a fraction of the pain I will give you if you ever try that again."  
  
"I get the point." Whispered Sharpner as he was finally able to catch his breath again.  
  
**{I didn't even see him punch me!!!!!!!!!!}**thought Sharpner making a mental note to NEVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES PUNCH GOHAN AGAIN.  
  
It wasn't long before the two was joined by Erasa and Videl.  
  
"Hey guys, are you okay Sharpner you look kind sick."  
  
"NO, no I'm fine, just a little winded that all." stated Sharpner.  
  
"Oh, okay, so Videl have you ask your father yet?"  
  
"Yes and he said it okay. But I don't see what the big deal, why don't your father just go to the cops." Ask Videl. Hearing this, Gohan quickly tune in to the conversation.  
  
"Cops? What's going on Erasa?" ask Sharpner.  
  
"Some crooks tried to break in our house last night."  
  
"So, what the big deal that happens all the time."  
  
"Yeah but I've never heard of it happening three time in one night. So my dad ask me to stay with Videl until everything blows over." Stated Erasa.  
  
**{So, it has already started, I guess they're trying to take out the weakest first. Well at least this save me the trouble of telling Videl, for now at least.}**thought Gohan.  
  
"Well I doubt if you feel any better at my house, you know as well as I do that people tries to get in my house all the time and lately it's been getting worst; but if it makes you feel better then you can stay at with us until everything blows over. I still don't see why your father won't tell the cops."  
  
"Come on Videl, how would it look if the head of Rubber Security has to call the cops because of break ins. It would ruin my father reputation."  
  
"Alright fine, but I still believe your father is making a mistake."  
  
"So does that mean we're not on for tonight." Ask Sharpner.  
  
"Yeah we're on but I guess we're going to add one more person to our group." Said Erasa.  
  
"Hey you two don't have to do that." Said Videl  
  
"Actually we do, I don't know the code your house, besides it wasn't like you was doing anything. Also I have to get my things and we all know how hard it is to get in contact with you." Said Erasa. Looking at Sharpner she notice that he didn't seem to disagree with this and from the looks of it, Videl would cooperate.  
  
"What about you Gohan, you want to join us, it'll be fun."  
  
"Sorry but I got some things to do after school."  
  
"Alright but it's your lost."  
  
"So where exactly are we going." Ask Videl  
  
"First we need to head to my house to get my things. Then after that we can head to the mall."  
  
**{I will never understand what people see in the mall}** thought Gohan frowning.

AFTER SCHOOL

It didn't take long for the group to reach Erasa house, once there Sharpner waited down stairs while Videl and Erasa pack. Unknown to them Gohan had followed them (as the Gold Fighter of course). Checking around the house he soon found two guys hiding in the back yard, Getting a closer look at them, Gohan hided not to far waiting on them to make their move.  
  
**{Maybe this way I can find out who they are working for.}  
  
**B-

"Just how long do you plan on staying." Asked Videl.  
  
"I don't know but I'm not taking any chances, I don't know why but I think someone after me."  
  
"Don't be silly Erasa, I'm sure you're just imagining things." Said Videl who wasn't to sure herself. Since they arrive to Erasa home, she had the feeling that they were been watch. But so far she hadn't spotted anything to prove it. "Sir it us, the girl has return, but she has some friends with her, one of them is Videl and some blonde haired guy."

B-

"You say Videl is there with her."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
**{This is better than expected, fuck wasting Videl tonight I can do it now.}  
**  
"Take them down."  
  
"Yes sir over and out." Said Marker quickly contacting Tracker and T-bone.  
  
"Any word from Boss."  
  
"Yeah he said to go on and take them out."  
  
"Gotcha, let move T-bone."  
  
"Sorry but I can't let you do that."  
  
The two turn around only to meet a fist and a kick to the face quickly knocking them down. Before the two could recover, Gohan had them both pinned in the ground unable to move.  
  
"Now, I'm sure by now you know who I am and things can go either two way, you can either tell me what I want to know or I can give more pain than you ever imagine."  
  
**{Damn, Bulma is right. I am spending too much time with Vegeta}.** Thought Gohan  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
{**But it does have it plus side.}** Smirked Gohan 

****

**B-**

**{What the hell.}** Thought Marker. He had given Tracker and T-bone the go but so far nothing had happen. Now he was seeing the group come out of the housing headed on their way. He was about to follow them when he notice the car would start.  
  
"Won't work huh."  
  
Looking to his right he notice the Gold Fighter sitting next to him, before he could grab his gun he was already knocked out.  
  
**{I better hurry up and turn these guys in, who knows how many might be after them at the mall.}**

After turning in the thugs Gohan caught up with the group at the mall. Changing out of his Sayjin armor, he quickly put on his school cloths and headed in the mall. As he had expected, no one notice him as the gold fighter. Gohan soon found the three shopping for new cloths (More like Videl frowning as Erasa picked out outfit after outfit while Sharpner was agreeing with whatever Erasa said). Checking around he didn't find anything out of the ordinary so he headed inside and quickly move to the far corner of the store out of the others sight. 

ONE HOUR LATER  
  
****

**{Thank god.}** thought Videl as the group finally left the store. Personally she didn't think that they would ever leave that store. After spending all that time in there Erasa only picked out one fucking outfit. It didn't matter how many times they would go shopping together it always amazed her how long it took for Erasa to pick out cloths.  
  
**{Kind of like how Gohan can eat so much.}** Thought Videl before catching herself. Lately that all she had been able to think about. To be honest she was glad to find out that Erasa didn't go with Gohan. But she still was lost at how to approach Gohan.  
  
**{He would probably be disgusted, not to mention he haven't forgot about the whole blackmail thing, after all who could forget something like that.}** thought Videl  
  
"Helloooo, Videl?"  
  
"Huh."  
  
"I was asking what you want to do next."  
  
"Well how about you two help me pick out some clothes?" ask Sharpner  
  
**{HELL NO!}**thought Videl  
  
"On second thought how about we grab something to eat."  
  
"Okay as long as it's not here, it way to crowded."  
  
"Alright then follow me I know the prefect place." Said Sharpner as the three headed out the mall.  
  
Had they not been in a hurry maybe Videl, would have notice the three men following her. But lucky for her someone else did.

SATAN CITY JAIL  
  
"Marker what the hell is going on. You three was suppose to report back here an hour ago, and I've been told that your target is still alive."  
  
"We fail sir. We were captured."  
  
"..........................................You know the punishment for failure."  
  
"Yes sir." Said Marker as the line went dead.  
  
**{Damnit, those idiots blew it. Luckily I was smart enough to seen Viper and his men after them.}  
  
**"General contact Viper and give them the go. Tell them to make sure they get Videl first, I think she's the reason why Marker fail. Then contact Reaper, we have some loose ends to tie up."  
  
"Yes sir Boss."

"You call this the 'perfect place'." Ask Videl as the three arrived to a crowded Pizza joint.  
  
"Hey I didn't know that it would be this crowded."  
  
"Come on guys lets not argue, lets just get a table and order us something to eat." Said Erasa as the group headed inside.

**{Damn, this place is as bad as the mall}**thought Gohan frowning. But thinking nothing of it he headed inside getting a table closest to the door as possible.

B-

"Viper."  
  
"Viper here General."  
  
"Good, Boss has given you the go and he wants you to make sure you get Videl first."  
  
"He has huh, what about Marker."  
  
"He's fail and now as to pay the price."  
  
"Roger over and out." Said Viper turning to the others relaying to them his plan (which consisted of two covering the back door ready to enter and attack if needed, one driver, and the remaining three heading through the front door).  
  
**{Well, it looks like the show is about to begin}** thought Gohan putting his self behind Viper and the two thugs as they entered the restaurant.  
  
**{Gohan?}** thought Videl as she notice the teen getting up. **{No, that can't be him, when as Gohan ever posed as the Gold Fighter in pubic. Oh god now I'm imagining every blond with short spiked hair as Gohan, get a hold of yourself Videl-  
**  
Videl thoughts was interrupted as a dark haired man and two of his friends sat down at her table.  
  
"Are you Videl?" Ask Viper smiling evilly.  
  
Something about the whole situation made Videl blood ran cold. She was about to say no when Sharpner answered the question for.  
  
"Of course she's Videl, who else would she be."  
  
"Well she could be dead." Whispered Viper as Videl felt something cold and hard press against her stomach. Both Erasa and Sharpner felt similar things as the other two thugs followed suit.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I was you besides even if you did managed to stop me, your friends wouldn't be so lucky." Smirked Viper. Looking at Sharpner and Erasa pale faces, Videl knew then that there was nothing she could do.  
  
"What do you want?" ask Videl as calmly as she could.  
  
"Simple I'm going to get up and head out the back door, you, and your friends shall follow in front of me or there will be a special shootout at a local pizza joint on the news tonight and who knows who will survive."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The group slowly got up and began heading towards the back door. After entering a small room the three teens was push hardly towards the wall.  
  
"Well I must say I didn't expect you to cooperate like this, I expected more from the daughter of Hercule Satan."  
  
"You would've gotten more if you haven't threaten my friends and those people back there."  
  
"True but you should value your own life more." Said Viper as he pointed his silencer towards Videl.  
  
"Oh and don't worry, your friends will be joining you soon."  
  
"GET DOWN." Shouted the Gold Fighter as he shot a ki blast in the room. Not needed to be told twice Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa all fell to the ground as the three thugs was hit by the blast and immediately knocked out.  
  
"Is everyone okay." Asked the Gold Fighter.  
  
Being to shocked to talk, all of them shook their heads signaling yes. The Gold Fighter then preceded in destroying the men gun except for Viper before putting them in the corner.  
  
"Who are these guys." Ask Videl being the first one to get her voice back.  
  
"I don't know." lied Gohan.  
  
**{The HELL IF YOU DON'T KNOW GOHAN}**thought Videl but didn't say anything of it while being surrounded by Sharpner and Erasa.  
  
"We don't have much time, there's three more guys outside waiting for you. It won't be long before one of them come in looking for you." Said the Gold Fighter removing one of the thug's shirts.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING." Ask Sharpner looking sick.  
  
"Keep your voice down. Do you want to get caught." Growled the Gold Fighter.  
  
"You have to excuse Sharpner Goh-Gold Fighter, but it's not everyday you see a crime fighter undressing a thug." Answered Videl.  
  
"I'm not undressing him, at least not in that sense. I need his cloths to distract the others."  
  
"Others?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me? There are three other outside waiting for you guys incase these guys failed."  
  
"Oh, my god what are we going to do we can't leave, and what if they call for backup?" cried Erasa.  
  
"Don't worry, I have a plan. You two are going to stay right here until it's over. Videl....................................I'm going to need your help."  
  
**{Well this is a first}** thought Videl  
  
"Hey, that Miss Videl to you....um never mind." Said Sharpner deciding to shut up after seeing the look the Gold Fighter was giving him.  
  
"Okay what do you want you to do." Ask Videl  
  
"We are going to pretend that I'm him and have you hostage and signal them to come down into the alley. After which I can take them out quietly."  
  
"Uh, no offense Mr. Gold Fighter but why don't you just take them out." Ask Erasa not wanting Videl to do this.  
  
"Because that would cause unwanted attention and we don't need the news down here for this."  
  
"He's right." Stated Videl as the Gold Fighter finish putting the shirt, coat, and hat over his clothes.  
  
"Alright now after we leave, you two lock both doors until we get back. You ready."  
  
"Yeah let's go."  
  
The two headed out of the back door and waited to hear that the door was lock. After which, Gohan spotted the other thugs and motioned for them to come forward.  
  
"So Gohan do you mind telling me what's really going on. After all I'm putting my life on the line here."  
  
**{Well I guess it now or never.}** thought Gohan  
  
"Yeah, but you do this type of stuff everyday, granted you usually not the one being targeted......but to answer you question someone being hired to take you, Erasa, and me out."  
  
"WHAT."  
  
"Keep your voice down."  
  
"But......but............why would someone want to kill me?"  
  
**{YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME}** thought Gohan  
  
"Well think about it, you help fight crime, that's got to give you some reason right there." **{Not to mention your attitude toward others.}  
**  
"But I've been fighting crime for two years now, why start now. I mean there are cops who do this everyday and even they don't have it this bad."  
  
"Maybe that's because they're not the child of a 'famous hero.'" Mocked Gohan.  
  
Videl was about to retort, but stop when she notice that the car had stopped and two of the thugs jumped out.  
  
"Viper, what are you doing. Boss said to kill that Videl bitch first." Said the thug on the right.  
  
After hearing the word bitch, Videl left all rational thought behind as she lunge at the thug that would dare call her that name. The Gold Fighter took this distraction as his cue to knock out the driver and the thug on the left.  
  
"Videl you can stop now, he unconscious."  
  
"He's lucky that all he is." Said Videl as Gohan got a closer look at these men.  
  
"What's wrong?" ask Videl  
  
"Their outfits. It the same as the ones who was at Erasa house this evening."  
  
**{THIS EVENING? Then that feeling I had was true.}**  
  
"Gohan, why would someone want to take out Erasa?" ask Videl.  
  
"I'm not for sure, the only thing I could come up with was that she's a close friend who's liable to get in the way."  
  
**{Well that make sense, Erasa can't fight, and if we was in a fight with me watching her back, I wouldn't be totally focus.}** thought Videl.  
  
"I would suggest you add more security to your house for a while, until this thing is over. You might even want to go to the cops for you and Erasa sake.  
  
"Don't worry about us Gohan, I can handle it. You forget who you're talking to." Said Videl not liking the way he was talking to her.  
  
**{I'm talking to a fake daughter who's pride might just cost her and her best friend their life. I can't believe I actually was considering trying be her friend}** thought Gohan frowning.  
  
"Well I hope you do better than you did back there. Look go get Sharpner and Erasa and go home, I'll handle things here." Said Gohan.  
  
"Fine." Said Videl as she went to find Sharpner and Erasa. After which, the three quickly and quietly as possible headed home. Meanwhile Gohan turned Viper and his men over to the police.

SATAN MANSION  
  
"Man what a day this been huh Videl. And I thought crime had go down in Satan City."  
  
"Yeah tell me about it." **{Can I really protect myself and Erasa? I couldn't do it today what about tomorrow? I can't allow my best friend to die. Maybe I should go to the cops for help. No that won't work, they'll probably just tell my dad and he'll turn all of this into a public show. Not to mention that Gohan doesn't know the police like I do. Only a few them actually do police work. Besides I was caught off guard today, it won't happen again.}**  
  
"Videl are you okay?" ask Erasa.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired that's all. Listen, Erasa I'll be right back." Said Erasa heading down to speak with the head of Security at Satan Mansion.  
  
"Hi Miss Videl can I help you."  
  
"Yes, about the security personnel here, I want you to add more men. I've been hearing that we have been having more people trying to get in here and I won't stand for any slip ups."  
  
**{How dare she come down here bossing me around, well I won't stand for it.}** "I'm sorry Miss Videl but I can't do that."  
  
"And why is that." Ask Videl narrowing her eyes. Today just wasn't her day.  
  
"Well for me to do that I would need your father consent."  
  
"Well my father not here right now which leaves Me in Charge until he return, and if you wish to keep your Job, you will do exactly as I say. Are we Clear." shouted Videl gaining the entire room attention.  
  
"Yes Miss Satan, I will add more personnel right away."  
  
"Good." Said Videl walking away."  
  
**{NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THIS IN FRONT OF MY MEN, YOU WILL PAY.}  
**

****

  
  
B- "Boss I just got word from Reaper that Viper and his men was captured also, he wants to know if they are to be taken care of as well."  
  
"Yes, and General tell him to report here after he's finish, I have another assignment for him."  
  
"Sir, you're not thinking about sending him after those teens are you?"  
  
"Why not, of the six of you, Reaper has never fail me. At least I know that he will get the job done."  
  
"Yes sir I know, it's just that Reaper tends to go overboard on his assignments."  
  
"That just want we need right now, General, someone to take this to the extreme." 

B-

Gohan return late that night after explaining exactly why those men had been brought in. After the chief had called Videl and gotten her statement (which pissed the Gold Fighter off to no end) Gohan finally decided to leave.  
  
"So, did you enjoy your first day as bodyguard."  
  
"Fuck you Vegeta."  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
"How bout I'll be the crap out of you."  
  
"You can try boy." Said Vegeta as the two headed to the Gravity Room.

B-

ASSASSINATION SQUARD HEADQUARTERS  
  
"Ah, Reaper, nice to see you again, I take it that your mission was a success." Ask Boss.  
  
"Yes sir, all loose end as been tied up."  
  
"Good, now I have another mission for you, it involves these three teens (tosses Reaper a picture of Gohan (with black hair), Videl, and Erasa) here. They all attend the same school Orange Star High. I want them dead, the sooner you can get this job done, the more you'll be paid."  
  
"Sir I promise you by tomorrow evening that they will be no more."  
  
"You have better be sure." Said Boss as he and General left.  
  
**{Well not another mission and with the world savior daughter no less. This will be fun. I haven't felt this exciting since that train incident.}** thought Reaper as he left to prepare.

TUESDAY MORNING.  
  
Gohan arrive at school early that day, which surprise even him. After the stressful day he had Monday, and the spar, Gohan had thought for sure that he would be late.  
  
**{Guess today my lucky day.}** thought Gohan as he entered home room. Looking around Gohan notice that Videl wasn't there and he could see why seeing Sharpner and Erasa in a tongue battle. Deciding that it would be best to head else where, Gohan turned and headed to the Library. Five minutes later Videl entered the school looking for Erasa. She had call Sharpner to have him pick her up while she went to see what had the Chief a nervous wreck. After seeing the mutilated bodies of her suppose assassinations, she quickly headed to school to make sure her friend was safe.  
  
**{I can't believe that I thought I could actually keep her safe from a killer like that. I don't even know if I can keep myself safe from this psycho. Those men back there was professionals and look at them. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her.}** thought Videl as she arrive at school. She quickly ran down the hall looking for Erasa. She calm herself after finding her friend in homeroom, then decided to leave for now at least until she and Sharpner was finish. Deciding she need someplace to sit and think privately for a while she headed to the library were she took her a seat in the back of the room.  
  
"Well if this what you call protection then I would hate to see what you call unsafe." Said Gohan causing Videl to jump.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah, it me. Shouldn't you be watching someone." Ask Gohan.  
  
"Yes but at her moment her current activity is making me sick."  
  
"For once you're right, but her safety should count first."  
  
"Believe me it does especially after what I just saw."  
  
"What happen." Ask Gohan not liking the sound of her voice.  
  
"Well early this morning I receive a call from the Chief telling me to get down to the jail house quickly, something about those men you brought in."  
  
"Don't tell they've escaped."  
  
"No they didn't, but after seeing them I wish that they had. Someone.......had broken in and killed the guards on duty............everyone one in the jail house had been killed. Killer.....then proceeded to cut off their arms, legs....................."  
  
"You okay." Ask Gohan.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine....it's just that I usually deals with robberies, shoot out, drug dealers, and maybe even a fire once in a while..........but I've never seen anything like this.......this person..........whoever it is just went came in and cut everyone up.......and laugh about it doing the whole time....I saw it all on tape.......I'm scar-"Videl stopped her self before admitting to Gohan that for the first time she was actually scared.  
  
Gohan didn't know what to do, for him, he had been dealing with people similar to this all his life. Maybe they didn't go cutting them up the way Videl was telling him, but they had been psychos non the less.  
  
"I'm sorry you saw that, but there's nothing you can do about it, they're gone. Right now you need to focus on you and Erasa staying safe. Who knows how long it'll be before whoever did this come after you." Said Gohan  
  
"You're right I better go keep an eye on Erasa.....it's just that I don't know if I can handle this alone. Those cops are to stupid to do anything"  
  
"You're not alone in this. Don't forget that my name is also on that list."  
  
"Yeah, for someone who's wanted dead, you sure are taking it well." Joked Videl  
  
"I'm use to it." Said Gohan before he knew it. Videl had heard it too but said nothing. Having this conversation with Gohan had made her feel much better and calm and she didn't want to ruin it by asking unwanted questions no matter how badly she wanted to.  
  
**{What are you not telling me Gohan.}  
**  
"We better get to class." Said Videl.  
  
"Yeah lets go."

**B-**

**{Well well, OSH. The final resting place for three unfortunately teens. I hope you all have enjoyed your life because today will be your last.}** Thought Reaper as he headed in the building wearing a janitor uniform.

Sixth period was almost over and the students in Gohan sixth period class was for once ready for P.E. (anything to get out of watching that boring history movie)  
  
**{Finally I can put my plan into motion.}** thought Reaper as he waited for sixth period to end.  
  
RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
**{Finally I didn't think that class would ever end.}** thought Gohan heading to his locker.  
  
Reaper finally saw his target heading his way.  
  
**{Perfect now to began my plan.}** said Reaper as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Instantly a blast was heard and student began to run for cover. Reaper used this opportunity to grab Erasa away from Sharpner and pulling her towards the gym. Sharpner tried to stop him but a swift blow from Reaper knock him out. A minute later a second blast was heard throughout the school. But most of the students and finally made it away from the school. Videl was desperately looking for Erasa when she tripped over someone.

**{SHARPNER?}**  
  
Looking over him again she pick him up trying to wake him until she finally got a response.  
  
"Sharpner what happened, where's Erasa."  
  
"I don't know.....the janitor grab her. I tried to stop him but he knocked me out. I think they were headed to the gym."  
  
"Sharpner get out and find help, if you see Gohan, tell him what you told me."  
  
"Alright." Said Sharpner wondering why she wanted him to tell Gohan.

B-

Gohan on the other hand was pushing his way through the crowd of students who was trying to escape while following Videl ki. He was glad to finally reach the ground floor noticing that it wasn't as crowded as before allowing him to move much faster without worrying if he hit someone.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Gohan turned to the right where he met Sharpner.  
  
"What happen to you."  
  
"The janitor knocked me out as he grabbed Erasa. Videl gone after them I think they headed to the gym-  
  
Gohan didn't wait until he was finish hearing all he needed to know as he headed to the gym sensing Erasa, Videl, and someone else weak dark ki. Erasa whimpered as Reaper tried her up to a chair.

B-

"Shhhh, I don't want our guest to hear you before I'm ready. Keep it up and I might have to cut off your tongue." Said Reaper as he pulled out his bloody knife.  
  
That stop Erasa from whimpering. The gym was the only part of the school that currently wasn't on fire as Reaper had planned. But it was currently fill with smoke (from a smoke bomb) making it difficult for anyone to see where they was going. As he expected, Videl had come looking for Erasa. Reaper quickly pulled his "In for Red Goggles" and positioned his self in the corner of the gym readying his knife. He also cocked his gun just in case it would be needed.  
  
**{This is going to be fun}**thought Reaper.  
  
**{It too thick to see anything}** thought Videl as she entered the gym.  
  
Videl cough while calling out Erasa name. After getting no answer she continue to feel her way around the gym. Finally she heard whimpering noises coming from the girls locker room. Slowly Videl made her way into the room. Moving into the center of the room she finally found Erasa. Feeling her face, Videl realize that someone had gagged her which explain why she didn't answered back. Videl was about to pull the gag out when she heard someone yell grabbing her. Using their own pull against them, Videl jump backwards with all her might causing her and her attacker to slam against the wall. Reaper then push Videl off him at the same time managing to cut her arm.  
  
"Well now you're what I expected the champ daughter to be. Lots of spirit."  
  
"Who are you."  
  
"The name Reaper, and I'm here to seen you and your friend to hell." Said Reaper as he attacked her again this time managing to get a good hold of her pulling his knife to her neck.  
  
"You know it's a shame that I won't be able to see my handy work, usually when I kill people I usually get the satisfaction of seeing their blood flow all over the place. Nothing get the blood running than the site of blood."  
  
"Y-You're the one who attack the j-j-jailhouse."  
  
"Ah, so you have seen my work after all. I never knew I had you as a fan. It will really be a shame to lose you but duty calls."  
  
"It sure does." Said Videl as she grab Reaper arm and at the same time brought her leg up to Reaper groin. But Videl didn't escape un-harm and Reaper knife cut her shoulder before dropping it. Using her good arm Videl reached for the knife, and headed over to Erasa where she began cutting her loose.  
  
"DIE YOU BITCH" said Reaper as he pull out his gun pointing it at Videl. This was what Gohan heard as he entered the girl locker room. Sensing quickly where Videl and Erasa was Gohan jump in their direction.  
  
B- 

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

B-

A cliffy I know but it's really early and I have already written 19 pages so far. Find out what happen next time on A New Adventure. I would give you some hints but I this time I prefer to keep you in suspense. Until next time! :)


	18. Playing Bodyguard Part 2

Hello to all again. Well here is the Part 2 to Playing Bodyguard. I hope everyone is having a nice summer. Sorry for the very long wait for this chapter, but some personal unexpected problems came up and I had to handle that before I had time to write this chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z  
  
Chapter 18 (Playing Bodyguard Part II)  
  
Gohan smile as he hit the floor. He had counted that Reaper had shot off six rounds. Five of which had hit his back and judging for the way the bullets hit him, he was sure that the other bullets had miss Videl and Erasa. He had decided to wait for the killer to get closer before he attack. That was the plan until sometime wet touch his hand.  
  
**{I got them!!!!!}** thought Reaper watching the three teens lie motionless on the floor. Though he had no idea where the third teen had come from (or how he manage to locate the girls through the smoke) it looked like it was over.  
  
"This was fun, it been a while since someone I was sent to kill putted up a fight. But as they say all things must come to an end." Said Reaper as he began to head out the door. On his way out, he stepped on his knife.  
  
**{Why not? After all it wouldn't be a mission if I didn't take back something to show for it.}** thought Reaper as he picks up his knife and headed for the three teens.  
  
**{BLOOD? But how. I made sure that I was directly in from of them. Didn't I? How could they have gotten shot?}** Thought Gohan. He was so caught up over the sight of feeling blood that he didn't notice the Killer over them...until he heard Videl groan as the killer gripped her head tightly.  
  
"This will do." Said the killer as he cut of one of Videl pigtails.  
  
"Now for the other one."  
  
But he never got the chance as the teen next to him grabbed him at a bizarre angle and slammed him to the floor. Reaper recovered quickly and tried to make a run for it but Gohan jump him sending both of them through the wall. Barely conscious, Reaper took off his mask to try to get some air. He didn't know how that teen was able to put them through the wall but he knew that at least most of his bones were broken except for in his right arms. However, Reaper never got a chance to breath the fresh air as the teen took hold of his neck chocking him. Getting a good look at the boy, Reaper was scared shitless at the look the boy was giving him. It was one of unrestricted rage and it was all directed at him. Looking at the boy Reaper could have sworn that his eyes had change colors.  
  
"You better hope they're okay, otherwise this will be the end." Said Gohan so coldly that even Vegeta would have felt sorry for Reaper.  
  
Not being able to take the pain or the look the boy was giving him, Reaper went unconscious. Gohan continued holding him until he heard coughing coming from inside the gym. Dropping Reaper, Gohan headed inside to get the girls. The first person he came across was Erasa. After taking her outside, Gohan notice that she had fainted from the smoke. After untying her and making sure she had no injuries he headed back in for Videl. Gohan noted quickly that it she was injured and carefully picked her up then taking her out the newly form exit. After checking her wounds Gohan noted with relief that she had only suffer a few cuts all of with wouldn't be life threaten as long as it was property treated quickly. Still he ripped off part of his shirt and began bandaging her arm and shoulder. Videl yell and began to struggle but stop once she realizes that it was Gohan.  
  
"Where's Erasa." Said Videl, even though she was going in and out of conscious she still was trying to make sure that her friend was okay.  
  
"She fine, she fainted from the smoke but she'll be okay."  
  
"What about the killer?"  
  
"He'll get what he deserves." Said Gohan coldly.  
  
"Are you okay, I remember hearing gun shots."  
  
"I'm find." Said Gohan as he started getting up...till Videl grabbed his arm. Gohan look back at her seeing the scared look in her eyes.  
  
"Don't leave."  
  
"Videl, you're hurt, and Erasa need help too, at the moment I'm the only one who can get help. I promise I'll be right back." Said Gohan noticing for the first time how blood shot her eyes was. Knowing that Gohan was right, Videl let go of his arms and watch as he went to get help. It was then that she notices the blood on his back and the bullet holes. That was the last thought on Videl mind as she black out. Gohan finally found the others and after convincing them that he was okay led them to the other as they took Videl, Erasa, and Reaper to the Hospital. Gohan was once again taken down town for questioning.  
  
WORLD WIDE NEWS  
  
_**WE INTERUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR BREAKING NEWS!!!!!!! ORANGE STAR HIGH SCHOOL CAUGHT FIRE TODAY AS A UNIDENTFIED MAN SET BOMBS THROUGHOUT THE SCHOOL. THE BOMBS WERE SET TO DETONATE BY REMOTE CONTROL AND WENT OF AT THE BEGINNING OF SEVEN PERIOD. AS OF NOW, NO ONE KNOWS WHY HE ATTACKED THE SCHOOL BUT WE HAVE WORD THAT THREE OTHER TEENS WAS ALSO INVOLVE, ONE OF WHICH WAS OUR CITY OWN SAVIOR VIDEL SATAN, WHO'S REPORTED TO HAVE BEEN SENT TO THE HOSPITAL ALONG WITH ANOTHER STUDENT AND THE SUPPOSED ATTACKER. THE THIRD STUDENT WHO POLICE ARE REFUSING TO IDENTIFY FOR SAFETY MEASURES HAS BEEN TAKING DOWN TOWN FOR QUESTIONING. BE SURE TO TUNE IN TONIGHT AS THE POLICE WILL GIVE A REPORT ON THIS EVENT. OUR SOURCES ALSO TELL US THAT HERCULE WILL SPEAK PERSONALLY ON THIS MATTER. THANK YOU!**_  
  
B-  
  
Boss curse as he threw his cup at the screen.  
  
"CAN'T ANYONE KILL THREE STUPID TEEN NOWADAYS. IT SIMPLE JUST GO IN, SHOOT THEM, AND LEAVE. WHAT'S SO HARD ABOUT THAT? SOMEBODY TELL ME." Shouted Boss.  
  
**{I still can't believe Reaper failed me, who are these teens?"** thought Boss  
  
"Sir I think we have a more serious problem. The police have Reaper in custody with extra security at the hospital. I doubt if they will go easy on him especially since they know he tried to kill Videl. Also I got in contact with the Crane Master and it seems he'd forgot to mention that the boy was also the Gold Fighter.  
  
"...............Well this changes things but I'm sure this won't be too much for you to handle right General?"  
  
"No sir, even if he's the Gold Fighter he's still as good as Dead."  
  
"Don't fuck up like last time; I want you to make sure that Reaper has a long rest at the hospital. And see to it that Videl gets one too. It time to stop playing games with these teens."  
  
"Yes sir I will not fail." Said General.  
  
**{Finally after all this time I finally get the chance to prove one again that I'm the second best killer on the Assassination Squad. Reaper and the others blew it; I won't make that same mistake.}** thought General  
  
B-  
  
CAPSULE CORP.  
  
"Please tell me this isn't happening." Groaned Bulma.  
  
"It's happening woman." Scowled Vegeta  
  
**{No wonder the others didn't attend school. How anyone survives school on this planet is beyond me.}** thought Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, please tell me that Gohan is at school."  
  
"Where ever he is, it's certainly not there." Said Vegeta sensing Gohan in the middle of Satan City.  
  
"I swear he's as bad as Goku. Leave it to you sayjins to take the most boring things and turn it into World Wide News. We might as well head to the police station before they call us. And don't think for one second that I'm going along Vegeta cause I'm not."  
  
"Fine woman, come on brats lets go."  
  
"Cool, hey Goten, we going to jail."  
  
"Wow, I can't wait."  
  
**{You better have a good explanation for this Gohan or I swear you are going to get it.}** thought Bulma as they headed out the door.  
  
B-  
  
SATAN CITY POLICE STATION.  
  
"Come kid you expect us to believe that. Tell us the truth."  
  
"That is the truth you idiot. Why would I tell you differently." Growled Gohan. He had just given his account on what happen but the detectives didn't believe him. Instead they was now in the process of trying to come up with their own version of what happen.  
  
"You telling me that you beat that guy. Did you see how big he was, there's no way possible that you could have beat him."  
  
"Yet you think that it was Videl who beat him with injuries." Replied Gohan  
  
"Unlike you I've seen her do that before."  
  
"If your story is true then why aren't you injured? You said yourself that you were shot?" Said the detective that Gohan new all to well (for those who don't remember, he the one that question Gohan last time.)  
  
"Do you really think that Bulma Briefs would send her sons to school without some protection. She design them to stop bullets." Said Gohan thinking quickly.  
  
"Whatever." Replied the detectives not really sure if Gohan was telling the truth or not.  
  
"Maybe the killer was after him all along."  
  
"Oh sure the killer came after me by using 'Videl' friend as bait. I tried to stop him but fail and Videl finally shows up and save the day. That's real smart." Mocked Gohan, unfortunately the detectives believed him.  
  
"Did you get all of that."  
  
"Yes indeed, thanks kid."  
  
"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, you actually believe that."  
  
"It makes more sense that what you were telling us earlier."  
  
**{These have got to be the dumbest people I have ever met in my life. No wonder this city so bad. I've had it}**thought Gohan.  
  
"Can I leave now."  
  
"Yeah you can go as soon as your parents arrive. Oh and next time just be honest and tell the truth." Said the Detectives as they left. He was glad that it didn't take long for Bulma and Vegeta to arrive.  
  
**{One more second here and I would have blown this place out of existence.}** thought Gohan as they headed to the jet copter.  
  
"I swear I was better off keeping you home schooled."  
  
"Hey this isn't my fault, as I recall I wanted to stay at home."  
  
"He got a point there woman."  
  
"You as just as much to blame here as me Vegeta. It was you who sneaked in those entrances exams."  
  
"Only because a certain loud month onna kept bugging me."  
  
"Look lets go home." Said Gohan as they got into the car.  
  
"So Gohan did you get arrested." Ask both Trunks and Goten as he got in.  
  
**{Oh, the joy of having little brothers.}** Thought Gohan.  
  
After returning to C.C. Gohan called the hospital and after convincing them that he was Erasa brother, was finally able to get their rooms numbers. Looking at his clothes, Gohan decided to change before heading down there.  
  
B-  
  
SATAN CITY HOSPITAL  
  
"Videl, VIDEL, can you hear me?"  
  
**{With your voice who couldn't. That voice could wake up the dead}** thought Videl. Looking around the room she spotted Erasa who looked to be thinking the same thing.  
  
"Yeah dad I'm fine."  
  
"Good, the police told me what happen, that guy......he didn't do anything....did he."  
  
"NO, no I may have been out of it but I wasn't that far gone. Nothing happen." Said Videl feeling embarrass.  
  
"Good, you don't know how proud I'm, even after that freak attack you, you were still able to beat him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't be modest honey, the police told me everything, though that other kid did try to take your credit, little punk."  
  
"Dad what exactly did the police say."  
  
"Well they said that the killer took your friend hostage to lure that other student and it worked, the other student tried to beat him but fail. But then you showed, got cut saving that other kid and you friend and save the day."  
  
"....But Mr. Satan that's not what happened the killer went after me for Videl."  
  
"She's right dad, and I didn't beat him, Gohan did."  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah, you know the other student, dark hair, dark eyes, very tall."  
  
"........So what you saying is..........................that you didn't stop him."  
  
"Yes. Dad you have to tell the police the truth. If it wasn't for Gohan I probably wouldn't have made it. I can't take credit for something like this. Promise me you head over there and tell them that right away."  
  
"............................................................................No."  
  
"NO?"  
  
"No....if that boy really did stop that freak.......then he shouldn't have lied."  
  
"Dad.....what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that police said that you stop him and that's what happened."  
  
"You're serious aren't you." Ask a wide-eyed Videl. She could not believe that father actually wanted her to agree to this.  
  
"Yes I am serious. In fact I can't believe you're against this. Do you know what this will to for us. Besides the public wants no, needs a hero; who's better than my daughter. Especially if that other kid didn't want to be recognize a the savior"  
  
"I don't care , I just want you to tell them the truth."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Maybe because I didn't do it. Fine if you won't call then I will."  
  
"You'll do no such thing young lady if you wish to continue fighting crime."  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"I would. As I recall I told you that if I ever feel you were in over you head you would no longer fight crime. I do believe this qualifies and I don't think the public will be mad if I think that this is too dangerous for you especially after this incident. Besides they won't believe that that boy stop that killer, it's in everyone best interest if you say you did this. Besides if you don't then I'm sure you won't mind waiting till you older to fight crime."  
  
"....."  
  
"Good now if you excuse me I have a news conference to attend" said Hercule as he headed out the door.  
  
"Videl....you can't let your father do this. What are you going to do." Ask Erasa.  
  
"What choice to I have. You heard him."  
  
"But Gohan...he's not going to like this."  
  
"Tell me about me it, I wonder if this how Gohan felt when I tried to black mail him?" ask Videl  
  
"Maybe you should call and ask him." Said Erasa turning on the TV.  
  
"........That's not a bad idea Erasa, then I can explain to him what happen. Do you have his number?"  
  
"Yeah, but I doubt if it will do you any good."  
  
"What, why not?"  
  
"Because of that." Said Erasa pointing to the TV where Hercule was about to make his grand speech.  
  
"You have got to be joking?" said Videl slamming the phone.  
  
NEWS CONFERENCE (RIGHT OUTSIDE SATAN CITY HOSPITAL)  
  
"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming out this evening. Now as you all know Orange Star High was attack today by some maniac after a student who attended OSH. He would have succeeded in his plans but my daughter went beyond the line of duty, and saw to it that he was stop. This just goes to show how much we love this town. And I would personally like to say that no one messes with the Satan's and gets away with it. Any questions."  
  
_"Who gave you this information?"  
_  
"Why the police and my daughter of course."  
  
_"Do you have any ideas as to who is the assassin that attacked?"  
  
_"..............The police will answer anymore questions, if you excused me, I have to leave."  
  
_**"WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS HAS BEEN WORLD WIDE NEWS!!!!!!"**_  
  
B-  
  
"I don't see why she would take credit for something she would do. She seem like a nice kid at the convention." Said Bulma.  
  
"Humph like father like daughter." Said Vegeta as he headed out the door.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are watching that crap." Said Gohan coming down the stairs.  
  
"Oh come on Gohan, you didn't give us a clue as to what the cops thought what happen."  
  
"Whatever, I heading out."  
  
"Don't tell me you still going to look after them. They took your credit for beating that killer." Said Trunks  
  
"Yeah, and this will make the second time someone took your credit." Said Goten.  
  
"Sometimes you have to do things no matter how wrong you've been treated. You two will figure it out when you get older." Said Gohan heading out the door.  
  
"You be safe Gohan."  
  
"Okay Bulma."  
  
B-  
  
"Can I help you."  
  
"Yes I'm here to see Erasa, I called earlier." Said Gohan in ssj form (to make it more believable that he was Erasa brother).  
  
"Oh you must be her brother. Well go on up."  
  
"Thank you." Said Gohan as he got on the elevator (and transformed into normal form) heading to the fifth floor. He frown when he sense that they also had the attacker on this floor as well as he exited the elevator. He notice six police on duty but each seemed to be concerned with the game whether than their assign task.  
  
**{And this is suppose to be Satan City Finest.}**  
  
Heading pass the assassin room Gohan notice the slight increase of what was left of his ki as he noticed Gohan through the open door and smirked before catching his self.  
  
**{That's it, from now on I staying away from Vegeta....unless we are sparring. }** thought Gohan. But thinking about the assassin brought about something else as well.  
  
**{If I got through this easily then I sure that any killer with half a brain can get by.}** Thought Gohan heading to the last door on that floor. He entered into Videl and Erasa room (after he was invited in of course.) and frowned seeing only Videl present in room.  
  
"Hi." Started Videl.  
  
"......."  
  
**{Great we're back to this again. If he wasn't going to speak then why did he even bother showing up.}** thought Videl.  
  
"How's you back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your back. I saw the bullet holes and the blood on your back." Stated Videl  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"But how?" I know I've seen you catch bullets before, but how could they have not penetrate?"  
  
"I'm sorry if they didn't kill me."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Well I really don't see any other way you could be talking about."  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU ANSWER A SINGLE QUESTION?"  
  
"Maybe it's because you can't take the truth. That seems to run in your family."  
  
Videl caught on quickly to what Gohan was talking about.  
  
"Gohan..........about what my father said."  
  
"Save it. I've had enough of you father lies to last me a lifetime."  
  
"Hey Videl what- Gohan, what took you so long, Sharpner came by hours ago." Said Erasa as she came in and notice Gohan standing by the door.  
  
"I was held up at the police station." Said Gohan glaring at Videl.  
  
"So what did you father say." Ask Videl trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well, he wants me to leave tomorrow. He said that Sharpner can come as well seeing as the school will be out until repairs are made. He wants me to stay there until this is over with. Thank you Gohan. You like my guardian angel."  
  
"Don't worry about it. But I'll be careful to who you tell that too. Some people might say otherwise."  
  
"You are going to be there to see me off."  
  
"...Yeah I'll be there. What time."  
  
"1:00p.m. You're coming too right Videl."  
  
"I doubt it, though I will be getting out in the morning I don't have a way of getting there."  
  
"That's okay Gohan can pick you up, right Gohan."  
  
"WHAT? But aren't you getting out in the morning too Erasa? I mean there's no sense in me coming all the way over here if you will already be here."  
  
**{Not to mention picking HER up}** Thought Gohan  
  
"Actually I was able to leave tonight but Sharpner had already left and I didn't have a way. Besides we're leaving here at six so that Sharpner can finished packing and Videl can't leave until the Doctor arrive and they said that he won't be in to till after ten.  
  
".........Fine I'll pick her up."  
  
**{I should have just stayed at home.}** Thought Gohan.  
  
"Great."  
  
"By the way Gohan, how did you get in here?" ask Erasa  
  
"I convince them that I was your brother."  
  
"And they believe you? Wow first, Videl father and now this."  
  
**{Videl Father?}** thought Gohan frowning.  
  
"What do you mean?" ask Gohan  
  
"She means that my FATHER made me take your credit." Said Videl  
  
"She's right. He threaten to make her stop fighting crime if she didn't do it. She even tired to call and tell you before it happen."  
  
Gohan open his mouth to say something but nothing would come out.  
  
**{Serves you right, maybe now you'll start letting others people finish their sentences}** Thought Videl  
  
"So how long do you plan on staying here."  
  
"Till I'm sure that nothing will happen tonight." Said Gohan getting over his shock.  
  
"Do you really think that they might try again tonight." Asked Erasa getting frighten.  
  
"It's possible. With the two of yo-Videl being here and counting how easy I got it would be easy for an assassin to get in and try again tonight without any problems.  
  
**{He's here to make sure we're okay. Even after everything I've done he still trying to protect me.}** thought Videl. Though she would never admit it she had just gotten more respect for Gohan. Though his statement also brought up questions about how he would know something like that. Even so Videl decided not to comment.  
  
The three sat down and began watching tv. A few hours later Erasa was knocked out but Gohan and Videl was still awake.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Huh?" ask Gohan  
  
"For helping us thanks. I really don't think I would be able to stop an assassin in my condition."  
  
".....you're welcome." Said Gohan finally getting over the shock that she had thanked him.  
  
"You know you never did answer my question."  
  
"Humph you're still the same old Videl." Smiled Gohan  
  
**{He smiling}** thought Videl.  
  
**{Why not, besides if she continues to train she may one day figure it out on her own}** Thought Gohan.  
  
"A person can actually train their body to the point where it can withstand bullets as well as other weapons.  
  
"What type of training. I've tried many kind and none have ever gave me that affect."  
  
"Well this type involves some faith."  
  
"You mean like God?"  
  
"No. What I mean is you have to believe that this real, you can't believe that it some trick a fighter use. Don't get me wrong there are some fighters that do use tricks, but this is the real thing. There's nothing fake about it."  
  
"You mean like the ones your father and the others used in the old WMAT fights."  
  
"................Yes."  
  
"So they aren't tricks, I mean my father-"  
  
"NO they aren't tricks, for what you father says to be true then my father and the other fighters would had have to set up the arena before they fought and we both know that no one was ever allowed in the arena until it was time to fight." Said Gohan bitterly.  
  
"I know. The monks at the arena always got mad when my father mentioned how the others were tricksters, he was the only Champion that I have ever seen them frown at when given the belt. Even the announcer stayed away from him."  
  
"That's because they've seen with their own eyes what someone can do with enough training."  
  
"So you're saying that anyone could be taught this."  
  
"As long as they believe, yeah."  
  
"So do you think I could be taught this."  
  
"Maybe, it all depends on you." Said Gohan. Deciding he was giving too much away Gohan focused back on watching t.v.  
  
The two sat there, Gohan turning back to watch t.v., and Videl taking in what Gohan said. Videl had wanted to ask more question on the subject but doubted that Gohan would stay this friendly to continue to answer her questions, especially seeing him putting all his attention on the t.v. She was surprised that he had even talked to her after what had happened that evening.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Huh?" said Videl as Gohan interrupted her from her thoughts.  
  
"Take this, it's a transmitter. You push it and it'll let the 'Gold Fighter' know you're in trouble."  
  
"...........okay." said Videl as the two started watching T.V again in silence.  
  
But their silence was soon broken as Gohan stomach finally reminded him that he had miss dinner.  
  
"There's a snack machine at the end of the hall."  
  
"And you would know this how?"  
  
"I had Erasa bring me some snacks after my father left."  
  
**{Nothing seems to have happen so far and I expected them to have tried something by now, but things can happen when you least expect it.}** Thought Gohan.  
  
"That's okay. Believe it or not I can manage without food."  
  
"Maybe you can, but I don't won't to hear your stomach growling for the rest of the night so go get you something or I'll go get something my self." Said Videl as she got out of bed demonstrating that she would follow through on her statement.  
  
"Fine, I'm going." Said Gohan as he headed out the door. Passing the assassin room Gohan notice the doctor closing the door. He frowned as he saw the police men as well as the nurse on hand asleep.  
  
**{I surprised how anyone can stay alive with these people. At least that doctor should have woken them up.}** thought Gohan as he finally approach the snack machine.  
  
B-  
  
SATAN CITY HOSPITAL  
  
General easily got pass security at the entrances of the hospital. Finding the changing room, he quickly changed into a doctor uniform and headed to the nearest computer and located his fellow comrade room.  
  
"Well, you sure did let those kids do a number on you." Smirked General as he shut the door.  
  
"I knew you would come." Announced Reaper breathing heavy.  
  
"Good. Then you know why I'm here." Said Genera pulling out a needle with some fluids of some kind.  
  
"Yeah, all who fail the Assassination Squad have to pay the price."  
  
"That's what I admired about you Reaper, you always did things by the book, even if you did go overboard."  
  
"I wouldn't get to happy if I was you, besides we'd meet again."  
  
"Maybe so, but you'll be the first to go. Don't worry I'll make sure to send you company. That girl will be joining you soon enough.  
  
"It's not the girl you should worry about. It's the boy that will cause you trouble. Something's not right about him. And the others didn't lose to Videl, they was stop by some guy as well. They told me that before I killed them. I don't know how, but it's that boy from the picture, he's the one you should worry about, "  
  
"I already know that." Smirked General  
  
"What are you talking about."  
  
"The boy; he's the gold fighter. I knew that he would probably stop you and the others by watching the girls. I also knew that you would probably cause enough injury to put the girls in the hospital where the boy wouldn't be allowed therefore making them easy targets for me."  
  
"YOU.....you knew that all along didn't you."  
  
"Of course I did. Do you really think I wouldn't get all the details?"  
  
"But why wouldn't you tell us?"  
  
"Because I needed to get everyone out of the way so that I could regain my title as second best. And now that I'm back, it's time to put to rest anything that would show I knew all along. So.......how do you like my plan so far?"  
  
"Fuck you....... You came here to do a job, now do it. That what cause you to lose your last mission, quit talking and get it over with."  
  
"As you wish." Growled General as he stuck the needle in Reaper heart. After finishing the job he quickly exited and headed towards Videl room.  
  
**{One down two to go}**  
  
B-  
  
**{What the hell?}** thought Gohan. He had just knocked over one of the policemen sitting in a chair to wake them up when nothing happen. Checking his pulse he noticed that the police was in a deep sleep as well as the nurse.  
  
**{They've been drugged, but who did it?}** thought Gohan. It didn't take him long to remember the doctor heading into the assassin room. Not wasting anytime he quickly headed to Videl room. He opened the door just in time to see the assassin knock Erasa to the floor as he went to stab a fallen Videl with the needle. In no time Gohan appeared next to them quickly stopping General and catching him by surprised.  
  
"You....what are you doing here?" squeaked General. He had planned on killing the girls tonight and taking out Gohan tomorrow.  
  
"Stopping you for the most part." Growled Gohan as he threw the assassin to the wall.  
  
"Get out." Yelled Gohan to the girl as Videl quickly crawled to Erasa and the two headed for the door. General quickly got to his feet pulling out a vial of green liquid.  
  
"Just because I didn't expect you doesn't mean I didn't come prepared." Said General as he open the vial and flung the liquid in Gohan direction. Gohan easily got of the way as he notice the liquid eating away through the wall and the floor.  
  
**{Acid}** thought Gohan. Though he doubted if it could hurt him, he decided not to risk it.  
  
**{HOW DID HE DODGE THAT!!!!}** Thought General. Deciding not to worry about that, he quickly lunged for the girls managing to grab Videl and putting directly between him and Gohan.  
  
"One more step and she dies." Said General as he pulled out another vial and put it near Videl ready to pour it if needed.  
  
"Isn't this ironic; you using the girl you came here to kill to save yourself."  
  
"I'll do whatever's necessary to win." Said General trying to think of a way out of this.  
  
"Which at the moment includes hiding behind a defenseless girl."  
  
"HEY, I'm not defenseless." Said Videl. The glare from Gohan quickly made her shut up.  
  
"There's no way out of here. Erasa probably made it down stairs by now and soon the police will be here."  
  
"Please as if they can stop me."  
  
"Oh, you think you're that good." Said Gohan  
  
"Of course I am, I've gotten this far haven't I."  
  
"Yes but you haven't completed the mission and has made three potential witness. I don't think you're doing too good."  
  
"WHO ASKED YOU?" said General as he gripped the vial harder causing it to spill in his hand. Screaming in pain, General didn't notice Gohan appearing next to them grabbing Videl and at the same time knocking the vial on General. General screams even louder as the rest of the liquid burn through his clothes and skin.  
  
"IF I'M TO DIE THEN SO ARE YOU." Said General as he pulled out a timer and set it to blow.  
  
Not wasting anytime Gohan grabbed the bomb and flew through the window. A second later the explosion was felt throughout the hospital and surrounding building as well.  
  
"At least I got one of you." Smiled General. But a slap from Videl quickly stop that.  
  
"Just shut up! Look where this has gotten you, dying on a hospital floor."  
  
"It doesn't matter where I die, you will be joining me soon. The boss will make sure of it."  
  
**{His boss? There's still more of them out there.}** Thought Videl  
  
"What are you talking about?" ask Videl frighten.  
  
"My boss.......He will come and finished the job that the rest of us fail to do. You will curse the day you ever heard of the Assassination Squad. Boss shall destroy you all. You see, out of all of us, he......has never...................faileddddddddddd." Said General as he took his last breath.  
  
Videl stood there looking out the window where Gohan had jumped from. That's how the police and the nurses found her and the dead assassin when they arrive into the room. Videl was retreated as her cuts from her earlier encounter had been reopened as Erasa was checked out as well. After getting what happen from Videl and seeing that they were okay, the two was moved to a much more secure location until further notice. Meanwhile Videl kept tuning in on her police watch to see if they had come up with a body of Erasa supposed brother. Though she had seen Gohan handle bombs and exploding building before, she had never seen one explode with him still close to it.  
  
"Do you think he survived?" Ask Erasa worried.  
  
"I don't know Erasa, I don't know." Said Videl not wanting to think about it. (Just to let everyone know she had only told Erasa that the Gold Fighter showed up right before the explosion.  
  
A few hours later Sharpner arrived and he and Erasa was escorted out of the building by the police leaving Videl alone. Being too scared to sleep, Videl stayed up the rest of the night (or morning). The doctor had come as expected and soon Videl was allowed to leave as well. Happy to be home, she quickly fell asleep with Gohan transmitter still in her right hand.  
  
B-  
  
After the explosion, Gohan stayed around for a few hours making sure that everything was okay. Seeing that Videl and Erasa was fine and would be until they left, Gohan headed home. Besides it was too risky to go back and try to explain to the police what happened. As for now he needed to foucs on trying to find the Boss he heard the assassin talking about.  
  
**{Well I doubt if he will try to get her here, I guess it time to do a little researching and find out who the Assassination Squad is. It looks like I won't be seeing Erasa leaving after all.}** Thought Gohan heading home.  
  
B-  
  
World Wide News broadcast the attack early that morning and Boss was in a somewhat happy mood. Though he was piss that the girls were still alive, it did look as if General managed to kill the boy, for he knew that Erasa didn't have a brother. But the fact that the police hadn't found a body did bother him.  
  
**{I've better have a plan just in case he still around}** thought Boss.  
  
He then proceeded to call his contact to get things ready for tonight. After making the arrangements, he destroyed all that was left in the room and headed to Satan Mansion.  
  
**{Ready or not girls, here I come}** thought Boss.  
  
SATAN MANSION EVENING  
  
"It's about time you arrive." Said Von as Boss came in.  
  
"Sorry but I had to set some things up incase we have some unexpected guests."  
  
"Don't worry nothing will go wrong."  
  
"Whatever, by the way you never did tell me why you agreed to this."  
  
"That girl deserves what's about to happen, she constantly come down here bossing me around like a little child. I'm sick of it."  
  
"That good enough for me, now what about your men."  
  
"Don't worry, since she insisted on me getting more men, I hired some guys that would just love to get their hands on her and are taking out the others as we speak, we should be able to start our plan any minute from now."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"There is a problem though."  
  
"I thought you said we had nothing to worry about."  
  
"We don't, it just that her friend has left town, I heard her telling one of the maids that."  
  
"This is unexpected but it's nothing I can't handle, beside that mean we only have one girl here to worry about, and if all goes as plan I can be heading after the other in the morning."  
  
The two was interrupted as the Von (head of Satan Security) received a call from the others telling him everyone was in place.  
  
"Alright then let's begin." Said Boss  
  
Videl had just woken up from what was supposed to be a little nap. She had wanted to try to get in contact with C.C. to find out what had happened to Gohan but with it now being this late she opted to call them in the morning. She had already contacted the police who had told her that no body had been found. In the mean time she decided to go fix herself something to eat to help calm her nerves. She found it strange that she didn't see a maid in the kitchen, but decided that they must have left early. She was about to turn dig in when the light went out.  
  
**{What the hell?}** thought Videl. Quickly calming herself down, she waited for the backup generators to kick in. After a few minutes pass, and feeling very uncomfortable, she moved the kitchen looking for the portable stereo to radio security. But all that stop when she heard someone fall in the living room.  
  
"Who's there." Ask Videl scared. She picked up the nearest object next to her (Which happen to be a vase) and got behind the door waiting for whoever it was to come in the kitchen. She didn't have to wait long before the guy walked in and wasting no time she knocked him out. As he felt, Videl quickly noticed that he wasn't alone as she heard other people making their way to the kitchen. She quickly search the guy for a weapon only being able to find a knife and scrambling away before three other guys came in the kitchen. Very quickly and quietly she made her way up the stairs being thankful for once that they didn't squeak. Once up the steps she made her way to her father office and once again tired to call for security.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Oh thank god, Von, listen there are intruders in the house. I need you to send some men up here right away and call the cops."  
  
"Sure thing Miss Satan, and where are you now?"  
  
She was about to say her dad office when something rung out in her head. Her father security system was one of the best around. Even if someone could hack in the system the only thing they could do was a total lock down (as what Gohan had did earlier), so how did these guys get in. There was only one explanation for that and she was currently talking to him. Quickly she cut off the communicator and tried to think up a plan.  
  
"Well it seems that our friend has figured you out." Smirked Boss.  
  
"I knew she would but that's okay, the only way out is through us and with her injuries there's no way she can escape." Said Von  
  
"Sir we search everyone on this floor and we've found that she has managed to knock one of our men out."  
  
"Where was this." Ask Von  
  
"In the kitchen sir."  
  
"Isn't there some stairs right down the hall from there." Ask Boss who had seen at an printout of the Satan Mansion.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well that settles it, she's upstairs."  
  
"Get some men and search upstairs." Said Von  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
It wasn't long before Videl heard men running up the stairs and knew that it wouldn't be long before they came in the office. Trying to think of something she quickly brought her wrist up to contact the chief but stop as she realized she took of the watch before going to get something to eat. It was then she remembered the transmitter that Gohan, gave her. She didn' know if he was okay or if he would hear it but seeing as she didn't have any other option it was worth a shot.  
  
B-  
  
After returning home Gohan set to work finding out exactly who the Assassination Squad was. He quickly found that the group consisted between 10 to 11 members each with their own methods of killing. Counting the one who had so far been captured, Gohan was able to figured out that maybe one of them hadn't been captured. Having found this out, Gohan spent the rest of the day searching in the undergrounds for anyone who might have a clue as to where they were hiding out. After finding one man who was currently remodeling his store, Gohan was able to find their hideout. Upon arriving there he quickly found out that the assassin had split and had left no clues as to where he was headed. Getting frustrated Gohan headed home until the transmitter went off. Quickly changing course he quickly headed for Satan Mansion.  
  
**{At least now I know where he was headed, I just hope I get there in time.}** thought Gohan.  
  
Meanwhile Videl had managed to slip pass two thugs and was now heading back down stairs. Coming to the bottom she came face to face with three more thugs who wasted no time charging her. Managing to dodge to each of their punches she quickly pulled out the knife and after the next punch stabbed one of the thugs while placing a well deserve kick to the thug on the right and very quickly changed legs to kick the last thugs who tried to get her from behind. She was about to head out the door when someone hit her from the side knocking her down causing her to hurt her injured arm screaming out in pain.  
  
"Not bad Miss Satan, I must say I didn't expect you to knock all of them out especially in your condition." Said Boss.  
  
"Pick her up, and tie her up."  
  
"V-Vo-Von?"  
  
"That's right it's me Von, head of Security. What the matter Videl, you don't have anything to say, well this if a first."  
  
"W-Why?"  
  
"Why? WHY? BECAUSE I HATE YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE SOME BRAT COME SCREAM AT YOU CALLING YOU AN IDIOT? DO YOU.  
  
"......."  
  
"I knew you didn't. It doesn't matter, it'll all be over soon." Said Von cracking his knuckles then proceeding to put on gloves.  
  
"You got five minutes Von." Said Boss taking a seat with his gun ready once this was over.  
  
"That more than enough. So Videl, I'll seen you punch men many time before in your sparring matches. Now lets see how well you can take one." Said Von as he punched her hard. He was about to go at it again when the gold fighter burst through the window quickly taking Von through the wall.  
  
"Stop him." yelled Boss to the others as he grabbed Videl and headed out the door. They quickly got in his jet copter and headed towards the city. Meanwhile the Gold Fighter wasted no time knocking the hired thugs out while choking Von with his left arm.  
  
"You would hit a wounded and tried up girl." Growled Gohan who wanted nothing more at the moment than to choke Von to death.  
  
"I told her I'll she will pay." Cough Von as he pulled out his gun and shot Gohan in the stomach. He was surprised to see that it had no affect on Gohan, he was about to shoot again when Gohan knocked him out and threw him through the window where he landed on the yawn unconscious Seaching for Videl ki, Gohan flew out of the hole he made and in no time caught up with them. Shooting a well concentrated ki blast the jet copter begin to decrease.  
  
**{No I can't land now, I hadn't made it to my trap. Maybe I can still land close to it and run to it.}** thought Boss steering the jet as it slowly began to fall from the sky. Somehow, he was able to land the jet not to far from the building.  
  
After landing, Boss quickly jumped out of the jet copter dragging Videl with him to the old abandoned building. Slowly descending Gohan followed them inside.  
  
"Give it up, there's no escape." Shouted the Gold Fighter as he walked through the building following Videl ki.  
  
He quickly came to a large room and notice Videl lying on the floor. Looking around the room he couldn't find the assassin anywhere. Slowly he approached the tied up Videl who was giving him signal not to come. Looking under her he notice the steel floor, which seem to have just been installed. It didn't take him long to realize that she was strap to a bomb.  
  
**{What's with these assassins and bombs.}** thought Gohan darkly.  
  
But he didn't have time to ponder on that as he heard a timer going off behind him. Having no choice Gohan jumped to Videl as the entire building went up in flames. Boss watch from afar enjoying his handy work.  
  
**{Now all that left is to finish off that blond girl}** thought Boss. He was about walk away when another blast erupted from the burning building knocking him down. Looking at the building, he now noticed that parts of the building had blown in different direction and in the middle stood a golden figure who appeared to be holding someone. It didn't take him long to notice who it was and begin to run for it. He didn't get far as a blast in from of him knocked him to the ground. Turning around he now saw the Gold Fighter no more than thirty feet from him and the look on his face scared Boss shitless, for some reason, Boss begin having a terrible pain in his heart as he notice he couldn't move his left arm at the same time grasping for air before everything went black. Gohan carefully stood Videl up who was current in shock of what just happen as he approach Boss slowly. He was surprised to say the least to find Boss dead from what appeared to be a heart attack. Seeing that there nothing he could do he quickly went back to get Videl and headed to Capsule Corp.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Next time on A New Adventure, we find out how the Crane Gang coming along. 


	19. Waiting, Lies, and SURPRISE!

Hello to all again. First I'll like to thank all who have review so far. I hope everyone had a great summer. It's sad that school back once again ( . ). But the good news is that I no longer have anywhere to go and should be able to get these chapters out a little faster. Well here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz

Chapter 19.

CAPSULE CORP. (MORNING)

Videl woke up in a white room trying to figure out where she was. In a flash, everything from last night came back to her; the break in at her house, Von, and the kidnaper, and of course, the explosion. Fear ran across her face as she couldn't remember exactly if Gohan had saved her or if the assassin still had her. She begin to check herself to see just how badly hurt she was after last night. She was surprised to find that she was completely healed without a single scratch. After getting over the shock that she was fine she quickly got up to try to find a way out of there. After doing a quick check-up of the room and finding no way to escape other than the door she carefully sat by the side of the door waiting for someone to come in. She didn't have to wait long as a blue haired lady opened the door. Deciding to attack first and ask questions later, Videl quickly lunged at the women being quite sure that she had her by surprised. But before Videl knew what happen her attack had been stop and Videl founded herself pinned to the floor.

"Videl, calm down, no one here is going to hurt you." Stated Bulma seeing her struggling to get away. Hearing this, Videl stop struggling. Getting a good look at the woman, Videl finally realize who she was.

"Miss Briefs?"

"Yes but if you don't mind call me Bulma, Trunks let her go."

"But mom, she might try to attack you again."

"I'm sure she's not going to try that again, right Videl."

"...........Right."

Reluctantly Trunks let Videl go who was somewhat surprised that her attack was stop by a kid.

"Now go get Goten and finish getting ready for school, you Grandma will be here any minute to take you two to school."

"Okay." Said Trunks groaning as he left.

"Bulma, I don't mean to be rude but where am I?" ask Videl

"Well you're at Capsule Corp., but to be more specific, you're in the Medical Part of Capsule Corp. You were in bad shape last night when Gohan brought you in. I'm glad to see that all of your injuries have been healed."

"Yes, exactly how did that happen, normally it would have taken me weeks to heal those injuries. Was I given a bean?"

"No, but here we can heal just about any wound in a few hours depending on how bad they are. Come, you must be hungry, how about we get something to eat, then I can explain."

"Okay." Said Videl as they headed to get breakfast.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Alright now that you're finished eating lets get started, I'm guessing at Gohan told you about the assassination plot right?" ask Bulma, seeing Videl nod she then begin explaining what was happening.

"Well don't worry about last night, I've already straighten everything out with your father and after a little 'convincing', he's agreed to let you stay here for the time being at least until we can catch the Crane Gang. And your friend Erasa, have she already left town.

"Yeah, she left yesterday."

"Okay well if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room." Said Bulma getting up with Videl following suit. Bulma quickly showed Videl to her room and gave her a quick tour of the main house before brining her to the front part of the medical wing.

"And this is how I was able to heal you wounds." Said Bulma showing Videl a room with several rejuvenations tanks, currently two was in use, one of which causing Videl to grasps after seeing the occupant (Unlike the series they are able to wear underwear).

"Is he going to be okay?" ask Videl worried and forgetting what Bulma had mentioned earlier.

"Of course."

"Has he been in there all night?"

"Uh, Oh no. He's not in there because of last night."

"He's not?"

"No, he's in there from one of his training session with Vegeta. They should be coming out any minute now." Said Bulma motioning to her husband in the other tanks."

"You mean they are in there from there training?"

"Yes."

"THAT CRAZY!!! How could you let them train like that?"

".....Because unlike you I've seen how much they can improve from training like this. So unless you know something I don't, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself." Snapped Bulma getting over her shock of Videl yelling at her.

Videl though shut her mouth. It was true that Bulma did know more about them than she did. Besides, Videl still had a feeling that she didn't know all there was to Gohan and here she was yelling at one of the few people who did. She couldn't believe that she had just yell at one the most powerful and richest person in the world.

**{Great, way to go Videl, she heal alls of your wounds, give you a place to stay to be protected from further attacks and you go and piss her off. At this rate she'll probably kick me out of the house before nightfall.} **Thought Videl

"Sorry about that, it just that I used to being told not to over do it."

"....Don't worry about it." Said Bulma with a knowing look on her face.

**{Boy Gohan, you really have no idea in what you've gotten yourself into}** thought Bulma

The two sat there in silence for the next few minutes until a beeping noise from the tank was heard signaling that Gohan and Vegeta were finished

"Why don't you step out for a minute while they change."

"Okay." Said Videl blushing as she left the room.

Slowly the doors open and Gohan and Vegeta stepped out, both looking quite refresh from their spar.

"Hurry up and get change, your _'friend'_ is waiting for you outside."

"How long as she been up."

"Long enough to get on my bad side."

"Well that wasn't too long now was it?" smirked Vegeta

"Oh shut up Vegeta. Gohan I don't wont her running around Capsule Corp. alone, I'm guessing from our conversation earlier that there are still many things she don't know about.

"Yeah, only things that I've already mention."

"Okay, since you brought her here Gohan, I'm making it your responsible for watching her."

"WHAT! I thought you wanted me to help you with finding the Crane Gang."

"You and I both know I can handle that by myself, you just make sure she stays out of trouble."

"Looks like you going to be babysitting." Laughed Vegeta as he headed out the door allowing Videl to enter and ending any chances of Gohan to get out of the deal.

**{We'll see who'll have the last laugh} **thought Gohan

CRANE GANG HIDEOUT

To say the Crane Master was impress was an understatement. The Dr. improvements on his boys had far surpass anything the Crane Master could have ever imagined, and the fact that he had just found out that they would be complete in a few days couldn't have come at a better time. As of now their operation had been a success as he watched them show off their new found strength and speed in their underground training room.

**{With this type of power, we will be able to rule this entire planet. Gohan and his friends won't stand a chance.}** Thought Crane Master.

"I must say I've love what you've done to them. They are far more powerful than I have ever imagined. How did you come up with this Dr. Frank?

"To be honest, I only came up with part of this. Several years ago I stumble upon a cave. From what I found it was a lab of some kind, and from the looks of it somebody had destroyed everything site. I guess they were in a hurry or they would have notice the iron safe at the far end of the lab. Seeing that there was nothing left I took the safe and left. I was amazed with what I found in the safe. Whoever the person was, he was a genius in robotics; however some of it was out dated so I remodeled a few things in his design. You see he was planning on building androids with AI(artificial intelligence). But that was too dangerous. Plus all machines have a limit as to how strong they can become but humans have the ability to go beyond normal limits. So instead of using machines I decided to use implement my design with humans. As you could see from the upgrade I gave your brother it was a success. Had he been a machine he would have never been able to fire that last blast. But I was still missing some key elements in the project such as fighters DNA. If you'll notice, one of you boys has slightly change color."

"Yes he's green." Frowned Crane Master.

"That the second part of my operation. I've found a way to combine their DNA with other people, in their case their DNA has been combined with some of the fighters from the Cell Games."

"What?! How?"

"Well after the Cell Games the government wanted to know what the hell that creature was, so they sent out a research and development team to see what they could find. Guess who was appointed to lead the team." Smirked Dr Frank

"I don't think I did find anything on him but I did find some other interesting things, such as blood sample from the other fighters from the Cell Games, and pieces from what could possible been an actual android. Anyway I kept their DNA. It wasn't until I found that safe in the cave that I was able to come up with a way to combine people DNA. Now come the third part of my plan. I have here programs from the safe I found of different fighters techniques that will be programmed into the boys. If all goes as plan this should be over with in a few days." Said Dr. Frank

"Genius, pure genius. Well if that's all we're waiting for lets get started."

"Yes lets."

B-

CAPUSLE CORPS.

Videl silently sat on the opposite end of the table while watching Gohan work. After telling him that Bulma had given her a tour she quickly found out that Bulma had left some things out; one being the gym they were currently in. It was then that Videl decided to train while Gohan said something about only training in the GV room or outside, so he brought in his laptop and begin search for the Crane Gang.

"DAMNIT" said Gohan as he pounded his fist on the table breaking it, at the same time shocking Videl.

**{And people tell me I have an attitude problem}** thought Videl looking at the now destroyed table.

"I take it things are not going very well?" ask Videl. She quickly got her answer seeing the murderous look on Gohan face. Deciding not to joke further on the subject, Videl suggested that they get lunch. Seeing that he was getting nowhere on the computer, Gohan agreed. He was surprised at how fast time had gone by, Goten and Trunks had already returned from school and had joined Vegeta in cleaning the kitchen of all food. Gohan quickly joined the feeding frenzy while Videl suddenly lost her appetite.

**{And I thought just two of them was bad enough, no wonder Bulma keeps coming up with new inventions. The way those four eat I'm surprised they have money to spare.}** thought Videl

"Don't worry Videl, you'll get use to it." Said Bulma as she too sat down and begin eating. Regaining some of her appetite, Videl finally joined the group. After eating, Bulma went back to work looking for the Crane Gang while Vegeta took Goten and Trucks to train leaving behind a piss off Videl and a laughing Gohan.

"It wasn't that funny Gohan."

"That's from your point of view, I can't believe you ask to train with them. I've never seen Vegeta laugh that hard."

"Really, and what so bad about that?"

"Did you remember anything I told you from the hospital, you wouldn't last a second with Vegeta literally, and let's not forget what Trunks did to your attack this morning." Said Gohan still laughing.

"...........How did you know about that? I didn't tell you."

"I overheard Trunks telling Vegeta and Goten."

"Well he just got lucky."

"Lucky my foot, I've seen your attacks and knowing you, you were aiming to knock whoever it was coming through that door out. Face it Videl training with them will only get you hurt or worst."

**{He may have a point}** thought Videl remembering how she saw him and Vegeta this morning. Seeing the robots come in to clean up the kitchen, the two of them headed into the living room to relax for the evening with Videl choosing to watch television. She was surprise to see Gohan sit with her.

"Given up on your laptop?" ask Videl. It wasn't everyday she saw Gohan stumped like this. Usually he always found a way. Sure there were times when he didn't and she would give him hell, but on the other hand she really wished he had found some clues.

"There's nothing there, Bulma been at this since this morning and she's come up with nothing. There's no use in looking for information for something when it's not there. We have no choice but to wait for their next move." Answered Gohan.

"So you're just going to sit here and wait." Ask Videl getting angry. Though looking at Gohan she was surprise to see that he wasn't worrying like her. After all both of their lives was on the line.

"Aren't you worried? I mean we have no idea as to what they are up to or when they will attack. Yet you sit here as if y-you're used to this." Said Videl finally realizing why Gohan wasn't so worried. Things were starting to make sense ......well some of it.

"Videl...........why hadn't you told news yet? Ask Gohan before she could come up with another question.

"....."

I mean you made it clear that you would yet still you wait. I hope you're not waiting on me to give in because if you are then-

"I'm not going to tell the news Gohan, I never had any intentions of telling them, not after the way they did my family. I wouldn't want that to happen to anybody. I just wanted answers and that was the only way I saw I could get them.............Gohan.....I just want you to know that I'm sorry about what I said about your father. I had no right to say that whether he was dead or not....it wasn't my place........I also had no right to involve your brother either.....It was just that all my life I've always been in control of things, no matter what it was, I even had a say in the divorce......anything that involved me I made sure I was on top... that one of the reason I became a junior police........but all of that change when you came along....I was no longer in control, instead I had to stand by and watch everything from the sidelines......Even my father knew more on the matter than me.......Granted that's no excuse to do what I did.....I just wanted to be in control again. And I thought with you giving me the answers I wanted I......I could do that. I wanted you to know that." Said Videl finally. She had been trying to come up with a way to tell him, but with him asking that question she figured that now was a good time as ever to tell him. She just hoped he would accept her apology.

"You mean you did all of that to be in control." Ask Gohan frowning.

"You have no idea what it's like to live with my father. To constantly be told that you always have to be number one. To always strive to do your best only to be told you could have done better. It sickening to listen to that all the time. And then to top that off he wanted me to take credit for something I didn't do. I mean to lie like that is unthinkable. How could he have suggested something like that? It kind of made me saw how you felt when I was trying to blackmail you. I mean how can he justify that?"

Gohan sat quietly as Videl calmed herself. He had never seen this part of Videl before; sure he had seen parts of it but never thought it was this bad.

**{Maybe what Erasa said was true.}** thought Gohan.

"Well you sure do have a strange way of showing that miss 'My father destroyed Cell." Said Gohan. Videl was about to argue that until she notice the teasing look on his face.

"Please I only say that because it helps with getting what I want."

"Spoil Brat."

"Same goes for you."

The two look at each other before they started laughing. It wasn't long before the two quiet down and finish watching tv.

"Well that it for me I'll see you later Gohan."

Gohan nodded as he too headed for his room.

CAPSULE CORP. (MORNING)

Videl slowly entered the kitchen and quietly took her seat waiting for the food to be brought out. She was surprised to find that she was the only one there. With the way Gohan and the others eat she had assume that they would be the first ones down.

"I see you're up, funny I never really thought of you as a morning person." Said Bulma as she entered the room.

"I'm not, the alarm on the clock went off."

"Sorry about that, I didn't know the alarm was set for that room."

"That's okay." Said Videl as she begins to dig in. She knew it wouldn't be long before she would be joined and her chances of getting food then wouldn't be likely remembering the other day. After breakfast Trunks and Goten was off to school while the others learned of Bulma's failed attempt to locate the Crane Gang.

"Well that settles it, we wait." Said Vegeta heading out the door.

"I'm sorry Gohan but wherever he is, he's making sure they won't be found."

"That's okay, I kind of came to that conclusion yesterday when neither of us found nothing."

"Well unfortunately I have a meeting to attend so I'll you two later." Said Bulma as she headed out the door.

"So what's on the agenda for today." Ask Videl

"Nothing as of yet."

"Then how about a spar?" ask Videl, why she didn't ask Gohan yesterday was beyond her. Remembering what Krillen had said about Gohan, she wanted to see if it was actually true.

"Yeah a spar with Vegeta sounds- 

"I'm not talking about Vegeta, I'm meant a spar between me and you." Smirked Videl

"You're serious aren't you?" ask Gohan.

"YES I'm serious."

"Do your brain comprehend anything I say, if I can handle myself against Vegeta and even best him in some of our sparring matches what make you think that you can beat me."

"I didn't say that I could, I'm just asking for some competition, punching a punching bag for hours on end can become quite boring besides you fight with Vegeta all the time."

"That because he can offer me a challenge."

"Oh I see; you're scared." Smirked Videl. That got her desired response as Gohan growled at her comment.

"Fine, get dress. I'll see you in the gym" Said Gohan as he headed to his room. Ten minutes later the two stood feet's apart glaring at each other.

"Oh and Gohan, just to make this fair, no flying, or shooting that ki thing, no disappearing, but most of all no holding back." Said Videl.

"I'll agree on the first three, but I can't agree about the last one."

"AND WHY NOT, you're not the only one around here that can break a table just by punching it. And lets not forget what happen to that punching bag."

Knowing that it would be pointless to argue, Gohan simply walked to the wall. Videl was about to question his action when she saw him simple flick his wrist at the wall totally destroying it and shocking the hell out of Videl.

"That wasn't even a fraction of my strength. I don't know what you thought about my strength but I can assure you it's not a trick." Said Gohan as he entered the ring and taking a stance. Unfortunately, his little demonstration had frozen his opponent stiff.

"I'm not going to hurt you Videl." Sighed Gohan.

**{THE HELL IF YOU AREN'T} **Thought Videl, the truth of just how strong Gohan and the others are, were finally starting to sink in. It also meant that her father would have some explaining to do when she saw him.

"Look, you've seen me fight other people, many who was much weaker than yourself, so as I said earlier I'm not going to hurt you, well no more than if you was fighting a opponent who was just as strong as yourself."

"You.....can do that?"

"Yes, now are we going to spar or have _'you'_ chicken out."

That did the trick, without warning Videl attack Gohan with a series of punches and kicks.

B-

**{Don't worry Videl, I'll be there soon.}** thought Hercule. He was piss to find out someone had broken into his house. And he was even more furious to find out that they had tried to kidnap his daughter. Hercule would have returned home that minute if it wasn't for the fact that he had received a call from C.C. saying that his daughter was fine that they would take care of the damage received at his home. He easily agreed to that, after all it would be bad for business if the press was to find out that some one had the courage to break into his home. But when it came time to agreeing to let Vide stay there he had refused reminding them that he defeated Cell and that his daughter would be safer with him. Imagine his surprise when the person told him he was lying and that they could prove it. That shut him up. Not wanting to chance anything Hercule quickly complied. But after thinking it over something didn't add up. If what the person said was true then why didn't they come forward sooner? It had been seven years since he had claim that he had defeated Cell, and no one had ever said differently. Of course that was before he had saw the Gold Fighter on the news but even they hadn't bothered him. Besides if they had proof to what they claim then why not give it to the press who would have paid dearly for it. Instead they only used it to stop him when he said he was coming to get Videl. After thinking about this for a day, Hercule finally decided to go get his daughter. While he was glad they were paying for the damage at his house, he didn't trust them. After all there had to be a problem with any company that didn't want to invest in Hercule Inc.

**{They may know the truth about Cell** **but they don't have any proof and it'll be my word against theirs.}** thought Hercule as Capsule Corp building came into view.

B-

"Shit." Curse Videl as another one of her attacks was blocked. The two had been at it for the last three hours and she had yet to land a punch on him, though he was quick to exploit any opening he saw in her attack. And to make matters worst he didn't seem to be tired at all.

"You'll have to do better than that." Smirked Gohan as he easily dodged her kick to his stomach.

"Shut up and fight." Yell Videl throwing a punch at Gohan head only to have him catch it and using her momentum to flip her on her back as he had done so many times that morning.

"You really need to work on your anger, it going to get you killed one day." Taunted Gohan

"You're not one to talk about anger." Said Videl getting up

"Maybe so but it doesn't interfere with my fighting. Shall we continue."

"What do you think?" ask Videl as she charged once again.

B-

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW AND LET ME IN, THERE'S GOING TO BE TROUBLE." Yelled Hercule into the screen. After the computer didn't recognized him as a guest he called the Gate Security to let him in. After all who would refuse the great Hercule. Apparently they would.

"Guys we have to let him in, I mean he's Hercules for crying out loud, and he's threatening us." said one of the guards.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, look I don't care who he's I'm not opening that gate, he may be the world strongest but I haven't seen him pick a fight with Bulma's husband.

"SO WHAT?"

"Look you're new here and haven't met Prince Vegeta, and trust me you don't want to either, beside the rules clearly states that unless Miss Briefs herself have cleared them, they cannot enter, and she didn't mention anything about Hercule to us."

"Maybe she forgot."

"Miss Briefs never forgets anything."

"Well call her husband."

"You call him, I don't have a death wish."

"Well call her son, he's still here."

"Don't be stupid, give me that......look sir we don't have your name on our list so we cannot let you enter."

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP YOU FOOLS, YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF TEN TO LET ME IN, OTHERWISE I'LL BE FORCE TO DO TO YOU WHAT I DID TO CELL, 1...2...3...4...5..."

"THAT'S IT MOVE OUT THE WAY I'M LETTING HIM IN."

"Fine, but you're accepting full responsibility."

"Okay just open the gate."

"Alright, but you need to get down there and see to it nothing goes wrong."

**{We're all doom}** thought the guard as he went to find Vegeta

B-

"Welcome to Capsule Corp. sir we sorry about any inconveniences we caus-

The guard speech suddenly stop as Hercule picked the guard off his feet and slam him to the wall.

"You can skip the pity speech, take me to my daughter NOW."

"Y-Ye-Yes s-sir, just put m-me down and I'll take you to her r-right away." As he began directing them to the main house. After doing a quick check up, he then led the 'world savior' towards the gym.

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!" screamed Vegeta to the guard not caring that his ki blazed about him. It was bad enough that the guard came and disturb him but to let that idiot in Capsule Corp. was just to much.

"I d-d-didn't do nothing, it was the n-n-new guy, he did it before we knew what happen!" said the guard, he had seen Vegeta like this only once and knew this wasn't good."

**{OF ALL THE PLANETS I'VE BEEN TO THIS ONE NEVER CEASE TO AMAZE ME WITH THEIR STUPIDITY}** though Vegeta. He quickly sense where Gohan and Videl was and finally found Hercule heading directly in that direction.

"OUT OF MY WAY." Sneered Vegeta as he sent the guard flying across the lawn.

**{Knowing my luck I'll probably get blame for the whole damn thing}** thought Vegeta. After thinking it over he suddenly slowed his pace. After all if he was going to get blame for something that wasn't even his fault he was going to make damn sure that it was worth it.

B-

"You know Gohan.......if you wanted to stop.......there are better ways of doing it.......than knocking the breath out of me..................a simple "lets stop for now".............would have done it for me." Said Videl clutching her stomach while trying to catch her breath. She had waited for Gohan to make a smart reply but nothing came her way. Looking at Gohan, she noticed that his mind was somewhere else.

To be honest, Gohan hadn't planned on hitting her that hard, but with Vegeta ki blazing out of control and him sensing a strong (at least stronger than a average human) heading his way he kind of overdid it. Let just say they was both shock to see Hercule burst through the door. For a moment, time stood still. Then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" yelled a furious Hercule seeing Videl on the floor clutching her stomach and some minor bruise from their sparring.

"Dad calm down-

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!! I CAME HERE ONLY TO FIND SOME......BOY BEATING MY DAUGHTER WHILE SHE'S DOWN. SO YOU LIKE PICKING ON DEFENSELESS GILRS WHEN THEY'RE INJURED WELL NOW YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME." Said Hercule.

"For your information _'Hercule'_ your daughter isn't injured. Any jackass could see that." Said Gohan glaring at Hercule. There were no words that could explain the hate that he had for this man, and just seeing him here was slowly causing his power to rise (and because of the yelling).

The other stood in the room shock. Not since he had defeated Cell had anyone said anything like that in Hercule presence. Sure there were many who challenge him and called him names but many would back down when they came face to face with him, unless they had a weapon or something. But looking at Gohan it was clear that he didn't have one.

"Dad I'm fine, Bulma took care of my injuries. Gohan and I were just sparring." Said Videl finally getting to her feet.

Looking at her closely Hercule saw that she was telling the truth. But that was forgotten as Hercule suddenly remembered where he had heard that name before.

"You're the boy from the police station aren't you. HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER CREDIT FOR DEFEATING THAT ASSASSIN."

"What. Did. You. Say?" ask Gohan. The fact that he had not attack so far was an achievement in itself. But his darken expression didn't go unnoticed either, even Hercule took a step back before he regain his composure.

"You heard me you little punk, I should kick your sorry butt now."

"You can try _Hercule_ but the only one here who will get their butt kick is you." Stated Gohan.

"Why you little-

"Dad what are you doing here?" asked Videl jumping between them. She knew if she didn't stop this soon it would end ugly.

"Huh, oh Videl go get your stuff, I'm taking you with me." Announced Hercule

"What? But why?"

"Because I said so that's why. And you boy, you tell Miss Briefs that she will be hearing from my lawyer. No one tries to trick Hercule. What are you waiting for Videl, get to it."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, she's not leaving."

"Look boy, I don't know who you think you are-

"I'm Son Gohan, son of Son Goku, and don't you forget it."

**{Son Goku.....that the champion who won before me, the Fake...well isn't this interesting.}** thought Hercule.

"So you're his son, look don't blame me kid I just see it the way I see it. He was a fake who-

"NO YOU'RE THE FAKE. YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE STANDING HERE IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM."

"......HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME BOY, I AM HERCULE. THE ONE WHO DEFEATED CELL, YOU SHOULD GIVE ME THE RESPECT I DESERVED."

"RESPECT, you want me to give you respect after what you did. You're not even worth licking my boots. So you defeated Cell huh, that's funny, as I recall he knock you out the ring without even trying." Smirked Gohan, calling his father a fake was the last straw, and he would make sure Hercule would be taught a lesson.

"What are you talking about boy you wasn't even there."

"Oh but I was, I remember seeing you hiding behind the boulders as Cell destroyed that Android and how you scramble away when he made copies of his self."

"How...how do you know that? No one knows about that." Questioned Hercule beginning to sweat. None of these thing had ever been told to the public.

"I see, you don't remember me, well Hercule let me refresh yoUR MEMORY" yelled Gohan as he transformed into a super sayjin knocking everyone down around him (at the same time knocking out the guard who would remember nothing).

"Remember me now." Smirked Gohan evilly.

Hercule went to say something but nothing came out. He knew who Gohan was, he was the one that really destroyed Cell. Very quickly Hercule begin crawling toward the door but stop as Gohan appeared in front of him.

"I can't have you leaving just yet now can I, after all, it's been so long since we've seen each other." Said Gohan as he picked Hercule off the floor standing him on his feet. Putting his hand in front of Hercule, Gohan slowly begin forming a ki ball putting it close to Hercule making sure that he could feel the heat of the ki ball. Without warning he shot it at the newly replace punching bag destroying it.

"So tell me Hercule, you still think that was fake?" ask Gohan

"Look, w-we can work th-this out." Stuttered Hercule

"I think it too late for that." As he shot a blast right in front of Hercule knocking him to the far end of the gym.

"GOHAN STOP THIS." Cried Videl finally getting over her shock at seeing him transform. She had never seen him this mad before, and feared what he might do to her father.

"Why. I thought you wanted to know the truth." Said Gohan glaring back at Videl.

Before Videl knew it both Gohan had appeared in front of her holding her crying father by his side.

"You said you don't like to be trick, well you wasn't, Bulma didn't lie when she said she had evidence against you and I'm all the evidence she'll ever need."

"Ok kid, you're right, please let me go."

"Not until you tell her the truth." Said Gohan pointing at Videl.

"Okay, okay.........just don't hurt me..........................................Videl..........I wasn't the one................................that defeated Cell." Answered Hercule.

"Tell her where you was!" barked Gohan causing both of them to flinch.

"I-I ran away when everything exploded. By the time I came out of hiding the battle had stopped."

"And seeing no one there you decided that it was best for you to take all the credit, didn't you?"

"....."

"DIDN'T YOU?"

"yes."

"That's enough Gohan, you made your point." Stated Vegeta standing at the door. While it had been fun seeing Gohan scaring Hercule to death, he knew that Gohan was only seconds away from going SSJ2 which could destroy the whole gym.

"Don't forget about 16." Stated Vegeta seeing that Gohan hadn't move from his position. Hearing that name Gohan slowly begin to calm down. He glanced at Vegeta only once as he floated off the ground making sure that Hercule saw him before flying through the roof heading as far from Capsule Corp. as possible. Slowly Vegeta entered the gym noticing the unconscious guard and what was once a punching bag.

"Yeah that's right he better leave...don't know who he's messing with." Stated Hercule

"Shut up, JUST SHUT UP DAD, how could you do this, you lied to me, mom, EVERYONE."

"Listen Videl-

"NO!!!!! I will not listen to anymore of your lies." Cried Videl getting up and heading out the gym wanting to get away from her father.

Hercule was about to follow her when he was stopped by Vegeta

"I believed you have outstayed your welcome. To put it's simple it time for you to leave."

"But Videl-"

"Will stay here until further notice, understand."

Hercule was about to protest wanting his daughter no where near Gohan, when he suddenly notice Vegeta eyes flash green, he quickly agreed.

"I'm glad I made myself clear, I assume you know where the exit is, and next time I advise you to take my woman advice or you won't be dealing with the boy, but with me instead. NOW GET OUT!!!" Said Vegeta glaring at Hercule.

Hercule wasted no time exiting Capsule Corp. having a lot to think about, but he knew one thing, never again would he ever call those fighters a fake again.

"Um sir."

"WHAT IS IT NOW." Ask Vegeta looking at the guard who had come to get him in the first place.

"It's your wife, she back and just saw Miss Videl running to her room, she wants to know what happened."

**{Great just great. And to make matters worst the others are here as well}** thought Vegeta sensing the Z Fighters

**{Great they leave me here to play message boy, might as well get this over with}**

Though Vegeta

"Contact the medical wing and have someone come check him out and when he cleared Send. Him. To. Me. I'm going to make sure this never happens again."

"Yes sir." Said the guard feeling sorry for his partner.

Having giving a quick summary of what had happen the Z fighter quickly left as Vegeta got an earful from Bulma. After enduring her lecture he was more than glad to meet the guard that caused all this and have a little 'chat' with him.

**{About damn time something went my way}** thought Vegeta as he drag the guard to the Gravity Room.

B-

"Videl, can I come in?" ask Bulma

"Yeah." Mumble Videl

"I brought you some food, since you didn't come down for lunch or dinner." Said Bulma putting the food on the table.

"Thanks"

"Are you okay."

"I'm okay, just a little shock that's all."

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey, Bulma."

"Yes."

"Why didn't any of you come forward after the Cell games?"

"To be honest there was a lot of things going on during that time that non of us had even heard that someone had took credit for killing Cell. One being that we all lost a good friend that day. By the time I had found out it had already been 4 months and I'm one of the most well inform people on the planet. Though there was a few of them who wanted to have a little _'chat'_ with your father when they found out."

"I see.....it just I'm surprised Gohan waited this long to say something to my dad."

"Videl, Gohan didn't find out about this until he started school. You see the person we lost was his father, and Gohan took that pretty hard so we all thought that it was best to tell him later."

Videl said nothing more on the matter. She suddenly realized why Gohan despised her so much.

**{And to think I constantly kept telling him that he couldn't even compare to my father. It's my father that can't compare to Gohan.} **thought

"Has Gohan returned?"

"Not as of yet, he's still cooling off somewhere. No doubt that confrontation with Hercule sent him over the edge."

"It wasn't Gohan fault, my father basically put his self in that position."

"No doubt about that." Laugh Bulma

".......Bulma, how could Gohan changed like that, I mean all this time I thought it was make up-

"Videl, that an answer only Gohan can give you, it's not my right to say."

"You're right."

"Well I'll be seeing you now."

"Okay, and Bulma."

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Well that's it for this chapter, Next time on A New Adventure, the Crane Gang make their move.


	20. Crane Gang Reborn

Well we're coming down to the last few chapters of this story. But hey it's been fun right. As always thanks to all who reviewed. Note **bold writing** stands for thoughts. And without further interruptions on with the next Chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z

CHAPTER 20

**Where can Gohan be?** Thought Videl. She had hoped that he would have return sometime over in the night, but it was almost noon and still he had not returned. She really wanted to talk to him and sort some things out but that could only be done with him there.

**I heard of cooling down but this is ridiculous.** thought Videl

"Come on girl." Said Vegeta in front of her breaking her from her thoughts.

Videl wasn't stupid. It didn't take long for her to figure out that Bulma didn't want her wandering around Capsule Corp. alone. She had also guess that from one of Vegeta comments earlier that Bulma and Vegeta also knew about the blackmail incident and wouldn't trust her. But she had been okay with hanging around Gohan; it had given her a way to try to make up for what she had said about Gohan father and the blackmail. But being stuck with Vegeta was another story, and Videl quickly found out not to get on his bad side. She didn't believe it possible, but he had a temper that was even worst than Gohan. But things weren't as bad as they seem. She quickly found that being with Vegeta was just like been with Gohan: there was never a dull moment. After yesterday incident, Vegeta had taken it upon his self to see every new security personnel they had at Capsule Corp. to _inform_ them that rules WILL be followed. But because they couldn't just leave their positions, he was stuck to go see them, walking all around Capsule Corp. It was amusing to see how fast people cleared out any room that Vegeta entered or how they dodge him when they saw him coming down the hall. She felt sorry for Vegeta next unfortunate victim.

**No wonder he is considered second best-** Videl frowned at that thought. She would have to quick thinking that. No longer was her father the World Strongest, hell he never was. She still couldn't get over the fact that her father took credit for something the he knew he didn't deserve. Though it did made sense as to why he didn't mine her taking credit for beating that assassin. She quickly began to wonder if all she had been doing for the last few years had been for nothing. After all who was she if she wasn't the daughter of the man that defeated Cell?

Deciding not to think on the subject anymore, she returned her attention back to Vegeta who had currently scared the poor worker into a corner.

"Do you understand?" ask Vegeta

"Yes sir, I promise you'll have no problems out of me." Answered the frighten employee.

"Good." said Vegeta as he continued on his way. This continued for the next two hours before Vegeta was finally finished. After which, they headed back to the main house where they had a lunch. Deciding it would be best to leave while still on Vegeta some what good side, Videl excuse herself to her room but not before Vegeta made sure she knew not to go snooping around. Entering her room she had decided on taking a nap as she didn't get any sleep last night. Only the nap was much longer than she expected as she looked the clock which now read 10:45p.m. Looking towards the window she notice that a storm had arrive explaining the loud noise that woke her up in the first place. She quietly headed down stairs for a snack since she apparently missed dinner again. She was in the process of making a sandwich when she swore she saw a figure outside doing the lighting flash. Wanting to make sure she was correct, Videl heading over to the window to get a better look.

"What are you doing girl?" ask Vegeta; who in Videl book had came out of nowhere and scared the shit out of her. Having sense her wandering about he had come to investigate.

"I was fixing something to eat when I thought I saw someone." Answered Videl. She wouldn't admit it, but Vegeta really creep her out.

"Humph, bout time the boy return." Said Vegeta sensing that it was Gohan.

"You mean that's Gohan out there?'

"Didn't you hear me girl?" glared Vegeta. Seeing that everything was under control, he headed back upstairs.

Sure enough Vegeta was right as after about ten minutes Gohan finally came through the door. He wasn't shock to see Videl having already sense that her in the kitchen. He slowly made his way over to the counter preparing to fix his self a few sandwiches as well.

"So, how are you doing?" Ask Videl not liking the silence.

"Fine."

"..........................I'm sorry about what my father did, I had always thought something wasn't right, but I never thought it was that bad."

"Don't worry about it; you weren't there so you wouldn't have known."

"Right." Answered Videl.

The two made their way over to the table where Gohan quickly began finishing off his sandwich while Videl slowly ate hers getting quick glances at Gohan every now and then. Since her talk with Bulma yesterday there where several questions she wanted to ask Gohan but couldn't come up with how to ask him (though she did know that she wasn't going to pry).

"Will you stop that?"

"Huh, stop what?"

"You keep glancing at me when you think I don't notice, it's annoying. I would rather prefer you just go on and ask me the question."

"W-What make you think I want to ask you a question?"

"One you're stuttering and two, you only do that when you have a question." Answered Gohan knowingly.

**Damn for someone who acts like he doesn't care he sure is observant.** thought Videl.

**Might as well get it off my shoulders**

"Well it involved yesterday. When you did that.....thing and........transformed. I never seen or heard anything like that. I was just wondering how you were able to do that."

Gohan silently cursed his self for asking her to ask her question.

"It's complicated. To tell you would mean explaining a lot of things to you that you don't know and now's not the best time to get into it."

**He still doesn't trust me.** thought Videl sadly. Though she was still somewhat happy. He said it wasn't the best time, he said nothing about never telling her.

"Okay." Said Videl getting up to leave having finished her sandwich.

"Oh and Gohan, I wanted to thank you for finally telling me the truth about the Cell Games." Said Videl as she headed out the door glad that he had returned.

"Don't mention it." Answered Gohan as he watch Videl leave. He couldn't put his finger on it but something had changed since their last encounter.

B-

CRANE GANG HIDEOUT

"This have better be good, I have better things to do other than having being waked at four o'clock in the morning." Grumble the Crane Master.

"Oh I can assure you it is. The program is complete."

"What, I thought you said we had a couple more days."

"It seems I underestimated how long it would take for their brain to download all the fighter techniques. They're already in the training and we're all set to see if the operation was a success. Of course we could wait till morning."

"NO! the sooner the better. Well don't just stand there let's move." Said the Crane Master as the two headed down the hall to the training room. Entering the room, the Crane Master saw his student anxious for the tests to begin. For the next hour, the scientists watch in awe and wonder as the gang performed unbelievable moves and attacks that only the Crane Master could see most of the time. They were also astounded by their strength as well.

B-

Out in the forest by a small water fall, a certain Nameck meditation was disrupted as he sense several powerful ki reading.

**This isn't good **thought the nameck frowning. Not wasting any time he quickly headed towards the location where he felt the ki. Unfortunately he lost track of their ki before finding their location. But Piccolo didn't give up just yet deciding to fly to where he last felt their ki.

B-

**This is incredible!! I knew they would be strong but I never thought they would be this powerful. With this I can create a whole army. **thought Dr. Frank smirking which didn't go unnoticed by the Crane Master.

"So did you enjoy our little demonstration?" ask Troy as he and the others entered the room.

"Yes indeed, get dress it's time we headed back to Satan City." Smirked Crane Master.

**Finally I will have my revenge on Gohan for what he did to me. We'll see who is the strongest now** thought Troy as he and the others prepared to head out to Satan City.

B-

CAPSULE CORP. (MORNING)

**I look terrible** thought Videl finally taking in her appearance. With everything that had been going on she had completely forgot that one of her pigtails had been cut off. Now looking in the mirror she knew she had to do something.

**Maybe Bulma can help me out.** Thought Videl heading down the hall to ask

Bulma.

"I was wondering when you would finally notice. Sure I'll help you out. Let me get dress and we'll head to the mall-

"Uh, couldn't we do this somewhere less crowded?" ask Videl. Though she usually didn't care about what people thought about her image, she did not want to see her new hair-do on tomorrow news.

"Well I suppose we don't have to go to the mall, I know, I have a friend who's pretty good with this type of thing, I'll call and see if they can come by later.

"Thanks. By the way have you seen Gohan?"

"Yes, he training with Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks."

"Okay, can you show me where I can find them."

"...............I think it's best you wait till they're finished, trust me the last thing you want to do is ruin Vegeta and Gohan fun. I swear sometimes they can act worst than Trunks and Goten.

"Oh, alright."

**I thought for sure she would try to put up a fight. Maybe she's not so bad after all.** thought Bulma.

"Say Videl, why don't you help me with a few things in the kitchen while we wait for them to finish.

"Sure no problem."

The two of the carried a nice conversation as the setup the kitchen for breakfast. To Bulma surprise the two of them did have a few things in common. After getting the kitchen ready Bulma went to setup Videl appointment while Videl went to freshen up.

"Well Videl you'll be happy to know that my friend will be able to make it after all. She should arrive right after breakfast."

"Thanks Bulma."

"No problem. Well it's about time you boys finished, go wash up and everything should be ready." Said Bulma. The group quickly headed to wash up knowing it would be better to follow her demand than argue. In no time their were at the table digging in. Looking at the group, Bulma noticed that Videl did fit in nicely with the group, besides it was fun to have someone else to talk to for a change (though she did make sure that she didn't let anything else slip). Take away her attitude and the whole blackmail thing, and Videl was a nice person to hang around with. Suddenly every male at the table stopped eating all looking in the same direction feeling a familiar ki heading their way in a hurry.

"PICCOLO!!!!" shouted Goten as he jumped out his seat and headed towards the door but didn't make it as he was grabbed by Bulma.

"Not so fast young man, you need to finish your breakfast."

"Aw, but it's been so long since I seen him."

"I'm sure Piccolo has better things to do than spar with you Goten, right Gohan?" ask Bulma.

"Huh, yeah." Answered Gohan. He had been trying to communicate with Piccolo before Bulma interrupted him. He quickly nodded to Vegeta, and the two of them quickly got up and headed outside.

"Un Bulma, who's Piccolo?" ask Videl. The exchange hadn't gone unnoticed by her as Bulma observe.

"He's an old friend." Said Bulma not wanting to get into detail.

Videl didn't say anymore on the subject but finished her breakfast. She knew something was up. A little while later Piccolo finally landed frowning as usually.

"What do you want nameck?" ask Vegeta wanting to skip the 'good morning' interlude that was usually done when meeting someone.

"I need to speak with Bulma concerning these." Said Piccolo holding up what appeared to be files.

"Why? What's going on?" Ask Gohan

Early this morning I felt several large ki levels some ways from Satan City. But they disappeared before I was able to locate them, however, I was able to pinpoint where I last felt their location. Once I got there I found what appeared to be a base.

"A military base?" ask Vegeta curious.

"Not likely, there where no tanks and the men there wasn't wearing any uniform I've seen on this planet though it was heavy secured." Answered Piccolo

"Probably a black market base for selling drugs." Answered Gohan.

"Maybe so but that's not what concern me, after 'checking' out the base, it appeared that they was doing more than just selling drugs."

"And that IS?" asked Vegeta getting impatient.

"Tests, from what I gather, seven subjects were brought there to be made stronger. I later found out that it was a group so teenagers."

From the looks on their faces Piccolo could tell that neither Gohan or Vegeta liked the sound of that.

"Unfortunately, they had left before I arrive and I lost track of them after following their trail to Satan City."

"Tell me something, did anyone there mention Crane Gang or Crane Master." Ask Gohan

"No but the word 'Crane' came up several times. Wait a minute, you trying to tell me that the Crane Master is behind this." Ask Piccolo surprised.

"Of course the boy is nameck, now did you fine the one responsible for making them stronger?"

"No, apparently he left with the others, but I was able to convince another scientist there to get me information on him and some of his work. That's why I need to speak with Bulma, maybe she knows who this guy is."

"Did you destroy the base."

"No, I didn't why."

"Well you said that they were operated on there, maybe Bulma can find out some more information there as well." Answered Gohan.

"Good thinking Gohan." Said Piccolo as the three quickly headed towards the kitchen.

Videl nearly chocked seeing the tall nameck entering behind them but luckily she was able to recover. Gohan curse noticing this. He had completely forgotten about Videl with the mention of the Crane Gang.

"Woman get dress, we're leaving. Something important as come up." Demanded Vegeta

"Huh, what's going on?" ask Bulma

"We'll explain along the way." Answered Vegeta.

"Gohan, what's going on?" asked Videl

"Something comes up that may involve the Crane Gang." Said Gohan. In all honestly he didn't want to tell her knowing how she is, but couldn't think of a lie. But that wouldn't be needed now as another idea had come up."

"Videl, I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Stay here and watch Goten and Trunks."

"WHAT, but-

"Look, we need to make sure everything safe, don't tell you you'll forgot about what happen the other day."

"NO, I haven't forgot. But you're trying tell me Bulma can fight as well."

"No she can't, but she knows how to handle herself in these situations, unlike you she's been doing this since before either of us was born."

"He's right Videl, besides don't forget about your appointment and trust me, you do not won't to upset her. Said Bulma as she headed up stairs

**She can wait for all I care.** thought Videl dragging Gohan to the side.

"Look Gohan, your life isn't the only one in danger here. I have every right to go just as much as you."

"Maybe you're right, but Unlike you I can protect myself from Troy."

"WHAT ARE-

"Tell me this Videl, how long have you known that Troy could fly."

".......Troy.....can...fly?"

"Look, I'm not asking you to say here just because I want you too, I'm asking you to stay for your own protection."

"...........................................Okay Gohan, I'll stay."

"Thanks."

"Are you ready yet woman?"

"We're ready dad." Answered Trunks and Goten.

"You two are staying here, and if I even feel you two heading our way you will learn a new meaning for the word punishment. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes." Answered both Goten and Trunks.

"Videl will stay here with you two and keep and eye on you as well."

Both boy's groaned hearing this.

"WOMAN-

"Yes I'm ready quit your whining. Videl my friend should be here any minute be on the look out for her." Said Bulma finally coming down.

"I will."

"Bout time, let's go." Said Vegeta as the four of them headed out the door. They were about to head off when they felt two people heading their way. Getting a closer look they soon recognize that it was Krillen and 18.

"Speak of the Devil." Said Bulma.

"Hey where's the fire?" ask Krillen landing with 18 holding Marron.

"Hey guys something came up and we need to check it out, sorry we won't be able to stay but Trunks and Goten inside with Videl. Thanks 18."

"Don't mention it, beside I was getting sick of the island." Said 18

"Let's go already, we've wasted enough time as it is." Said Vegeta. He would have blasted off after that statement but with only Piccolo knowing the location he was stuck with waiting. Taking one look at the group, Piccolo blasted off with Gohan and Vegeta (who's holding Bulma) following.

"And what are you doing." Ask 18 Glaring at Krillen.

"Huh."

"Shouldn't you be heading off with the others?"

"But what about Marron, you can't possible watch her while cutting hair."

"I'LL worry about that, I suggest you catch up with them before, you lose track of them."

"Right." Laugh Krillen nervously before flying after the other.

**I'll never understand her.** thought Krillen.

**Might as well get this over with** thought 18 as she headed inside.

B-

"Wow Piccolo you really did a number on this place." Commented Krillen as he and the others looked at the base. The base looked like a ghost town, it was apparent that everyone had fled. There was holds from ki blasts everywhere, and a few cars blown up as well. Luckily someone and put them out as to not draw attention. Even the building had some crack going up the wall.

"Well let's just say the guards wouldn't take no for an answer." Stated Piccolo as he led the others inside. Wasting no time Piccolo led them directly to the South Wing of the base where they found a large lab. After finding the main computer, Bulma got to work bringing files showing exactly what they was testing.

"Oh God."

"What." Ask the others present.

"These designs, they are just like the ones that were created by Dr. Gero. Apparent they operated on seven human changing them into cybrogs using some of Dr. Gero designs. It also look as though they use his gene slicing method as well."

All of the fighter paled hearing that (though Gohan and Vegeta were able to recover quickly). That had been one fight that all of them wanted to forget. The last thing they needed was a repeat.

"Great, just what we needed, seven fighters who's incredible strong, and what's worst is we don't even know who they are." Announce Krillen.

"I do, I'll bet anything they're the Crane Gang, remember his brother was a cyborg. Not to mention that they've been in hiding. My guess is that they was here being operated." Said Gohan

"This is strange, it seems that they took each of you guys fighting ability and gave it to one of the teens instead of combining them."  
  
"Huh, what do you mean."

"Well, remember how Dr. Gero had each of your fighting abilities. Well whoever design them designed them to each mimicked one of you, even you Vegeta. The only one I don't see on here is you Gohan."

"Well that to be expected, the Dr. didn't consider Gohan to be a threat considering his age at the time." Commented Piccolo.

"So what you are saying is that there's seven people out there with our fighting style?" ask Krillen

"Apparently so. But there are some differences as well, one being that they already have a few fighting style they mastered from their sensei as well." Mentioned Piccolo

"What I want to know is how they were able to get these designs from that blasted Dr. I thought you and Trunks took care of this crone drone."

"We did, honest. We took out every computer and equipment there."

"Well it obvious you didn't finished the job. There's no telling how many scientists have this information." Grumble Vegeta glaring at Krillen.

"Oh give him a break Vegeta, maybe he's telling the truth. For all we know Dr. Gero might have had other files hidden else where that we never knew about." Said Bulma

"Look we can worry about that later, now why aren't you worry about the strength part?" ask Piccolo.

"Well from what I can gather from these files they had to limited how much power they gave the gang seeing that they were still inexperience, they didn't won't to risk them going overboard and killing themselves."

"Well that good news."

"No it isn't, apparently two of them are still way more powerful that the others."

**Not to many guesses as to who one of them is. **thought Gohan.

"Can you tell who gain which of our fighting abilities?" ask Piccolo

"I'm trying to bring that up now. Just give me a few minutes."

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"There I found it!" shouted Bulma happily.

"Bout damn time." Grumble Vegeta. Though the others didn't say nothing they all agreed with him on that.

Finally the computer brought up the list which read as follows:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SUBJECT FIGHTER

**_Troy: Goku_**

**_James: Vegeta_**

**_Zane: Piccolo_**

**_Lee: Tien_**

**_Jason: Krillen_**

**_Tom: Yamcha_**

**_Tyson: Chiaotzu_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's impossible, if what you're saying is true then why can't we feel their power? If they have just half of our power we should be able to sense them anywhere on this planet." ask Vegeta

"Well they haven't unleash it. You forget we are not dealing an ordinary scientist. He's design them so that you can't sense them until they use their power." Announced Bulma

"Can you bring up any files on this Dr. Frank guy?" ask Gohan

"No need, I heard of him. If Dr. Gero ever wanted to take on a protégé, Dr Frank would have been the ideal choice. Up until six years ago he worked for the military on improving soldiers combat ability as well as repairing injuries for those who lost maybe an arm or leg. From what I was told he was the best there was and get this, he headed a group out to the Cell Game to gather information. A year after that he and a few other scientist disappeared- What wrong guys?" ask Bulma as she notice the others had their attention else where.

"It's them." Answered Gohan as he felt their power.

**This isn't good. Three of them are even stronger than Mercenary Tao was.** thought Gohan.

"Krillen, take Bulma back to Capsule Corp." said Gohan

"Where are you going Gohan?"

"Where else woman, after them of course." Said Vegeta as he, Piccolo, and Gohan flew through the ceiling.

B-

CAPSULE CORP.

18 found the group in the living room as Trunks and Goten was fighting over the remote while Videl was laughing at their antics. Currently both were pulling each other back as they tried to grab the remote which had fallen on the floor.

"I'll take that." Said 18 as she turned on the T.V. putting it on Marron favorite channel.

"Now look what you did." Pouted Trunks

"Me, this was your fault. You had the remote last time, it was my time to have the remote." Said Goten

The boys continue to glare until they finally turn their back on each other silently fuming. Looking at Videl, 18 notice that her laughter had already stop as the girl was now frowning at her.

"You must be Videl." Said 18 sitting Marron on the couch.

"Yes, and you are?" snapped Videl. Her tone didn't go unnoticed by 18.

"18, Bulma called me this morning. I'm ready to start if you are."

**The sooner the better** thought Videl wanting to be rid of the blonde woman as soon as possible.

Videl slowly sat in the chair as 18 pulled out her hair kit to get started. After pulling out the bow in her hair 18 got to work cutting Videl hair.

"That assassin really did a number on you."

"And how would you know that?" ask Videl feeling somewhat ashamed. She had never figured Gohan to be a bragger but it looked like she was wrong.

"Bulma told me this morning. Besides I knew all about assassin thing."

"So I guess you pretty close with Gohan."

"Close enough." Answered 18 now beginning to understand why the girl was hostile. Though why she was jealous at her she had no idea. The only time she had remembering seeing the girl was at the mall-. 18 smile as she finally figured it out.

**Well if the girl jealous, why not give her a reason** smirked 18.

**Krillen going to have a field day with this. **

"So how long have you known Gohan."

"Seven years. We're 'good' friends Gohan and I." answered 18.

"Whatever." Grumbled Videl feeling disgusted.

**If I had known THIS was who Bulma was talking about I would have settle for the mall.** thought Videl

"Hey 18, after you finish with her how about a rematch." Ask Trunks.

"Yeah." Said Goten

"I don't think that's a good idea." Announced 18 eyeing Videl.

"Don't worry I KNOW all about Gohan beating Cell." Announce Videl smugly.

"Humph."

"What?"

"Curious aren't we. Well lets just say that Gohan not one to go around telling his business especially to someone like you." Mention 18 though she was surprised that Videl actually knew about Cell.

"I know more about Gohan than you think." Answered Videl knowing what 18 was hinting about.

"Only because you spied on him, and tried to blackmail him. Then you took his credit at school." Shouted Goten.

"Yeah and it was your fault that Hercule even came here in the first place. That why Gohan flipped out the other day."

**So that what that was all about.** thought 18, like the others Z fighters, she too had felt Gohan energy go off the chart.

Videl though was too shock for words. She hadn't counted on the two of them knowing about the blackmail incident.

**That what I get for lying. **thought Videl totally embarrassed.

"So what was that about knowing more about Gohan than you think."

**This is hilarious** thought 18.

"Are you finish yet?" Ask Videl ready for her to leave.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Answered 18 as Videl looked in the mirror. While Videl didn't like her, she had to admit, she did and excellent job fixing her hair.

"Well thanks for the hair cut, I'll walk you out."

"No need. Besides I think I'll stay until Bulma return." Said 18 smiling as she watch Videl frown at hearing that.

"Well since you're staying can we spar now." Ask Trunks pleading.

"Yeah, come on." Ask Goten.

"Alright we'll spar outside."

"Okay but no blasting." Said Trunks

"Yeah especially after what happen last time." Said Goten as both boy shuddered thinking about that.

"And no flying this will strictly be about skill. Also no 'changing'." Said 18 winking towards Videl. She figured that Videl had seen Gohan transformed especially if she had been here as long as Bulma said, but she didn't wont to have any uninvited guests.

"Deal." Said both boys as the group headed out side.

"Are you sure this is a great idea. I mean from what I hear they are pretty strong." Ask Videl

**What is she trying to pull she can't possible be that strong. If I couldn't beat Trunks then there no way in hell she could.** thought Videl following 18 to the tree outside.

"I can handle it." Smirked 18 as she place Marron by the tree.

"You stay right here while I go spar with Trunks and Goten."

"Okay mommy."

With that 18 heading over the boy who were current playing 'rock, paper, scissors, to see who goes first.

"Man you always win." Pouted Goten as he headed over to the tree to watch the fight.

"Whenever you are ready." Said 18 as she stood waiting for Trunks to attacks.

Without wasting any time Trunks took off throwing several punches and kicks at 18 who for the moment had decided on dodging his attacks. Videl was shock at how fast Trunks was. Sure she knew he was good having had a run in with him herself but she didn't think he was this good. Though what piss her off more was that 18 was managing to dodge all of his attacks. It didn't take her long to figure out that 18 was the stronger of the two. A little while later 18 finally took the offensive as Trunks was now blocking her attacks though several got through his defense. Catching Trunks next punch 18 quickly knee him in the stomach knocking the air out of him.

"You lose." Said 18 monotone.

"Hey he's just a kid." Started Videl she would have kept going until she saw Trunks get up grumbling as he stalk over to her and Goten. Apparently he wasn't hit as hard as she thought.

"Yes, it my turn!" shouted Goten as he headed toward 18.

"So what you're just going to lose too."

"I bet I'll last longer than you."

"Will not."

"Will too." Said Goten as he continued on his way wanting to get started.

"Ready."

"Sure kid."

And with that Goten took his shot at 18. If Trunks impressed Videl, you can bet what her reaction was at seeing Goten. She couldn't believe how strong the two were especially counting how old they were.

**They're better than any opponent that I've ever fought against.** thought Videl. Which made her wonder just how powerful Gohan really is.

**It's no wonder he was able to defeat Cell**

"Show off." Mumble Trunks after seeing Goten use the after image. Though it didn't get him anywhere as 18 dodge his kick and manage to catch Goten with a spin kick. Goten quickly recovered doing a couple of backward flips before setting his self back into his stance and charging again. He was surprised though to see 18 appear in front of him quickly grabbing him and slamming him to the ground.

"Told him he wouldn't last longer than me." Smirked Trunks.

"Yeh mommy wins again!" shouted Marron as she ran to her mom. The group slowly made their way back inside with Trunks and Goten going to change, while 18 put Marron to sleep as Videl watch her silently from the other side of the room. Though she was mad that 18 had managed to beat the boys she was still impressed at what the woman could do. Ten minutes later Marron was sound asleep and Goten and Trunks finally agree on a T.V. channel.

"Hey do you guys feel that?" ask Trunks

"Yeah, they're pretty strong." Mention Goten.

"Feel what? And who are they?" ask Videl feeling left out. The last time she had seen them like this was when that green guy showed up that morning.

"We don't know." Answered Goten and Trunks.

Looking at 18, Videl noticed that she was concentrating as well.

"Trunks give me the remote." Demanded 18 as she caught the remote and quickly begin changing channels.

B-

SATAN CITY (Doc Inc.)

The Crane Master smiled looking at his newly improve students. In only 2 hours they were now back in control of Satan City, and they didn't even have to use their powers to do it. After the crooks saw that their bullets had no affect on the group they gladly surrendered.

"Are you okay Zane, you don't look so good." Ask Tyson seeing clutching his head.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY, I'M GREEN, HAVE TWO FUCKING HORNS TRYING TO COME OUT OF MY HEAD, AND TO TOP IT OFF, I KEEP HEARING SOME DUMMY WHISPERING!!!!!" shouted Zane

"Okay, okay chill." Said Tyson backing away from Zane.

"Don't worry, by the end of today, you will have complete control over your hearing." Said Dr. Frank.

"That's good to know, how long before my skin changes back."

"Unfortunately your skin will remain that color. It seemed combining your DNA had an unknown side affect."

"No shit." Curse Zane looking at his green skin.

"Look you can worry about that later. Right now there's only one thing on my mind and that's Gohan. It's time we make him pay for what he did to us." Stated Troy

"Yeah and don't forget about his friend as well. I want payback." Said James. The other members in the group silently agreed as well.

"Yes I would like to see this Gohan as well. I'm curious as to how he got so strong." Announced Dr. Frank

"Then it settled we'll lure him out." Announced Crane Master.

"But how."

"Look around there's a whole city that yet to see your glorious power. Why not show them now." Laughed Crane Master.

"Yes, let show the City who's really in charge." Said Troy as he flew out the window with the rest of the gang following his footsteps. In no time, they landed in Satan Square, one of the busiest streets in Satan City causing a few wrecks as people watched in awe as they landed.

"How bout we give them something to really gawk about." Laugh Lee.

Slowly the group power up and began blasting everything in site from cars to buildings. The people that were once staring in awe were now running for their life. Slowly the group spread out each trying out their new power.

"Zane, Lee, gathered as many people as you can. I want to have a surprise for Gohan when he finally show up." Shouted Troy as he blasted another car in front of him. Nodding to their leader the two begin following his demands. The Crane Master and Dr. Frank watched from afar enjoying the boys handy work.

**Yes this is better than I expected, the military will give me millions.** though Dr. Frank.

"No, they won't Dr., because you want be around to make anymore cyborgs." Announced Crane Master.

"How, how do you-

"How do I know, it's simple I can read minds, and yours stick out like a sore thumb. Tyson destroy him NOW."

Not wasting any time the Dr. took off. Apparently he had been doing some tests on his self as well. Tyson though quickly gave chase after him. A little while later the police showed up, but like the others they too were force to retreat.

"Chief, do something, call Videl."

"Are you crazy? She's in no condition to handle this." Said the Chief, dodging another blast.

"Then what do we do."

"We pray that the Gold Fighter will show up." Said the Chief

"But we haven't seen him since Videl said he was in that explosion at the hospital."

"So what? I've seen him blown up more times than I can count, besides he's the only chance we've got now. Said the Chief as he and the other officer ran for cover.

**Look at them run cowards, they know supremacy when they see it. And soon Gohan, so will you. **thought Troy as he destroyed another building..

"Guys, I'm getting that feeling again." Stated Tom. Looking at the group he noticed that the same thing was happening to them as well.

"It's Gohan, he's coming. Everyone get ready." Stated Troy.

B-

Smoke could be seen coming from Satan City as Gohan and the other finally reach Satan City limit. Seeing Gohan slow down, Vegeta and Piccolo followed suit.

"What's wrong Gohan." Ask Piccolo.

"Out with it boy, we don't have all day" announced Vegeta.

"Listen I want to go in alone." Said Gohan slowly facing them.

"I don't think that's a good idea, we are all ready out numbered as it is." Stated Piccolo

"Yes besides, you're crazy if you think we're going to stay put like children." Said Vegeta, he didn't all the out here just to sit on the side lines.

"Well I was hoping you two would sneak up from behind."

"WHAT?!!! THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYJINS DO NOT SNEAK UP ON HIS VICTIMS. ESPECIALLY WEAKLINGS." Shouted Vegeta.

"Remember what happen last time we attack? He nearly killed those people on that boat. If this is a trap then let me fall for it, at least this way we'll have some sort of back up plan should I fail." Stated Gohan. He could tell that Piccolo would comply to his request.

"Fine boy, we'll do this your way....for now." Said Vegeta thought he hated the fact that he was sneaking in on a bunch of humans no matter what kind of operation they had. There was no way they were stronger than a sayjin, a super sayjin no less. He and Piccolo slowly landed on the ground bringing their power levels as low as possible as they quickly headed in the city.

**That was close. For a minute I didn't think Vegeta would cooperate. Well I better get ready for my grand appearance. **thought Gohan as he transform to SSJ and began heading towards the Crane Gang.

B-

CAPSULE CORP.

**Finally.** thought 18 as she saw an local network get interrupted by the news. She had almost turned to every channel.

WORLD WIDE NEWS

"**_WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR BREAKING NEWS: SATAN CITY HAS JUST FALLEN UNDER ATTACK BY SEVEN MYSTERIOUS BOYS, ALL WEARING THE SAME UNIFORM. THE ATTACK STARTED AROUND 20 MINUTES AGO AS PEOPLE WITNESS THE GROUP FLYING THROUGH SATAN CITY. AS OF NOW THE POLICE HAVE BEEN UNABLE TO STOP THE GROUP, BUT WE HAVE WORD THAT THE MILITARY IS BEING SENT IN AS WE SPEAK. OUR SAVIOR, HERCULE HAS SOMEHOW COME DOWN WITH A STOMACH VIRIS AND IS UNABLE TO HELP AT THE MOMENT. THE MAYOR AS ORDERED THAT EVERYONE IN SATAN CITY STAY HOME AND OUT OF THE STREETS. WAIT A MINUTE, IT SEEMS AS IF ONE OF THE CAMERA MEN HAS A CLOSE UP OF THE GROUP." _**Said the news anchor as the group finally saw a picture of the group.

**Oh my god** thought Videl seeing all of the destruction they had cause. What surprise her even more was who was behind it.

"the crane gang" whispered Videl. Though the others heard her, they continue to watch T.V.

"**_WE JUST RECEIVE WORD ON THE GROUP. IT APPEARS THAT THE GROUP OF BOYS IS THE 'CRANE GANG', A GROUP OF THUGS WHO WAS BROUGHT IN ABOUT A WEEK AGO ON DRUGS CHARGES BUT APPARENTLY ESCAPED A FEW DAYS LATER. KEEP WATCHING AS WE WILL BRING YOU UP TO DATE REPORT ON THIS DEADLY DEVELOPMENT!!!!!!_**" said the news anchor as they continue to show the destruction cause to Satan City.

B-

SATAN CITY

"How long do you think it will take for him to get here?" Ask James.

"Oh I don't think it'll be too long." Stated Gohan as he fired six blasts at the group. Troy, James, and Zane quickly dodge the blast while the others were thrown to the ground having been caught off guard.

"It's about time you show up, Gohan, I was beginning to think you'd be a no show. But I'm glad you're here. Now we have someone to test our power on." Stated Troy.

**I could have sworn I felt three of them, where are they?** thought Troy

"Really now, well don't count on it being easy. I'll have you know I give as good as I get...if not better." Smirked Gohan. Meanwhile the three that had been hit by his blast were now back on their ready to jump in as well.

"Yes, we've all seen just how good you are which is why we've got a surprise for you, boys." Said Troy pointing to James and Zane. Looking towards the two Gohan notice a group of people rounded up looking at the group scared.

Gohan tried to attack James and Zane but to his surprised Troy appeared in front of him punching him to a near by building causing it to collapse.

"You got him." Shouted the others.

"Not yet I haven't." announce Troy. His newly found powers told him that while that punch did do some damage to Gohan, he was still alright.

"COME ON OUT, I KNOW YOU'RE STILL THERE." shouted Troy

**Damn, he's much faster than I expected, stronger too. **Thought Gohan pulling his self out of the rubber at the same time rubbing his jaw.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you, now here's how this is going to work, we going to test our power and you are going to do nothing. We'll start with Lee, Jason, and Tom going first, the Zane and James, and finally, I will finish it. And if you try to pull another stunt such as the one you just did, then." Troy finished his statement by firing a blast a nearby building destroying it.

**NO!!1**

"THERE WERE PEOPLE STILL IN THAT BUILDING." Shouted Gohan restraining his self from attacking.

"Now you see I'm not joking, shall we begin." Smirked Troy.

Gohan said nothing but drop his guard bracing his self for what was about to happen.

"Nice of you to see it our way Gohan." Said Troy as Lee, Jason, and Tom begin walking towards Gohan cracking their hands smirking.

**This doesn't look to good, maybe I should have let Vegeta and Piccolo come with me, they better get here soon. **thought Gohan as the three teen flew towards him ready to begin their assault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it for this Chapter. Next time on Dragonballz, the Z Gang and Crane Gang duke it out for control. Who will win? Find out next time on Dragonballz.

P.S (PLEASE READ)

As mention earlier, the Crane Gang has the Z Fighters fighting techniques, well some of them, so as not to confuse anyone, here are some of the moves that they can do.

Crane Member Z- Fighter

**Troy: Goku**

Moves

As of now he can only do the Kamehameha Wave and have Goku unique fighting ability (to evil to do the Spirit Bomb and he cannot do the Instant Transmission (remember Cell couldn't do it till Goku teleported him). If anyone knows some more moves please let me know.

**James: Vegeta**

Moves

Final Flash, Gallic Gun, and the Multiple Blast technique. Also Vegeta unique Fighting ability.

**Zane: Piccolo**

Moves

Speical Beam Cannon, Laser Eye, Long Arms, Mouth Blast, Piccolo Fighting Style and Multi-form.

**Lee: Tien**

Moves

Dojon Ray, Tri-Beam, Solar Flare, Multi-form.

**Jason: Krillen**

Moves

Destructo Disc, Kamehameha Wave, Ki Control ability as well as Krillen unique Fighting ability.

**Tom: Yamcha**

Moves

Kamehameha wave as well as Yamcha Unipue fighting ability. (If anyone knows any more of his or Krillen moves, please let me know.

**Tyson: Chiaotzu**

Moves

Dojon Ray, and Chiaotzu ability to read minds (remember both Chiaotzu and Tien are ex-students of the Crane Master so their fighting styles are similar to the Crane Gang.

ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO, NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21 pt 1

300 REVIEWS!!!! 300 REVIEWS. Thank you; thank you all. And to show my thanks I'm going to skip the intro and let you begin. Oh and **_"This"_** stand for people using telepath while **bold **stand for thoughts.

Chapter 21

Vegeta smirked as another unfortunate human bump into his ki barrier (which he had made right after entering the city and having grown tired of people bumping into him). While he could understand while most avoided his traveling partner that still gave them no right not to watch where they're going.

**They're lucky I'm in a hurry. **thought Vegeta as he and Piccolo continued on their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CAPSULE CORP.

**Finally, we made it** thought Bulma as she and Killen touch down and Capsule Corp. Entering the building the two found the others glued to the T.V.; looking at the screen, Krillen was able to see a group of teen taking on another teen who didn't appear to be fighting back. Getting a better look at the teen, Krillen was able to see just who it was.

"Gohan??!"

"What's going on?" ask Bulma also recognizing Gohan.

"We were going to as you the same question." Answered 18.

"All we know is that Gohan and the others felt the Crane Gang and went to go check it out while we came here." Answered

"So I guess you don't know where Vegeta and Piccolo are, because it sure looks like Gohan could use their help."

"FORGET ABOUT VEGETA AND PICCOLO, WE NEED TO GET GOING NOW!!!" scream Videl no longer able to watch the beating she saw on t.v.

"Videl calm down-

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, GOHAN GETTING HIS SELF KILL AND THE ONLY THING YOU CAN WORRY ABOUT IS WHERE VEGETA AND PICCOLO IS, WELL IF YOU WON'T HELP HIM THEN I WILL." Shouted Videl.

"And what exactly are you going to do, from what I understand you can't fly, or use any type of ki, nor can you move as fast as we've seen these guys move, think about it Videl what could you possible do that would help Gohan in this situation?" ask 18

**Nothing, I can't do anything besides making the situation worst.** thought Videl finally calming down...somewhat.

"But what about you guys, you're strong, why aren't you helping."

"Videl, tell me how many time throughout this fight have you seen Gohan defend his self."

"I......I haven't."

"That's right so far he's done nothing but stand there and get beaten and I don't know if you know this but out of all of us Gohan is the strongest, and if they have sometime that could stop him from fighting-

"Then you guys wouldn't be able to fight them either." Answer Videl finally catching on.

"Don't worry Videl, trust me I've seen Gohan in worst situations than this and I wouldn't count him out yet." Said Krillen

**At least I hope not** thought Krillen.

B-

**I don't understand, how could Gohan still be standing, surely he can't possible be that strong. **thought Troy. So far Tom, Jason, and Lee had given him everything they had even trying a few of their blasts, and aside from a few scratches and his clothes being torn, Troy was certain that if Gohan was to decide fight those three now, he could still possible beat them.

**Well Gohan, you're stronger than I thought you were, no matter, you're still not strong enough to beat me.** thought Troy.

"I-I don't believe it, he's still getting up." Stuttered Tom

"Yeah, I thought we were suppose to be stronger than Gohan, that blast should have put him out of commission.

"Well it clear that you three are still to weak to finish the job, stand back and let us show you how it done." Said James as he and Zane made their way to Gohan.

**Well, it's look like I survive round one, though judging from their power levels round two might not end in my favor. I just hope I can hang on till help arrive.** thought Gohan as he brace his self.

And just like that, James and Zane began their attack and Gohan could definitely tell that these two were much stronger than the other three, noting painfully that James hits cause more damaged than Zane.

**Well there's no question as to who these two got their powers from.** thought Gohan as he slowly got up from their attack much to their delight.

**I just hope I can hang on until Vegeta and Piccolo arrive.** thought Gohan as their next attack sent him flying pass Troy only to crash until into a large truck causing it to explode.

**YES, soon Gohan you will know how it feels to be humiliated.** thought Troy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is ridiculous by the time we get there, the whole damn thing will be over with, and judging from what I'm sensing Gohan will be dead.

"You got a point there." Answered Piccolo.

"STAY OUT OF MY MIND NAMECK!!!!" shouted Vegeta.

"Calm down, I'm only agreeing with you. We do need to find a faster way to get there."

"Well I don't know about you, but it looks like I've found my way." Smirked Vegeta seeing a red viper. Not wasting any time he quickly broke the window and unlock the door, and in no time disarm the car alarm.

**He can't possible be doing what I think he is. **thought Piccolo. But Piccolo quickly toss that thought away after seeing Vegeta hotwiring the car.

"Get in nameck I don't have all day."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know how to do that." Said Piccolo as he got in.

"Your lost." Smirked Vegeta as they took off in the car.

**I just hope he's a better driver than Goku.** thought Piccolo as he quickly put on his seat belt.

B-

Meanwhile

Troy laugh as Gohan barely got up from another one of Jame and Zane attack. So far Gohan power and steadily been dropping since the two of them had begun their attack.

"That's enough......I'll handle it for here." Smirked Troy.

"Whatever you say." Said James as he and Zane back off.

"Well I hope you've enjoyed your life Gohan, because it's all going to be over soon."

"If you're going to kill me do it, just don't talk me to death with your dumb ass line." Said Gohan as he coughed up some blood.

"As you wish." Growled Troy as he grabbed Gohan legs quickly throwing him into the air. Not wasting any time he appearing right in front of Gohan kicking back to the ground following it with multiple blast attacks right where Gohan hit the ground.

**Soon it will all be over.** thought Troy.

B-

**I don't get it, how do he know where I am. **thought Dr. Frank as he dove into a alley dodging another of Tyson blast. The doctor was quickly thrown to the back of the alley after being hit by a second blast he had not saw heading his way.

"You know for a doctor you aren't acting like one. Don't you remember? After all it was you who gave me this power or have you forgotten that the DNA you combine with my blood allows me to read minds. Doesn't matter because soon you'll be nothing more than a memory." Smirked Tyson as he shot a blast directly at the doctor. Surprisingly the doctor was able to dodge the blast, which made a hole at the end of the alley allowing the doctor to escape.

"Dammit." Shouted Tyson as he quickly went after the doctor.

B-

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"Vegeta, we wont be any good to Gohan if you kill us before we even get there." Shouted Piccolo as they flew down the road. So far they had gotten over halfway through the city and the two could tell they were getting close with all the blasts and rumbling they were now feeling. It was a welcoming comfort than having to watch Vegeta dodge cars on the wrong side of the rode trying to get out of the city.

"Quit your whining nameck, you act as if crashing in this piece of junk would actually kill us." Smirked Vegeta

**With the way that you're driving it will** thought Piccolo as he look ahead suddenly seeing a man in a doctor uniform run to the middle of the street.

"LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!"

"Shit!!!" said Vegeta seeing that they didn't time to dodge him. But to both of their surprise the doctor jump over of the car just in time for the two of them to see a ki blast heading their way. The two of them got out just as the car exploded.

**Damn, where in hell did that car come from. **thought Tyson looking for the Doctor.

"Hey; weakling."

Tyson turn around just in time to see a glove hand smash into his face. Doing a flip in the air, Vegeta kick Tyson to the ground effectively knocking him out.

"That's what happen when you mess with the Prince of all Sayjins"

**Now's my chance to escape.** thought Dr. Frank seeing Tyson down. Turning around he came face to face with none other than Piccolo.

"Going somewhere doctor?"

Dr. Frank went to run for it, but Piccolo quickly touched his pressure point knocking him out. Piccolo went to pick him put till he felt and huge power drop from Gohan.

"Come on nameck, something wrong, we'll come back for these two later. It's not like they're going anywhere." Said Vegeta as he flew off with Piccolo following suit.

B-

CAPSULE CORP.

WORLD WIDE NEWS

"_IT'S SEEMS SOMETHING HAS HAPPEN TO THE GOLD FIGHTER, IT LOOKS FROM HERE THAT'S HE CHANGE SOMEHOW; WE ARE NOW TRYING TO GET A CLOSE UP ON THE GOLD FIGHTER."_

**Man this isn't good.** thought Krillen and the others as they continue to look at the screen. Luckily though, Troy attacks continue to block the camera men from getting a clear shot of the gold fighter. The group cheered though when Vegeta and Piccolo finally made it to the scene, until Piccolo blew up the cameras.

"_SORRY FOLKS, BUT WE'RE HAVING TECHNICAL PROBLEMS WITH OUR EQUIPMENT, BUT NOT TO WORRY, WE HAVE ANOTHER CREW ON THEIR WAY AND WILL HAVE EVERYTHING SORTED OUT SOON."_

"Well at least not we know that they're there, let just hope that they can stop them." Stated Bulma

B-

**Damn, it feels like all the bone in my body are broken, I can barely move.** thought Gohan

"Well that's interesting." Said Troy now looking at Gohan out of his SSJ form.

"I'm sure the Doctor would have love to see this."

"Troy quit stalling and finish the job. Something not right." Ask Crane Master looking around questionable.

"What wrong- started Troy but quickly stop as he sense two fighters right on top of them. He turned just in time to see Vegeta kick him sending him flying to an abandon building while Piccolo blasts made contact with the others Crane Members watching from the side lines knocking three of the member out while the other two managed to block his blast.

**Damn, they're pretty strong, especially if they could block that blast. We may be in over our heads.** thought Piccolo.

Noticing the camera crew, he flashed his eyes causing all cameras in the area to explode.

**For Gohan sake, I hope they didn't get a clear shot.**

"For one thing, you started without me, but don't worry I'll make sure that you make that up." Smirked Vegeta as he and Piccolo stood in front of Gohan.

"So you two finally decided to show your self. I had thought that you two ran away but soon you are going to wish that you had."

**I don't know how they manage to do that to the boy but there's NO WAY IN HELL THAT'S HAPPENING TO ME** thought Vegeta.

"Well I guess we're going to see about that." Answered Vegeta.

"Indeed we will, but keep in mind that anything you do to us will also be done to them." Said Tory pointing to a group of people held hostage.

**So that how they beat Gohan using them as hostages. This isn't good.** thought Piccolo as he tried to think of something.

"So what; you act like we care." Sneered Vegeta surprising Troy.

**What is Vegeta doing? **thought Piccolo, though he kept his mouth close figuring that Vegeta might have a plan.

"What are you talking about you do care, don't forget that I saw you two help those people on the boat, you can't trick me." Smirked Troy.

"Well I happen to be in a good mood that night. Besides look at him(said Vegeta as he pointed to Piccolo), do he look like he would risk his life to save them, as for me, well I value myself first and foremost." Smirked Vegeta.

The two sides continue to stare at one another.

"**_Troy, he's not lying, and from what I'm getting there's more of them on the way." _**stated Crane Master

"_Yeah I know, but let them come, we'll finish them off here."_

"_**I find that hard to do seeing that Tom, Jason, and Lee are knock out and who knows where the hell Tyson is, I'm betting these two took him out."**_

"_**But how I thought we were suppose to be stronger than these guys."**_

"_**Let's not forget what the doctor told us about them, for now it's best we leave and come back when everyone is back to their full power, besides fighting in this city isn't the best idea right now."**_

"_Okay."_

"Well I guess we'll have to make a rain-check but don't worry, you'll be seeing me soon enough: SOLAR FLARE!!!" shouted Troy as he brought his hand to his head catching Vegeta and Piccolo off guard. Quickly he, James and Zane pick of their fallen comrades and high tailed it out of there. By the time Vegeta and Piccolo got their sight back the group was nowhere in sight.

"Should of just blasted them when I had the chance, cowards." Stated Vegeta.

"Forget about that now, we need to get Gohan to Capsule Corp."

"Why, just give him one of those beans."

"I can't, it's going to be a while before the new batch is ready."

"Alright I'll take the boy, you go get the other to idiots." Said Vegeta as he pick up Gohan and blasted off to Capsule Corp.

**From the looks of things I better hurry. **thought Vegeta.

Meanwhile Piccolo made his way back to were the cyborg and the doctor was located and after meeting up with Tien and the others who had finally made it to the city headed back to Capsule Corp.

B-

CAPSULE CORP.

The group sat in the living room waiting for any signs from the others. After the t.v. went out the group was left with no indication as the what was happening.

"Finally." Announced Krillen as he headed out side.

"What's going on." Ask Videl

"Someone coming." Answered Bulma as the group followed Krillen out side.

"A few minutes later Vegeta arrive carrying Gohan.

"GOHAN?!!" shouted Videl as she approach Vegeta.

"OUT OF THE WAY GIRL!!" shouted Vegeta as he headed toward the regen tanks.

"Vegeta what happen?!" ask Bulma. But Vegeta ignored her as he finally made it to the tanks and after putting Gohan in there started the machine, after which everyone left the room following Vegeta as he headed outside waiting for the others to arrive.

"Now will you tell us what happen."

"Not until the nameck arrive first with our 'guest'." Answered Vegeta.

It wasn't long after that Piccolo arrive with Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu following behind him.

"Gohan?"

"He's in the regen tank, though I don't know how long it going to take."

**Or if it will even save the boy. **thought Vegeta. While the tank was known for saving those who usually didn't have a chance, there were still times when even the regen tanks couldn't save people.

"Bulma I don't suppose you have someplace we could put him?" ask Piccolo motioning to the cyborg on his right shoulder.

"As a matter of fact I do." Answered Bulma leading everyone to the East Wing of Capsule Corp. The group soon entered what appeared to be holding room.

"I believe this room should do the trick." Answered Bulma as she motion for Piccolo to put the cyborg in the cell.

"What is this place." Ask Yamcha

"This is a holding room for guys like him. You see the cell has a special shield glass that almost unbreakable. So far only Vegeta and Gohan have managed to break it but only in super sayjin form, and that red orb in the center will absorb any blast shot in the cell. And it has a alarm that will notify us if by some chance he come close to breaking the shield."

"Will this hold him?" ask Piccolo.

"It should seeing that I was able to knock him out without transforming, I doubt if he will be strong enough to break out even if he power up." Stated Vegeta.

"Excuse me for asking Bulma, but what in the world made you want to create this?" ask Krillen.

"I don't know, maybe incase SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN." Yelled Bulma.

**Me and my big mouth.** thought Krillen backing away.

"What about him." Ask Chiaotzu pointing to the doctor who was finally coming around.

"I have some question I would like to ask him first." Said Piccolo as he stood the doctor up placing him in the far corner of the room. Meanwhile the others made sure that Bulma and Videl was behind them incase the doctor tried something.

"Aw, my head."

"You'll have more problems than that headache if you don't answer my question." Stated Piccolo.

Getting a good look at Piccolo, the Doctor jumped from him looking for any possible exit which he did spot but didn't try anything seeing as the exit was currently being block by the one who had took out Tyson earlier. He also noticed the others standing there and it didn't take long for the doctor to figure out who most of them were as a smile slowly grace his face.

"What are you talking about?" ask the doctor playing dumb.

"You know what he's talking about. He want to know about those cyborgs you created." Said Bulma

"Ah, the famous Bulma Briefs. So I take it that these are your creation."

"WHAT?!!! I AM NO ONE CREATION!!!" said Vegeta.

"Oh believe me I know all about that. It didn't take me long to realize after examining your blood that three of you were not from this planet. And I also know that that boy is half human considering his father was the third one not from this planet. So I hope you realize that if you try anything I will gladly be turning those files over the government."

A shriek was heard as the group turned around and realized that Videl was still with them. Knowing that now was not the time to worry about that; the group once again focus on the doctor all knowing that there were going to be some changes when this was over.

"I doubt that especially if all your files are located at that base we found." Said Vegeta smirking as he saw the doctor pale at hearing that.

"Now tell us how do you know the Crane Master?"

"You mean you still haven't figure it out, I was the one who first design the prototype for his brother. After the military got hold of my research they recruited me to come work for them, which I did up until I disappeared. About two years ago the Crane Master got in touch with me again wanting me to do an upgrade on his brother. He was so please with the results that he offered me to begin doing work on several of his students as well." Answered Dr. Frank.

"What I want to know is how did you get hold of Dr. Gero work." Ask Bulma.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I design all of this."

"You can't trick us Dr. Frank. We know for a fact that most of the design you use came from Dr. Gero, and I should know because it was us who defeated him plus I've seen some of these design before and none of it was from you." Smirked Bulma.

"Fine, if you really must know I happen to come across them in a abandon cave (as he mention this Krillen quickly moved away from Vegeta who was glaring at him). From the looks of things everything had been destroyed except for a safe located at the back of the cave. I'm guessing you guys had something to do with the cave being the way it was when I found it. I see you didn't do a good job after all."

**So that was Dr. Gero work I found. Well that explains a lot.** thought Dr. Frank.

Not being able to take anymore news, Videl quickly rush out the room. Bulma went to follow after her but was stop by 18.

"Let her go, besides I think it's best for all of us if she doesn't find out about anything else." Said 18 as Bulma nodded agreeing with her.

"What about those designs? Who else knows about them."

"Are you kidding, no one knows but me! Do you really think I would let someone get paid off my work? Sure I had others helping me but only I implemented the program." Stated Dr. Frank proudly.

"Well that a relief." Said Krillen.

"We wouldn't have this problem if you had destroyed the cave in the first place."

"Are we finished playing 21 question?" ask Dr. Frank

"For now. Can we put him in the other cell." Ask Piccolo.

"WHAT?!! I will not be put in a cell." Announced the Doctor.

"Yes you will unless you want to answer to me." Announced Vegeta.

Quietly the doctor was put into his cell as the others headed to the main house. There Piccolo fill Tien and the others on what they had miss out that morning and began discussing their next move.

"Bulma do you think you can reverse the operation done on the Crane Gang." Ask Piccolo.

"I think so, but I need to see all the files he have on them. I might not be able to completely change everything but I do know that with the proper tool I could stop their huge power up." Stated Bulma.

"Good tomorrow morning we'll head back to the base and get everything you'll need for this operation."

"I'm coming along as well. When you two are done, I am personally going to make sure that there's nothing left to salvage this time." Stated Vegeta as he headed out the room.

"Krillen will come as well. Bulma is it okay for all of us to stay here."

"Sure Piccolo but why?"

"I don't think they'll skip an opportunity to take out us out one by one, it best if everyone stays here. Especially since Gohan is hurt. That way should something happen here while we're at the base they could handle it or at least slow them down till we arrive." Announced Piccolo.

"Speaking of the cyborgs, how are we going to catch them, you said yourself they're strong." Ask Tien.

"Yeah, look at what they did to Gohan." Stated Yamcha.

"You might not have to worry to much about that." Announced 18

"What do you mean." Ask Tien.

"I saw the fight on t.v remember. Only three of them were able to actually hurt Gohan. Sure all of them attacked him but for the most part had he fought back, he could have beaten the first three, though I'm not to sure about the others because they didn't max out. I'm guessing that the three that manage to injure Gohan had to be the one with Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo genes especially since one of them looked to be your color Piccolo. And let's not forget that Vegeta took out one of those cyborgs while it was powered up without transforming into a super sayjin.

"But how, I thought you said they were given a power boost." Ask Krillen.

"They were but I been doing some thinking. Even with a power boost they couldn't be that much stronger than the ones they were copied from other wise they might risk killing their self as well. If that's the case then you guys should be about as strong as the one who were copied from you, at least I think so."

"Except that unlike them, we know all of our flaws." Stated Piccolo.

"Then there's a chance that we might can beat them." Krillen

"So long as we fighting the ones that were copied from our self, yes." Answered Tien

"But how do we know." Ask Yamcha.

"Not to worry guys I have a list in the lab." Stated Bulma.

"Well it looks like we have a plan." Stated Chiaotzu

"Seems like it." Answered Tien

"Well it's late, I suggest we all get some sleep." Said Yamcha as the group got up ready to get some sleep.

"Hey Piccolo where are you going the rooms are this way." Ask Krillen.

"I won't be needing one, if anyone need me I'll be with our two guest." Said Piccolo as he headed out to the lab.

B-

CRANE GANG REMODELED HEADQUARTERS

Tom, Jason, Lee, Zane, and James were living it (with three of them having somewhat recovered from their earlier attack) celebrating their victory over Gohan. After returning from their earlier activities, they were now receiving offers from all over. It wasn't everyday that a gang managed to put two of Satan City finest out of commission. But Troy wasn't celebrating. Gohan was still alive and so were his friends. And Troy wouldn't celebrate until he had personally kill Gohan his self.

"Hey Troy what are you doing? Come join the party."

"Yeah, come on this is for everyone."

"And just what are we celebrating, IN CASE THE TWO OF YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN, GOHAN IS STILL ALIVE." Shouted Troy grabbing Tom by the neck.

"Hey Troy calm down."

"Yeah, besides there's no way he'll be able to do anything now, not after what you did to him." Said James.

"Still I won't be happy until he's dead." Answer.

"And dead he will be, but only after you three have fully recovered." Stated the Crane Master.

"But why not do it now, especially since he hurt, you said yourself they're not one to say down." Answered Troy.

"So you're saying we should go after them attacking with one of my students missing and three others still recovering having foolishly use up most of their power." Answered Crane Master.

"....."

"That's what I thought. Make so mistake about it, I want them dead just as much as you do, but I do not want any more slip ups, the next time we see them will be their last." Laugh Crane Master as he exited the room.

CAPSULE CORP.

**All I wanted was to find out your secrets, I never thought it would go this far.** thought Videl looking at Gohan through the regen tank.

"Are you alright." Ask Bulma as she entered the room.

"I'm fine, I just got a lot of my mind. It not everyday I find out one of my class mate is.......you know."

"Well, I can see how's that troubling you, believe me I was surprise myself when I first found out."

"So......how did you handle it?"

"....Well there really wasn't nothing to it, I mean even if he was different he was still the same person, besides having knowing that only made it that much more exciting at the time. If you hang around long enough, you'll see what I mean."

**I think I do, I mean since I've met Gohan, there's sure been a lot more action than usually. **thought Videl as she watch Bulma checking Gohan monitor.

"How is he doing?"

"Not to good, he got hurt pretty bad."

"Will he be alright?"

"I believe so, this machine haven't fail me yet. Besides Gohan a fighter, he's not one to stay down.......So are you sure you'll be okay.

"Yeah I'll be fine. You can stop worrying about me freaking out. Sure it going to take me awhile to get use to the fact that 'we're not alone' but aside from that, I'll be okay."

"Alright....well we better get going."

"Um, Bulma.......if you don't mind, can I stay here."

"......Sure, oh and by the way the rest of the guys will be staying here as well so don't be to surprise if you see them in the morning."

"Okay thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Videl as Bulma left the room.

**Bulma's right he's still the same Gohan no matter what......I just hope he make it.** thought Videl.

Well that's it for this Chapter. First of all I'm so sorry about getting this out so late. But the truth is I lost my work and had to start this chapter all over again. To be honest this is only half of what I had for this chapter. And instead of waiting till I was finished, I decided to make it two parts with this being the first (Especially seeing that rewriting this much took almost two weeks.). The second will be out as soon as I can finish it. Also thanks to everyone who sent me the attacks move of each of the fighters. That really helped me out lot. (n.n).


	22. BACK IN ACTION, FINAL CONFRONTATION! Cha...

Hello to all again. I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe holiday. Well here is the second part of Chapter 21. Thanks to all who reviewed. Again, sorry for the long wait. (Been grounded for fighting over the holidays, but it wasn't my fault honest, I was the one trying to break up the fight between my cousin, but my parents wouldn't believe me especially since my cousins said that I was fighting too. You can bet there's going to be payback come Christmas, just not enough to get grounded again for another two weeks.) Also, **bold means thoughts.**

But I've made this second half longer so hopefully it'll be worth it. I should be done with the final chapter by the middle of next week, (giving me the weekend to study for my finals).

ON WITH THE STORY.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Chapter 21 BACK IN ACTION

CAPSULE CORP.

The next day Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillen headed out to the base wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. It had already been stated that while they were gone Tien would watch over their two 'guest' while 18 would keep an eye on Videl. Yamcha though had the unfortunate task of watching Trunks and Goten which would not be easy.

"I don't see why we just fly there, it's going to take forever to get there in this blasted machine." Argued Vegeta as Bulma got out the air copter.

"Come on Vegeta, we need to play it safe for now, what if they're at the base." Started Bulma

"I doubt that especially after what the Nameck did to it." Said Vegeta as he got in the air copter. **Weakling, if only they had seen how easily I defeated that cyborg yesterday, damn that Nameck for wanting to be careful, I should just blast him here. **thought Vegeta.

"Let's get moving, the sooner we get there the sooner we can be done." Stated Piccolo.

After an hour flight back the military base the group was happy to find that is was still abandon. Wasting no time, Bulma quickly got to work coping files as well as taking notes for everything she would need to reconstruct the lab back at Capsule Corps. as well as getting anything that could be put in a capsule. Parts that could be move would have to be ordered from Capsule Corp.

**I guess I'll get started on this first thing in the morning. I hope Gohan wakes up soon, I'm really going to need his help on some of this.** thought Bulma remembering all those time she argued with Chi Chi about pushing Gohan to hard.

**I owe her a huge apology the next time we meet.**

Meanwhile Piccolo and Vegeta watched from afar while Krillen watched for any signs of danger outside. After about seven hours the group was finally ready to leave. Getting to a safe distance, Bulma, Piccolo, and Krillen watch as Vegeta powered up ready to destroy the base once and for all.

"FINAL FLASH!!!" shouted Vegeta as he quickly destroyed the base leaving a new landscape on the planet.

"VEGETA, I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL THAT WE DIDN'T WANT TO ATTACT ANYONE." Yelled Bulma while Piccolo and Krillen shook their heads.

"Leave it to Vegeta to go to far." Frowned Krillen.

"That's what you should have done to the cave crone-drone and I suggest you shut up besides, I never said exactly how I would destroy the base." Smirked Vegeta as the group headed back to Capsule Corp where each went their separate way with Piccolo going to relieve Tien, Krillen to see his wife and child, Vegeta headed to the gravity room, while Bulma headed towards the lab to get everything ready for tomorrow. After which she headed to the kitchen when she found the group (minus Piccolo, Vegeta, Videl, and Yamcha) watching the news.

"Where's Yamcha?"

"He's in his room tending his wounds." Answered Tien sadly.

"Why, what happen?" ask Bulma concerned

"You don't want to know." Was the only answered she got, but Bulma knew all to well that somehow Trunks and Goten were behind it. Deciding to punished the two later, it was then that she notice that someone else was missing.

"Has any of you seen Videl."

"She's with Gohan. She's been in there all day. I literally had to drag her out of there to get something to eat." Announced 18

"Oh okay, well I'm going to check up on Gohan." Stated Bulma as she headed out the door.

**I must say I am surprise, I would have thought she would have had a nervous breakdown by now, especially after everything that happen. She's unique I'll give here that.** thought Bulma as she headed inside. Though she quickly push that thought aside, as she enter the room to see Videl franticly running about the room.

"VIDEL, WHAT HAPPEN?!!"

"I don't know about ten ago the machine just started making noises and didn't stop, I would have left but was afraid to-

Quickly checking the monitor, Bulma relax seeing that everything would have been fine and finally stop the noise.

"Is everything alright."

"Everything fine, the machine was indicating whether or not if I want to run one more scan on Gohan since he was almost healed and would be out soon." Stated Bulma.

**Poor girl, I probably scared her half to death. Last time she only heard the sounding indicating that Gohan and Vegeta was about to come out.**

"So that means he's alright."

"Of course, as a matter of fact he should be coming out soon. Why don't you go tell the others the good news I'm sure by then Gohan should be out and change."

"Okay."

Sure enough ten minutes later Gohan emerge from the regen tank.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Laugh Bulma as she handed him a blue gi.

"How long have I been in there." Ask Gohan stretching before heading towards the bathroom to put on the gi.

"Since Vegeta put you in there yesterday evening."

"YESTERDAY EVENING." Growled Gohan.

**Oh yeah, SOMEONE DEFINITELY GOING TO PAY** thought Gohan as he finally came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I must admit it didn't look to good."

"At least now things are looking up."

"Um, Gohan, we have a problem."

**Damn, I just get out of the regen tank and already there's a problem.** thought Gohan.

"What is it?" ask Gohan.

"Well it's about Videl."

"What about her?"

"She knows." Said Bulma and Gohan froze quickly locking eyes with Bulma. There was only one thing that she could be talking about.

"How."

"Well you remember Dr. Frank; apparently he figured it out while examining Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo blood. And seeing that you are his son."

"Then he figured out that I was half alien." Finished Gohan scowling.

**The way things are going she's going to know my entire life story before the end of the year.** thought Gohan angrily.

"I'm sorry there was nothing we could do, he said this before we had a chance-

"Wait a minute; you're saying that he's here."

"Oh yeah that's right you don't know." Stated Bulma as she gave a brief summary of what had happen while he was out.

**Well sound like Piccolo and the other has come up with a plan, at least something good have come out of all of this.** thought Gohan

"….Gohan you need to talk to Videl."

"…..I know. Where is she?"

"Gone to tell everyone the news. She's been in here ever since she found out."

"You're kidding."

"No, from what I was told 18 practically had to drag her out of here just to get something to eat." Stated Bulma. The two cut their conversation short as they entered the main building and was greeted by the others. Videl though slipped out and headed to her assign room while the others talked with Gohan glad to see that he was okay. Gohan though quickly notice her absence and after talking with the other Z-Fighters headed towards her room knocking once he got there.

"Come in."

Entering her room Gohan shut the door leaning on deciding he would stay right there.

"Hi."

"Hi, how are you feeling?" ask Videl

"Fine considering what happen."

"That's good to hear." Said Videl as the two continue to look at each other in awkward silence.

"So, Bulma tells me that you heard some interesting news yesterday." Started Gohan watching as Videl nodded agreeing with him.

"To put it simple everything you heard was true, how you handle it is up to you." Said Gohan. To be honest he didn't have the slightest idea on how to approach her about this.

**Leave it to Bulma to put me in the most awkward situations.**

"I know." Answered Videl shocking Gohan.

"You do."

"Yeah, even though you may be different, you still you." Answered Videl

"Well I guess that one way to look at it."

"Besides it isn't like I have a choice on the matter." Smirked Videl.

"………………I guess I don't have to tell you to keep this a secret."

"Please as if someone would believe me."

"You never know." Smirked Gohan as they both burst out laughing before calming down a few minutes later.

"Well I better get going." Said Gohan as he headed out the door.

"Hey Gohan."

"Yeah." Answered Gohan turning around facing Videl. Without warning she quickly ran over to Gohan pulling him into a tight hug shocking him. The two stayed that way for a few moments before Videl finally release blushing.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Said Videl softy before heading back in her room closing the door.

Recovering for the hug, a smirk could be found gracing Gohan features as he headed down the hall.

**That was……interesting**

B-

Crane Gang Headquarters

The Crane Master watched on as his students continue their healing process which from the looks of things should be completed about a day (Well all except for Zane who had already recovered and was sleeping). Which was a good thing because he could have swore he felt a huge power at where he assume was the Z-fighters hideout. Not to mention that he had felt a similar power not to long before that. But it wasn't the power that scared him; it was who it belong to. By all mean Gohan should still be in critical condition. So how in the hell could he feel his power; that high?

**Maybe it just my imagination? That has to be it. That couldn't have been Gohan power I felt. I think it time to get some sleep.** thought Crane Master as he headed to his room.

**Soon I will rid myself of all of them, and no one will be able to stop me** thought Crane Master laughing as he shut the door.

B-

TUESDAY MORNING

"Well you're up early." Stated Bulma as she entered the lab finding Gohan already there hard at work rebuilding the machine that would reverse the transformation of the Crane Gang, and from what she could tell he was doing an excellent job.

"The sooner we get this done the sooner I can get Troy. I've already place the order of some of the parts need but I need your approval for the rest of them." Stated Gohan studying some of Bulma notes while handing her the rest of the list.

"No problem." Said Bulma heading to order the rest. She returned about twenty minutes later and the two of them continued on together. Meanwhile Videl found everyone else in the kitchen eating breakfast (minus Vegeta who was in the gravity room laughing as Goten and Trunks retold what they did yesterday, and Piccolo who was still currently watching their guess). She was shock to say the lease. After all usually there was a mountain of food at the table quickly being gobbled up but today there just what someone would call normal; and that word just didn't fit in at Capsule Corp. which was anything but normal. Quietly Videl took a seat and slowly began fixing her plate noticing how quiet the room got once she entered. The others stayed quiet not sure what to say to her, which didn't go unnoticed by Videl. One by one, Tien and the others quickly finished and left until finally it was just her, 18 and Krillen.

"Honestly, they act as if I have some disease or something." Mumbled Videl

"Don't take it personal, they do that to everyone they don't know. Hell it took them forever just to start greeting 18." Stated Krillen.

"Though I can't blame them." Said 18.

"Why not."

"Well…..we weren't exactly friends when we first met."

"Oh." Said Videl seeing that 18 weren't going to get into detail.

"Do any of you know where I can find Gohan."

"….He's with Bulma in her lab…..They're working on a way to reverse the Crane Gang."

"They can do that." Ask Videl surprised.

"Bulma thinks there's a way to reverse them, and I wouldn't bother them if I were you, those two can get really piss especially if they're working on something. Hopefully they can finish before the Crane Gang attack again. Right now the only thing we can do is wait, well except for Vegeta who wants to attack now, I swear all that sayjin thinks about is fighting." Commented Krillen until 18 slap him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" as Krillen rubbing the back of his head.

"Sayjin?" ask Videl more to herself than the others. Krillen quickly gulp realizing his mistake.

**Oh, man Gohan's going to kill me. **

"I better check up on Marron and see if she woken up." Said Krillen as he quickly exits the room.

"What's a sayjin?" ask Videl

"I think that's a question that Gohan should answer." Stated 18 as she too left the room.

Finishing her breakfast Videl decided to head to gym and work out seeing as there wasn't anything else to do and she didn't want to go back to her room. She would have tried talking to the others but they always turned the other way whenever they came cross her (Especially after hearing about Krillen slip up earlier), all except for Piccolo and Vegeta who Videl stayed away from for the time being. Trunks and Goten were currently in the game room with Marron.

It was now evening and Gohan and Bulma finally took a break. So far, they had completed about 40 of the machine, but the rest couldn't be done until the other parts arrive at the company tonight, one of the biggest perks about being the biggest company on the planet (Otherwise who knows how long they would have to wait). So far there were so sign of the Crane Gang.

**Hopefully it'll stay that way until we're finished** thought Gohan but he didn't count on it. Time was rarely on their side. Gohan headed towards the South Wing where their guests were located. He smirked at Tyson and the doctor surprised expression. From what they had overheard, Troy and the others and done a number on Gohan but yet here he was standing as if he had never being in a fight.

"Don't tell me you two are finished already." Ask Piccolo.

"No, not yet. I suspect that it's going to take another two maybe three days before we're completely finished. Bulma called her dad and he should be here in the morning to help.

"Two till three days huh, a lot could happen in that time."

"Tell me about." Grumbled Gohan.

"So what brings you here?"

"I came to see the doctor that got us in this mess." Said Gohan glaring at Dr. Frank who moved to the back of his cell not liking the look Gohan gave him.

"I want to know what else he knows about us."

"Bulma didn't fill you in."

"Yeah but I believe the doctor is still hiding more from us, like where the Crane Gang is to be exact. Remember, you said that he left with them. I'll bet anything that he knows where they are."

"They're at their old headquarters in Satan City, I figured you might want that." Smirked Piccolo as he looked at Gohan shocked expression.

"How did you know that?"

"Our friend the doctor told me. Though we still have a problem."

"Which is?"

"How we're going to settle this as soon as this is over, even if we defeat them, there's still the possibility that they could become a threat in the future, not to mention that doctor. I don't like him knowing about us." Stated Piccolo.

"Don't worry, I've thinking about that and I have a plan that might work." Said Gohan as he stood in from of Piccolo showing him the dragonball so that their two guests couldn't see it. Piccolo smile catching on to Gohan plan.

"Thanks for the information." Said Gohan as he put the dragonball in his hiding place.

"Just promise you and Vegeta won't slip off in the middle of the night to finish this." Smirked Piccolo

"Deal, as for you doctor, when this is over you and I are going to have a long 'talk'." Said Gohan smiling evilly at the doctor before exiting the room. The doctor paled remembering how he saw the Crane Gang after they had 'talked' with Gohan.

"H-H-He's joking right?" ask Dr. Frank to Piccolo.

"No, that was a promise." Stated Piccolo before starting to meditate again.

**I'm doomed. **thought Dr. Frank.

**That should teach him to keep his mouth shut.** thought Gohan.

Gohan started heading back towards the main building but stop as he heard someone call his name.

"Well I take it you and Bulma are finished." Ask Videl as she caught up with him.

"No; not yet, it looks like it's going to take a while, right now we're waiting for the rest of the parts to come in before we can continue."

"Oh, so after you finished then what."

"Then we are going after the Crane Gang."

"You mean……fight them don't you."

"You think they're just going to give up?"

"NO, but why you?"

"Who else if not me?"

"….."

"Look Videl, at any given time there are least ten people on this planet that if they wanted to could blow it out of the universe. Luckily for Earth, they have all decided to protect rather than destroy it, currently the group just got seven unwanted members who would like nothing more than to take control of this planet and with their powers it won't be too hard to do, and that something I can't afford to let happen.

"I know, but still……..after what happen Sunday-

"THAT won't happen again."

"How can you be sure?"

"Trust me on this, I know." Stated Gohan.

"Alright…..just promise me you won't get……killed." Stated Videl.

"…………I promise." Said Gohan noticing how deeply Videl cared for him. He at first thought that it was just some crush similar to what Erasa had, but he could see now that it was more than that. What bothered him more was that somewhere inside of him he saw his self wanting to care about her the same way as well. While before he had dismiss any thoughts like that especially considering her father, but having heard her side of the story the first night she stayed and thinking over some things one could say he had a change of heart.

"Hey Gohan."

"Yeah?"

"What's a sayjin?"

(Well maybe not just yet.)

**$&&#**

"……….Where did you here that?"

"Krillen was saying something about it at breakfast."

**Krillen's a dead man.** thought Gohan darkly.

"…….It's my other half."

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten……It's the other half of what I am."

"Oh." Stated Videl as they continue inside the house.

"Well I can see why your father chose this place, you look exactly like us." Laugh Videl.

**If you only knew **thought Gohan laughing at his private joke. Entering the house to two found Yamcha sitting in the living room who shook his head at Gohan letting him know that nothing had happen. Never losing his footing Gohan continued on to the kitchen where the two met the others and quickly ate dinner before calling it a night. This routine continued for the next two days and by the third day Videl was losing her mind. The only thing she could say she like about this was that she was getting to know Gohan.

"I don't see how any of you guys can take this waiting, it killing me just watching you guys wait." Said Videl having met up with Gohan after he left Bulma lab.

"We really don't have too much of a choice. Until the machine is finished there's no use attacking them." Stated Gohan.

"Why can't you just attack them and put them in the cell like Tyson?"

"For one thing Bulma only created five of those room, and second I don't know if they will be able to hold some of the other Crane members. Especially Troy." Growled Gohan. This waiting thing was driving him crazy too but he wouldn't be reckless. The plan was that all of them would fight this time around and Gohan would follow the plan. No matter how badly he wanted revenge.

"Gohan………how powerful do you think Troy is?" ask Videl

"…….Pretty strong…….he was strong enough to beat me when I transformed, and there are very few fighters that can do that." Stated Gohan.

"….So what makes you so sure that you will win this time." Ask Videl. She couldn't take seeing Gohan in that condition again. It was too painful just seeing it the first time.

"One, I'm stronger than I was before our first match, and two I wasn't at my max."

"But how, you haven't been training?"

"It has to do with me being a sayjin." Stated Gohan.

"I see." Said Videl. In the past two days she had notice that anything Gohan didn't want to explain he would simply use that statement and leave it at that.

"So exactly how strong are you, 18 told me that out of everyone you're the strongest?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Don't get me wrong, the others are powerful too, but I have a few tricks that they hadn't seen" Stated Gohan smirking.

"Well boy it looks as if we might be seeing those few 'tricks' you're talking about." Stated Vegeta scaring Videl as he appeared out of no where.

**I wish he wouldn't do that.** thought Videl

"Something wrong." Ask Gohan.

"From what crone drone told me, a challenge has been issued to the "_friends of the Gold Fighter_" to meet the Crane Gang in Satan City tomorrow at 10 a.m to finished things. They will be waiting for us at Satan Square, and if no one shows then they will come to us." Stated Vegeta frowning.

"Do everyone else know?"

"How the hell should I know?" said Vegeta as he headed to the Gravity Room to prepare for their fight.

"It looks like you got your wish." Said Gohan as the two of them quickly made their way to Capsule Corp main building where they found the others.

"Hey Gohan-

"I know, Vegeta just told me." Stated Gohan.

"How close are you and Bulma to finishing the machine." Ask Piccolo

"We need at least another day to finishing running tests." Stated Gohan. Building the machine had taken longer than what he and Bulma had original thought.

"Don't worry guys, me and dad will continue working on it tonight and hopefully it'll be ready by tomorrow." Stated Bulma as she left the room.

"I suggest we prepare for tomorrow as well." Stated Piccolo as he left the room. The other fighters did the same.

"Gohan where are you going." Ask Videl

"I need to speak to Goten and Trunks." Stated Gohan as he headed up the stairs.

Not feeling hungry anymore, Videl sat down on the sofa flicking through the channels trying to get her mind off what she had just heard. Gohan found his brothers playing video games in their room as Goten was current winning. Gohan smirked as he walk forward and cut the game off getting his brothers attention.

"Hey what did you do that for, I was winning." Cried Goten

"Listen up." Said Gohan getting both of their attention.

"Tomorrow we will leave to go fight the Crane Gang. You two WILL stay here. I don't want to see you two at the fight tomorrow." Stated Gohan

"We know, Vegeta already told us." Announced Goten

"……"

**Me and Vegeta really need to work on this, I feel like an idiot.** thought Gohan looking at their sad faces.

"Look don't feel bad, trust me you two aren't missing anything." Stated Gohan.

"Yeah right you guys have all the fun." Stated Trunks.

"Hey look at it like this; if we fail you two get to finished them off."

"Like that's going to happen." Grumbled Trunks.

"Who knows besides maybe Tyson might try to escape and you two get to stop him."

"Really?" ask Goten.

"Yes but only if he tries to escape, not someone letting him out." Stated Gohan knowing all to well what Trunks was thinking.

**Darn there goes my plan** thought Trunks.

"So you two won't follow us."

"Are you kidding, do you know what dad said would happen if we do." Ask Trunks.

"No, but I'm sure I have a few ideas on what it was." Laughed Gohan

"Don't worry, maybe in a few years there'll be another threat and you two can fight then." Said Gohan

"Okay." Said Goten, though from the look on Trunks face, Gohan knew the boy didn't believe him.

**Well that over with. **thought Gohan heading towards his room to prepare his self for battle.

**So it's finally come down to this. This time, I won't be made a fool of.** thought Gohan knowing he would have to beat Troy at all cost.

CRANE GANG HEADQUARTERS

"Do you think they got the message by now." Ask Zane

"Of course they got it, it's been broadcast on every channel." Stated James.

"Just think boys, by tomorrow evening Gohan and his friends will be destroyed and this entire planted will be ours. Stated Crane Master.

"Yeah but what about Tyson and the doctor."

"Don't worry about them, while you guys are handling Gohan friends, I shall go free Tyson to join you as well as finished off the doctor.

"Just make sure you'll leave Gohan to me." Stated Troy.

"Fine but if by some chance you do see Gohan tomorrow make sure that you destroy him." stated the Crane Master. While he had dismissed the thought that Gohan was okay, he still had some doubts.

"Are you kidding there's no way Gohan will be at the battle tomorrow." Laugh Troy.

"Always expect the unexpected." Stated Crane Master as he the room.

**Gohan at the battle tomorrow, impossible! But still even if he do show up, he'll be too weak to be a problem.** thought Troy.

B-

6 a.m.

Gohan headed down stairs having already gotten prepared for battle. In a few hours the group would be heading to confront the Crane Gang and Gohan was more than ready. He was surprise though to find Videl still awoke on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"…..No." answered Videl staring at Gohan.

"What?" ask Gohan finding her stare somewhat annoying.

"…Nothing, just that I've never seen you in that gi before." Stated Videl. Usually Gohan would where the sayjin uniform or something close to it. But right now he was wearing a gi identical to his father."

"This…..was my father, Bulma design it for me except that it's not weighed like his usually was. It think it only fair to wear this, after all this is what my father wore when he first went up against the Crane Master, except for the blue shirt." Laugh Gohan as he took a seat on the couch.

**He's laughing even though he knows that his life will be on the line in only a few hours.** thought Videl.

"So where are you headed?" ask Videl

"To see how far Bulma is with the testing, then get breakfast before it time to leave. The others should be up soon." Stated Gohan

"Oh, okay." Said Videl as she watch him leave. In all honestly she really wanted to find something strong enough to knock him out with to miss this battle but knew there was no chance of that happening. Sure enough he arrive back a few minutes later and after having a huge breakfast headed upstairs. It wasn't long before the rest of the Z-Fighters was up to preparing their self for battle as well, and before Videl knew it, it was time for them to head out.

"Hey girl, go get the boy, it's time." Said Vegeta as the he and the rest of the group waited for Gohan.

**He could at least call me by my name, I'm not some kid** thought Videl but decided to keep that to herself as she went to get Gohan. She suddenly stop as she saw him approaching her.

"Vegeta sent you."

"Yeah, does he have a death wish or something?"

"You could say that, he lives for this sort of thing, and in a way so do I." answered Gohan. The two stood there for a while in silence unsure what to say.

"COME ON BOY, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY."

"Well this is it." Said Gohan as he headed down the stairs.

"Gohan."

"Yeah."

"Be careful?" ask Videl. Although he had already told her he would win, Videl still had her doubts.

"Count on it." Said Gohan as he joined the others.

"Bout damn time." Said Vegeta

Without another word, the group flew off with Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo leading the way.

B-

"Their late." Complained Tom as the Crane Gang waited for them at Satan Square, which on any other day would be the busiest street in Satan City. But having heard the threat there wasn't a person in sight. Even the news crew had been smart enough to stay away.

"Can you blame them, they know their lives will end today. Who in their right mind would just willingly come to something like that?" ask Lee

"Apparently they would." Answered Zane as he spotted the group hovering above them slowly descending. By the time the Z-Fighters had landed the Crane Gang was speechless. Not at how the Z-Fighters entered but at who was standing at the center of the group.

"G-G-G-Gohan?"

"The one and only, what's the matter 'cat got your tongue?" ask Gohan smirking.

"But how, there's no way you could have healed that fast, not from those injuries." Stated James.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do." Growled Gohan.

**How can Gohan be here, by all mean he should be barely alive. No matter even if he is here, he can't be completely healed. This has to be some type of trick.** thought Troy who only smirked.

"It doesn't matter, he's still a dead man." Laugh Troy, soon the other joined in laughing.

"Are you finish let, I'll like to end this while we're young." Announced Gohan.

"Fine, but this time there won't be any distractions. Follow us." Said Troy as they took to the air with the Z-Fighters right behind them.

"You know we could be very well flying into a trap." Stated Krillen.

"I doubt it." Said Piccolo.

"Why."

"Because they doesn't exactly look to be that smart and they hadn't had time to fully set a trap, my guess is they've been healing their self somehow."

"Well that make since." Announce Tien.

Finally the Crane Gang stop over a group of islands and both parties descended.

"I believe this spot will do." Smirked Troy

Immediately each of the Crane Gang members squared up with one of the Z-Fighters.

"I hope you all have enjoyed your pitiful lives as they shall soon be over, KILL THEM." Yelled Troy as he headed straight for Gohan. Reacting quickly the Z-Fighters dodge their attack and soon the group spread out with the Z-Fighters taking on their suppose clones until each fight was on their own island. _(For those who don't know Gohan is fighting Troy, Vegeta fighting James, Piccolo fighting Zane, Tien fighting Lee, Krillen fighting Jason, and Yamcha fighting Tom.)_

YAMCHA'S FIGHT

A large crash was heard as Yamcha was kicked to the ground.

"I suggest you get used to the ground, because after today that the only place you're going to be." Laugh Tom floating above.

**I did not come all the way out here just to get my ass kick by some fuck up experiment. **thought Yamcha as he shot a blast at Tom before flying after him. Tom easily laugh as he knock the blast away and prepared for an attack of his own.

"WOLF FANG FIST!" yelled Tom as he assaulted Yamcha. He was quite surprise to see Yamcha block his attack.

"It's been many years since I used that attack, I suggest you come up with something better." Said Yamcha as he caught Tom by the legs and threw him to the ground.

"How do you like tasting dirt-

Yamcha taunt was cut short as Tom appeared in front of him hitting him with many punches and kicks. Finally Yamcha was able to fend off the attack sending Tom flying backwards after firing a blast.

**Man I really should have kept up my training, this is going to be harder than I thought** thought Yamcha catching his breath before Tom arrive. In no time the two was at it again throwing punches and kicks at one another as their power shook the trees below. They traded blows like this neither gaining the upper hand for the next ten minutes before giving one powerful punch only for both of them to pulled back glaring at one another.

"Try this on for size, Ka-me." Started Troy. Realizing what Tom was planning Yamcha to begin his own kamehameha.

"HA." Shouted both fighters as their blast connected with one another appearing to be equally match. The two continue pouring their energy into the blast until Yamcha came up with an idea. Quickly he stop his blast and moving as fast as possible he caught Tom off guard and attacked him with another powerful blast. This time Tom was sent flying to the ground unable to escape Yamcha blast. For a moment it looked as if everything was over that was until Yamcha saw Tom arise out of the smoke clothes torn in various places. Clearly the blast had taken a lot out of him. Tom though was piss. They were supposed to be unmatched in strength yet he and Yamcha seem to be about the same.

**This will catch him off guard.** thought Tom pulling out a familiar small object. He shot a small blast at Yamcha, which he easily block. However, he didn't notice the object heading his way until it was too late.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Not wasting any time Tom started back attacking and still clutching his right eye Yamcha was unable to stop him being partly blind; by the time he was finished Yamcha lay still on the ground.

"You should have stuck to baseball; at least then you would have lived longer." Laughed Tom preparing to send Yamcha to the next dimension. He stopped however seeing Yamcha dragged his self off the ground.

"Oh want to go another round do you?" said Tom as he got back into fighting stance identical to Yamcha.

**So he wants to play dirty, well two can play at that game. **thought Yamcha darkly. He quickly charged Tom giving him his all, and suddenly without warning Yamcha jump back shooting a powerful blast at Tom. Being to close to dodge it, Tom shot a blast of his own canceling out the blast just in time for Tom to see a small round ki ball hit his face nearly smashing it completely in _(Got this move from DBZ Overlord website, apparently Yamcha had a move which was also called a spirit bomb except this came from his own spirit. It is said to be a small white ball the size of a baseball. Said to be his only useful move lol). _Using this as a distraction, Yamcha tackle Tom from behind bringing him into a choke hole. Tom struggle to break free but it was of no use as Yamcha wouldn't let go. Finally after a few more minutes Tom finally collapsed.

"That settles it, I'm never having kids." Said Yamcha glaring at the boy while holding his right eye. Looking around he could tell that the others were still going at it so he decided to sit and wait for them to finish praying that he wouldn't have to help them.

KRILLEN'S FIGHT

Krillen glared at the young boy that had previously got the best of him again. This fight wouldn't have been so hard had not Jason kept switching fighting styles throwing Krillen off. So far the fight had not been going Krillen way, sure he had managed to get some good hits in as well on the kid but so far he was the one receiving the most damage. To make matter worst Jason had continue to pick at his short statue. He was glad that 18 had been making him train otherwise he doubt he would be fairing this well.

"Come on shortly, don't tell me that's all you got." Laugh Jason

"THAT IT, I'VE HAD IT WITH THE SHORT JOKES." Shouted Krillen as he power up even higher catching Jason off guard with a powerful kick sending Jason into a nearby boulder. Jason came out just in time to be knocked back in as a blast impacted with his chest.

"Did I kill him?" thought Krillen paling at the thought, he had only meant to knock the boy out.

"You're going to pay for that." Sneered Jason to Krillen as he finally got up. Jason shirt was no more and his chest showed a nasty scar from Krillen blast. However it was clear that he could still continue the match.

"It's high time someone teach you to respect your elders." Said Krillen getting back in his fighting stance.

"Yeah, well it sure as hell won't be you." Growled Jason.

**Let see what should I do next. Got it.** thought Jason.

Suddenly Jason body glowed and Krillen watch awestruck as there were now three Jason in front of him. The three attacked and Krillen barely had time to defend his self. Dodging each of their attack Krillen uppercut one of the Jason then preceded to do a round-house-kick knocking the other Jason's off their feet. He was about to fire a blast at them when he receive a blast his self knocking him once again to the ground.

"Looks like three of us is too much for you huh? Maybe you should give up now and I'll give you a quick death." laughed Jason as Krillen got out of the hole he'd made in the ground.

"This isn't over, not yet." Stated Krillen having a newfound hated of the teen.

**You know what they say Krillen, "if you can't be them, join them** thought Krillen as he made copies of his self and the six of them went at it again. Having no way to double up on the Krillen's, the Jason's found themselves overpowered again and it wasn't long before each of them and been knock to the ground being absorbed by the originally Jason. The Krillen flew down in Jason direction ready to end it.

"I WON'T BE BEATEN BY SOME SHORT MAN, **SOLAR FLARE**!!!!!" shouted Jason bringing his fingers to his forehead causing a blinding light to spread over the area. Being that the Krillen's were heading straight for him all three of them was caught by the light. Not wasting any time, Jason began attacking them one by one finally laughing as he finally knock the third Krillen to the ground watching as they too went back to the original Krillen.

"Now to finish this." Announce Jason as he landed on a nearby boulder to power up his attack.

"Ka...me"

**Pull it together Krillen or this will be you last battle.** thought Krillen standing up. Looking around he couldn't find Jason anywhere. Suddenly though he felt an increase of ki from behind him.

"ha……me."

Turning around he found Jason powering up a deadly kamehameha wave.

**Damn!!! He's to far ahead for me to shoot a blast to stop him…..I have to make him loose his footing otherwise I'm done for. **thought Krillen quickly bringing his right hand in the air facing his palm upward.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!!!!" shouted Krillen as a golden disc form over his head shooting it directly at the base of the boulder.

**Ha, he's crazy if he thinks that is going to stop me.** laugh Jason as he shot his own blast at Krillen.

"HA!!!!!!!"

Krillen attack reach it destination first cutting through the boulder having the desired affect as the boulder felt to the ground with Jason loosing control over his attack as it miss Krillen destroying the cliff behind him.

**My turn. **thought Krillen as he took to the air to began powering up for a kamehameha wave of his own.

**I don't want to kill the kid, but I have to make sure this attack is powerful enough to knock him out.** thought Krillen.

"Ka…me……ha……me………"

"Damnit, where is he." Cough Jason looking around. He knew the guy was alive but couldn't find him with all the dust that his attack cause. He waited a few minutes as the dust cleared. Looking as far as he could see he couldn't see Krillen anywhere.

"HA!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Krillen as power blast erupted from his hands.

Jason looked just in time to see the blast heading his way. He tried to dodge the blast but Krillen quickly caught on redirecting his blast to the left as it hit Jason head on absorbing him as the island shook from the attack. Krillen landed after the smoke cleared being cautious just in case. He soon found the boy unconscious but breathing steady.

**I'll never fuss about 18 making me train again.** thought Krillen as he felt to the ground catching his breath.

**I'm getting to old for this.**

TIEN'S FIGHT

**I have to admit, he's good.** thought Tien glaring at Lee as the two stood ready to attack each other once again. Tien was surprise at how well the boy knew his attacks, and to be honest this was all beginning to feel like the cell games when everybody had to fight those freakish little Cells. Luckily though Lee wasn't as powerful, and so far he only seemed to know only his move causing them to be evenly matched. Lee had already tried a solar flare which would have work had not Tien did one of his own causing for both of them to be blind. Both having decided not to use that attack again, they continue hand to had combat with each getting in a few good combos. As of now Lee was currently sporting a busted eye and nose while Tien was sure that some of his ribs were broken.

"You must be the one Crane Master taught, the one who betrayed him." Stated Lee who had been caught off guard when he saw Tien take a stance that was very similar to the Crane fighting stance; except it didn't show as many weak spots as Lee's did.

"Maybe I am, so what?" ask Tien

"Humph, bet now you wish you'd stayed on his side, at least then you wouldn't be about to die." Laugh Lee.

"I rather be dead than listen to his lies anymore, you should think about that." Stated

"Ha, you can save you voice I've already made my decision." Stated Lee as he attack Tien again managing to get him with a deadly right hook that sent Tien flying. Tien stop his self only to dodge a blast that would have surely ended their fight had it hit him.

"Next time you want be so lucky." Yelled Lee as he charged Tien who for some reason continue to stand there waiting for him to attack. He was surprised though when his fist went straight through Tien.

"What the fuck?"

However, Lee didn't have time to figure out what just happen as Tien appeared from the side damaging Lee with a powerful combo that sent Lee skidding across the ground. Tien frown as the boy continue to lay there not moving. Shooting a blast at the boy, he wasn't to surprise when the boy suddenly got up moving out of the way.

"So, that's the after image technique." Stated Lee smirking.

"Yeah, it gets them every time." Smirked Tien.

Lee growled as he charged Tien once again and wasn't to shock when his fist went through Tien once again, turning around he quickly shot a blast also not surprise when it went too flew through Tien. He was surprise when his spinning kick went through Tien. Deciding not to play with the boy any longer Tien appeared above him bringing his hands together smashing Lee on his back knocking him out of the air as he made a huge crater in the ground. Tien slowly floated to the ground waiting for the boy to come out. Sure enough a blast came out skyward as Lee floated out of the crater bruise and battered.

"You should give up now, there no need for us to continue." Stated Tien.

"Fuck you, save that shit for someone who cares." Growled Lee as his body glowed making copies of his self. Tien however didn't follow his example. Quickly the three Lee's attack Tien using every dirty trick known to fighters, however Tien overcame all of them and with two decisive punches and one powerful round-house-kick the Lee's once again found their self's on the ground being absorbed back into the original Lee as he stood on his hands and knees.

"But how, I mean there were three of me and one of you?" ask Lee

"Sure there were three of you, but your power was also cut in have." Stated Tien floating from above. However his eye grew huge when he suddenly felt Lee power going off the charts.

**If I don't stop him now, there's no way I'll win, I have to tire him out, it look I don't have a choice.** thought Tien as he quickly brought his hands in front of him forming a triangle.

"TRI BEAM." Shouted Tien just as Lee was about to punch him. The blast sent Lee flying to the ground. Recovering from the blast Lee tired to attack again only to be stop by the same blast again. Over and over again Tien continue to use the tri beam until Lee was completely out of it. Tien finally flew down and pulled the boy of the triangle shape hole his attack had made from repeatedly using the tri beam. He sat the boy down looking around the island. From what he could tell, Yamcha and Krillen had finished their fight, but it looked like Piccolo, Vegeta, and Gohan were going to be awhile. Putting Lee unconscious over his shoulder, he slowly took to the air in Piccolo direction.

CAPSULE CORP.

Crane Master smirked as he easily flew over security at Capsule Corp.

**Well that was easy, now I just have to locate Tyson and get Gohan then I'm out of here. **thought Crane Master. Meanwhile Bulma and her father continued running tests on the machine getting rid of any errors that was left. Chiaotzu was currently guarding the Doctor and Tyson, at the same time sensing the fight between the Z-Fighter and the Crane Gang. 18, Videl, Trunks, and Goten was in the house looking at one of Bulma invention while Marron was watching television upstairs having gotten bored looking at the screen which she considered boring.

"Bulma never cease to amaze me." Stated 18 as she sat looking at the screen which was currently showing the Z-Fighters and Crane Gang power as well as where they were located. However she and the others couldn't tell exactly which Crane member the Z-Fighter were fighting against, well Videl had a guess as to whom Gohan was fighting.

"I still can't believe that Bulma actually forgot she created this. This would have come in handy the other day. At least you remembered Trunks." Said Videl.

"Hey how could I forget." Smirked Trunks.

"If you didn't forget then why didn't you bring it out last time?" ask Goten

"……….Shut up Goten." Growled Trunks as 18 and Videl laugh at the two.

"Hey what's this?" ask Videl pointing to the red dot at the bottom of the screen.

"Huh, oh yeah." Started Trunks as he typed some buttons on the pad causing the screen to broaden.

"My mom made this machine to locate anyone on the planet to with pretty high power levels. That red dot indicates that there are others high power levels located elsewhere." Stated Trunks.

It was no surprise to them when the others dot were showed been located in West City, nor did it surprise them that it was coming from Capsule Corp. Narrowing it in on Capsule, the group were able to spot seven reds dot with high power levels.

"See those red dots there indicates us while those three indicates Chiaotzu and the others. All the grey dots indicates normal." Stated

"Hey Trunks you forgot one." Said Goten pointing to a red dot moving around Capsule Corp. alone.

"What, no I didn't, we are the only ones here-" started Trunks but stop as he saw another red dot moving on the screen.

In no time 18, Trunks and Goten literally flew out the window heading after the intruder.

**I really need to learn how to fly.** thought Videl running down the stairs.

Crane Master smirked as he finally found Tyson and the doctor. He had first thought that they were located inside Capsule Corp. but after mentally contacting Tyson, he knew that wasn't the case. It had taken him a while but he had finally found him. He frown when his saw his ex-pupil sitting not to far away. Why he didn't attack him, the Crane Master couldn't understand, but getting a better look at him, he quickly understood why. Not wasting any time, he quickly slip in surprising his ex-pupil with a well aim do-dion ray knocking Chiaotzu out.

"Bout time." Grumble Tyson.

"It's not my fault you were careless to get captured in the first place. I still don't see why you didn't blast your way out." Stated Crane Master.

"I can't every time I try it just get absorb into the wall the only way out of here is using the key pad."

The Crane Master look at keypad frowning,

**I'll never figure out what the code is. But maybe Chiaotzu knows it.** thought Crane Master walking over to the unconscious man (Remember both Crane Master and the Turtle Hermit could read minds. Both demonstrated that when Tien first fought Goku and the others). Quickly reading his mind, he found the code and in no time, Tyson was out of the cell.

"Finally, I didn't think I would never get out of that cell." Smile Tyson.

"Quickly worrying about that, we got other things to do as soon as we take care of Gohan and him." Stated Crane Master pointing to Dr. Frank.

"But Gohan's not here."

"WHAT?"

**So what I felt was true after all.** thought Crane Master.

"Where is he?"

"He's not here. Somehow he's healed, I don't know how but-

"Forget about that. You go help the others, I'll take care of the doctor." Stated Crane Master as the Dr. Frank move to the back of his cell.

"I afraid I can't let you do that." stated 18 standing in the doorway.

"You think you can stop us, you a mere woman." Laugh Tyson.

"Try me." Growled 18.

Tyson was about to do just that when Crane Master stop him.

"Tyson go, you have more important matters to attend to. I'll handle her." Stated Crane Master.

**Something not right here, she has no ki at all. **frown Crane Master.

"You got lucky." Said Tyson as he flew through the door.

Using Tyson exit as a distraction, Crane Master charged 18 throwing several punches at her. She however dodge them with effort.

"What are you?" ask Crane Master surprised.

"You could say I'm one of the originals that your friend the doctor tried to make those rejects from." Stated 18.

"YOU MEAN?!!!!"

"You got it." Stated 18 as she uppercut the Crane Master sending him crashing into the building behind him.

"Well…..that was quick." Stated Videl finally arriving to the scene.

"Don't you think you need to catch the other." Ask Videl

"Oh I doubt if he even leaves Capsule Corp. " Stated 18 as she pick up the doctor taking him inside the cell.

**Trunks and Goten will keep him busy until I can lock him up. Especially if what Vegeta said is true. **thought 18 smiling.

"That boy won't know what hit him."

After being told to leave, Tyson shot out of the cell room to join the others. But before he could even get off C.C. property, two blasts came out of nowhere knocking him to the ground.

"I got him." Shouted Trunks

"No I got him." Pouted Goten as they both descended to the ground.

"No I, hey look he's getting up." Stated Trunks as both of them got into a fighting stance.

**What hit me? **thought Tyson getting up.

"I suggest you give up now weakling before it too late." Smirked Trunks do a good imitation of Vegeta.

"You two did that?" ask Tyson surprised. The two boys looked like two miniatures gold fighters.

**Who in the hell are they, and how can they be so strong? **thought Tyson.

"Of course we did, you don't see anyone else around here do you?" smirked Trunks.

"And a smart ass too, I guess I'll have to teach you two a lesson about getting in over your heads." Said Tyson powering up to attack them.

**This should be quick. Those boys won't even know what happen.** thought Tyson.

"Ready Goten."

"Yeah."

Tyson attack the two boy with everything he had wanting to end this quick to join the others. Five minutes later he quickly back off after seeing the two of them easily dodge his punches and kicks and merely knocks his blast back at him. Trunks and Goten had other plans as they pounce on Tyson with Trunks attacking the left side and Goten got to work on the right. Unable to stop them both, Tyson got the beating of his life.

"HA!!!" shouted both boys as the blast sent Tyson flying to the ground out cold never really knowing what hit him.

"That for messing with Gohan." Said Goten.

"Not bad for your first battle." Stated 18 standing not too far away from Videl who could only stare at the two.

"Come on, let's get him back to the cell, and wait for the others. Trunks bring down that screen. It looks like we'll be watching in the cell room." Stated 18.

B-

PICCOLO'S FIGHT

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON." Shouted Zane as Piccolo barely got out of the way. The blast it self took out the two mountains behind him. However, he wasn't fast enough to dodge Zane punch that knocked the air out of him, or his blast that took half of his arm off. Piccolo had long ago gotten rid of his weighed turban and pads finding that it only allowed Zane to hit him more easily.

"Oops, looks like you lost part of your arm, I'll be sure to get all of you next time." Laugh Zane.

Piccolo glared at the greenish teen, the color quickly reminding him of cell for a moment.

"Don't talk much do you." Stated Zane.

"I talk just find, only when I see someone worth talking to." Smirked Piccolo as he appeared in front of Zane kicking him back a few feet. Not stopping there, Piccolo appear in front of him ready to punch him when Zane quickly shot a blast at the ground sending upwards away from Piccolo trapped. He would have gotten way had not Piccolo used his long arm technique (with his good left arm) grabbing hold of Zane leg and slammed him back to the ground.

"You're not getting away from me that easily. This fight isn't over yet." Stated Piccolo as he dragged the boy back to him. That ended though as Zane used Piccolo's laser eye technique cutting off Piccolo other arm.

"Who said anything about running away. You can't possible beat me with any arms. Fuck beating you with one blast I'm going to cut you down to size." Laugh Zane as he continued firing blasts at Piccolo. Piccolo wisely flew too the most covered area on the island using them as a cover to dodge the boy attack. Powering up as high as he could go he flew straight up at the boy head butting him knocking Zane back. He was surprise when Zane managed to grab him by the neck wanting to choke him.

"Got you." Laughed Zane as he got a tighter grip on Piccolo. Piccolo swiftly kneed him in the stomach and after getting some fresh air, he re-grew his arms before blasting Zane to the ground. Wanting to end this battle NOW, Piccolo shot a blast in the crater that Zane made. He paled though when the blast exploded and he saw several of Zane body parts go everywhere. He knew the blast he shot was strong but he hadn't expect the boy to blow apart.

**WHAT HAVE I DONE?!!!** thought Piccolo. He slowly descended to the ground looking at the hole for a few minutes.

"Sorry, but I guess you were weaker than what I had expected." Said Piccolo.

"MOKUSAN" shouted Zane as the blast hit Piccolo squarely in the back sending him flying the last mountain on the island destroying it.

**That….that green freak almost killed me. Good thing I can grow my body back to otherwise I would be dead. I only wish now I had some clothes.** thought Zane. He was surprise again, when his body glowed, stopping when he saw he had his blue shirts and black pants, he had before their fight.

"Man with my power I'll never have to buy clothes again." Laugh Zane. However, his laugh ended short when Piccolo foot connected to his mouth.

"You should worry about that after this fight is over." Said Piccolo breathing heavily. That last attack had took a lot out of him, and he didn't know if he could be the boy. Having the upper part of his gi now destroyed, Piccolo slowly got into his fighting stance ready to continue their fight.

"Oh, back for more I see well give me your best shot." Stated Zane. Doing just that Piccolo begin firing multiple blasts at the boy but none of them hit their target. Zane for the most part stood dumbfounded as none of blast came close.

**What is he doing, some of those blast are nowhere near hitting me, it's like he's trying to miss. The freak must have lost it. Oh well this only ensure that I'm going to win.** thought Zane smiling. A few minutes later Piccolo finally stop firing.

"That's it, you lost it green bean, now I'll finish you off." Laugh Zane as he took to the air. He stop suddenly as he noticed that he was surrounded by hundreds of ki balls.

"I don't think so." Stated Piccolo as he close his hand and at once all of the ki balls attacks Zane. Finally, the blasts stop and Zane felt to the ground.

VEGETA'S FIGHT

Vegeta growled as he dodged another round of James multiple ki blasts. When they first started they were evenly match, that was until James power level went over that of a normal sayjin knocking Vegeta through a cliff. Vegeta quickly bounce back exploding into a super sayjin as the fight continued. After transforming, everything seemed to be going his way as he beat the crap out of the boy. That was until the boy gave him a low blow as well as some damaging blows to the stomach and chest. Vegeta made him pay as he managed kicked James to the ground stomping the poor boy on his back. Having grown tired of stomping the boy back, Vegeta then preceded in kicking the boy over making sure to leave his footprint on the boy's stomach. The boy tired to defend his self but Vegeta would have none of it knocking the boy all over the place then finally back to the ground only to stomp him some more. Finally distracting Vegeta with a blast the boy got a way and had continue to shoots blasts at Vegeta wanting to stay away from hand to hand combat.

**Damn, at this rate we'll be fighting all day. **thought Vegeta. While he had been dodging, he had sense that everyone beside from him and Gohan had already finish their fight, which only piss him off further.

**THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYJINS WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF. IT TIME I STOP PLAYING AND SHOW THIS…THIS THING WHAT A TRUE SAYJIN CAN DO!!! **thought Vegeta as he took to the air flying up through the clouds. Having lost his target, James tried to sense him out. His eyes grew wide as he look above him to see Vegeta fly down with a powerful punch breaking James nose. Vegeta preceded to grab the boy while flying even faster to the ground. Vegeta finally pulled back at the last minute letting James go as the island split apart from James impact. Vegeta smile as his handy work. It was days like this that Vegeta love his work. As Vegeta was flying down he stop as a huge blast came in his direction. Smirking he move to the side, at the same time bring his elbow back to hit James in his broken nose again.

"Not fun when the person you're fighting can fight back, is it?" smirked Vegeta.

"FUCK YOU, YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO BE ME, I'LL CRUSH YOU." Yelled James.

"You should save remarks like that for when you have knock me to the ground." Smirked Vegeta.

James wanted to charged Vegeta but after having second thoughts decided not to, not wanting to have a repeat of what happen earlier.

"Come on boy, don't tell me you've chicken out now. Ha, I knew you were a pussy." Laughed Vegeta

**If that boy has any ounce of sayjin blood in him, he won't take that. **thought Vegeta

Vegeta was right as the boy attack him charged him hate burning in eyes. Vegeta power up a little bit more, and easily block James attack. Taking the offensive, Vegeta slowly push James back before finally knocking him down with a powerful kick.

"I WON'T LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU." Shouted James as he began powering up. Vegeta eyes widen recognizing the boy move.

"YOU DARE TRY TO DEFEAT ME USING MY OWN MOVE?!!! NO ONE…..AND I MEAN NO ONE STEALS FROM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYJINS." Shouted Vegeta as he too began powering up.

"BIG BANG ATTACK." Shouted James.

"GALLIC GUN." Shouted Vegeta as the two blasts exploding over the ocean. After a few minutes Vegeta blast over took James and he barely got out of the way. The blast continued onwards destroying a nearby island (Luckily no one was on it).

**I have to get out of here. He's a maniac. **thought James flying away.

"Oh no, you're not getting away this time." Said Vegeta powering up one last time. He suddenly appeared in front of James smirking as he prepared to fire one last blast.

"FINAL FLASH" shouted Vegeta as the blast absorbed James sending him into the ocean. Vegeta stood there laughing until he finally remember that the boy was drowning grumbling as he flew in to get the boy.

**But hey, it was worth it.** thought Vegeta as he disappeared into the ocean.

GOHAN'S FIGHT

After separating from the others, Gohan and Troy continue to fight in the air finally bringing the fight down on an island far from where the others were fighting as Troy sent Gohan to the ground with a powerful kamehameha wave surprising Gohan.

**I knew he was still weak.** thought Troy as he descended to the island after Gohan.

He was caught off guard as Gohan appeared out of nowhere upper-cutting him sending him flying backwards as Gohan continued his attack making sure to hit all of Troy most vulnerable spots.

"MASENKO-HA!!!!!!" shouted Gohan surprised when he saw Troy deflect his blast.

"You'll have to do better than that Gohan." Smirked Troy. He quickly stopped as Gohan appeared in front of him kneeing him in the chest before swinging him to the forest below.

**How could he recovered so quickly, I thought for sure he was still weak.** thought Troy as he regroup.

"What's the matter Troy, you didn't think it would be that easy did you, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me in Satan City." Growled Gohan as he face Troy.

"You're a fool if you think you'll going to beat me. So far I've just be warming up." Smirk Troy regaining his confidence.

"Does it look like I care? But if it makes you feel better, I give you all the time you need to recover." Smirked Gohan as he and Troy went at it again on the forest floor destroying any trees nearby.

"Got you!!!" said Troy catching both of Gohan leg swinging him. Gohan quickly blasted him before Troy could throw him in the air. Troy recovered just in time to see Gohan charging him. Troy blinked as his blast went through Gohan but stop as he felt extreme pain from his spine. But his yell was never heard as Gohan foot connected with his jaw sending Troy skidding across the forest floor knocking over all trees in his way before finally stopping his self. Not wasting any time, Troy shot to the air.

"TAKE THIS, KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!!!!" shouted Troy as his blast destroyed the island below.

**There's no way he could have survive that.** thought Troy smiling.

He stopped smiling as he sense something behind him.

"What the hell?" thought Gohan as he miss Troy. He didn't have time to think though as Troy knock the air out of him before hitting him with several kicks.

**Now to finished it.** thought Troy as he prepared to deliver the final blow. Gohan surprise him though as he caught both his fist. Troy switched this interlocking his hand with Gohan trying to push him back but Gohan wouldn't bulge. Electricity could be seen flying around them as both tried to push the other back as their power went off the charts. Finally Gohan head-butted him knocking Troy back finishing it with a powerful punching combo before knocking Troy down to the ocean. A few minutes later Troy finally came up on the beach breathing heavily.

"Took you long enough." Smirked Gohan sitting on a nearby boulder.

**WHY THAT SON OF A BITCH, I'LL TEACH HIM!!!** thought Troy powering up to his fullest as the island shook. Gohan powered up as well going super sayjin moving just in time as Troy fist narrowly miss him destroying the boulder he had been sitting on as he dodge Troy attacks.

"I take it play time over then?" smirked Gohan as he duck under Troy kick.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!!!" shouted Troy.

"Make me." Announce Gohan as he caught Troy with a powerful jab to the neck, choking Troy.

**You won't dodge my blast this time.** thought Gohan powering up.

"MASENKO-HA!!!" shouted Gohan as his blast connected with Troy sending back to the island that he had just powered up on. Not wasting anytime Gohan shot multiple blasts into the crater. Finally stopping he waited wanting to make sure he had finish Troy off. He smirked as the smoke cleared seeing Troy cursing at him. Troy's body had been badly bruised with his shirt now gone and his right pant was torn from the knee down.

"You'll pay for this." Growled Troy as he shot off in the air going at it with Gohan again. It wasn't long before Gohan got the upper hand again, however Troy flew upwards before Gohan could send him back to the ground again. Gohan flew after him wanting to make sure he didn't escape following Troy as he disappeared into the clouds.

"SOLAR FLARE!!!" shouted Troy finally seeing Gohan come through the clouds blinding him.

"It's time I finished you off, KAIO-KEN!!!" yelled Troy as he flared up with red ki. Troy then got to work making sure to make Gohan pay for the damaged he had cause earlier. Troy finally ended his attack with an elbow to Gohan head nearly breaking his nose as Gohan felt to the ocean below. Gohan didn't stay in long flying out of the ocean a few second later glaring at Troy as he got eye level with him in the air. Like Troy Gohan shirt had also been destroyed as he now sported some bruises of his own.

"It's not funny when it's you taking the beating is it?" smirked Troy

"Who said I was taking a beating, I was nearly testing your strength, and I can honestly tell you I'm not IMPRESS!!" shouted Gohan as he ascended above that of a super sayjin.

Troy shivered sensing Gohan power. But what surprised him more was that Gohan was still powering. Soon the entire planet was shaking under Gohan incredible power up. His hair suddenly started to grow longer, growing down to his knees. His eye-brows also disappeared. Finally finishing powering up.

"W-W-What a-aare y-you?." Whispered Troy frozen stiff.

"Your worst nightmare." Answered Gohan

Before Troy could make a move to escape, Gohan was there in front of him hitting him left and right giving Troy no room to attack or escape. A few minutes later Troy red ki disappeared as Gohan knock him to the ground.

"It's over Troy, you'll lost, and so have your friends." Said Gohan as he descended beside him.

"No……NO IT'S NOT OVER." Shouted Troy using the last of his energy he flew up as far as he could go.

"I'LL WIN EVEN IF I HAVE TO DESTROY THIS ENTIRE PLANET.!!!!" Yelled Troy powering up the last bit of his strength.

"Have it your way then." Said Gohan frowning.

"KAMEHAME-HA!!!!" shouted both blasted headed for the other. Troy blast never had a chance as it was absorbed by Gohan before it headed straight for Troy. Gohan changed his blast at the last second making sure that it only partially it Troy not wanting to kill the teen. Troy quickly felt to the ground.

That's it for this chapter, Next time on "A New Adventure" the conclusion. Will Bulma machine actually works????? Final chapter. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!


	23. I'm Serious

Well here it is the last chapter. Once again sorry about the long update but something personal happen and I had to handle that before anything else. As promise though I did finish this story. Well on with the final chapter. **Bold stand for Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBallz.**

Piccolo and the others stood dumbfounded as they watch Gohan land holding Troy. Vegeta had left the group after they had all felt Gohan power ascend beyond that of an ascended sayjin. To say he was piss was an understatement and all of them knew it would be awhile before Vegeta got over it. Right now they were taking in the new look Gohan was sporting. With this new look Gohan did look more intimidating and fearsome and if none of them had knew him, he could have easily be mistaken as the bad guy.

"I see you all finished your battles as well." Stated Gohan looking at them. To be honest they all looked like they had been through hell, especially Yamcha.

"You could say that. With these guys having our powers it wasn't easy." Stated Piccolo

"Where's Vegeta?" ask Gohan noticing he wasn't there. Had it not been for the fact that Gohan saw James battered body on the ground he might would have thought the worst. But he quickly dismiss that idea, really, Vegeta being beat by a human.

"He took off after feeling your power rise, no doubt to cool off. I don't think he's too happy with you keeping this from him." Answered Piccollo

"So how long have you been able to…go this far." Ask Krillen.

"For about a year now, and I would have gladly told Vegeta except I didn't won't to risk him trying to do this on the planet. To be honest the only time I've ever ascended was in the Time Chamber back when I ask Dende to use it." Announced Gohan.

"Well it's a good thing you were able to beat Troy other wise we would have been in serious trouble." Stated Yamcha.

"To be honest I could have beaten Troy without transforming beyond an ascended super sayjin. I just wanted to show him how far out my league he really was and that no matter what he would never be able to defeat me." Said Gohan.

"Well I suggest we get these guys back to Bulma." Said Tien.

"Tien right, lets go." Said Gohan picking up and James and taking off with the other flying after him each happy the battle was finally over.

CAPSULE CORP.

After stopping the Crane Master from freeing Tyson and killing the doctor, the two of them waited for Trunks and Goten to return with the screen. From the information they had gathered they concluded that everyone but Gohan had defeated their opponent. They were waiting on the outcome between Troy and Gohan when the machine exploded. It wasn't long after that that they felt the house shake and it was then that 18 explained to her that Gohan was powering up higher than ever before and not only was it causing the house to shake but the entire planted to shake to shake as well. It scared her to know that Gohan was that powerful. Never in a million would Videl believe that something like that was possible. Finally everything stopped shaking and 18 sent Trunks to make sure Bulma and her father was okay while Goten checked up on Marron. Meanwhile Videl waited for 18 to tell her what happen. But after 20 painfully slow minutes Videl wouldn't wait any longer.

"So can you tell me what happening now?" ask Videl anxious.

"It's over, the battle over." Stated 18 neutrally giving Videl no idea as to who had won. Looking at Videl confused expression 18 laugh before giving her the answer she'd been dying to here.

"Gohan won. He and the other are all heading back here, except for Vegeta who's seem to be heading else where." Stated 18 with a small smile.

Videl relax having heard the words she'd had been waiting to here every since the Z Fighters had departed.

**He did it. He beat Troy just as he told me he would.** Thought Videl happily.

"Where are you going?" ask Videl coming to her senses and noticing 18 heading out the door.

"Heading outside to meet them, they should be arriving here soon. Care to join me?" ask 18.

Not needing to be asked twice, Videl quickly followed 18 outside. There the two met Bulma and the others who also appeared to be waiting.

"How's Marron?" ask 18.

"She's still asleep." Answered Goten

"And the machine."

"It's done, me and dad finally got all of the kinks out of it. I hear our guest tried to escape." Said Bulma.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing you also heard how it ended, and how you have a new guest."

"Yes Trunks told me all about it." Laugh Bulma.

The group stood in silence as they waited for the others to land. But their smile quickly left their faces as they got a good view of the Z Fighters. Well all except Bulma who was looking at the Crane Gang.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO TO THEM, THEY'RE JUST KIDS!!!! I CAN'T POSSIBLE TRY MY MACHINE ON THEM IN THAT CONDITION, THEY LOOK HALF DEAD!!!! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WAS JUST GOING TO BEAT THEM NOT TRY TO KILL THEM. I EXPECTED THIS FROM VEGETA BUT NOT ALL OF YOU.!!!!" Started Bulma taking in the condition of the Crane Gang.

"Tell that to them. It wasn't like this was a piece of cake." Mumble Yamcha.

Bulma was about to start on him till she finally took in the Z Fighters appearance. All of them look to be standing on their last legs except for Piccolo and Gohan-

"G-G-Gohan?" ask Bulma finally taking in his appearance. It was strange seeing him with no eye brows and long blond hair. In a way he kind of reminded her of his uncle Raditz.

"It's me." Laugh Gohan looking at the group stunned expression.

"What happen?" ask Bulma

"I ascended." Answered Gohan

"AGAIN?!"

**Again? She means this isn't the first time? **Thought Videl as she stare awestruck at Gohan appearance.

"Yeah."

"Wow, Gohan you look cool." Stated both his younger brothers.

"Thanks, but right not I think it's best we put our 'friends' in those cell until we can get some sensu bean for all of us." Stated Gohan.

"What happen to your eye Yamcha." Ask Bulma remembering the others after getting over Gohan new appearance.

"He happen." Answered Yamcha pointing to Tom.

"He shot some tiny object at me when he caught me off guard. Little punk, even though I won he still get the last laugh. The league will never let me play with one eye." Growled Yamcha.

"Don't worry Yamcha, if it's what I think it is, you be happy to know that I can reverse the effect." Smiled Bulma.

"Are you sure?" ask Yamcha

"Of course, we've already done it for a student at Gohan school, as a matter of fact you can have it done as soon as you clean up."

"Then what am I standing around here for." Said Yamcha as he flew towards the house to get everything ready for his operation.

"Bulma right you guys do need to clean up." Stated 18 looking at the others.

"Alright we get the point we're leaving." Said Krillen as he and Tien left Piccolo simply glowed white for a moment and once he stop glowing he was in his usually purple gi with his turban and shoulder pads. Having grown tired of being in his super sayjin 3 form Gohan finally returned to normal and like the others headed to clean his self up though Piccolo look at him strangely. It was clear that ascending had taking a lot out of him. Videl followed quickly behind him. Meanwhile Piccolo and 18 headed towards the hold room with Crane Gang..

"Where's Vegeta?" ask 18

"He's cooling somewhere, he wasn't too please at not knowing about a third transformation." Answered Piccolo.

"That's Vegeta for you." Stated 18.

"Where's Chiaotzu?"

"He's in the regen tanks."

"Regen tanks? What happen?"

"Well let just say we had a surprise visitor." Said 18 pointing to the Crane Master.

"When did this happen- never mind don't answered that." Said Piccolo sitting down as 18 left the room.

"Are you sure you're okay Gohan?" ask Videl worried. As Videl walk with him back to his room, she couldn't help but notice how tired he now looked.

"Trust me Videl, I'm fine." Stated Gohan though the sweat the and very heavy breathing stated otherwise.

**They may have won, but that fight took more out of him than he's letting on.**

"Funny you don't look so good."

"I'm just tired, transforming beyond that of an ascended super sayjin isn't easy." Replied Gohan.

"Alright but if you fall out and die it won't be my fault."

"Agreed." Said Gohan as they continued on their way.

"You know, this isn't the type of Victory I had in mind." Said Videl finally

"Oh, and why is that."

"Well for one thing, I expected you guys to be more cheerful and celebrating,…..but nothing happen."

"That's because it's not over, you see even though we've beaten them there's still the chance that the machine won't work not to mention all the damage and destruction cause by them. Once we get all of that cleared, then we'll celebrate.

"You sound like one of those old generals off a movie." Stated Videl

"Maybe so, but can you disagree with us doing things that way?"

"…….No."

"Now, if you'll excuse me I need to take a shower and change." Said Gohan as he entered his room. For the time being Videl entered her room as well waiting for Gohan to finish up. She didn't know how long she waited on him to finish but one could say that all the worrying she had did that day had worn her out as well and she soon fell asleep. She woke up late that evening. Knowing that Gohan was finished by now she got up and headed down the stairs to find him.

**That's odd, I've never known this place to be so quiet even at this our. **thought Videl as she entered the living room. She finally heard voices coming from the study and from what she could tell it seemed that everyone was in there including Vegeta.

**I wonder why they're all in there, they haven't use that room since they've been here.** thought Videl. She would have entered but decided not to knowing that the others would probably stop what they were talking about. It had become clear as to why everything was so quiet and why all of them were located in the study.

"So it works?" Ask Tien

"Yes the machine was a complete success. Tyson is back to normal, well as normal as he can be. But you won't have to worry about any of them using your powers again. It only took a few hours to undo what Dr. Frank had done. It would have been longer but with the changes me and Gohan made our machine is a lot faster than Dr. Frank. As soon as the machine finished recharging we can continue with the others" Stated Bulma happily.

"Good the sooner you done the better. I'll be glad when that weakling no longer has my power." Said Vegeta as the others agreed with him.

"So how did everything go with the Dragon?" ask Bulma.

**Dragon? What is she talking about? **thought Videl

"Not so good. The dragon was able to undo the damage cause by the Crane Gang, no doubt Hercule will get credit for it though. But some of the people in the city had died once before so they couldn't be brought back to life."

**BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE?** thought Videl. Sure she had heard about those who was suppose to have died but somehow return to the living but never suspected that Gohan and the others was behind it. Still she quickly calmed down. For some odd reason Gohan and his friends could pick up the slightest movement and she didn't won't her cover blown just yet especially if they still thought she was asleep. She knew if they found her now they would surely quit what they were talking about.

"You mean the Cell Games."

"Yeah, so we couldn't bring them back to life. However Dende did give us a solution to the problem." Stated Gohan.

"What was it?" ask Krillen

"He suggested that we go to New Nameck and use the dragonballs there." Stated Piccolo.

"Of course their dragon is much more powerful than ours. So I guessing you guys will be needing the spaceship." Said Bulma

**SPACESHIP, they're talking about going into outer space! **thought Videl shocked. Sure, she knew that Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo were aliens but never thought that they had actually left the planet, and from the way they sounded this wasn't the first time either.

"How long before you can have it ready." Ask Piccolo

"How does noon tomorrow sound?" smirked Bulma.

"That soon?" ask Tien

"Yeah, I always figured that we might need it again, it just needs to be fueled and stock with food and you guys can be off." Stated Bulma.

"So who's going?" ask Krillen.

"Well so far only me and Piccolo-

"Count me in as well." Stated Vegeta.

**Space will provide me with the perfect opportunity to test the boy new power.** thought Vegeta.

"Anyone else?"

"No thanks, every time I go bad things always happen." Said Krillen

"I'd love to but I've already miss two games, it's best I stay here before I get kick off the team." Stated Yamcha.

"Tien?"

"I think I'll stay here and watch the others until Bulma finished turning them back to normal." Said Tien.

"Can we go?" ask Trunks and Goten

"Sorry but its back to school for you too, you've miss enough days as it is." Stated Bulma.

"So is that all."

"Not really, there's still the problem concerning Dr. Frank knowing exactly who and what we are." Stated Vegeta.

"Yeah, we haven't even thought about that." said Krillen.

"I have." Said Gohan

"What do you have in mind." Ask Tien

"Well if it's okay with everyone, I'm going to wish that he didn't know about us once we get to New Nameck." Stated Gohan, seeing that no one disagreed he left it at that.

"What about your friend Gohan? The one up stairs." ask Tien.

Videl heart nearly skipped a beat at hearing herself being mentioned.

"Yes, can she be trusted about us, after all, Krillen told us about the blackmail." Said Piccolo.

"How did you know Krillen, I never told you." Ask Gohan curious. He knew for a fact that Bulam didn't tell and Vegeta definitely wasn't one to gossip.

"Ha Ha, 18 told me." Laughed Krillen nervously as the others looked at 18.

"Goten and Trunks mentioned it while I was cutting her hair." Replied 18.

**Betrayed by my own brothers.** thought Gohan glaring at the two.

"They do have a point Gohan after all you know what will happen if people did find out about you. But this isn't our decision." Stated Bulma

Not wanting to know the answer Videl quietly headed to her room. She couldn't dare hear his answer having already having an idea about what it would be. Entering her room she quickly jumped on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

B-

CAPSULE CORP. (MORNING)

"Videl."

"Yeah."

"It's me Gohan……..can I come in?"

"……………….Okay."

Gohan slowly opened the door and headed in. He had just learn from Bulma that Videl had ask if she could leave. Seeing that the threat was over and there was no longer a bounty on her head Bulma couldn't see why couldn't leave so now Videl was waiting for her ride to pick her up. Gohan for the most part was trying to avoid her not wanting her to know about the space trip. No doubt had she known, she would have surely tried to go as well. But after Bulma made it painfully clear that he should say goodbye he finally went to find her. He found it strange that she wasn't walking about the compound like she had every other day but decided not to worry about it to much.

"Bulma just told me you're leaving."

"Yeah, it's about time I headed home, no doubt the police force has missed me." Laugh Videl. She was surprise to see Gohan smiling as well.

"What about your father?" ask Gohan serious.

"I don't think I'm ready to face him yet. So I'll be staying with my mother."

"Your mother?" ask Gohan.

"Yeah, she stay on the far side of Satan City, I'll be staying there till I sort things out with my father."

**Good luck with that. **thought Gohan

"Hey Videl your ride's here." Announced Bulma from down stairs.

"Okay." Yelled Videl.

The two stood there for a moment before Videl finally headed for the door with Gohan following after her. Finally making it to door

"Guessed I'll see you later Gohan." Said Videl.

"It'll be a while before you see me, I have…..some business to take care else where. I guess you could say I'm heading on a business trip."

"Okay." Said Videl so strangely that it actually made Gohan think that she knew what he was talking about.

**But she was asleep last night, she couldn't possible know what I'm talking about.**

While Gohan was thinking that over, Videl was thinking about something else.

**I might as well go for it, besides it's not like I'll be able to remember it anyway. **thought Videl.

With that in mind Videl pull Gohan into a passionate kiss. Though it was she who was surprise a few moments later when he responded to the kiss. They finally parted a few minutes later as Videl tried to catch her breath. Meanwhile Gohan was trying to figure out what the hell brought on that. Not that he didn't like it, to be honest he actually enjoyed it.

"Thanks…..for everything." Said Videl finally catching her breath. Having nothing else to say she quickly got in the cab and drove off. Gohan stood there watching the car fly out of sight before finally heading back inside Capsule Corp. smirking to his self.

SUNDAY MORNING

It's been two weeks since she last saw Gohan. Two weeks since that kiss, still she couldn't get her mind off it. In a way she had wish that Gohan would hurry up with whatever he was doing to make her and the Crane Gang forget their memory so she could think about something else. Sure she did have some ways of getting her mind off it. The first week she had her father begging her forgiveness which she finally did just to get him to shut up, but for the meantime she would continue to stay with her mom and catch up with her. The second week was spent helping out Satan Police Department since crime had started back up there once again. But still whenever she had time to her self she would always go back to that kiss. She new though that it would only be a matter of time before she would lose her memory. A week ago those who were suppose dead at the hand of the Crane Gang had mysterious came back to life. That meant that Gohan and the other two had made it to wherever they went were putting their plan into action. Of course her father got the credit for it. It was good thing school was starting tomorrow.

**At least then I can use Erasa as a distraction until I lose my memory.** thought Videl sitting at the airport waiting for Erasa and Sharpner to arrive. No doubt the next few days would be spent listening to everything the two did while they were away.

"VIDEL!" shouted Erasa as she came through the terminal.

"Hey Erasa." Said Videl as the two hugged.

"Where's Sharpner."

"He's coming he got airsick on the way home. He should have listen to me and not ate any of that food." Complained Erasa.

"Don't worry, I'm sure next time he will." Laugh Videl

"By the way have you heard anything about Gohan." Ask Erasa concerned, she had been trying to get in contact with him every since Videl call her and had told her that everything was okay and that no one was after her anymore. She had been so happy that she had totally forgot about asking if he was okay. But no one answered his phone whenever she call.

"He's fine Erasa, he's been out of town the last two weeks on an important trip, I don't know when he'll be back though." Stated Videl.

"Well he better be back soon school starts tomorrow." Said Erasa.

"You say that like he could actually fail. That school could give Gohan the hardest tests around and he would get a perfect score." Said Videl.

"What?" ask Videl seeing Erasa looking at her strangely.

"Well if I'm not mistaken you just complimented Gohan. Something that you've never did before."

"Well it's something I should have done a long time ago." Said Videl.

**Just what the hell did I miss?** thought Erasa. She would be sure to ask Gohan about it later seeing as Videl definitely wasn't herself. Finally Sharpner made his grand appearance holding his stomach.

"Can we go now, I would really like to get home and get over this sickness, especially with school starting back tomorrow." Announce Sharpner weakly.

"Fine, let's go."

"So I take it you're staying at my place?" ask Videl.

"Yeah, my mom returning tomorrow so I'll head home then." Stated Erasa as the three left the airport.

"Just to let you know, I'm staying with my mom for the time being."

"What! Why, what happen?"

"…..Me and my father had a falling out, so I just decided I need some time to myself for a while."

"Wow, I'm surprise he let you go."

"Well…..he didn't have too much to say on the matter." Laugh Videl

After dropping Sharpner off the two headed home where Videl listen as Erasa started on how her trip was. There were some interesting parts like her father catching the two of them making out as well as the two of them getting lost. Deciding to tell Videl the rest later the two settle for watching t.v. which they had been doing now for the last hour. They were currently watching a romance flick when it was interrupted by the news.

_**WORLD WIDE NEWS**_

**_THIS JUST IN, THE CRANE GANG ALONG WITH THEIR LEADER HAS BEEN CAPTURED AND TURNED IN TO THE POLICE BY THE MYSTERIOUS GOLD FIGHTERS. THEY ALSO TURN IN THE MAN RESPONSIBLE FOR HELPING THEM GAIN SUCH POWER. OUR SOURCES TELL US HE IS THE GENIUS DR. FRANK WHO MYSTERIOUS DISAPPEARED SOME YEARS AGO. OUR SOURCES ALSO INDICATES THAT HE'S ALSO RESPONSIBLE FOR THE CYBORG THAT ATTACKED THE MALL. HOWEVER IT IS BELIEVEED THAT THE POLICE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO GET ANYTHING FROM THE GROUP AS IT HAS APPEARED THAT THEY'VE SUFFERED SOME TYPE OF AMNESIA AS A SIDE EFFECT FROM A CHEMICAL EXPOLISION THAT ERUPTED WHEN THE GOLD FIGHTERS FOUGHT THE CROOKS AT AN ABANDON BASE OUTSIDE SATAN CITY. LUCKILY NO ONE ELSE WAS HURT. STAY TUNED AS WE BRING YOU MORE IMFORMATION ON THIS EXCITING DEVOLOPMENT!!!!!_**

Videl sat there shock watching the news. If she heard things correctly then the Crane Gang has been turned over to the police with their memory erase.

**But that can't be right because I still remember.** thought Videl.

"Videl, Videl? You okay?" ask Erasa.

"….Yeah, I'm fine, its just that I'm a little shock that's all."

"Oh, okay, I'm glad they've finally been captured, at least now I won't have to worry about them." Stated Erasa happy about the news.

"Me too Erasa, me too." Stated Videl.

MONDAY MORNING

Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner sat in home room waiting for class to begin. It felt strange being in school after being out for so long. One could tell that most of the student wasn't ready seeing that over half of their classmates wasn't there and the others asleep at their desk. One would thought that most parents would take their children out of school but if anything OSH had gain more students. But Videl mind wasn't on that at the moment, she was still wondering why she could remember. She had thought for sure that she wouldn't have had her memory in the morning.

**I guess the only way I'll get an answer is to ask Gohan.** thought Videl, though she didn't want too especially if he forgot to add her in the wish. But it was her only way to find out. It wasn't long after that class started but Gohan didn't show. As a matter of fact it was now lunch time and Gohan had yet to arrive at school.

"Can you believe all that work they're giving us, how the hell to they expect us to do all of that. It's not our fault some maniac decided to attack the school." Said Sharpner as three of them stood in line to get there food.

"Yeah, with all this work we won't have time to do anything." Stated Erasa.

"Oh quit whining you too, you knew this was going to happen." Said Videl

After getting their lunch, the group headed outside where a large commotion was going on. From what they could see, it looked like a group of guys had decided to jump someone but apparently it backfired because it was they who was getting their asses kick as you could hear them begging for their would be victim to stop.

"BREAK THIS UP RIGHT NOW!" shouted Videl taking charge. Hearing her voice everyone involved in the fight quickly stop as she made her way to the center of the group. She laughed to herself as she saw the teachers finally coming to help her.

**No doubt they've been waiting on me to stop this. thought Videl**

Imagine her surprise when she found Gohan at the center smirking as he had what she assume to be the leader of the group stuck to the ground unable to move Gohan feet off his chest. Looking around she could also tell that at least 12 other people had been knock out.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" ask Videl getting over her shock.

"Go on, tell her what's going on." Said Gohan as he added a little more force to the guy chest.

"Me…….and the other guys…….heard about……….Gohan trying to take……….your credit………….so we decided……..to………..make him………pay." Said the guy while he tried to catch his breath.

"Who started this?" ask one of the Teachers.

"We…….did." said the guy finally.

"Gohan, you can let him up now and all of you who's not injured come with me to the principal office. Videl can you get some of the other students to help you get those who are injured to the Nurse office?" ask Mr. Smith.

"No problem sir." Said Videl.

Having to have nothing else to say Videl and the others went about their task while Gohan explained to the principal what happen during lunch.

"Man Gohan sure did a number on those guys. They probably didn't know what hit them." Stated Sharpner as he, Videl, and Erasa left the Nurse office heading back outside to have lunch before the bell rang. Having been hit by Gohan before, he knew what kind of pain those guys were experiencing. That one punch he received from Gohan had his stomach sore for the rest of the week. He was surprised he didn't have in internal bleeding.

"It's their own fault. Really all of them trying to jump Gohan." Said Erasa.

"Erasa right, besides they shouldn't believe everything they hear." Said Videl.

The group quickly ate their and finally headed back to class. Gohan didn't join the three until their final class for that day, which was P.E.

"Are you okay Gohan?" ask Erasa

"I'm fine, Erasa."

"So, Videl told us you went out town on an important trip, how was it?" ask Erasa.

"…It was okay." Said Gohan surprise by her question.

"Well I'm glad that you're okay, you scared me that night at the hospital. It was a good thing the Gold Fighter showed up."

"Yeah, you could say that." Said Gohan.

"So if you don't mind, could you tell me what exactly happen between you and Videl after me and Shaprner left." Said Erasa whispering so that only Gohan could hear.

"Excuse me?" ask Gohan confuse.

"Come Gohan you can tell me, since I've return she's done nothing but compliment you and haven't said one mean thing yet. And don't say for a minute nothing happen, I know for a fact that something did especially for her to know that you were heading out of town. The two of you never talk to each other." Said Erasa serious. Gohan in the mean time was getting over the shock that Erasa was actually making sense for a change.

"…..Well if you must know me and Videl had a long talk about some things, and came to an understanding sort of. You should be glad, at least this way you want have to choose over two of your friends." Said Gohan quickly coming up with the first thing that popped in his mind.

"Wow, I don't know how you did it but thanks."

"Don't mention it." Said Gohan as class got started. The two of them was soon join by Videl and Sharpner.

"So Gohan, what did Principal Knox do to you."

"She gave us all one week detention." Grumble Gohan

"I can't believe she gave you a week's detention with those idiots, you didn't even start the fight. It was self defense." Argued Videl

"Tell me about, only one day back at school and already things are crazy."

"What, you were expecting things to be different." Joke Videl

"No, but I at least thought I could get through today without any problems." Smirked Gohan as the too starting laughing.

"Um, Erasa did I miss something." Ask Sharpner looking at the two.

"Apparently we both did Sharpner." Stated Erasa watching Gohan and Videl laugh.

**Bout damn time, I didn't think I would ever get out of there.** thought Gohan coming out of detention.

"Hey Gohan wait up!" said Videl finally catching up with him.

"So from the way you were leaving school I take it that you hated detention."

"It's hell." Grumbled Gohan.

"Hey look on the bright side, at least now you won't have to worry about anymore fights at school not after what you did to those guys."

"I highly doubt that Bulma would think the same." Said Gohan as the two of them continue to walk in silence.

"Do you have anything plan this weekend." Ask Gohan finally.

"No, why?" ask Videl curious as to why Gohan would ask such a thing.

"Bulma's having a party this weekend and you're invited unless you had something plan."

"No!.........I, don't have anything plan. So what's this party for."

"For us winning of course, remember I told you we don't celebrate until everything taken care of."

"I remembered, and that's what's confusing me."

"And just how is that confusing you?" ask Gohan. Though from the way he was smirking Videl had a feeling that he somehow knew.

"The night before I left Capsule Corps., I over heard you guys talking about not only erasing the Crane Gang memory but mines as well. But Sunday evening I was surprised-

"To find out that the Crane Gang memories had been erased when we turn them over to the police but yours haven't." said Gohan finishing her sentence.

"You…..you can't read minds can you?" ask Videl wondering just how in the hell Gohan would know that what she was planning on saying. Being that he was half alien there were still many things that she didn't know about him.

Gohan didn't answer her but from the way he was smiling Videl received her answer.

"Before you start, no I've never read your mind though I have been tempted at times to do so. Anyway you wasn't as quiet as you thought you were, while I didn't know you were up, Piccolo had known the moment you left your bed, believe it or not, his hearing is even better than mines." Said Gohan calming Videl down.

**Thank goodness he never read my mind, I would just die if he'd read some of the things that went through my head.** thought Videl.

"Still why didn't you erased my memory, especially after how I found out about you, and you can't fool me either Gohan, we both know that you wished I never found out about you."

"The reason why I didn't erase your memory is because I saw no need to. When you first found out about my connection with Bulma, you had plenty of time to inform the press, yet you didn't. You could have very well informed the press after you left Capsule Corps. and yes I do know about your tape recorder. But still you didn't. Even when I returned you covered for me with Erasa by already coming up with an excuse when before you would watch and see how I got myself out of situations like that. So like I said I saw no need. I know you won't tell anyone." Answered Gohan.

**He….he trust me.** thought Videl smiling. She had thought that it would take months for him to finally trust her, but she was glad that that was resolved.

"Besides if I had erased your memory, then I would have to endure you stalking me all over again."

"HEY, I wasn't stalking you."

"Fine, you tell me what you call someone who wears disguises and tries to follow you everywhere you go." Smirked Gohan

"…."

"I thought so."

"What time do the party starts?" ask Videl wanting to change the subject.

"Just be there by 2:00p.m., oh and by the way don't be too surprised to meet some friends of mind that you haven't met yet."

"Don't worry I'll be there." Said Videl smiling.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow." Said Gohan, who flew off seeing that no one was around.

Pulling out her jet copter capsule Videl took off as well. The next few days went by slower than Videl liked and was glad that Friday had finally arrive. The only thing that had kept this week interesting was the way the students was reacting to her new found friendship with Gohan, especially Erasa and Sharpner. Not to mention the police reaction with her and the Gold Fighter.

**I wish Gohan did tell me about this today, at least then I would have spent this entire week waiting for Saturday to arrive.** thought Videl sitting at lunch with the others.

"Earth to Videl." Said Erasa sitting

"Huh."

"I asked you if you wanted to hang out tomorrow with me and Sharpner at the beach? You're invited too Gohan." ask Erasa.

"Sorry Erasa, but I already have plans for tomorrow." Said Videl

"Really now, what is it?" ask Erasa curious. Videl rarely had things plan on the weekends unless it involved her father and since Videl was still staying with her mother for the time being Erasa knew that wasn't it.

"Well me and Gohan have other plans for this weekend." Said Videl before she could catch herself. Meanwhile the other three occupants were in the process of coughing up their lunch.

"YOU MEAN YOU TWO ARE GOING ON A DATE?" ask Erasa.

"NO!!!!" shouted both Videl and Gohan.

"A friend of mine is having a sparring match this weekend and I figured that Videl might like it so I ask her if she would like to come." Said Gohan.

"And I said yes." Said Videl quickly.

**I'll have to ask him how he can lie at a moment notice.** thought Videl glad that Gohan had came up with something.

"Can I come too?" ask Sharpner.

"Why not, I remember you saying you've trained at Hercule Dojo, you could be my first sparring partner and after that you can spar with a few of my friends, though I must warn you they do tend to go a bit overboard." Stated Gohan whispering only so Sharpner could hear.

"On second thought that's okay, me and Erasa will just hang out." Said Sharpner as Videl laugh at him, she didn't know how or when, but she knew something had transpired between the two to make Sharpner act the way he did.

**And knowing Gohan, it wasn't pretty.**

"Oh, okay well I'm sure you two will have fun." Stated Erasa.

PARTY AT CAPSULE CORP.

**I always knew Gohan knew people in high places but this is ridiculous** thought Videl as she shook hands with the Guardian of Earth.

"Nice to meet you Videl." Said Dende.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Videl, she had already met Bulma parents, Mr. and Mrs Briefs which she could see why Gohan said was just like Erasa; Korin, the maker of the Sensu beans, Yajirobe, his helper, and the great Master Roshi who Gohan made sure she stayed away from and finally Dende, the Guardian of earth. From what Gohan had told her, he was from the same planet as Piccolo, and was made Guardian after the last one died (We all know he fused with Piccolo but Gohan decided to keep things simple.). It had been quite interesting meeting them and Videl had a good time there dancing and eating, and listening to the others tell stories of some of their earlier adventures. She definitely had a blast at watching Gohan reaction to Krillen telling Piccolo about their little interview which ended with all of the guys (and 18) having a free for all. Even Vegeta got involved, finally the party had come to a close and one by one everyone begin to leave until only Videl was the last guest left. Seeing that she was getting sleepy Videl also decided that it was time for her to leave as well.

"Thanks for inviting me Bulma."

"You're welcome Videl. You sure you can make it home."

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Well I'll see you later Videl." Said Bulma as she retired up stairs.

"Hey Gohan?" ask Videl as the two made their way outside.

"Yeah."

"I was wondering….if you would consider training me, you know……teach me how to fly and use my ki, you said yourself that I could learn it. Why not learn it from one of the best around." Ask Videl

"Flattery will get you know where." Smirked Gohan.

"Damn, but you have to admit, it was worth a shot." Smiled Videl

"…………….I'll do it Videl, but on one condition."

"Name it."

"I haven't told you but there was also another reason why I didn't erase your memory because doing so would have meant that I might've never received answer. So if you don't mind could you tell me exactly why you did this before you left?" ask Gohan as he kiss Videl exactly as she had before she left Capsule Corp. that day. Finally the two parted as Videl caught her breath.

"I believe….that kiss……..was self explainable, wouldn't you say?" Ask Videl smiling. If she was hearing this correctly then she knew where this was heading and she couldn't be any happier.

"I've to agree with you on that one, but what I want to know is, are you serious about this? I'm not one to be played with on situations like this." ask Gohan as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Trust me Gohan, I'm very serious about this. So where does this puts us?" Answered Videl

"It's put us in an interesting situation, but it's one I wouldn't mind seeing to the end."

"That's funny I was thinking the same thing." Said Videl as the two kiss again.

END

Well that's it the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this fic. I sure enjoyed writing it. As for a sequel, it'll be a while before I can start it, I already have two other fic I'm working on that should on over the next few weeks, one of which is another Gohan/Videl fic, the other is a Vegeta/Bulma fic. So be on the lookout for those two.


End file.
